The Cosmic Disturbance Indication
by artcmisia
Summary: [rated for language and sordid moments throughout the story, no lemons.] Thor shook away the light shockwave he had earned from being repelled by the translucent shield, blue eyes focusing when hearing her familiar voice and he found that she was there looking back at him. "Evelyn?" He asked.
1. 00 By the Nine

**my spidey sense tells me you lot must be getting tired of my OCD tedencies with this fic so, for your sakes, this is the final edit i'm making for _the Cosmic Disturbance Indication_. you're welcome and i hope you enjoy the fic.**

 **disclaimer ; i own nothing except for my characters and this story. also there's no lemons mostly bc i'm so rusty at them.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Being knocked back with a wince, almost landing on her backside if it weren't for her quick footing, she shook her head. Regarding the cocky smile that seemed to strengthen at his forcing her on the defense, she wrinkled her nose in annoyance as she could practically hear his smug tone before the match was over… feeling like if her strength had returned with the mere thought, she rushed her opponent with a grunt.

"I thought you'd given up." He said as he brought his left arm to block the sharp punch meant for his jaw.

She recoiled slightly only to lash out with a well-placed kick to his belly, flexing her fingers as he drew back a bit from the kick, smirking in his place. "And let you lord it over me for the foreseeable future?"

He supplied an innocent look that earned another wrinkle of her nose, sending a punch meant for her ribs, only for his muscled arm to be caught in her grip.

Blue met brown and his feigned-innocent look fell altogether. _Uh-oh_.

Sharply pulling him closer by his arm, she threw him down to the ground with a noise of exertion as it wasn't necessarily child's play to do such, proudly listening as a solid ' _thud_ ' sounded when he hit the ground.

The blonde winced this time, slightly perking up when she hadn't let go of his arm and proceeded to form a vice-grip on his hand. "Damn it…!"

"Say it!" The blonde taunted as she had put her full weight on his torso, regarding the residual shock of her quick body-slam that lingered on his handsome face, threatening to break his fingers starting with his middle finger.

"Yield!" He half-groaned and half-shouted the word, the built-up tension in his body disappearing when she let go of his arm, and he exhaled in a measure of relief.

She grinned proudly and relaxed even though she still sat on his belly. "Still don't understand why you fight the inevitable. This has gone on between us for, what, the last century? You've got to know at some point that, you know, I'm better." She lamented.

He scoffed and tried to sit up, making her reluctantly jump to her feet. "It's gone on for five, to be exact, and I'd sooner eat Bilgesnipe dung than admit what you're implying." He stated, straightening without aid, taking pride in his one-head-taller height in comparison to her shorter one.

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, as she often did when both brothers were being dramatic queens, she cocked a brow at him, "so all I have to do is find a Bilgesnipe, right?" At the falter in his returning cocky smile, she laughed.

" _Roslynn!_ " Both blondes sobered at the call, even as the mentioned party winced at the pointed tone.

The prince smiled cheerily when their eyes met, "sounds like Eir is calling for your head. _Again_." It wasn't a shock, given how the mentioned healer only called her " _daughter_ " by her full name when she was either looking for her in the palace or when she was in trouble. Most times it was because she was in trouble.

" _You_ should be so lucky…" The warrior retorted before leaving him to ascend the stairs leading out of the training ground.

"Should I chock that up as a win for me, then?" He called as she left the grounds.

She turned only to stick her tongue out before twisting on her heel to leave altogether.

* * *

 **i won't go into detail about how i'm going to divide this story because it's complex and personally, i'm still figuring it out myself. funny what your brain does to you when you're trying to sleep.. anyway, feel free to drop a review and call me a ginormous dork for redoing this damn thing, or whatev. later! :)**


	2. 00a Enter the Goddess

_**Prologue II**_

* * *

Her left shoulder hurt like hell.

Jolts of pain like little sparks of lightning had been rolling down her back from that spot for the last few weeks. This occurred once or twice within the last year, having happened for as far back as she could remember really, and she was still lost on the reason.

On one such occasion when she was griping about it, her mother had off-handedly blamed the birthmark on said shoulder. But she doubted that, thinking her mother just had to be joking.

How could an arrow-shaped mark be the cause of that blasted pain, anyway?

She shouldered the duffel bag containing her clothes, shoving away the minor affliction like she had been doing, affording a smile to the other woman who was making sure she had everything for her trip.

"You're sure you really want to do this?" The brunette asked as she looked at her, brushing locks from her cheek as a small breeze tugged at their hair, her brow furrowing the slightest, "I can always reschedule my trip, Eve…" She started to offer.

Slightly shaking her head, the other brunette smiled wider in assurance and puffed, "Honestly, Janie, I'll be fine! I know what to do if anything happens, all right? Don't start fretting, least of all over me." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and added when she started to rebut, "I won't screw it up, I promise. Now go on, you'll miss your flight if you continue to doubt my impeccable capability."

Jane Foster also puffed when the other woman tilted her head knowingly. "Just… don't destroy the place while I'm gone." She chuckled, at a loss much to her chagrin, embracing her. "You're a lifesaver, Eve. I'll call as soon as I reach London."

Both women shared a smile before she turned to enter the cab and closed the door, adding a small wave to her old friend.

Evelyn Davies waved back and watched the yellow car shortly speed away and on to Phoenix, exhaling briefly and retreating to the ' _headquarters'_.

Unless one considered the Bachelor's she had in Physics and the Master's in European History, she was average for a woman in her mid-twenties. She had made a career of taking temp jobs if only to pay for the flat she rented when finishing college, and even then she only accepted aid from her parents to pay off the tuition. Most of her time that wasn't devoted to whichever stint she held down was free for all intents and purposes, thus explaining why she had left London for the ' _dust-particle-sized_ ' town of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico to house-sit for her old friend.

"Jet-lag getting you again?" Her designated assistant, Darcy, wondered when seeing her make a beeline for the refrigerator in search of a cold compress.

Evelyn successfully found the ice pack and took a clean dish towel from the nearby counter to wrap the pack in. "No, just an old archery injury flare up…" She sighed slightly in relief when the dull throbbing was sated with the cold, looking at her assistant as she had located the yogurt in the refrigerator. "One lab experiment gets shot to hell, not literally, and she can't trust me with her equipment." She lamented.

Her fellow brunette located a spoon and scoffed amusedly, "She brought it up like once or twice since you were going to come down… wasn't that in high school?" She asked.

"Ninth grade AP Chemistry, yes." She nodded wisely, sitting in the nearby kitchen chair. "It was ten years ago for God's sake." She added, holding the pack to her shoulder and exhaling.

Hopefully this wasn't going to be _another_ incident.

 **}o{**

What had seemed to be a quiet night turned into such a blur… Frankly, she wasn't sure how the tides had changed so suddenly.

Keeping her sharp eyes on the anomaly's tail that at last connected with the desert less than a mile away, she steered the van in said direction with the speedometer's dial leaning past fifty miles. "Hang on to something!" She warned her companions.

Her fellow brunette –and back-seat driver for the last half-hour— clung to the headrest of the front passenger, "You're gonna crash into whatever the hell that was!" She remarked.

The large utility van came to a skidding halt only yards away from where the anomaly had hit the dry ground, the brakes shrilly protesting to the burst of speed, while the trio shortly vacated the vehicle.

Brown boots momentarily stopping when her green eyes first found the circle with archaic runes burned into the grass, she looked from the design to the one who had caused it only to find it was a man. "Blimey…" She muttered in disbelief at seeing him sprawled there, rushing to his side when seeing him unconscious, dropping to her knees at his left. "Don't be dead… Come on, wake up." She urged as she heard her companions approaching them.

 **}o{**

 _( **Odd as this sounds, let's go back-track a bit to see how this started** …)_

* * *

 **basically i'm going to bounce back and forth between both characters' POV for another few chapters, and then it'll (hopefully) be smooth sailing after that. so if you're still with me, stay tuned!**


	3. Start a War

_Start a War_

* * *

It seemed like if the entire palace was in a tizzy. Even from her quarters, she could practically taste the excitement in the air.

She imagined it had been too long of time since there was a coronation ceremony, given she hadn't been alive to witness the previous ones.

The warrior regarded herself in the tall mirror's reflection, particularly her hair. Her usually-loose flaxen mane had been combed from her face and partially braided back with a gold hairpin that tucked pesky locks from her right eye…

Roslynn wrinkled her nose.

She hadn't wanted to dress up for the ceremony, in all actuality she hated getting dolled up, but Eir had insisted she at least fix her hair. Though truth be told, when that woman ' _insisted_ ' anything, she really gave her a warning look that spelled an early death if she didn't heed it.

True she thought the ceremony would be a sight to see, as the prince being crowned was a dear friend to her, and she wouldn't miss seeing his big day for the world… even if she was as much an Asgardian as the rest of them, she wasn't exactly used to such shows of grandeur.

The blonde exhaled as she left her room and entered the corridor leading to the main corridors.

While she was an Asgardian, predominantly because her mother had served as a Valkyrie many years ago, when it was just her in a corridor or in her room alone, she didn't always feel at home. She had spent the first early years of her life on Xandar, an alien planet at least a few quadrants far from the nine realms but far enough to have ruined her method of escape from said planet, only to learn that her warrior mother had called Asgard home. Xandar had been too peaceful, anyway; it was a planet that undoubtedly would have bored her to death or been destroyed at this point in her long life.

Feeling a familiar hand find the small of her back, the blonde jumped at the feeling and reflexively reached for a dagger from her belt. She relaxed when meeting his green eyes before she smacked his chest with a practiced hand. "I _hate_ when you do that…" She growled as she caught the playful twitch of his lips.

"Consider it payback for sneaking off this morning." The brunette god smiled innocently even though she knew him better than that, his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She _did_ hate when he snuck up on her, as she had since they had met, but he found her to be adorable when she was catty. "If you were going to spare my feelings by leaving so early, rest assured that I'm actually able to take criticism about my performance." He added calmly.

The heat in her ears spilled into her cheeks before she huffed and lifted her chin, pretending he didn't remind her of the fortnight's activities and that he wasn't so damn good-looking. "I wasn't, because as a Crown Prince of Asgard, I imagined your precious ego didn't need _my_ applause." She remarked, detangling from his arm on her waist to look at him with a cheeky head-tilt, before striding ahead of him to the corner not far away that deposited into one of the more populated corridors.

Rolling his eyes at her childish effort to appear to the rest of the palace like she wasn't attached to him, he followed her lead and caught up with ease as his legs were longer than hers, tugging on her belt just as they were about to cross to the next corridor. "It doesn't, but you didn't let me finish, darling." He retorted knowingly as he had pulled her close again, a less-than-innocent smirk crossing his lips.

She cocked a brow and taunted, "what is it, then…?" She was cut off when his lips landed on hers, inhaling as his sudden kiss made a part of her practically jump for joy, making a note to clock him when they were alone again.

Loki knotted his fingers in her blonde locks, his smirk changing to a proud smile when feeling her smaller hands grip his coat lapels, wincing slightly at her hands that lifted to curl in his black hair tugged on his locks. He barely suppressed a groan when she pushed away, rather winded like him with residual want in her brown eyes, and he lowered a hand to cup her left cheek.

Roslynn ignored the ache from somewhere in her heart at his touch, exhaling through her nostrils and gently detangling from him, her brown meeting his green as they both sobered and she winked before entering the busier corridor with a slight bounce in her step.

He might have just imagined the bounce in her step… Might.

 **}o{**

As she knew for a fact that weapons weren't permitted in the throne room during a ceremony unless said weapons belonged to Odin and his sons, she had located her comrades in one of the anterooms to also deposit her weapons there like they did.

Roslynn regarded the set of concealable silver daggers, a birthday gift from a certain god of mischief, smiling privately as she placed them aside next to her preferred weapon. The broadsword wasn't special in comparison to a hammer forged from the heart of a star or from a dual-sword, or cerulean blue like a Valkyrie's dragon fang, but it was light in her hand and served its purpose many times over.

Sif looked at her fellow woman as the latter followed her and the Warriors Three out of the room once they had all left their weapons behind, smirking briefly as she caught sight of the unfamiliar pin. "It suits you." She offered when the blonde looked at her.

Roslynn wrinkled her nose at the reminder of that pin. "She's fussier than a hen," she lamented quietly, lifting a hand to remove the hairpin and tuck it into a pouch on her belt.

She and the Lady hadn't been the closest of friends when they met. But through the battles they had been thrown into thanks to their otherwise-male compatriots, both women had gradually formed a bond that was primarily founded on their mutual annoyance at being thought of as a lesser grade of warrior because they were women. Though it seemed Roslynn had earned respect from Sif when the latter witnessed a few of her spars with Thor where she won on two of the mentioned bouts.

The sight of Loki escorting his mother Frigga to the steps leading to the throne chair yanked her from her thoughts, and Roslynn momentarily met the prince's gaze before looking elsewhere, valiantly warding away a smile as she thought of their moment in the corridor.

A blast of a horn sounded then, causing the audience to be silent, as the guards came next with Odin in their midst. The party secured his way down the long aisle that had been provided for Thor's entrance before leaving Odin as he ascended the steps to take his seat upon the throne.

It wasn't but a few minutes longer before a round of cheers came from the audience, earning her attention as the expected prince made his entrance, holding his hammer Mjolnir high with a big grin on his bearded face. She resisted the urge to slap her forehead as he slowly made his way to the throne if only to revel in his subjects' praise. _Honestly_ …

Thor at last reached the base of the steps leading to the throne, placing Mjolnir on the floor at his left. He looked to his mother and winked when seeing the chastising look in her eyes before she smiled, his grin widening a bit as he looked to Loki next who appeared amused, before nodding to the Warriors Three and glancing to Sif who sported a mildly-annoyed look before lastly looking to Roslynn next to her who met his blue gaze before she arched a brow and looked pointedly at Odin, causing him to do the same.

She could best him on the training grounds until the stars died in the heavens, but it would take more than that to knock some humility into his dense skull… True enough that she considered him like a brother, but she couldn't help but wonder when he would wise up.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn... So long entrusted with this might hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, either used as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build... It is a fit companion for a king." He smiled on his son. "I have defended Asgard, the innocent of the nine realms, from the time of the great beginning..."

The fine hairs on her arms slowly rose, and Roslynn's brow crinkled into a slight frown as she felt a chill creep into the hall, noting the atmosphere's shift that happened ever so discretely. She glanced at Sif at her left who also felt the chill, lifting a brow when brown met hazel, as now both women felt that there was something wrong.

"… Thor Odinson," Odin earned their attention again, continuing, "do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear." Thor amended.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast away all selfish ambition and therein pledge yourself only to the good of the nine realms?"

"I swear!"

Roslynn kept her face blank even though she wondered if he would keep the last oath for a day or less than that.

"Then on this day," Odin smiled, "I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…" He trailed off as he sensed something, she wagered her right hand that it was what she and Sif had sensed, seeing that the joyous day was not going to end that way. "Frost giants."

 **}o{**

Thanks to the Destroyer, a giant silver automaton that was controlled by Odin himself to protect Asgard's vault, there was no need for them to act as the frost giants had been obliterated on sight by the mechanical guard. Thus they, the Warriors Three, Sif and Roslynn, were ordered to leave the vault so that Odin could speak to his sons.

While she wasn't his sister by blood but rather by camaraderie, Roslynn knew this little snag would leave Thor in a foul mood.

After deciding to return the pin to her room, the blonde took off on her own and would have left the main halls of the palace if she wasn't first to hear the resounding clattering of dishes on the tiled floor coming from the banquet hall that was to host the post-coronation feast. She had winced at the noise before groaning under her breath and backtracking to the hall, finding the contents of the table had been thrown to the floor and the table turned on its side. She shook her head and wondered as she entered the room, "Are you done with your tantrum or should I wait?"

The other blonde gave her a look, earning a cocked brow from her, and replied as she came to a halt by the table, "It wasn't a tantrum, and I am not a child."

"The hell it wasn't…" Roslynn scoffed, adding with a curbed tone and a slight frown, "I understand your anger and just came to see if you were all right."

Thor regarded the sincerity in her brown eyes and he let out a loud exhale, "Yes, I'm alright. You should know by now that you needn't fret over me, Rosie."

Roslynn's lips pursed as she caught the beginning upward curl of his lips and she stepped closer to nudge his shin with her boot toe. "Someone has to be concerned when you're in a mood, don't they? Between you and Loki, it's hard to place who's more of the overgrown pigheaded…"

"Darling, you should know by now that comparing the two of us isn't wise." The mentioned prince's voice came from behind one of the pillars near Thor, causing her to wince, before Loki came into view and cocked a brow at her even though there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. Attention shifting to his brother, he sat down with him on the steps. "I think you're right though, about the frost giants, and Laufey… about everything, really. If they could break through Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again, with an army to boot?"

"Yes, exactly!" Thor agreed.

Roslynn frowned between them as she had a sinking feeling that Loki wasn't talking just to comfort his brother. "But until that day comes, until Laufey himself declares war, we should wait." She put in, shooting a look at Loki whose green eyes flicked up to her, asking curiously, "Isn't that right, Loki?" She might have been a natural blonde, but she was by no means stupid or naïve… he knew that better than anyone.

Loki nodded in agreement, looking to Thor who had glanced between them with some confusion, "Exactly, we wait. And anyway, there's nothing we can do without defying Father." He stated.

Roslynn perked up when seeing a familiar excited gleam brighten his blue eyes and there was a look of regret on Loki's face as he also noticed it. _Uh-oh_.

"No, no, no, no… It's madness!" Loki spoke first.

Roslynn agreed after mopping a hand over her face, "It's _beyond_ that, it's dangerous!"

"What's dangerous?" Both blondes and one brunette looked away at the question to see their comrades had found them and the ruined banquet table, as Volstagg had been the one to ask.

"And what sort of madness are you talking about?" Sif added in as she looked from the exasperated frown on Roslynn's face to Loki who still sat on the steps.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor answered simply as if that helped the situation.

"What?" Volstagg half-laughed at the proposal.

Fandral put in, "this isn't a holiday to Midgard where you summon lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god… this is Jotunheim!"

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket! Besides, we'd only be there looking for answers…" Thor stated with a grin slowly forming on his lips, unmoving.

Roslynn groaned, "Odin had a good reason to go to Jotunheim, you don't!"

"Not to mention that it's forbidden!" Sif stated.

Thor chuckled as he approached the Warriors Three and Sif, "my dear friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?" He asked as he looked between the named warriors.

Both the blonde and brunette men had a unanimous look of resignation on their faces at seeing he was correct, before Hogun replied, "you did."

"And Volstagg, who introduced you to such delicacies that you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor looked to the third warrior.

The redhead looked to him from fixing a stacked sandwich with what he could salvage from the ruined table, admitting, "You did."

Thor patted his shoulder before looking to Sif, "and who proved wrong everyone who thought a woman couldn't become one of Asgard's fiercest warriors?"

"I did!" Sif puffed, having an unamused look on her pretty face that matched Roslynn's.

"True but I supported you, Sif…" Thor nodded to her before returning to fold an arm on Roslynn's shoulders, "And Roslynn, dearest Roslynn, who proved that you were more than what others thought you to be?"

Said blonde had the misfortune of knowing that sweetened tone and gently detangled his arm from her shoulders, "I did." She reached to flick his ear, smirking at the falter in his grin. "Nice try, though."

Thor continued as he addressed them all, undeterred by the petite woman's remark, "my friends, trust me now. We must do this, now come on. Can't let my brother and myself take all the glory, can you?"

"What?" Loki looked a bit shocked at that, as he hadn't expected to be dragged along on the suicidal venture.

Failing to cover up a snort, Roslynn went to his side and hugged his shoulders with one arm, "You nearly fooled me for a second with that dumbfounded look. Of course, you're coming!" She said sweetly, looking up at him.

Loki felt his brow twitch at her purposeful shoving him into the limelight, agreeing while placing his arm around her waist, "Right, of course! I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim so long as I'm able to be at his side." He made a note to remind her that derailing him was not attractive in the slightest sense.

"And I." Volstagg agreed.

Fandral chimed in albeit reluctantly, "and I."

"And I," Hogun put in, "the Warriors Three fight together."

Sif's bemused look at the derailed Loki faltered as she mused, "We may yet live to regret this."

* * *

 **( 1) in case you didn't already guess, this is in Roslynn's POV. she's not, as i mentioned once, romantically involved with both Thor and Loki. personally, i'm not too fond of Love Triangles because they're Oh So Messy and the 3rd Party usually gets cheated sooo there we are. more Asgardian drama is in the forecast. **

**( 2) " _Start a War_ " (somewhat appropriate if you don't read the lyrics) _by Klergy and Valerie Broussard_**


	4. Murder By Numbers

_Murder by Numbers_

* * *

Heimdall wasn't kidding when he warned them of Jotunheim's climate. It was chilly enough without the winds that softly howled around their party, the winds themselves carrying a pointed bite… it wasn't fit for any other life forms but the frozen aliens that lived there.

The blonde looked to their leader, who was too excited for a brawl to not be aware of the frigid surroundings, from her place walking with her fellow woman, aimlessly clinging to her cloak's fur-lined lapel. The whole venture was insane in her book, though trying to talk sense into Thor was like trying to stop a stampeding bull.

If they survived this, she was going to clock that titanium-thick skull of his.

The atmosphere, retaining its bitter chill, shifted when the seven entered the ruins of what was once a proud palace. There were signs of life, proving that the Jotuns were present or had been there until recent, but said residents were almost invisible… Or so they wanted it to look, anyway.

"Where are they?" Sif asked quietly as she refastened her grip on her sword.

A biting edge was in Thor's voice as he answered, "hiding, undoubtedly. The cowards."

Roslynn shot him a look from clinging to her own sword's hilt, knowing that if it wasn't so damn cold and they weren't trespassing, she would say that they were hardly any different.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" A rumbling voice demanded from the shadows around them, the male voice almost sounding like ice when it cracked.

Thor puffed up slightly as he replied, "I speak only to your king, not his foot soldiers."

"Then speak." The same voice commanded from one part of the shadows, the owner being shown to the party thanks to a bleak blue light, revealing a blue-skinned creature three heads taller than the Destroyer with red eyes that scowled at them from his place on a throne made of ice. "I am Laufey, king of this realm."

"And I am…" Thor started to introduce.

"We know who you are, Odinson. Why have you come to our world?"

"I demand answers."

" _'You demand'?_ " Laufey echoed as he stood from his chair.

Thor puffed up again, "How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors…" Laufey scoffed bitingly, causing the party with Thor to glance around with some concern.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

"Your father is a murderer and a thief; he stole what was ours, left our world in ruins... we have the right to claim the casket."

"Not when you would use it to make war with other realms."

Laufey gave a deep and cold bark of laughter, "then why've you come here, to make peace? You long for battle, crave it… I see you for what you are, Thor Odinson. Nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

Roslynn caught said blonde stiffen at his taunt and she internally groaned. If their shared younger years taught her anything, it was that Thor did not regard taunts lightly.

"This _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery!" Thor snapped as he took a step forward and gestured to Laufey with his hammer.

The other frost giants then moved into action at his threat, coming out from the shadows to defend their king.

"For the gods' _sakes_ , Thor…" Roslynn grumbled.

Loki stepped up to his brother's side, speaking quietly, "Thor, stop for a moment and look around you. We're outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother," Thor growled back.

Laufey smirked on the siblings, "You should listen to his counsel, you don't know what your actions would unleash... I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki regarded the heated glare the blonde extended to the frost giant king and spoke in his stead, "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor's glare was withering as he looked to his sibling before looking to his comrades to see they were also imploring him to agree and leave, noting the scowl on Roslynn's face and finding that she didn't plead but that she wanted to go home. He glared back at Laufey one more time before wordlessly turning to lead them out of the palace.

"Run home, little princess." One of the other giants hissed as the party were about to step back into the frozen wasteland that surrounded the ruins.

Thor came to a dead halt.

Loki closed his eyes exasperatedly as they all knew what would come next. " _Damn_."

Before anyone could so much as blink, Thor twisted around to swing Mjolnir at the offending creature and send it flying yards away, launching the throne room into chaos as the remaining giants converged on the party.

The frost giants attacked the seven with an arsenal of ice, from darts to swords, all sharp and made to mow down their intruders that wound up covering their own backs in less than minutes.

Another barrage of ice hailed on the durable silver surface of her round shield, and the blonde twirled the shield in hand to keep the ice darts from ramming clean through; she let out a frustrated growl. This was the third time she was forced to block instead of parry the giants' assault, and this had gotten old real fast. She risked a look elsewhere to her comrades but saw more Jotuns than she cared to see, her frustration growing at seeing they had been split up so noone could effectively protect the other. "To hell with it!" She grumbled as she lowered the shield long enough to launch herself at one giant, tearing clean through its icy middle and felling it, blocking an oncoming spear of ice with the shield on her free arm that would have stuck between her eyes. Her ears had listened to the cacophony of grunts or successful cheers from her comrades, but it seemed Thor's were louder than theirs.

"…Don't let them touch your skin!" Volstagg called, rather what she could hear him say amidst the noise, as Roslynn sent two concealed daggers flying for three giants, felling two before sidestepping the third's tackle.

Roslynn considered calling back a taunt to the redhead as she had struck with the blade facing behind her to fell the third giant, yanking her sword free when a yell of pain came from the far left where Fandral was. She quickly looked away to see Loki rush to his aid before being detained by two giants. "No!" She snarled as she tore after him and sidestepped another giant's lunge only to collide with one of the two giants, ramming her sword into its skull. The blonde looked up past pesky locks only to freeze as she laid eyes on the prince who hadn't seemed to take note of her attempt to help him as his attention had been drawn elsewhere, and it wasn't on the giant he had just gutted.

Loki looked on his left forearm, the skin the same blue color as a frost giant's, watching the pigment change back to normal.

Roslynn was yanked back to the battle at hearing Thor's shouts and cheers of another victory, and she shook her head as she scrambled to her feet to look over at Fandral and find he had been impaled by ice before being freed by Volstagg. She rushed past Loki to help Fandral and Volstagg, looking away at hearing rushing feet to see Sif and Hogun had come, her shoulders slightly slumping when Loki dropped back to her free side. "Thor!" She shouted to the blonde who was still paving his way through the giants and didn't seem tired in any sense of the word.

"We must go, Thor!" Loki called when her beckon fell on deaf ears.

"Then go!" Thor called dismissively.

"There are too many of them!" Volstagg tried to put in.

"I can stop them!" Thor retorted.

" _Thor!_ " Sif shouted.

Thor ignored his comrades' calls once again, continuing to fight.

"Come on!" Volstagg declared as he nodded to his comrades, leading their retreat with Hogun helping him carry Fandral. Loki, Sif, and Roslynn covered their escape, keeping the giants at bay as they ran straight for the Bifrost.

A loud crack of thunder sounded when the party were within sight of the portal, watching a bolt of lightning brighten the darkened skies even if for a moment, before a resounding shockwave caused by Thor's critical blow echoed on the air.

"What's he done?" Volstagg panted as the ice beneath them began to crack and fissure.

"Killed us all, no doubt!" Loki bit out, urging Roslynn ahead of him when the cracking near them began to deepen.

The six reached the Bifrost just as a massive beast rose over the cliffside of their landing, roaring at them before a streak of red rocketed past the warriors to ram right through the creature's snarling maw to exit through the other side of its head. Giving a pained wail, the beast fell back and off the cliff face, as Thor landed amidst his comrades.

Noone had a moment to berate him, though, as his charge had led the Jotuns right to them.

The seven – while six of them hardly had the strength to fight on – steeled themselves and held onto their weapons, prepared to die a warrior's death, before the rainbow-colored portal blasted down behind them. The light brightened the darkened skies once again, illuminating Odin himself who was astride his mighty steed and was donned in armor with Gungnir in hand, as he had arrived in time.

Thor grinned at his father's arrival, believing he had come to join the battle and help slay the giants.

That bad feeling she had had earlier was back, and Roslynn knew that this was not going to end well.

 **}o{**

Since living on Asgard, she had never seen Odin so furious. It was any wonder none of the nine realms were in a tizzy because of his goaded temper, because if he wanted it so it would have happened. Then again, if he didn't look so exhausted… He had started to look the part of an old man instead a decorated warrior for the last few decades, but today he looked spent.

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started!" Odin glared at his son responsible for the pending war with the Jotuns.

Thor defended, ruffled from being dragged back home like a child, "I was protecting my home!"

Odin didn't believe that one. "How can you hope to protect a kingdom if you can't protect your friends?" He flippantly gestured to the Warriors Three who were still supporting Fandral, and even Sif looked a bit shabby, and to Roslynn standing by Loki who had gotten away with minor cuts and scrapes as well as a few dents in her shield. "Take him to the healing room!" He ordered the four, watching them hurry out of the gatehouse to tend to Fandral. He looked to the remaining two and wondered, "I imagine you tried to talk him out of it?"

"We did." Roslynn answered for Loki and herself, having slightly straightened under his stare.

Thor glared at her with some hurt before huffing, "there won't be a kingdom to protect if we're afraid to act! The Jotuns must fear me as they did you."

"Yet you _weren't crowned_ , if you recall…" Roslynn scoffed, hurt as well by his reckless charge into Jotunheim, quieting when Odin held up a hand to silence her.

Odin couldn't disagree with her point and he didn't feel the need to. "That's pride and vanity, not leadership, talking; have you forgotten everything I've taught you? A warrior's patience, the wisdom of a king?" He said.

"While you patiently wait, the nine realms laugh at us!" Thor argued, adding hotly, "the old ways are gone, but you'd stand and give speeches while Asgard falls!"

Odin shouted back just as hotly, "You're a vain, _greedy_ and _cruel boy!_ "

"And you're an _old man_ and a _fool!_ " Thor stated.

Both Loki and Roslynn had winced at that, sensing as if the world had skidded to a halt at Thor's words that hung on the air.

Odin himself was silent for a moment, near-visibly affected by the words hurled at him, looking to Thor with his good eye. "A fool, indeed… I was foolish to think you were ready." He amended in too calm a tone that earned the audience of two's attention.

"Father…" Loki took a step closer to try and placate his father, stopping when Roslynn grabbed his arm to keep him back, looking at her for a moment to see the shake of her head and the plea for him to remain silent.

"Thor Odinson," Odin continued, earning the couple's attention, "you have disobeyed the express command of your king… through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war…!" He stepped up to the central pedestal of the Bifrost to stab Gungnir into the eye, causing energy to ripple out from the pedestal as he turned it and directed it out into space, causing a portal to form behind Thor.

Thor briefly looked to Loki whose green eyes were on their father, before he looked at Roslynn who was looking at him with stubborn tears starting to gather in her brown eyes, looking to his father who came up to him.

"You're unworthy of this realm," Odin declared as he began to rip items off Thor's armor, "…unworthy of your title," he tore the cloak from his shoulders, "Unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby remove your powers from you, in the name of my forefathers," he had summoned Mjolnir to him, striking at its master with a blast of lightning that destroyed his armor, "… and I cast you out!" With a noticeable crack, he threw Mjolnir at Thor and sent the lattermost flying through the portal and off into the Bifrost.

Odin took a deep breath before holding the hammer close and murmuring, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, will possess the power of Thor." After enchanting the hammer, he threw it shortly after its wielder into exile.

 **}o{**

He had been falling for what felt like years before solid ground met his back. Giving a groan at the stab of pain that should have been nothing less than a light touch, he recognized that it did, in fact, hurt. It wasn't supposed to, but at the same time, his father's words rang in his ears as much as he banished them away… Being stripped of his power and immortality… No, he was fine. This was nothing he couldn't handle!

The sound of gears coming to a complete stop drew him from those thoughts, before he started to hear voices and footsteps, three, running towards him, and he tried to open his eyes.

"Get the first-aid kit!" A voice, a woman's, ordered over her shoulder as the same mortal dropped to her knees at his left side. A pair of hands took his face, gentle despite the old callouses on the fingertips, attempting to rouse him. "Come on, wake up…" The same woman grumbled, although it sounded like hope to his ears, as she tried shaking him by his strong shoulders. "Where the hell did you come from…?" He heard her voiced thoughts.

Ironically her voice almost sounded like a familiar blonde's.

"Pretty sure that was all you…!" A second woman's voice, sounding younger than the first, declared as she had returned to her side just as he found the strength to open his eyes a bit, adding in a rather awestruck tone, "Wow, does he need CPR? I can definitely give him CPR…"

Blue eyes cracking open, the blonde first noticed the light from a nearby source that had tried to blind him for a moment, before he noticed the pair of brilliant green eyes that met his. His stare focused on her fair face and the pulled-back brown hair that had slightly danced in a soft breeze, but he kept staring at her green eyes that had widened in surprise and seemed to relax the longer their stares held, and he could've sworn that he had seen those eyes somewhere before…

But he doubted whoever had eyes like hers was as beautiful.

* * *

 **aaand _this_ leads into Eve's chap. i also feel like such a bone-head, i didn't thank ****Iamm2293 , RacEMadd, HuntressForTheWolves, Rochiii37, badassmorse, Romy306, LivForMusic, kaylafig, thesameoldfearsx, LittleRedWolf23, and phoenixmoon25572 for the latest favs/follows for this fic, before i edited it. you guys are amazing C:**

 ***** _ **"Murder By Numbers"**_ **by The Police**


	5. Magnetic

_Magnetic_

* * *

Strange enough, the dull throbbing hadn't bothered her all night.

Brushing away the initial shock, she gently shook the man to try and rouse him. "Get the first-aid kit!" Evelyn said over her shoulder to the other woman who doubled back to the van, looking down at the man again as the bright headlights highlighted his face.

He was blonde from what she could tell, with shoulder-length hair and a neatly trimmed beard. _And_ he was striking… Very much so, almost as if he had been sculpted by the gods, he couldn't possibly be human…

"Where the hell did you come from?" She whispered more to herself after shoving away the sensation of goose-pimples at her observations.

"Pretty sure that was all _you_ …" Darcy said as she shortly returned with the metal box in hand, coming to a halt as the injured man was starting to rouse, slightly gaping before asking her friend, "Wow, does he need CPR? I can definitely give him CPR…"

Evelyn rolled her eyes even though she wholeheartedly agreed with her, looking on the man when his brow crinkled, and his eyes started to open.  
Her brilliant green eyes that had widened in surprise met his blue –from what she observed, the shade was somewhere between electric and ocean-deep— stare that focused on her fair face. "His eyes…" She murmured.

"Are clearly beautiful." Darcy said behind her.

"… Well yes, but they're _dilating_ , which means he's awake." Evelyn admitted, and a relieved smile brightened her face, "Good." Heaven knew she didn't want to slap his pretty face into waking up.

Erik, her designated supervisor, reminded them both, "We still need to get him some help."

"Right…" Evelyn agreed as she reluctantly looked away from the handsome stranger, looking up as a stray breeze tugged at loose locks of her ponytail and to the runes burned into the grass yards away only to grumble an oath at seeing the winds gain strength as they tarnished the scientific evidence. "Damn it. We can forget the readings from the storm, Erik." Jane was going to have her head when she came back.

Erik also looked at the disappearing runes, exhaling, "Getting the readings went out the window when you gunned it like a mad woman…" He trailed off when the blonde stranger started to get up, watching the brunette near him jump and scramble away to give him space.

The stranger straightened and surprised her when his striking gaze landed on her between noting his new surroundings, looking from the dry grass to the starry skies above, yet his blue eyes repeatedly found her brilliant green. "Hammer…" He spoke then, recalling the mentioned weapon was not with him, his low voice sounding more like a command.

"Yeah, we can tell you're pretty hammered, dude…" Darcy commented rather flippantly as she had taken plenty note of the staring match, approaching her fellow woman's free side.

"Father!" The blonde called then, making Evelyn slightly jump again, as he was glaring up at the dark skies. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost! I know you can hear me!" He shouted.

Evelyn scowled, proverbial feathers ruffled at being spooked twice, the light from her pocket flashlight flickering from illuminating the runes to the stranger. "What was that bit about being plastered…?" She wondered aloud, stiffening when her green once again met his blue, and she involuntarily gulped.

"You! What world is this?" The blonde rumbled as he approached her, too frustrated with his situation to notice her stance shifted to a defensive sort.

"It's fine, my friend!" Erik stepped in, earning a relieved look from both brunettes, "We're going to get you some help…" He said as he tried to placate the irate blonde, lifting a hand to touch the other's shoulder before his effort was brusquely shoved off by the younger man who was in no apparent mood to accept help.

"Tell me where I am!" The stranger commanded again, taking another step closer, his blue eyes flitting from the older man to the women not far away and particularly on the one whose stare he automatically found with ease.

Erik pretended the other man wasn't focusing on said woman, "You're in the desert, outside of Puente Antiguo." He answered, further strengthening said blonde's confusion.

"What realm; Alfheim, Nornheim?" The stranger rumbled.

"New Mexico, United States." Evelyn answered this time, her calm voice yanking his attention back to her. She squared her shoulders before looking at her fellow woman who had withdrawn a familiar device from her bag, "Darcy…?" She started to ask when, much to her chagrin, their new friend noticed the protective machine.

"How dare you threaten Thor with such a puny…?" The stranger bristled angrily before becoming electrocuted by the Taser, dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Evelyn slapped her forehead. "That one was _definitely_ on you." She said as she looked at her fellow brunette.

"Yeah, like _you_ weren't weirded out too!" Darcy defended flippantly.

Erik also slapped his forehead and exhaled shortly.

 **}o{**

"Miss?" The ER receptionist looked up at the woman on the other side of the glass, "You left a space blank on these forms… What's the patient's name?"

Wracking her brain for mention of said man's name, Evelyn replied sheepishly, "He said his name was Thor?" She earned a shrug from the receptionist, turning away to sit with Darcy not far from the desk.

Darcy looked up from her phone when her fellow brunette sat back in her chair, offering, "Jane called twice while they were carrying him in."

"Damn…" Evelyn groaned as she had pulled her hair free of the ponytail, straightening slightly in her seat. "Please, for the love of all that is good, tell me you talked to her?"

She could only hope. Darcy may be Jane's assistant, mostly because she had been the only applicant for the job, but she and Evelyn had hit it off almost instantly.

"Nope, she's all yours." Darcy replied with a light pat on her shoulder, "For the record, don't blame me for anything, yeah?"

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at her as she had stepped away towards the lobby doors to redial Jane. "Can't do anything right today, can I…?" She grumbled under her breath, hearing the dial tone sound once, and then twice…

" _Evee, is that you?_ " Jane's voice asked on the other line.

Evelyn silently cursed her shoddy luck, "Hey, Janie, sorry for calling back so late! Left my phone in my bag when Darce and I went to grab some dinner, earlier…" _Just keep lying, just keep lying_ , she chanted in her head.

Jane asked hopefully, " _You sound tired, did things go okay tonight?_ "

Evelyn faked a yawn, "No, just jet-lag. Nothing out of the ordinary tonight… Pretty sure I saw Sirius up there, though. Might need to turn in soon…" She hated lying through her teeth, especially to her best friend, but it was better to keep the status quo.

What Jane didn't know wouldn't hurt her… She _hoped_ not, anyway.

Jane seemed to nod as she agreed, " _Yeah, sounds like a great idea. Well, give a hug to Erik and Darcy for me… I'll see you, Eve_."

"Alright, Janie…" Evelyn silently thanked God that her lying had worked efficiently.

" _And Evee?_ "

"Mm?"

" _I'm glad you're there. Night_."

Locking the phone when Jane hung up on her end, Evelyn exhaled wearily and located a vacant couch-chair, tense muscles relaxing when she sank into the faux leather. "I'm going to hell for this." She muttered.

"I doubt it." Darcy remarked as she offered the other's bag to her, adding off-handedly, "But now that you mention it, I should get paid _double_ for going along with that grand master scheme of yours."

Evelyn opened a green eye and made a face, " _You_ Tasered him, if you recall, so if anything, you should get _docked_." She reminded after taking her bag back.

Darcy returned the look, "So you and the hot weirdo…"

"There's _nothing_ , and anyway, you might've been right about his being drunk off his ass." Evelyn interrupted as she closed her eyes again, pretending heat didn't creep up her neck at being under observation. "I'm not doubling your pay, _but_ you'll get paid extra for tonight... and for helping me keep this incident a secret from Jane." She added calmly.

Darcy frowned slightly, "Sounds fair… But wait a second, I thought we were just gonna leave him here. That's what we agreed on…"

"I didn't tell you because of Erik but I'm staying here." Evelyn confessed as she opened both eyes and slightly straightened her posture, looking to the doors past the receptionist desk that led to the wards. "Look, Darce, he's obviously the reason we were getting such strange readings, isn't he? I can probably find out what he's here for and why he came to earth." She explained quietly with another glance at the receptionist's booth.

Darcy also glanced that way and exhaled as she plonked down in the smaller chair next to hers. "Guess you're right… I mean that _would_ make more sense, too, given he couldn't keep his eyes off you." She added nonchalantly.

Evelyn cleared her throat even as the heat in her neck had begun spilling into her cheeks, folding her arms at her chest, "Don't push it…"

" _'Don't push'_ what?" Erik asked as he came to retrieve them, making both women slightly jump, looking from the bespectacled brunette to the latter who seemed complacent in her sofa-chair. "I'm sure he'll be fine now that he's with these people." He added with a nod to the double doors of the ER.

"Darcy and I talked, and I decided to stay behind." Evelyn stated with a slight sigh, sitting up in her chair.

Erik frowned, appearing for all the world like a disapproving uncle, "He's better off not knowing us, Evelyn, how we just happened to find him in the middle of the desert… I can't tell you what to do because you're a grown woman, but believe me when I say this man is best left alone." He folded his arms at his chest.

"I can take care of myself, Erik… And anyway, finding out why he suddenly appeared _and_ what he came here for is something Jane would've done." Evelyn countered calmly, noting the exasperated look in his green eyes, smiling for him, "I'll catch up with you later… I'll be fine, honest." He wasn't entirely aware of her ' _quirks_ ' that she had kept secret from even Darcy.

Erik held her green stare a moment longer before reluctantly complying with a nod. "You know where to find us." He reminded as Darcy stood to her feet, leaving her be.

Darcy shared a smile with her before shortly following his leave of the lobby.

Evelyn watched them go before shifting in the sofa-chair and leaning her left side against the pastel-colored wall, reflexively holding onto her bag as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep within minutes.

* * *

 **well i think this is going okay, so far, hope you guys think the same.**

 *** _"Magnetic"_ by Jessie J**


	6. Thursday Came Early

_Thursday Came Early_

* * *

 _She had never liked falling, even as a child._

 _After falling through the cloudy skies, she yelped as she landed on solid earth… rather, on soft green grass._

 _' **Ow** …' She grumbled as she gingerly picked herself up, looking around to find she had landed in a small valley with patches of wildflowers scattered here and there amongst the green, rubbing the back of her head._

 _ **You seek answers, don't you**? A familiar female voice asked, yanking her attention to the left and to the woman who had appeared there. She was brown-haired like her with pale green eyes and olive skin, dressed like if she had come from Ancient Greece._

 _' **It's you… You've got an interesting habit of interrupting my REM sleep, you know**.' She relaxed at recognizing the woman. ' **So, what is it this time? The last time you came to me was after my uncle died** …' She asked._

 _ **My condolences… I know too well the pain of losing one you love. The man you met in the desert today, he's not of earth, rather he's a prince of Asgard. Another planet in another universe**. The woman said._

 _' **Huh, all this time I thought all that was just another folk story… Shows how much we humans know, I suppose**.' She mused before a thought came to her, ' **Hang on, if you know so much of this Asgard place, then what are you? You never told me what you really were, in the past** …'_

 _ **Thor son of Odin is in pain right now… He will need your help**. The woman ignored her question._

 _' **My help? But I… I'm not exactly a normal woman. You saw to that. And what will he need help with, anyway? He's a strong-looking bloke, he can take care of himself, unless you Taser him**.' She asked as she folded her arms at her chest._

 _ **He will need your help in this lesson his father has bestowed on him, Evelyn. And no, you are not normal... as much as you won't like what I am saying, I don't regret passing the torch to you when you were born**. The woman explained, smiling wryly._

 _' **Fat lot of help that was** …' She grumbled._

 _The woman laughed softly, stepping up to her as a gentle breeze stole through the valley, right hand lifting to touch the other woman's left temple with her pointer and middle fingers. **You will thank me when this is over** …_

 **}o{**

The loud triple-tone of her email notification made her startle awake.

Evelyn winced as dull throbbing rippled from both her shoulder and her neck, sitting forward in the sofa-chair and rubbing her neck. "Blimey…" Given the interruption in her sleep, rather a dream, she had surprisingly slept all night in the hospital lobby.

She made a note to never do that again.

Looking up when hearing the desk phone ring, she watched the nurse –a new nurse, she recognized, probably having traded shifts with the nurse from the night before— turn away to answer the call, just before a familiar head of blonde snuck past the booth and made a near-sprint for the lobby doors. Recalling the woman's words, she shrugged her bag onto her shoulder and shortly followed his leave, risking a look back at the lobby to see the nurse hadn't noticed their departure.

Evelyn gave a short breath of relief at her upturned luck before looking forward just as she ran face-first into his back. "Ow!" She grumbled as she stepped back, rubbing her bruised nose gingerly, wryly wondering if he was made of concrete. She opened her eyes only to meet his striking blue stare that had apparently not left her since she had run into him.

Seeing him in the daylight made her realize that he was clearly not from earth… Not if he was so gorgeous.

"Er-um, hi." Evelyn gulped again, willing her mouth to not betray her, straightening a little, "I… I imagine you're doing better." She added if only to keep herself from becoming a drooling idiot.

"Hello to you, as well." The blonde replied, seeing her slightly relax, before looking around at the clear blue sky above and the sun, looking back at her as it clicked, "this is earth, isn't it?" He asked.

Evelyn nodded, "Third planet from the sun. You said your name was Thor, right? I think it best we leave, y'know, before the nurses find out you left." She glanced back at the hospital behind them.

Thor looked briefly to the building and nodded back, "I agree." He said, watching her reach into her jacket pocket and withdraw a flat device that didn't look like the one that had shocked him, frowning briefly in confusion.

 **}o{**

"This has to be weirdest thing you've done."

"Do you want that bonus or _not?_ "

Darcy gave her a look from above her glasses.

While she was glad that Evelyn had returned, she nor Erik had expected for the woman to bring their blonde stranger with her, in a cab. She couldn't speak for Erik, but she would admit that the ' _hot weirdo'_ was insanely good-looking now that the sun was out.

Evelyn found the strength to roll her eyes as her fellow brunette ogled their new friend.

She had found a pair of men's jeans lying around in the broom closet, half-wondering if Jane had kept them from one of her exes, and gave them to Thor. She looked up from her laptop when seeing said blonde walking around inspecting the various things littered in their work room, shirtless, and she straightened to locate a shirt in the broom closet. She smiled at finding a dark navy tee before noting the sticker on the front with the name ' _Donald'_. Rolling her eyes again and making a note to ask Jane who the Donald bloke was, she yanked the tag off before tossing the shirt at Thor. She valiantly fought a giggle when the shirt accidentally smacked his face, clearing her throat and stating when he looked at her with a lifted brow, "You'll catch a cold walking around without a shirt."

Thor offered a brief smile of thanks at her advice, turning away to pull the dark shirt on and pretending he didn't feel her staring at his well-built torso.

Darcy smiled serenely when the other woman shortly retreated to her laptop, "You have it _bad_." She teased.

"Shut up." Evelyn grumbled, ears burning when Darcy failed to stifle a laugh behind her coffee mug.

Erik rolled his eyes at the girls' chatter regarding their ' _friend'_ , straightening from the computer to head to the kitchen, "Evelyn, a word, please?" He asked as he walked past their table.

Evelyn shared a look with Darcy before leaving her laptop again to follow him, missing seeing Thor had located a small box of Pop-tarts on another work table. "Something wrong?" She asked conversationally.

"Where to _begin_ … I understand your concern for him, but to bring him _here?_ This man might be dangerous, Evelyn. Bifrost, Heimdall, Thor… Those are words, names that I've heard before, from _myth_ for God's sake." Erik stated with a brief gesture past them to the work room.

"Names from Norse mythology, I know. I _do_ know a thing or two about the Vikings…" Evelyn nodded with a wry smile, catching the unconvinced look on his face, before she exhaled and looked to the work room. "Erik, I know this was a completely mad idea, by any standards, but I… I get the feeling that I'm supposed to help him. It sounds mad, yes, but it's what I feel. And I honestly doubt that he's dangerous, he doesn't strike me that way…"

"Hey, Evee, we're gonna go get some breakfast!" Both looked at Darcy as she poked her head into the kitchen.

" _'We'?_ " Erik echoed.

Darcy jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "Thor and me. You wanna come?" She looked at the brunette as their new friend was shrugging on a tan jacket that she had given to him for the mid-morning chill.

Evelyn smiled, "Definitely." She shrugged past Erik to pull her green biker jacket from the kitchen chair to shrug it on and make sure she had her wallet.

A little fresh air would do them all good.

* * *

 **just saying, if you've read this before this edit, the woman Evelyn sees in her dreams is an alien goddess who chose her to take up her mantle. more will be given about the former goddess in the future, for those of you who haven't read this before. again, thank you to those of you who've kept up with me thus far.**


	7. Coffee and Demands

_Coffee and Demands_

* * *

Darcy wasn't kidding when she said he had wolfed down a whole box of Pop-tarts.

Evelyn slightly shook her head at the newest spectacle and stabbed her fork into the short stack of pancakes before dividing them into fourths. She could put away a lot of food, as she had grown up with a high metabolism, but she had taught herself to keep her head… especially in public.

' _I do not regret passing the torch to you before you were born_ …' The woman's voice came to mind, again, as she considered the dream she had had.

That wasn't as helpful as she had hoped, once again leaving her frustrated with that Greek woman.

"I'd consider it a tie if you two were actually in an eating contest." Darcy commented as she regarded both her friend who was already done with her short stack and had started eating her scrambled eggs and the blonde at her side who had already gotten through half of his large meal he'd ordered.

Thor looked from Darcy to Evelyn who met his stare and held it for a moment, before she swallowed the piece of egg she had been chewing and shot a look at Darcy. He had been rather surprised Evelyn was also eating, given that Darcy and Erik had chosen to drink coffee instead. But, since he had arrived on earth less than twenty-four hours ago, he recognized mortals were odd regardless.

"Sorry for not eating like a bird, then," Evelyn rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her apple juice. She didn't enjoy Darcy's teasing regarding her and the attractive blonde at her right side, as she tried not to add proverbial fuel to the fire, starting to finish her eggs when noting Thor lifted the mug of black coffee he'd ordered and basically drank it in one gulp. She smiled wryly at finding that the woman had been right about his identity.

"This drink, I like it," Thor said with a smile of approval.

Darcy also smiled, "It's great, right? Isabela makes the best coffee in town…"

"Another!" Thor commanded as he then chucked the mug down, making it shatter as soon as it hit the floor.

Evelyn had winced at the noise, minding the reproving looks from the other people in the diner, looking to the owner, "Sorry, Isabela, it won't happen again!" She apologized, exhaling and looking at the blonde, "Didn't your mother teach you manners growing up? You don't smash things that aren't yours, Thor." She scolded.

Thor's smile fell when noting the disappointed look on her pretty face, slightly shrugging as he offered, "It was delicious, and I want another."

"Then _ask_ , don't bark orders… Can't have your way all the time." Evelyn stated as their stares held twice within the last twenty-four hours. She had caught on to the rather regal manner he carried, half-expecting him to behave like a spoiled prince.

But he surprised her.

"I mean no disrespect." Thor said, watching surprise brighten her green eyes, recognizing that he was right in assuming there was a hint of hazel in her irises.

Evelyn held his stare a few seconds longer, recognizing with further surprise that he was being sincere, and her cheeks colored slightly before she cleared her throat. "Good… Thank you. Just promise not to smash anything else, yeah?" She picked at the remaining pieces of egg on her plate, risking another look up at him.

Making a note to ask about her accent as he recognized she didn't entirely speak like those around them, Thor complied as he saw the imploring light in her green gaze. "You have my word." He amended.

"Good." Evelyn nodded slightly with a smile and returned her attention to her eggs.

Thor's gaze lingered a second longer on her, noting her face lit up when she smiled, before looking away as a small group of men entered the diner and proceeded to crowd around the counter where Isabela was, talking quietly. He started to shortly follow Evelyn's example when one of the men, who still seemed buzzed if his volume wasn't enough of an indication, spoke to Isabela.

"You missed the excitement at the crater!" He said loudly.

"What crater?" Isabela wondered in a disinterested tone that he seemed to ignore.

Another man in the group shrugged, "they're saying some sort of satellite crashed in the desert."

The third man added, "We were having a good time of it, too, until the Feds showed up and chased us out."

Having also been listening, Evelyn looked to the men at the counter and asked, "Sorry, but you said there's a satellite out there?" Did something else come to earth at the same time Thor did?

"Yep, they claimed it's radioactive! I've prolly gone sterile, for all I know!" The drunk of the group bobbed his head.

Thor slightly shook his head as he had returned to his food again.

Darcy laughed slightly, "This is definitely going online… Smile!" She requested of the blonde as she had pulled her phone out to take his picture, smiling when he briefly hesitated before he smiled back at finding it wasn't her Taser.

Evelyn smiled on at watching her take his picture, and once again blue caught green; she looked away like a coward and cleared her throat, taking a generous sip of her juice.

"What'd the satellite look like, exactly?" Erik chose to ask the men, looking over at them.

The drunk answered, "Dunno much about satellites, but it was pretty damn heavy… Nobody could lift it!"

Thor's attention flew back to the conversation, especially regarding the last bit, and he quickly stood up, swallowing the last of his food as he did so.

Evelyn downed the last of her juice and looked at him with some confusion as he grabbed the man's arm and asked where he had seen the satellite.

"Twelve miles west of here, give or take…" The drunk replied with a shrug, receiving a grin from the blonde before the latter shortly left the diner.

Evelyn resisted the urge to slap her forehead as she instead left a few bills on the table, leaving shortly after him with Darcy and Erik not far behind. "Thor, hang on!" She declared, halting when he had stopped at hearing her voice before crossing to the adjacent curb. "Where're you going?" She asked.

"Twelve miles west of here," Thor replied as he looked in said direction. He knew the ' _satellite'_ was his weapon… he just knew it.

Evelyn frowned slightly, "To get the satellite. Don't tell me you think it belongs to you?"

Thor stated without any doubt, "I don't think, I _know_ it belongs to me. It isn't what they say it is, either." He looked at her to see an odd darkening in her eyes that he likened to remorse.

"If the government has sent people to drive away the locals, it's obviously not going to be an easy task of retrieving it… It's risky, even for you." Evelyn reasoned as her frown deepened.

Thor raised a brow, finding she wasn't so much distressing over what he intended to do but rather that she was advising against it, noting that she was in fact different than the other mortals around them. "If you take me there, I'll do my best to answer the questions you have." He proposed.

It was almost like if she was… No, it wasn't possible. _Right?_

"Thor, I… Wait, really?" Evelyn slightly gaped at his proposal, wryly wondering if he could read her mind. If the woman knew so much about Asgard, then Asgard knew about her, didn't they? And if Thor really was who he was… She smiled, a real smile, at the prospects.

Thor regarded that the smile brightened both her face and her eyes, smiling back, "I will help you, once I reclaim Mjolnir." He amended.

" _'Mew-mew'_ , what's that?" Darcy asked then, reminding the odd pair that she and Erik were also present.

Evelyn started to answer when catching the look Erik extended to her, and she paused before turning to Thor, "One second." She turned to Erik and shortly joined him as he walked away to the farthest part of the curb to speak privately.

Thor looked off towards the west, briefly wondering if he would reach the site by nightfall, when the two shortly returned. He raised a brow again when catching the rather sullen look on Evelyn's face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't drive you there." Evelyn apologized, looking elsewhere in shame, mentally kicking herself and blaming the woman for having gotten her hopes up.

"I understand," Thor nodded, watching her look up at him with something like guilt in her green eyes, "then this is where we part ways." He took her left hand and kissed the top of it, surprising her, looking up at her from under his brow as blue met green again and taking heart at seeing she found his gesture sweet. He released her hand rather reluctantly and addressed all three of them before departing west.

Evelyn rubbed her arm even as his kiss had made goose-pimples ripple along her skin, watching him leave with a sad darkening in her eyes, before reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

If the Feds had swarmed on the ' _satellite_ ' in the desert, then…

" _Shit_. Come on!"

 **}o{**

If there was a Worst Best Friend award, then she wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if she won it.

She had lied to Jane, mothballed her life's work within less than twenty-four hours, and was powerless to stop the Feds from taking everything in the shop.

' _Threatening research_ ' her ass… Those jerks just wanted the information for their own gain, she believed that much.

Erik said he had a scientist friend who had gotten under their radar in a bad way, and had advised against taking action when their equipment was confiscated.

Stupid SHIELD.

Evelyn huffed at the name, stuffing her hands deeper into her jacket pockets. Erik had driven them to the library so he could use the computers, and with Darcy helping him, it was just her walking through town to get some air. She kicked a stray rock out of her path, watching it clatter away onto the street as she paused to watch it go, running a hand through her hair she had braided back. Looking away from the rock's path, her sharp eyes caught a familiar blonde who was walking on the opposite street to then stride into the local pet store. A grin formed on her lips at her upturned luck before she shortly retreated to where Erik had parked the van.

He had been so occupied looking for whatever it was he had sought that he let her have charge over the keys.

"We don't have horses here, sir…" The store clerk said rather unsurely.

A horn honked outside of the store as the blonde started to say something else, and he looked back at the doorway to see a familiar brunette at the wheel of the utility van.

* * *

 **so in case you lot were wondering about Roslynn and the others, we're gonna take a detour next chap. things will get more interesting from there on, so stay tuned!**


	8. Majesty

_Majesty_

* * *

"Did Eir teach you to be so forceful?"

"Don't complain so much, Sir Dashing… You weren't whining when Hogun used the healing stones."

Sif looked over at the two blondes, particularly the exasperated and or designated healer of their party, "What Fandral means is that he is grateful for your healing skill, Rose." She said when the mentioned warrior opened his mouth to retort.

Roslynn quieted and lowered her hands from their place at her hips, "I know… Sorry, Fandral." She apologized to said blonde who looked relieved that the process was over, traipsing to sit with Sif who was closer to the slowly burning fire in the room's hearth. "Guess it's that obvious, regarding what happened." She mused.

The news of Thor's banishment had traveled fast, and if anyone was unsettled about it, then it was the six warriors in the healing room.

"It's not just you, though," Volstagg remarked as Hogun placed one of the healing stones on his mending wrist, "we should never have let him go."

Sif said with a half-sigh, "there was no stopping him, though. None of us could have talked him out of it."

Roslynn glanced over at the other prince who had slightly shifted at that, considering what she had seen in Jotunheim before she hunched her shoulders, frowning softly as she added, "Better to be banished than dead."

"Which we all would've been if that guard hadn't told Odin about our whereabouts." Fandral said.

"How did the guard know, anyway?" Volstagg wondered at large.

Loki spoke up since Thor's banishment, "I told him." At the looks he earned from five sets of eyes he added, "I told him to go to Odin after we left… we should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You didn't bother letting any of us know?" Roslynn was first to ask, scowling at him.

"I saved our lives!" Loki defended as he returned the scowl, "and Thor's… Just had no idea that he would be banished for what he did."

Sif deterred his scowling match, "Loki, you need to go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

Loki scoffed slightly, "And if I did, then what? I love Thor more dearly than you lot do, but you know how he is. He's arrogant, reckless, dangerous… You saw how he was. That's not what Asgard needs from a king, is it?"

Roslynn scowled as she met his green eyes before straightening from her seat. "Can I have a word?" She asked as their eyes met again and she nodded to the doors, leaving the room first and hearing him shortly follow.

"I understand you're upset, darling, we all are, but I don't think it was reason enough to leave the healing room when you haven't been treated." Loki declared when they had retraced their steps to the corridor where her room was.

Roslynn rolled her eyes as they came to her room, letting him in first, "You weren't either, and don't worry about me. I'm not as fragile as you'd like me to be, dearest." She thought back to what they had seen and exhaled softly, "Loki, I… your arm, I thought I saw one of the giants grab your arm." She lied as she gestured to his left wrist.

Perhaps spending so much time with him was rubbing off on her… Or she wasn't as good at confrontation as she originally thought herself to be.

Loki looked at the mentioned forearm and waved off her concern with his other hand, "Nothing happened to it, it's fine. You, on the other hand…" He stepped up to her to gingerly touch her right cheek where there was a small cluster of scrapes below her eye, noting the slightest urge to wince, before she held his hand there. "Not angry with me, for what I did, are you?" He wondered quietly as she looked up at him.

Roslynn lowered his hand in hers, looking down at the difference of their hand sizes and smiling fondly even if for a moment, replying, "No, I just… I'm glad you're all right, y'know, that we're back home."

Maybe his skin had just reacted when that giant grabbed his wrist. He was as much a god as his brother, he was more adept at illusions and spells… Yes, that had to be it.

There was no way that he was a frost giant… _was there?_

 **}o{**

The clacking of steel on tile was what reminded her of why she wasn't turning tail and going back to her room. Dawn had come after a day of resting up from their backfired venture to Jotunheim, and with the sun's rising a small squadron of the king's guards had come knocking at her bedroom door. Surprised at their command to bring her to the throne room, she had quickly dressed in a loose maroon tunic and her charcoal-black leggings as well as her boots before letting them escort her down the corridor.

Roslynn frowned softly as she was left to enter the spacious room when the guards stopped, rubbing her left wrist with the other hand and mentally chastising herself for not wearing her wrist guards, straightening slightly as she came up to the steps of the throne chair and placing a fist to the opposing shoulder with her head tilted down in respect. "You summoned me, Allfather…?" She asked.

A chuckle was in his tone as the king replied, "There's no need to be so formal, Rose."

Brown eyes widened in shock, the blonde looked up at recognizing that voice and looked on not Odin but his younger son. "Loki… Wait, where's Odin? What happened to him?" She asked, noticing that he had taken to the throne chair rather well, if his slouched position was anything to go by.

The fond smile on his lips faltered as the god regarded the lent Gungnir he had at his right side. "Father has gone into Odin-sleep; he's not dead, thankfully, but he's not awake either. It's a comatose state that replenishes his strength… He's been putting it off for too long, Mother said, and even you noticed he's looked wan lately." He explained in a sobered tone, watching something like empathy darken her brown eyes.

Roslynn nodded slightly as she understood why Loki sat on the throne, although some part of her was still in shock about it, and she smiled for him. "Then I hope you can manage in his place, until Odin awakens." One thing was for sure, she had to tell the others before they came into the throne room… It was better they hear it from her.

"Don't leave yet." Loki declared at seeing her urge to leave the room, watching surprise brighten her eyes again, and he stood from the throne to descend to the base where she was. "I haven't told anyone about us, but regardless Mother found out. She has her ways, I imagine, but she wanted me to give this to you." He said as he withdrew something small from his right sleeve's confines, holding it up for her to see.

Roslynn looked at the pendant that was bronze in color with the charm in the image of a lion that was also bronze, slightly gaping as she had never been given jewelry before. Sure, he had given her flowers in the past, but that was when they were younger and times were better… She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. "It's beautiful, Loki… Ah-um, she wasn't angry or anything… right?" She asked quietly as brown met green.

Loki chuckled slightly, replying, "No, of course not, you know she favors you. Though it's amusing to see you speechless, given it's usually difficult to keep you quiet…" He perked up and stiffened somewhat when she embraced him, relaxing as her arms hugged his neck, and he held onto her. Granted his mother favored Roslynn because she saw how they were around each other, how Roslynn cared for him and had often defended him when others said or saw otherwise… "Didn't think you were so easily won by trinkets, it's very feminine of you, Rose…" He said as they drew away a bit in each other's' arms, a coy smile plaguing his lips before she smacked his chest with a practiced hand.

"Don't get too used to it, antler-head." Rose sniffed, allowing a giggle when his coy smile was exchanged for a pout, sweetly kissing his lips and drawing away with the pendant in hand to put it on, smiling when their eyes met after fixing the chain and heat colored her cheeks at the proud gleam in his green eyes. She recalled what she meant to do before his distracting her and stepped away to leave him, "I'll let you resume your cat-napping on the throne chair, dear king." She said, turning slightly to catch the smirk on his lips before she smiled fondly and turned back to continue her leave, putting a confident bounce in her step as she went.

 **}o{**

" _Loki on the throne_ …" Fandral echoed thoughtfully.

Having known her comrades for as long as she had, which was virtually as long as she knew the princes, Roslynn wasn't surprised in the slightest at the general reaction to her retelling the visit she'd had with their stand-in king when finding the quartet in one of the anterooms.

Sif had adopted a look somewhere between shock and irritation; Fandral had gaped; Volstagg had even dropped the plate of a side of beef in shock, which was a shock in itself given he had a penchant for meat; Hogun's concerned frown had deepened.

Roslynn nodded wisely. "I'm still reeling from it, myself… I only know that Thor wasn't ready to be king, and Loki is no different. Neither of them are Odin." She said as she sat with Sif on the curved bench.

Sif had noticed the lion pendant that her fellow woman wore, something out of the ordinary given she had scarcely seen her wear jewelry in all the time she knew her, and she shook her head to push that question to the back of her mind. None in their circle of friends was blind to the unofficial relationship between Loki and Roslynn, her least of all given she was as sharp as her blades, so to see that the former had given her jewelry as a token of affection was one thing but to have the latter wear said token was another. She truly must care for him… "We know what we have to do, then, don't we?" She said as she looked to the Warriors Three.

Hogun agreed, "We must find Thor."

"If Rose's account is true, which sounds positively true because it wouldn't benefit her to lie to us, then what you're speaking of is treason." Fandral pointed out.

"Thor would do the same for us… all of us." Sif reasoned, looking to her fellow woman whose brow had softly furrowed in thought, seeming for a moment to be torn between the princes. "Rose?"

Loki wasn't fit to be king, that much was true, but Thor wasn't either… still, Thor didn't deserve to be banished forever. Roslynn exhaled softly and nodded. "And then some." She amended, looking her fellow woman in the eye as she had decided it was better to deal with the lesser of two evils, seeing a measure of relief in Sif's hazel stare.

"And if Heimdall is watching, what then?" Volstagg wondered pointedly of both women, earning their attention.

The doors of the anteroom opened then, surprising the five as those who weren't standing jumped to their feet, as a sentry stood there. "Heimdall demands your presence." He stated simply before leaving them as quickly as he had come.

Volstagg was first to speak, "We're doomed."

Shaking out of the surprise at virtually being answered on the spot, Roslynn clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Not going to stand and gawk all day, are you? _Boys?_ " She asked as she looked from him to Fandral and Hogun.

Sif regarded the resolve in her friend's tone and smirked elatedly, clapping a hand on her shoulder in turn.

The five made their way to the Bifrost gatehouse, miraculously doing so without tipping off the guards or the stand-in king, to meet with Heimdall as day slowly leaned into dusk.

"You would defy the commands of our stand-in king Loki, break every oath you've taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" The brunette gatekeeper demanded of the five who stood before him.

"Yep… Will you help us?" Roslynn nodded after sharing a brief look with her comrades and looked to him.

"Good!" Heimdall nodded back before stepping off the control platform, "I am bound by honor to the king, but I can't open the bridge for you." He added.

Fandral cocked a brow and wondered aloud, "A bit of a complicated fellow, isn't he?"

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked of his comrades, starting to look to their ally before looking at the Bifrost as it activated on its own.

* * *

 **a wild cliffhanger appeared! D:**

 *** _"Majesty" by Warpaint_**


	9. Questions, if Any

_Questions, If Any_

* * *

Thor looked at the driver, finding he wasn't surprised in the slightest at how calmly she drove the utility van, some part of him expecting her to be excited for the quest he had asked her to join him on. "You're not from here, are you?" He wondered.

Surprised that he was the one to break the ice, Evelyn raised a brow before answering, "No, actually. I was born in another country called England, and my parents moved us to the States when I was a toddler." She smiled a little and added more to herself, "suppose you think me odd for that… Most people think that, too, so don't feel like you're alone."

Thor frowned slightly, "Yet I am not ' _most people'_ , and it makes you different." In a good way. His frown faltered a bit as he noticed her cheeks color and she kept her focus on the road before them, adding as another thought occurred to him, "I was under the impression Erik didn't want you to help me."

"Erik doesn't tell me what to do… Noone has, anyway, for the last seven years." Evelyn answered automatically, pausing and catching the curious look in his eyes, and she chuckled wryly as she looked away. "Sorry. I do respect Erik, he's good friends with my mother, I just… SHIELD took everything from our shop and I suppose I'm a bit frustrated. I haven't had the greatest week."

Thor absorbed what she said and nodded, understanding her frustration full-well, yet the same part of him that expected her excitement also didn't agree with the downward turn of her lips as she looked away rather embarrassedly.

Evelyn lifted a brow when finding he was silent, looking at him to see he was staring forward at the road with a very serious look on his handsome face, but she also noted the determined furrow in his brow… She looked ahead as well and afforded a soft derisive snort, failing to keep a straight face as she risked another look at him and found he was glancing her way too.

The odd couple were soon laughing quietly, lightening the mood in the cab within less than minutes, as the afternoon outside slowly leaned into a scarlet dusk.

Evelyn looked first at Thor, wiping a tear from her eye, and she looked ahead again with an exasperated smile. "If you really are who I think you are, I suppose you think you can charm every maiden that way, don't you?" She mused.

"I doubt you'd be won so easily, Evelyn." Thor rubbed his nose gingerly, looking at her and smiling when her cheeks colored again.

"' _Evee'_ … S' what my friends call me." Evelyn pretended her ears didn't heat up at hearing him say her name, reaching to lightly shove his shoulder. "And no, I'm not." She added, doing nothing to fight a smirk from crossing her lips.

Thor smiled again, nodding, "that is, indeed, good to hear." He said more to himself.

 **}o{**

Thunder growled loudly in the overcast sky above the crater site.

She had half-expected SHIELD to gather their findings and retreat to their main headquarters, not construct a small city around the anomaly. Slightly shaking her head, she sighed as she looked at where her companion had gone.

He had, she wagered out of chivalry, left his tan jacket with her before infiltrating the base, covering her head with it. He must have seen the concerned look starting to adorn her face, for he gave a brief smile before leaving her on their incline.

That was at least two hours ago now, but to her it felt like twelve.

She glanced up at the night sky as rain continued to fall, clinging to his jacket sleeves, listening to the ruckus he had caused with his infiltration. She snorted softly and grumbled, "Making an entrance must come _natural_ to him…"

Still, if he really was Thor son of Odin like the woman had said, then what did that make her? Was she just cursed or what?

Evelyn closed her eyes even as the memory of the first time she had used her ' _gift_ ' came to mind.

She was five when it happened –it was when she first met Jane— and she had punched the redhead boy when he was tormenting the girl. She had expected him to drop at her feet from the sucker-punch, not for him to skid into the dirt four yards away, and she didn't know whether he was going to cry or piss himself. He had screamed the word ' _freak'_ with snot coming from his nose and tears from his eyes before scampering back inside the school with his proverbial tail between his legs.  
 _  
That's when it started_ , she thought grimly, finding the rain was kind of pelting her now. It was a miracle she had survived most of her scholastic life without becoming suicidal due to her social ostracism.

' _People fear what they don't understand'_ , the woman's voice came to mind again.  
 _  
I know, I know_ … Evelyn internally groaned before she heard a noise come from the depths of the base.

The noise had yanked her from her internal struggle and the longer it echoed on the miserable night, the more she recognized it wasn't so much a noise as it was a sorrowful cry of pain.

"Thor…" Evelyn whispered even as her chest ached awfully in response to his pain, and for one insane moment she wanted to go to him to comfort him… But she couldn't endanger them both.

There was one thing she knew she had to do, and damn it if she hated doing it.

 **}o{**

Erik had not been happy when she explained where she had disappeared to.

To her relief, Darcy had suggested she shower and scrub off the dirt and possible mud from being out in the desert. When she had finally gotten cleaned up, she found with surprise that Erik had left to sort things out.

Evelyn paced before the tiny RV that Jane owned and that hadn't been taken by SHIELD, donned in a clean pair of leggings with her baggy alma mater hoodie and worn sneakers. She only paced when her mind weighed heavy –doing it frequently during university— and even though her mother commented that it was a bad habit she'd inherited from her uncle, it helped her think.

The sound of a car stopping and cutting off came from the front of the shop just when she was going to call it a night, making her hopes reignite as she heard the doors open. She jogged around the side of the old salon to greet the two men, stopping shy when a familiar blonde appeared carrying an inebriated Erik over his shoulder. "What happened to him?" She asked alertly as she looked to the blonde, her relief seeing him again put aside when seeing Erik's state.

The demigod chuckled if only to ease her concern, "He has done his ancestors proud tonight." He caught the exasperated look that briefly crossed her face.

Evelyn shook her head before leading him to the RV, urging he carry him inside and put him down on the small bed to sleep off the booze. She spared a small smile of thanks to the unconscious professor, leaving the RV first with the blonde shortly following, quietly closing the door behind their leave. "I-um, I'm glad you're safe." She admitted, looking up at him.

Thor smiled, briefly noting that she had let her hair down, and he looked back at the RV before asking, "Is there some place we can talk?"

"Yeah, actually," Evelyn nodded and stubbornly willed the heat in her cheeks to go away, leading him to the side ladder outside of the shop that led to the roof.

The makeshift bonfire came to life when she stoked the pile of wood with a nearby match, and she retreated to the lawn chair next to his.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay to help you. I wanted to, but then that would've been another situation altogether, you know, with SHIELD." Evelyn was first to speak, watching the orange and red flames slowly rise into the night. She knew he didn't get his hammer, given he was still mortal, and she didn't want to fathom just what was going through his head.

But she _did_ feel guilty for not staying behind.

"You did what was right… And I must admit it wouldn't have gotten better if they had gotten ahold of you too." Thor shook his head, earning a surprised glance from her, and he recalled the book he had stolen from them, pulling it from the confines of his thick flannel shirt. "It's not much, but it's a start, isn't it?" He said as he handed it to her.

Evelyn, eyes having slightly widened in awe at his lifting the notebook, beamed at seeing it back and took it from him with a nod. She leafed through the well-worn pages as her smile lingered, "Aye, it is. Thank you, Thor… But I am sorry that you couldn't retrieve Mjolnir." Her smile fell as she looked up at him.

Thor briefly recalled what Erik had said about her, that she had a ' _condition_ ' that left her cut off from her peers because they thought she was not normal like them, that she was different… And he honestly liked that she was different. He looked at the fire as it slowly ate the logs, exhaling before looking at her, "You still have questions, don't you?" He asked.

Evelyn nodded and cleared her throat as she asked quietly, "Have you ever heard of Athena?" It was as good a start as anywhere, in her opinion.

Thor briefly frowned as he wracked his brain before nodding, "Yes, my father mentioned her once. He would often tell my brother and I stories of other realms, growing up… The realm where she lived was one of the oldest, since before the stars dotted the heavens. She was the leader of her people, a queen who never took a husband, is what he made note of." He explained.

Evelyn smiled thoughtfully at hearing such things about the woman who had haunted her dreams, looking at the fire that continued burning, "I've only heard of her through what humans wrote of her, that she was goddess of all sorts of things but she favored justice, war, and wisdom. I feel –rather, I know— that the Athena you're speaking of is the very same who has taken an interest in my life. I'm nowhere near as strong as her, though, and maybe I won't ever be… I just know that these... _powers_ I have, are hers." She confessed.

"Having the powers of a god can be good or bad, depending on who uses them… Something my mother used to tell my brother and I. But they're beneficial, in most cases…" Thor stated, raising a brow and straightening a little when she straightened to feed more wood to the fire.

"Except here on earth, you mean." Evelyn scoffed as her frustration with Athena returned, snapping a thin log in half with just her hands before feeding the pieces to the hungry flames. "If you're cursed with inhuman strength that defies the laws of physics, like I was, then you… your childhood can be pretty damn lonely. But I never wanted them, I wasn't given a bloody choice…!" Her voice rose with her frustration.

Surprise filled her then when a pair of strong hands took her shoulders, and she looked up past the tears that were starting to blur her vision into his striking blue eyes.

"Your powers are a part of you. And if others see you as different then let them believe what they want. You are more than what anyone thinks, Evelyn, you're kind, and confident, and strong… I never met Athena, granted, but I would like to believe she chose you because she believed you're worthy." He stated, feeling her calm down the longer he held onto her shoulders, his blue holding fast to her green.

She sniffed and lifted a hand, causing him to release her shoulders, to hastily wipe her eyes of imaginary tears. "Whatever happened to her?" She wondered quietly, looking up at him again.

The corners of his lips started to droop into a frown and he looked to the fire, "She died, defending her planet from an old enemy… The last to die, from how Asgardian history says it. But she fought bravely, taking down hundreds of the enemy's host, before she died of her wounds." He answered quietly.

Feeling as if the goddess in her brain agreed with him, she nodded and retreated to her chair.

A rather peaceful silence came upon the odd couple as they watched the fire before them, and he wanted to believe she remained silent to mourn for her predecessor.

"Thor?" Evelyn finally spoke, meeting his stare that had lowered from staring up at the stars above, smiling slightly as she asked, "Can you tell me what Asgard is like?"

Thor noted the curiosity in her green eyes and he smiled fondly at that, sitting back a little as he replied, "It's very beautiful, actually…" He told her about his home, how grandiose it was and how his people were good folk, speaking fondly of his comrades he had made in the Warriors Three and in the Ladies Sif and Roslynn. When he started speaking of his family, his father and mother and younger brother, he noticed that she was silent. He paused and looked over at her to see she was sleeping, and he would admit that the frustration she had held with Athena looked as if it never existed the longer he looked at the peaceful expression on her face… His fond smile returned.

Now that he thought about it, being exiled to earth didn't seem so bad.

 **}o{**

Darcy caught the exchange of smiles between the odd couple. "I think you should just go ahead and double my pay for my lucky guess." She mused when Evelyn placed her breakfast before her and handed the glass of water to the otherwise-quiet Erik.

Evelyn ignored the coloring in her cheeks and shortly sat down with her plate of food. "Sixty percent more and that's final. I'd have doubled it if you weren't so cheeky." She said blandly as she dowsed salt onto her scrambled eggs.

"I thought you were a morning person…" Darcy poked.

"Shut up and eat." Evelyn grumbled as she stabbed her fork into the yellow eggs.

Thor glanced between both women as they focused on their food, and decided not to bug them about whatever it was they were talking about. He _did_ respect and or love women, sometimes too much in the past, but he knew enough to know they had their moments.

Breakfast continued in otherwise silence because Erik was recovering from the killer hangover due to his and Thor's trip to the bar the night before. As both she and Thor had cooked breakfast, Evelyn delegated Darcy to do the dishes.

Evelyn looked on the photo Darcy had taken in the diner and had sent to her phone, feeling a smile cross her lips the longer she looked at his smiling face…

"So these don't shock you, do they?" Speak of the devil; Thor cocked a brow in confusion when he made her slightly jump and quickly lock her phone.

"O-oh this, no, it's… it does a lot of things. But no, I don't think it can." Evelyn coughed and smiled cheesily at him, tucking the phone into her hoodie pocket, pretending she wasn't blushing like mad.

Thor's brow remained lifted, "then what were you just doing on it?" He asked curiously.

Evelyn made a face, "Nothing!" She defended.

"Then let me see it." Thor chuckled at the expression she made, stepping up to her.

"Thor, honestly…!" Evelyn took a step back, smirking playfully up at him, "Can't always have your way, love…" She teased.

A hard rapping was heard on the front doors of the salon, sharply yanking the four's attention to the doors, as they all looked at the strange party standing on the other side of the glass. "Found you!" One of the five said brightly.

* * *

 **these cliffhangers just won't die, will they**? :0


	10. Secondhand Rapture

_Secondhand Rapture_

* * *

Evelyn didn't know who to ogle first.

There was the tall burly redhead man that looked like a warrior right from Norse mythology; the obvious female warriors of the quartet, one with black hair and one with blonde, both looking like if they'd seen their fair share of battles; the blonde short-haired warrior to their left; and lastly there was the third male warrior who looked Japanese.  
 _  
This was some week._

"Um, Thor…"

"My friends!" Thor beamed at seeing his comrades, happily accepting the bum-rush of an embrace he gained from the warriors as they had opened the doors to greet him.

Darcy and Evelyn shared a look of confusion, both women sporting a raised brow. Erik rubbed the side of his forehead, having winced when both he and Darcy had dropped their mugs minutes ago only for the ceramic to shatter when hitting the floor.

"This is good, very good indeed!" The tall redhead said, noting the surprised –if he could use the word so lightly—expressions of the mortal trio's faces before chuckling sheepishly as he introduced his party, "My apologies! Lady Sif, Lady Roslynn and the Warriors Three."

Thor's brightened expression faltered as he recalled what Loki had told him the night before, looking on his comrades as he said earnestly, "My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone, but you shouldn't have come."

The other blonde warrior scoffed lightly in disbelief, asking, "Why ever not? We came here to bring you home."

"You know that I can't go home," Thor stated, receiving bewildered looks from the five as well as a concerned glance from Evelyn, "my father is dead because of what I've done… I must remain in exile." He said with a shake of the head.

Roslynn frowned at that and started, "Thor…"

"Your father is still alive." Sif finished, her slight frown deepening at the look of realization that struck his face.

"Someone lied to you, then." The five warriors looked to Evelyn as she quickly pieced together what had transpired, yet her green eyes were for Thor as a sense of pity came over her.

Fandral adopted a raised-brow expression as he looked between the odd couple before his gaze rested on the brunette, "My apologies, my fair lady, but I don't believe we've met." He said.

Roslynn slapped her forehead.

Evelyn minded the blonde woman's reaction and she valiantly fought an amused snort, not surprised to see her guess of his proclivity towards pretty faces was correct, gesturing to her friends. "Erik and Darcy. My name's Evelyn." She introduced.

"Athena." Thor corrected, earning collective surprise from his friends, as he regarded her with somewhat-softened blue eyes. " _Reborn_ , in a manner of speaking."

Sif was first to shoot a curious look at him, raising a brow, "History says she died of her wounds, that she was the last of her race." She said pensively.

Roslynn agreed with a wry smile, "A witch to her enemies, but a wise warrior to her friends." She nodded to the apparent goddess who smiled shyly.

"Well done, my friend! I'm certain she'll make a fine warrior of Asgard." Volstagg said with a chuckle as he nodded to said woman.

Evelyn's shy smile lingered as the prospect of becoming a warrior for another realm sounded exciting, looking away as they all took notice of something creating a large plume of dust miles away in the desert, following the others as they had approached the glass doors to look out at the disturbance. She frowned at seeing the clouds had formed into a funnel, like they had the night Thor came to earth.

"Was someone else coming?" Darcy wondered at large.

Catching the large plume of dark smoke rise into the distant horizon, a sign of an explosion, Roslynn frowned again. "You mean ' _something'_ …" She said.

"You lot need to leave this town, now," Thor said as he looked to the mortal trio, "get to safety."

Evelyn also frowned, "And _you?_ You're not exactly ready for a battle…"

Thor afforded a smirk at her reply, "I'm still a warrior."

"She's right, though, you're _mortal_." Roslynn stated pointedly as she met his stubborn gaze.

Volstagg agreed, "And you'll get yourself killed."

"The wisest thing you can do is get the mortals to safety and leave the battle to us." Sif reasoned.

Thor regarded the fact that he was outnumbered, and even with that, he would have argued if he didn't catch the concerned furrow of Evelyn's brow. They had only known each other for a few days but she was honestly the only reason he could stomach being mortal a little while longer, her friendship and kindness something he had needed in his time on Midgard… He nodded and looked to said woman. "Help me clear the streets?" He asked, seeming to surprise his comrades at the fact that he was asking rather than ordering, earning a nod from Evelyn.

Roslynn caught the way he looked at her, smiling pensively as she had only seen that look on his face once before, and lightly slapped his back before following Sif and the boys to meet their uninvited guest.

 **}o{**

"We're good on this block!" Evelyn said as she and Erik jogged to regroup with Thor. His comrades had gone ahead to greet the unwelcomed alien while he helped her, Erik, and Darcy get the residents of Puente Antiguo clear the main roads.

Thor nodded to them and looked away to see everything was secure. "Good." He said.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Evelyn asked as she also looked away to where the five were fending off a massive metal sentinel of sorts, slightly wincing when it loosed a jet of flames at Hogun's footing.

"It's called the Destroyer, a guard meant to protect the vault of Asgard." Thor explained as he briefly wondered by what reasons or lies had led his brother to send the Destroyer to kill him.

Injuring the Destroyer with throwing knives was as effective as pelting a castle wall with pebbles.

Roslynn flicked her gaze to the buildings to their right where Sif had disappeared to mere minutes ago, looking at the trio with her. She and Sif had come up with a plan to hopefully wound the great sentinel, a trick they had used once before. It had worked then, and she prayed to whatever gods were listening that it would work again.

The Destroyer turned its flat face in their direction and readied another blast of thermal energy, the hot red glow rising in its neck a sign that the plan needed to be executed shortly.

"Boys!" Roslynn snapped as she raised her silvery shield, letting Fandral and Hogun rush to her side as Volstagg readied to make the charge.

" _Shield!_ " Fandral called as all three of them held the shield at a downward angle before giving a unanimous grunt to raise it up as Volstagg hopped onto the curved shield to be propelled right for the Destroyer.

Evelyn had been watching the countering attack only to wince when Volstagg was knocked aside as if he was a large fly and landed onto the hood of a nearby car before the Destroyer turned its rage on Fandral, Hogun, and Roslynn. Her green eyes widened slightly when Sif acted and dropped down on the robot's open back from the nearest rooftop, her elongated lance ramming into its neck from above, and she smiled.

Sif was victorious, if for one moment, before she felt the sentinel give a quiver as its torso twisted upward so its head and chest faced her.

"Sif!" Roslynn barked when the Destroyer shot up a burst of flames, making the brunette jump off its back and signal their retreat to the salon. She shepherded the Warriors Three ahead as Fandral and Hogun carried Volstagg between them, and she heard Sif at their heels when the giant bot sent another blast of fire screaming at her to knock her against a nearby car. The blonde felt the heat from the blast and reflexively ducked behind an SUV, watching with a measure of horror as the Destroyer blasted the Warriors Three to send them flying into the front window of the diner.

"Go!" Thor commanded as his voice yanked Evelyn from the spectacle, urging they follow him across the street to a safer corner. He heard Evelyn start to protest their retreat when he snatched her hand in his and pulled her after his lead, glancing back at her before the Destroyer sent another blast that all-but obliterated the diner that the trio had been thrown into, causing glass to fly from the broken windows and pelt their quartet. He shielded her with his body, clinging to her waist, feeling her relax when the hail of shards stopped. "Stay with them." He instructed in her ear.

Roslynn looked back when hearing footsteps and took heart to see Sif alive, giving her a short nod when their eyes met, looking up as Thor had left the mortal trio. "What in the hell… You can't!" She was first to shout as the blonde had ducked to help them out from behind the SUV.

"You're right, but I must try, shouldn't I?" Thor retorted even as he watched fear darken her brown eyes, but he knew it wasn't for her or Sif.

Sif shook her head as she agreed with Roslynn, "We can handle this, Thor. We will die a warrior's death, stories will be told of our feat…"

"Tell them yourselves, then." Thor cut across, calm as can be, looking first to Roslynn whose eyes looked puffy and he lifted a hand to tousle her blonde hair. "It'll be fine, I know it will." He assured confidently.

Sif looked at him with a scowl somewhere between exasperation and remorse before she understood that he wanted them to get clear. She looked at Roslynn and grabbed her arm before leading them both away from their temporary shelter just as Thor did.

Evelyn took heart as the Warriors Three came limping to the salon where she, Erik, and Darcy stood, watching Roslynn and Sif shortly come to their side. She looked past the women to the empty streets to spot his familiar head of blonde. "No…" She breathed as he had strode into the open, a defenseless mortal, to reason with the massive bot.

' _He will need your help_ …' Athena's voice stole into her mind as she stared at him.

Recalling the conversation they had had under the stars, it dawned on her that he wanted her to accept her powers if only to not drive herself mad hating Athena for giving them to her, that she had given them to her because she was strong enough to handle them, that she was worthy of them.  
 _  
That's what you meant all along, isn't it, Athena?_

The dull sound of a machine powering down drew her attention away before she could hear the goddess answer her, and she looked up to see the Destroyer had turned its back on Thor.

" _No!_ " Roslynn shrieked when the bot turned to smack Thor hard in the front and send him flying.

" **THOR**!" Evelyn cried as she had jerked away from Erik's grab for her hoodie, racing to the blonde's side and dropping to her knees at his right, looking down at his bruised face as tears started to blur her vision.

Thor blearily looked up at hearing her cry and relaxed at seeing her there at his side, blue holding fast to green, cracking a smile, "It's over, and you're safe…" He said quietly as he found what strength remained in his arm to lift his hand to touch her cheek.

Evelyn inhaled even as the hot tears started to fall, clinging to his hand with hers, "I am, but it… it's not over. You understand?" Her voice cracked despite the anger boiling beneath the surface, anger that he had done such a stupid thing, trying to reason with that oversized trash can, at her lack of courage…

Roslynn was about to charge at the Destroyer, angry with Loki for sending that beast to ensure they wouldn't rat him out, for killing Thor, when she froze as Evelyn straightened to her feet from kneeling at Thor's side. "Don't do it!" She called as the brunette bolted for the Destroyer at top speed, growling slightly when the mentioned sentinel turned at her call, rushing after her. "Evelyn!"

"Evee!" Darcy exclaimed when Roslynn took off after her friend, she and the others silencing in shock when the named woman leapt up for the flat-faced robot and it teetered back from her sharp kick.

Evelyn landed somewhat-clumsily on the asphalt, panting a little as her kick had forced the robot's face to twist sideways before it righted itself. "Is that all you've got, you glorified trash can!" She demanded before perking up as a rounded shield was sent flying to ram into the Destroyer's jugular, looking over at the blonde who was as pissed as she was. "Roslynn?"

"Loki, stop this… I know you can hear me!" Roslynn snapped at the sentinel, knowing he was commanding it as it was first Odin's to command as well because of Gungnir. "I know about Jotunheim, I just didn't want to hurt you by telling you about it. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Loki." She breathed the last four words as she lowered her sword, imagining he was feeling a million things, but if she couldn't hurt him as much as he had already been hurt by the truth of his parentage, then that was something she could live with.

Or _die_ with… Realistically she was banking on the latter.

The Destroyer had seemed to cool down when she spoke her piece before it slowly began to heat up inside, the hot red glow rising, as her shield that had been stuck in its jugular heated up and then melted when the thermal energy caught it.

Roslynn's eyes hardened as the heat reached to its large eyes before she closed them in preparation for death. Static electricity then rippled through the air, shocking her enough to make her eyes snap open, as the change in the atmosphere even derailed the sentinel from its fatal blow.

Evelyn gaped from her place on the sidewalk as the brilliant bolt of lightning that had shot down from the skies struck Thor, enveloping him in a blinding light that knocked the Destroyer back and almost knocked Roslynn back if she didn't stick her sword into the asphalt to keep her place. "Holy shit." She murmured as the light faded.

Roslynn shook her head as the light faded to reveal Thor, standing tall donned in his armor, and she beamed at seeing him restored. "You brave idiot." She shook her head with a low chuckle.

Thor looked from Evelyn who was grinning from ear to ear at seeing him alive before he looked to Roslynn who had removed her sword from its place in the asphalt. "Go!" He nodded to Roslynn before looking to the Destroyer.

Evelyn smirked, catching Roslynn's gaze that met hers, before urging the blonde with a hand as the latter ran to duck behind the abandoned SUV. Both women watched as Thor sent a jet of lightning from Mjolnir to make the bot stumble back, looking as dark clouds gathered and snarled threateningly when Thor rose into the air, before he rammed the hammer through the massive sentinel and caused an explosion of thermal energy.

Thor landed expertly when the ruined Destroyer hit the asphalt in bits and pieces as the sky cleared above, looking at the blonde and brunette, blue eyes settling on the lattermost who was first to leave the sidewalk. He smiled in relief as he walked over to her.

Evelyn willed her mouth to not betray her, clearing her throat as he stopped just a foot away from her, "that was… good." She said with a look elsewhere, her earlier exasperation with him returning when she recognized he looked _much_ better in armor than he had within the last few days.

Roslynn cocked both brows at the mortal woman's lack of excitement towards Thor's return, having been expecting her to swoon or throw herself at him in thanks. She was rather odd for a Midgardian…

"I'd think it was more than just ' _good'_ if I were you, Evelyn…" Thor barely hid a mildly-affronted scoff at her sudden lack of excitement, having also cocked a brow at her reaction.

"You reckless git!" Evelyn cut across with an annoyed flash in her green eyes, catching the surprise in his blue gaze, swatting his chest with a hand. "Don't you dare do that ever again, Thor Odinson, or I swear that I… I…" She stammered the last word.

Roslynn couldn't help the giggle at Evelyn's reaction, biting her lower lip to ward away a grin as Thor also found it amusing, brown eyes regarding her fellow blonde who chuckled and touched Evelyn's grazed cheek. Her chest ached as she had also experienced the same feeling but with the other prince, and her smile faltered at the reminder of what waited for her on Asgard.

If she were a lesser woman she would have stayed on Midgard, like she had when she ran from the mundane life on Xandar in younger years… but no, not this time.

She _wasn't_ going to run away.

Evelyn had ignored the goose-pimples at his touch, holding his hand with hers again, smiling exasperatedly. "You stubborn lug." She grumbled, her smile lingering when he laughed.

The fond smile from the night before graced his lips as Thor looked on her one more time, before he reluctantly broke stares at hearing footsteps coming to them, looking at Roslynn who threw her arms around him in a tight embrace that he returned just as quickly, his laugh returning.

Roslynn grinned as he set her down, looking to Evelyn who still had a fond look on her face meant for Thor, clearing her throat. "Evelyn? Thank you, for saving this stubborn ox." She said earnestly as brown met green.

Evelyn sobered with some relief at seeing the blonde, who was prettier than her now that she saw her up close, didn't love the demigod in a romantic sense, and she smiled back. "I'd think ' _stubborn ox_ ' is too kind a phrase for him…" She joked, nodding at the mentioned blonde.

Roslynn didn't fight the grin this time as Thor looked between them with a pout crossing his lips, gently smacking his muscled arm. "I was _so_ hoping he'd matured in these last few days…"

"I _knew_ you two would get along…" Thor groaned under his breath as Evelyn giggled, looking to the remaining members of their party, "We must hurry to the sight of the Bifrost. I need to have a word with my brother…"

"Excuse me!" All eyes turned to the clustered part of men clad in black suits, the brown-haired man who approached Thor and Evelyn being the one who interrupted Thor. "Donald, I don't think you've been very honest with us." The agent said as he looked namely to the mentioned party.

" _'Donald'?_ " Roslynn grumbled with a raised brow, looking at Evelyn as she had stiffened slightly before Thor gripped her shoulder to ease her nerves, her raised-brow expression lingering when Evelyn lowered his hand from her shoulder only to have his larger hand take hers. She smiled at the silent show of affection.

"…From this day I will be your ally, so long as you return what was taken from Evelyn and her friends." Thor's rumbling voice drew both women from their respective thoughts, earning a glance from Evelyn as his hand holding hers kept her at his side.

" _Pilfered_." Evelyn corrected.

Agent Coulson countered dryly, " _'Borrowed'_ … But then again, it doesn't necessarily belong to _her_ so much as it does her old friend Jane Foster, right?" He looked at the woman.

Evelyn reluctantly retrieved her hand to fold her arms at her chest. "I was house-sitting when you lot stuck your noses in. The next time you decide to steal something that doesn't belong to you, try _asking_ first?" She stated with an unconvinced look.

Thor smirked at her sass, looking to her as he said, "I have something to show you."

Raising a curious brow, Evelyn smiled, "So what're you waiting for…?" She slightly squeaked when he drew her to his side with a tug on her hoodie, swearing she heard him chuckle at her undignified noise, clinging to his armor when they were soon airborne.

Roslynn shook her head as the odd couple departed to head towards the desert, smiling, "He _does_ know how to sweep a girl off her feet." _Literally_.

 **}o{**

The odd couple landed safely on the dry grass, and he released her waist to let her step away, or rather stumble away from their descent and look a bit paler than how she normally did.

She straightened slightly and looked up at the clear afternoon sky, exhaling. "Warn me the next time you do that… Donald." She made a face at the name and looked at him before nodding her head a little, "Seems to fit, actually." She mused.

He smiled wryly and approached the large rune circle that had burned the grass, hearing her come closer as he stood in the center and looked heavenward. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" He called, a frown pulling his lips downward when nothing happened, "Heimdall?"

A stray breeze played with their hair, and she frowned as she also searched the skies. "Maybe he can't hear you…" She mused before looking away as the van came up to the site and everyone filed out.

"I can't get to Heimdall." Thor informed the Warriors Three, Sif, and Roslynn after having called to the named Gatekeeper again.

Hogun was first to say, "then we are stranded."

"Heimdall, we need you now!" Thor called a final time, his words lingering on the air for minutes before there was a change in the skies above.

The clouds gathered and swirled, morphing and shifting into a thin funnel that was soon to touch down on the circle where the six were gathered with the demigod lingering on the rim.

Relieved at seeing their hopes confirmed, Thor looked back at the friends he had made in the mortal trio and his smile faltered as his eyes fell on Evelyn. He wanted to take her with him to Asgard, to show her his home, but he realized that he had to deal with Loki before anything. It wasn't right to bring her to Asgard under those circumstances… He couldn't do that to her. He _wouldn't_.

She had to stay.

Evelyn frowned softly when noting the somber expression on his bearded face, rubbing her neck with a hand as she wondered softly, "this is goodbye, isn't it?" Her heart ached at the painful reality that he was leaving without her, but it was for a good reason. He had bigger things to deal with at home, and she should be the last thing he concerned himself with.

But she _would_ miss him.

Thor gently pulled her close again, meeting her stare that lifted from under her brow, blue holding fast to green. "Once things settle, I _will_ come back for you… You have my word." He caught the spark of hope in her gaze and he smiled fondly.

Evelyn nodded before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged tight, distinctly feeling him crush her to his chest. She drew back as much as his grip would allow, kissing his cheek. "Something to remember me by, you know…" She trailed off when his eyes softened at her kiss, her smile faltering as she looked up at him imploringly, "Be careful."

Thor smiled albeit a little sadder now that he was leaving, pressing his forehead to hers and earning a giggle from her. He reluctantly let go and watched her step away with a weak smile on her lips, blue holding firmly onto green one last time before he broke stares to join his comrades in the circle.

Evelyn watched the mini-tornado recede into the clouded sky as the winds played with loose locks of her hair, exhaling wearily.

* * *

 **so i think this was an interesting turn of events, don't you? but, as it is in these situations, things are far from over.**


	11. Might Die Trying

_Might Die Trying_

* * *

"Get him to the healing room!" Thor declared as he looked to his comrades, "Leave Loki to me."

Roslynn lingered as Sif and the Warriors Three helped the injured Heimdall to the mentioned destination, grabbing Thor's arm as he started to take off, "I will go with you, and don't try arguing me out of it either." She stated as he started to protest.

Blue held onto brown and Thor noted her resolve to face his brother, the man she cared so deeply about that she had almost died because of him… He closed his mouth and nodded slightly. "Shall we?"

Roslynn smiled ruefully and nodded back, clinging to his arm as he flew them towards the palace with help from Mjolnir.

The blondes reached the palace within minutes and raced inside at top speed to Odin's chambers. That was undoubtedly where the Jotuns had gone to, and it was very important that they get there because if Loki was absent, then it was Frigga who was left to defend the sleeping Odin.

"…Swear to you, Mother, the Jotuns will pay for what they've done today." Both blondes could hear Loki as they turned another corner and stepped into the doorway, finding the doors to Odin's room open, which was another oddity as the doors were usually closed.

Roslynn looked first to Loki hugging his mother before her brown eyes flicked to the three dead giants lying on the smooth floor, Laufey being the closest to the safely-ensconced Odin before he had been slain by Loki. She momentarily took heart that Frigga wasn't hurt, even if her relief was as short-lived as it was.

"Thor!" Frigga gaped at seeing her oldest son present, and alive, stepping away from Loki to hug him tightly.

There was an odd darkening in Loki's green eyes that Roslynn likened to anger and frustration as well as hurt when he looked at his brother returned, and her spine straightened when his green found her brown, seeming to remember her words to the Destroyer only a brief time ago. "I see it found you." He said to his brother regarding the hammer, reluctantly looking away from her to the other blonde.

"No thanks to you." Thor retorted with a frown, glancing at Roslynn who had shifted a little incase she needed to shield his mother.

"What are you talking about?" Frigga asked confusedly as she looked between her sons.

"You didn't tell her, did you? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill Rose… to kill _me?_ " Thor continued as his frown changed into a glare, gaze set on his brother's, as he stepped away from the two women to approach him. "You're a talented liar, you've always been."

Loki smiled briefly, bitterly, at that. "It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim." He sobered, quicker than she would've liked, before firing a blast from Gungnir at Roslynn and sending her flying with a slight yelp through the walls to crash through the palace wall only to fall to the ground below.

Thor was on her heels, following her long descent. He knew she was going to be the first to maul Loki for firing at her, the only woman he cared about aside from their mother, that Loki had struck her to give himself time to reach the Bifrost gate, and he was hurt with her for turning on him. Thor knew well that his brother wasn't one to take betrayals lightly.

Roslynn was glad that her chest plate, like Sif's, was durable enough to withstand a blast from Gungnir. That or maybe her mother posthumously willed it so she wouldn't die from such a cheap shot… she gave a yelp when Thor snatched her in time from making a crater of the garden's fountain, clinging to his neck before he landed expertly on solid ground. "Thanks." She panted slightly as he looked at her with some concern, getting out of his strong grip to stand on her own.

"You said you knew about what happened in Jotunheim. But he wasn't hurt then… Did they do something to him?" Thor asked when she shook off his concern, watching her look to the fountain for a moment as she seemed to recall the times she and Loki would talk amongst themselves in the garden.

Considering she was as stubborn as an ox –about as stubborn as him–, she had always loved flowers. It was one feminine trait she hadn't forced away to be more of the warrior she had become.

"It was more like a reaction to being touched by a Jotun… Come on, he's going to obliterate them, _and_ the rest of the nine if we don't hurry." Roslynn shook her head fervently, her hand that had risen to the pendant dropping to ball into a fist, as she looked at him and offered her free hand.

Thor thought briefly of Evelyn at mention of the remaining realms being destroyed, taking her hand and flying them to the Bifrost gate.

 **}o{**

A blast from Gungnir sent Thor flying back to land in a heap on the gatehouse floor.

Having stood back when Thor was first into the room, Roslynn looked between Thor picking himself up and Loki advancing on him before she looked to the tree-like wave of raw energy that had been summoned to destroy Jotunheim, the tree resembling a massive ice sculpture with the branches seeming to strengthen and stretch with each second. She spared the brothers another glance before approaching the tree and noting that she could hack at it all day with her sword, but it wouldn't break or crack… Only Mjolnir could do the job.

"You can't stop it," Loki said as Thor seemed to shake off the blast, "the Bifrost will continue to build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

"You did this to erase them from existence, but it won't win you the throne." Roslynn stated, her mouth working before her brain could stop it, turning to scowl at Loki.

"No one's ever tried it before, have they, _darling?_ " Loki retorted coolly, adding some venom to the last word as his hurt with her betrayal resurfaced, watching her bristle and her hand wielding the broadsword at her side tighten its grip.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor agreed with her, yanking the couple out of their glaring match.

Loki cocked a brow as he looked at his brother, "what's this newfound love for the frost giants coming from you… _you_ of all people, who would've slain them all with your bare hands?"

Thor straightened a little, "I've changed."

"I have too, now fight me." Loki snapped the last three words after striking Thor once with Gungnir, swinging it at him again.

Thor punted the staff away before rushing for the Bifrost controls, having tried to be faster than his brother before being blasted away with Gungnir again. He quickly rolled to his feet. "Is the throne worth all this, what you'd become?" He glared at his brother.

"I never wanted the throne! I only wanted to be your equal!" Loki snarled, starting to swing Gungnir again before a sharp ' _klang'_ ripped into the air, green locking onto brown, as Roslynn had blocked his strike on reflex. Hurt and anger warred amongst each other in their locked stares before Roslynn moved first and sent him back. A cold smirk adorned his lips as their stares continued to hold, "Your holiday to Midgard changed you too, didn't it, Roslynn? Turned us against each other?"

Roslynn swallowed the emotional lump that had risen into her throat, before she gave a snarl as she rushed him, her sword meeting Gungnir as the weapons shrilly protested to the collision. "The only one who's changed is _you_ , Loki!" She said after being shoved off, swinging sharply for his torso before a blast from Gungnir sent her flying back to land against the curved gatehouse wall. The wind was knocked out of her lungs from the hit and she landed in a heap on the cold floor, wheezing and trying to get the air back.

"… is madness." Thor's rumbling voice pulled part of her conscious back to the fight, as he had risked a glance back at her to see she was trying to regain herself.

"Is it?" Loki taunted with his cold smirk from before changing to a smile, affording a bark of laughter as Thor could've sworn there were tears starting to form in his eyes, " _is it!_ " He sent Thor bouncing back with another blast from Gungnir, advancing on him. "What happened on Midgard that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman, that _reincarnated witch…!_ " He regarded the sudden darkening in Thor's blue eyes at mention of his mortal savior, laughing as he confirmed, "So it was! The mighty Thor, fallen for a mortal…" He shook his head and drawled, "Maybe when this is over, I'll go pay _dearest_ Evelyn a visit!"

Thor threw himself at Loki with a growl. He knew he was goading him, he was best at it out of anyone he knew, but the thought of Loki harming a hair on Evelyn's head, his Evelyn…

Roslynn staggered to her feet, looking at the brothers and flinching when they collided. She hadn't known them from the day they were born, granted, but she still didn't want them to kill each other. She shook her head and looked around, finding much to her chagrin that there wasn't any way she could stop the Bifrost energy from building up, and they would get caught in the crossfire if it continued to destroy more than just Jotunheim. She looked at the brothers as they were locked in a battle for strength again, Loki with Gungnir and Thor with Mjolnir, and looked at the Bifrost again before drawing her sword and internally groaning.

It was now or never.

Roslynn rushed the brothers with a snarl, her raised sword blade swinging down to break them away from each other, closing her eyes tightly when her attack sent their odd trio flying out of the room and out onto the bridge. She and Thor had rolled across the bridge, whereas Loki had rolled off to the side and was clinging to the ledge.

" _Thor!_ " Loki called, pleading for his aid.

Thor reflexively went to his side, unmindful of the second Loki that had landed on the bridge like them and was using Gungnir to get to his feet.

"It's an illusion!" Roslynn shouted as she got back up, her aching body protesting to the quick movement, using her own sword for aid as Thor turned at her words before Loki appeared behind him to knock him down.

Several visages of Loki converged on the blonde, laughing at his misery, as Thor regained himself.

" _Enough!_ " Thor shouted as he slammed Mjolnir onto the bridge, causing a shockwave to strike the copies before the real Loki was sent flying back with Gungnir slipping from his grasp.

Roslynn rushed to his side, snatching Gungnir from the floor just as Loki was starting to pick himself up. "Stop the Bifrost, I can handle him!" She called to her fellow blonde, looking back and giving a quick nod when their eyes met. The power from the Bifrost threatened to suck them in, even from where she and Loki were, as the winds from the gatehouse played with loose locks from her braid. She aimed the scepter's tip at Loki's throat when seeing him start to scramble to his feet, glaring at him, green being held tight by brown.

Loki glowered up at her, his lover who had smiled when he gave her jewelry now gone to be replaced by the Valkyrie she was born to be, looking past them at Thor who lingered on the outside of the gatehouse, hesitating as he was at a loss of what to do. "With all your strength, what good does it do you now, _brother?_ " He called tauntingly.

Roslynn looked back at Thor as the winds slowly picked up around them, watching him grip the handle of Mjolnir, before he swung down and struck the bridge. She stood her ground as the blow reverberated through her very bones, looking at Loki and the shock on his face when they both heard the cracking become louder.

"What're you doing!?" Loki shouted, having gotten up when Roslynn's gaze was turned away, starting to go to Thor when being solidly struck in the belly with the blunt end of Gungnir, looking from Roslynn to Thor who struck the bridge a second time. "If you destroy it you'll never see her again!" He stated.

His words rang in Thor's ears as he thought of Evelyn's smiling face, her confidence and her strength, her urge to avenge him… He summoned more lightning as he recalled the night she saved him. "Forgive me, Evee." He slammed Mjolnir down onto the bridge a third and final time.

Roslynn picked herself up from having been thrown aside by Loki who had run at Thor with Gungnir raised high, flinching as an explosion of energy came from the broken bridge, looking past the fading dust to see the brothers had fallen off the bridge. " _No!_ " She shouted as she ran to pull them up, fear seizing her like a cold fist as she realized she was too late, skidding to a halt when seeing someone else reach them in time.

Odin was there, having been awoken from his sleep, grabbed onto Thor's ankle while Thor held tight to Gungnir that Loki was clutching onto the blunt end of.

Roslynn raced to the ledge and looked down at the brothers, "Don't let go!" She called to Loki, knowing Thor was okay because Odin had a firm grip on his leg, looking at the younger of the two whose green eyes were for Odin.

"I could've done it, Father, for you… for all of us!" Loki said as their gazes held, for a moment sounding like the gentle boy she had met many years ago, and her heart ached for those days.

Odin shook his head, "No, Loki."

Roslynn winced as she heard the disappointment in his voice, looking sharply to Loki as his grip seemed to weaken on the staff, "Loki don't! Please! Don't let go, do you understand? Loki, _please…!_ " She begged as her vision started to blur with tears, watching with horror as he let go of the staff. " ** _LOKI_** _!_ " She cried as he disappeared into the wormhole.

Odin gave a shuddering exhale at losing his son, helping his firstborn onto the safer part of the bridge as Roslynn had broken away to not let them see her cry even though he could hear her sobs.

Thor gave his father a thankful look before stepping away to comfort his friend, placing his arm around her shoulders, holding onto her when she sank against him and clung to his armor.

* * *

 **so as it was in the prev version of this story, there will be Prologues/Epilogues, just letting you know. also TY to bakeral5 and AliceTheEvil-GoodBunny for the newest faves and (1) follow, you guys are so awesome. i think that's all for now so lates!**


	12. 01 Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

A soft _'zing_ ' sounded as the whetstone raced across the silvery blade.

Scowling at the stubborn scratch mark on the surface, the blonde paused to look out at the afternoon sun from her place in the armory anteroom with a sigh.

It had been a few months since the Bifrost had been destroyed. It would probably take a shorter amount of time to repair the gatehouse than it originally did to put it up and, even with the bridge broken off at the end, Heimdall was still required to stand watch over the realms.

The Warriors Three and Sif had already spread word that Loki had been responsible for the Jotuns getting into Asgard and for the Destroyer being sent to kill Thor as well as his attempt to destroy Midgard, to which everyone celebrated his death. Granted they predominantly celebrated Odin's awakening from his slumber and Thor being returned from his banishment, within a few days after the Bifrost had been destroyed, but still.

She had rarely liked parties in the past, and even now… now she wanted to be alone. She had offered condolences to Frigga for her loss, and thanked Thor for his sympathy even when he was mourning as much as she was.

Roslynn's fingers found the lion pendant she still wore on her neck, out of respect now than out of pride, and she stopped fiddling with it only to continue sharpening her sword.

After learning from her adoptive parents of her real mother's death in childbirth, she hadn't had much of a reason to mourn her because she hadn't known her, but Loki… Even if he was a frost giant, even if he had been hurt with her betrayal, she could mourn him. She could and did because he had been her friend for years, and recently much more than that, because he had cared for her…

A knock sounded on the doorway of the room, yanking her from her thoughts, and Roslynn looked to the opened door to see her fellow blonde. Her reflexive urge to snap a response died when she laid eyes on the prince, and she smiled slightly.

"Sif said you were in here, something about you breaking Fandral's nose again?" Thor wondered as he stepped into the room.

Roslynn scoffed slightly at the reminder and shook her head, "You know he started it, and I can't help it if it's fun to tease him." She remarked as he stood instead of sat on the bench across from her, raising a brow.

"Volstagg swears he saw him get turned down by one of Eir's helpers, Hilda… Explains why he was catty earlier." Thor agreed as he chuckled, also being one to tease the other blonde when the occasion called for it, holding onto his gift's rim as it was kept at his back. "I actually was thinking about your shield that you ruined on Midgard… The silver one?" He tilted his head slightly as he gestured about the mentioned weapon.

Roslynn rolled her eyes, "the one you tossed to me that would've taken my head or cut me in half on those days when you were in a mood? Don't remember it at all…"

Thor made a face, sticking his lower lip out in a pout that always got her to smile, and found it was still effective as he heard her give the slightest snort of amusement. "That one, yeah. The point is that I might've found a replacement…" He pulled his gift out into the open and removed it from under his cape, watching her eyes widen.

Looking on a round shield that was a dark pewter with runes scrawled along the rim and towards the center where a gold circle sat, Roslynn gaped and stood from her bench to examine it, taking it from his offered hand and tracing her fingers along the runes that had been carved into the upper rim. "It, I… it's beautiful." She said softly, looking at the inside of the shield to note that it looked new, looking up at him and the elated brightening in his face, "When was it made? It doesn't even have dents, and the band isn't worn…" She asked.

"A few days after the Bifrost was destroyed, actually. It's meant to withstand energy blasts, even from something like the Destroyer, and will return to your hand if you throw it in combat." Thor explained, watching her wield it, shielding her face.

Roslynn's ears perked at the last part, and she spared him a look before tossing the shield out of the anteroom. She extended her left hand for the shield, bracing herself when it raced back at her beckon, gripping the band. "Holy hell…" A real smile graced her lips as she looked at her fellow blonde, "I think your being on Midgard made you soft after all." She teased.

Thor's ears burned slightly at her teasing and he chuckled, "You're welcome."

 **}o{**

Rain pounded on the roof of her flat.

"… _Wait, so these SHIELD guys are funding my research?_ "

Having winced in preparation for more of an outburst –she had been given a good one when telling her friend about what had happened in New Mexico—from her, she relaxed and gently petted the gray tomcat as he lapped at the milk she'd gotten him. "Basically, yeah. To make amends for pilfering everything from the salon, anyway… You're not still cross, are you?" She wondered.

It was quiet for a moment on the other line before she heard her sigh softly. " _No, not really… Thanks for coming clean, though. It beats pulling the Inquisition on Darcy_." She replied.

Winston gave a ' _meow'_ when she stopped petting him.

"I would've, if I were you. She was pretty cheeky while you were away." She mused with a huff as she sat back on the couch.

She laughed quietly, her tone changing to a lighter sort as she asked, " _So Darcy said something about you finding a boyfriend while you were here?_ "

She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Right, that…"

The shrill buzz of her doorbell sounded throughout the flat, indirectly saving her from explaining about the demigod. "I've gotta run, I have company." She said to her friend.

She seemed to roll her eyes on the other line, " _Alright, later_." She replied before hanging up.

She tucked the phone into her hoodie pocket and jogged to answer the door, undoing the locks and opening the door, the mildly annoyed look on her pretty face faltering as she regarded her visitor.

"Miss Evelyn Davies." The brown-haired agent greeted her with a slight smile, "I imagine you remember me."

She lifted a brow, "Agent Coulson, how could I forget?" She opened the door a little more and acknowledged that he wasn't in London on holiday. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" She asked wryly.

"How would you like a job, Miss Davies?" Coulson returned.

Evelyn briefly paused before nodding her head, "Please come in."

* * *

 **don't worry we'll be seeing Mr. Trouble soon. also isn't Thor the biggest teddy bear? and also (again), sorry if you're reading this and wondering why i'm spamming, i'm just trying to catch up with what i had in the other version. thanks for your patience btw**


	13. 01a Jump Into the Fog

_Jump Into the Fog_

* * *

The dull yet annoying beeping from her earpiece sounded like a siren in her eardrums.

"Not now…" She groaned as she made a note to remind her boss not to bug her when she would take a breather from work… Especially when she went home to do so. She rolled over onto her back and sighed, tapping the small mic, "Talk to me." She greeted.

" _Your vacation is going to have to be cut short, Davies; we've got a mission for you_."

"Right, and Queen Elizabeth is my aunt. I'm not up for _another_ blasted field test, Coulson…"

" _Oh, it's the real thing. You'll receive further detail when you arrive at the new headquarters._ "

Pausing at the term ' _new headquarters_ ', she raised a brow as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling, "' _New HQ_ ' how? Don't tell me you lot imploded the other one…" She snorted slightly.

He hadn't seem to take note of her joke, stating calmly, " _You'll receive a formal explanation when you rendezvous with your ride in half an hour._ " He didn't sound like he was bluffing if he hadn't acknowledged her jab.

The brunette grumbled inaudibly as she sat up, rubbing her neck, "Give me the itinerary, I'm on my way out now."

Clearly, she wasn't meant to have _any_ holidays.

 **}o{**

"It doesn't make sense."

"That I'm _nimbler_ than you? I thought you came to that deduction years ago."

The blonde shook his head as he kept at her side, with ease given his legs were longer than hers. "If anyone has a right to go first, it's obviously me. You were only there for a few hours." He stated patiently.

The other blonde stopped just as they were feet from the gatehouse, giving a likewise exhale. "Yet between the two of us, if this goes wonky at least I'm more expendable… and if you're _still_ sore about my going first, have fun straightening it out with your father," she reminded as she looked up at him.

Blue held brown before the former recognized his father had been wise to send her first, given she had more of a level head.

"Try not to destroy anything before I arrive." He said with a slight sigh, looking at the brightening of her brown eyes.

She smiled and patted his muscled arm, walking ahead of him, "I suppose you want to be the one to give her that gift?" She asked.

His ears burned, and he caught the playful smile on her lips, striding after her until they were side by side again. "Yes, because your giving her my gift would take away the element of surprise." He retorted.

Since learning more about her within the last year, she had teased him about his feelings for the mortal woman and today was no different. Especially since she knew that was the reason he was anxious to go first… She thought it was adorable how he would obtain a far-off expression and fond look in his eye when he would talk about her.

"I know; you're a big boy, you can carry your own…" She rolled her eyes, allowing one more punch to his arm before sobering as they met with the gatekeeper.

He rubbed his arm on habit, one he had adopted since she could throw a proper punch, and made a face at the smirk she tried to keep at bay; he gave another slight sigh.

Maybe it _was_ a good thing she was going first.

 **}o{**

The brilliant rainbow-colored portal encased her as she landed expertly on solid ground.

Shaking her head slightly as the bright lights faded, she looked up at the building she had been sent to.

It was tall —not as tall as the palace but at least one-fifth its size— and colored medium-beige, with windows that were either shut completely or partially open. It looked quaint enough for a living place…

A horn blared behind her, making the warrior jump and turn to face the enemy, before she calmed as the machine responsible only honked a second time at her before speeding off down the quiet street.

"Nice to meet you too, bastard…" The blonde grumbled, squaring her shoulders and stepping up to enter the building by its glass doors, habitually keeping a hand on her shield's strap.

She received looks when she entered the building from those who were getting their post from the neighborhood box, and she only stopped in her trek when she looked at the elevator that led to gods-knew-where before locating a sign close to the ceiling that illustrated a set of stairs and a stick figure walking up them. She beamed at the stroke of luck, following the sign to the heavy door that she opened with ease and slipped into the darker-colored stairwell that had at least a dozen flights that led to the roof of the building, at least from what she could see.

In all fairness, she trusted the stairs more than an elevator… Maybe she had spent _too_ much time on Asgard.

Approaching the steel railing that led up to the first set of stairs, she hopped up onto it and nimbly leapt onto the higher stairwell, landing with sure feet on the stone base. Glad for her experience in jumping to great heights and the fact that she was as nimble as she had told him, she continued the process until she found the door that was for the ninth floor, pushing it open and finding herself in a long corridor with pastel-yellow walls and an ornate blue carpet on the floor.

The blonde nodded to herself at finding her guess was right, stepping into the corridor and looking at the doors on either side that were painted deep brown, before coming upon the third door on the right that wasn't different from the others. Still, she could tell that she lived here… She just didn't know if it was because of women's intuition or if it was because of magic. She knocked once on the door, raising a brow when she was met with silence for a couple of seconds, before knocking a second time.

"I'm coming! Keep your trousers on… If this is about the utility bill, I told you I'd pay when I could…" A familiar voice snapped as they were coming to answer the knocks, before she heard the locks being undone on the other side of the door.

The door opened to reveal a brown-haired woman with brilliant green eyes, donned in a green leather jacket with a black shirt underneath and black pants with likewise-black boots, who sported an annoyed look on her pretty face at first at being interrupted from whatever she had been up to. The annoyance disappeared for shock to take its place as she slightly gaped at seeing the blonde on her doorstep. "R-Roslynn? What in the… how in the world are you here?" She asked.

"Sorry to show up like this, but…" The named woman trailed off when a small ' _beep_ ' sounded and the other's left hand went to her ear. "Am I interrupting something?" She cocked a brow.

"Sort of, but I'll explain in a minute… _Yes_ , I'm on my way down." The brunette clipped to whoever was on the other end of her earpiece, lowering her hand to look at the blonde, "Come on, it's probably best to have you with me." She sighed slightly, shrugging her duffel bag onto her shoulder and turning to close the door behind her exit, locking it.

"You look better than you did a year ago. But why are you rushing around like a madwoman?" Roslynn asked, following her into the corridor and shortly into the lift that ' _dinged_ ' a few seconds after the other had pressed a button on the short panel between the two elevators. She would've proposed the stairs if the other woman wasn't in a hurry, but that wasn't the case.

"Well earth –I mean Midgard— isn't _exactly_ like Asgard, and so people have to get jobs just to survive. In short, I'm rushing around like a madwoman because of my job. Can't even have a bloody holiday for one second before my boss is harping for me to come in… The bastard doesn't even give me all the details I need, either, being so secretive." The brunette explained with some bite regarding her superior, placing her bag down on the floor after having hit the ground floor button, her slender hands moving quickly to put her mane of hair back into a loose tail.

The blonde smiled wryly at her disdain, "Asgardians do _have_ jobs, aside from serving the king. And it sounds like you're working for those government people I remember from the desert." She afforded.

"I am, yes… Only because they promised to help me in turn for my working for them. It's only temporary though, I don't like dealing with government… Soon as I find out what the hell Coulson called me in for, I'm coming right back here to finish my holiday." She huffed, catching the curious look on the woman's tanned face and she reflexively ran a hand through her hair. "Ros, I'm sorry for being completely rude. I didn't even let you explain how you were able to come back to earth." She half-sighed, looking at her again.

Roslynn chuckled slightly, clapping a hand on her shoulder in hopes of calming her, having sensed –she was pretty in tune with magic at this point in her life, given she had spent most of it among gods— that the goddess in her was anxious. "It's okay, Evelyn, I know. I'll explain everything once this is over, you've got more than enough on your mind." She assured.

Evelyn relaxed slightly, wondering if all Asgardians could be just as calm, affording a sheepish smile. "Right, that works… Um, is Thor… how is he?" She hadn't seen that gorgeous git in a year and it was surprising that she could now say his name without that ache in the pit of her chest.

"He's good, actually. Misses you, though, like you wouldn't believe." Roslynn laughed a little at the thought, seeing relief and something else brighten her green eyes… Was it exasperation, or was it remorse?

The brunette straightened when the elevator reached the ground floor, finding the lobby was vacant much to her companion's relief, stepping out of the elevator with the blonde not far behind. "Suppose London is a unique experience to you, in comparison to Asgard or to Puente Antiguo, isn't it?" She wondered.

"It's… noisy, I guess you could say. But it actually reminds me of where I was born." The blonde shrugged, looking at the black car waiting for them curbside, lifting a brow. "These people don't pay mind to personal space, do they?" She wondered with a brief scoff.

"It's a secret government organization, they forgot the definition of it." She snorted softly, looking at her and frowning slightly, "but hang on, you weren't born on Asgard…?"

"Miss Davies, you know this woman?" Both women turned their attention to the agent who had come to open the back door for the mentioned brunette, the man cocking a brow behind his black sunglasses as his gaze was set on the blonde.

"Yes, this is my old flat-mate from the States, Rose Vale. She just came from a costume party… she's a bit eccentric." Evelyn explained with a shy smile, knowing she would be questioned by the mentioned blonde when they were alone, but she for one didn't want SHIELD to throw Roslynn into an interrogation room or anything like that.

The agent regarded the blonde who looked like a warrior moreso than a twenty-something college kid, but he let it slide to let the women enter the car's backseat before closing the door in the blonde's wake.

Roslynn reflexively gripped her shield's rim when the car was put into drive and they were off to the airport, looking at her companion who relaxed against the upholstered seat with a relieved sigh. " _'Rose Vale'?_ " She echoed.

"They interrogated Thor when he tried to retrieve Mjolnir, I didn't think it'd be fair for them to do the same to you… And I would also have to break my boss's nose if they did." Evelyn explained, offering another sheepish smile.

"You'd have to start a line." Roslynn returned the smile, chuckling, "thanks Eve." Even if they hadn't known each other for long, she understood why Thor felt how he did.

* * *

 **hope you guys are doing okay, i've kind of been busy setting up my new iPad buuut that hasn't stopped me from working on this. anyway, more drama is coming up so stay tuned, yeah?**

 *** " _Jump Into the Fog_ " by the Wombats**


	14. Cherry Bomb

_Cherry Bomb_

* * *

Roslynn wrinkled her nose.

She wasn't particularly used to flying, ironic given where she came from, and being on a flying steel fortress that was a lot like a ship in the sky didn't alleviate that dislike one iota. And she also didn't trust SHIELD because that nagging little voice in the back of her head said that they were keeping something hidden from general knowledge.

If they worked for the sake of mankind's safety, then why hide anything? But maybe that was just naïve thinking…

Evelyn looked over at the blonde after being briefed by both her boss and Director Fury, a brunette man Roslynn noted had an eyepatch and wore the all-black ensemble of SHIELD, excusing herself to speak to her when noting the poker face she sported. "It's sort of too much, isn't it?" She guessed when the blonde straightened from leaning her hip against the doorway.

"Only a lot." Roslynn amended with a slight puff, looking past Evelyn at the skies beyond them that were slowly shifting to afternoon. "What all did they tell you?" She wondered.

"Right, that…" Evelyn exhaled before recounting why she had been called back to headquarters, of the Tesseract being stolen from SHIELD and particularly about a certain god.

Roslynn's chest ached and an emotional lump started to form in her throat simultaneously at hearing his name, shaking her head slightly. "He's alive…? I-I mean Odin said both he and Heimdall saw Loki here on Midgard, but I didn't really believe it…" She said softly before stepping away to face one of the alcoves in the room that had more machines stuck to the wall, feeling torn.

She was glad he was alive, that the fall didn't kill him, but she was also angry that he was raising hell on Midgard… She wasn't sure which feeling was stronger.

Evelyn glanced back at the rest of the control room before approaching her, "Well he's here, and he's not here on holiday. I understand if you're confused, you know, about Loki and you…" She started.

"No!" Roslynn snapped, her voice echoing for a moment. She sobered in that time and exhaled steadily, heavily, hands at her sides balling into fists as she looked at her with steely brown eyes. "I'm feeling a million things right now, but confused _isn't_ one of them… I was sent to help you lot, not because of him, do you understand?" She said.

Regarding that the warrior resurfaced strongly in that moment, Evelyn straightened and nodded. "Completely…" She smiled a little and extended a hand to touch the other's shoulder, "you're really acting like a Valkyrie, I hope you know that."

Roslynn sobered and smirked wryly at her observation. "I'd like to think I'm doing my mother proud."

"Everything okay here, Davies?" Both women looked away to their unintentional audience that was a redhead agent with blue eyes. The mentioned woman raised both brows as she looked between the other women.

Evelyn smiled wryly and nodded, "Yeah, I was just briefing her about why the hell you lot summoned me from my holiday." She remarked.

The redhead looked to the blonde before settling on the brunette, returning the wry smile, "I didn't think rookies needed such an extended vacation. Doesn't look like you chewed out Coulson too badly…" She briefly looked elsewhere at wherever the named agent had moved to.

"Only because I hold back my punches on people who pay me." Evelyn chuckled as their eyes met again, nodding slightly to the blonde with her, "Natasha Romanoff, meet Rose Vale. Saved my ass at least twice in one lifetime, and Fury said we needed more hands on the deck."

Both redhead and blonde shook hands, albeit the former noted that the latter's hands were about as calloused as hers.

"You've been helping this one to get stronger, I suppose." Roslynn suppressed the urge to slap her forehead when hearing the alias she had been given, nodding to Evelyn who made a face at her pronoun, releasing the other woman's hand.

Natasha chuckled when the mentioned brunette's lips pursed at being poked, nodding. "Yeah, glad she pulled you in on this. Not many people have… fit the bill." She wasn't born the night before, so she knew that ' _Rose'_ clearly wasn't local. Looking over at the director who was speaking with one of their recruits, a blonde man who wasn't unfamiliar with the military atmosphere of the helicarrier, she sobered as the former nodded to her to escort the other recruit, the soft-spoken brunette physicist, to his work station. "Try not to get lost around here, Vale." She glanced at the blonde before leaving to do as asked.

"I imagine those are also recruits…" Roslynn guessed, having followed the redhead's gaze from the physicist to the other blonde before her brown eyes rested on the lattermost. She was mildly impressed with his well-built form that was covered with a brown leather jacket, green shirt and khaki pants. She paused when their eyes met, and noted that there was the tiniest hint of green in his otherwise-blue eyes.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as she noticed the staring match, briefly waving to the blonde man, "Steve, it's nice to see you back." She said as he came to her, hearing Roslynn shortly follow her as she went to greet him.

The captain smiled at the brunette, "Evelyn, I didn't know Fury called you here too... Um, who's your friend?" He asked as he looked at the blonde woman who, aside from looking like a warrior from Greek history with her lightly-tanned complexion and sharp brown eyes, was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

"Roslynn." The mentioned blonde willed the cocky smirk trying to appear on her lips to go away, speaking before Evelyn could and extending her hand to shake his, drawing her hand back when they did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve." She said.

Steve smiled and nodded as he amended, "Likewise. Have you been here long?"

"Only since this morning. Eve just begged me to come here, she said your people would need extra hands on this mission." Roslynn chuckled, jerking a thumb at the mentioned woman.

"From what the files say, it sounds like she judged well. I'm glad you're here… I mean, I'd like to think _SHIELD_ is glad you're here!" Steve corrected himself, clearing his throat, as his cheeks flushed a shade of pink at his slip-up.

"Sir, we have a sixty-eight percent match! Wait… cross-referenced, now it's seventy-nine percent!" One of the agents at the monitors called over the director who went to his side, deterring whatever was happening between the blondes. "He's in Stuttgart, Germany… it's like he's not even trying to hide." The agent mused aloud.

Evelyn scowled slightly as she could see an image of their intended target on the monitor from her view, risking a look at Roslynn who stiffened a bit at mention of him.

"Captain, you're up," Fury declared as he looked to the mentioned blonde, watching him leave to go suit up. He looked at the two women and asked, "think you can handle it, ladies?" Normally he didn't send in rookies, but he found the odds were moreso in their favor if it was three against one.

Evelyn nodded, "Yep."

"Sir." Roslynn nodded as well.

 **}o{**

The flight to Germany was overall quiet. Natasha was manning the cockpit at the helm while Evelyn, Roslynn and Steve were seated on the padded benches in the back.

Steve looked at the blonde woman who was seated across from him on a smaller bench admiring the runes carved on the outer side of her shield.

It was about as big as his, if he had to take a shot in the dark, except that it was dark pewter and could have passed for a Viking shield… Granted that that made about as much sense as anything else he had seen within the last few days.

And it was oddly beautiful in its own way, he would admit, but not as pretty as its wielder.

Roslynn felt his stare digging into her and looked up from under her brow as their eyes met again, and he seemed to remember his slip-up earlier in the day. She smiled privately before saying, "It must look dull next to yours." She nodded slightly to his star-spangled shield propped against the side of the seat.

"I doubt it, ma'am, I mean yours is really… something." Steve remarked, glad to be smoother than he had been before.

"It's special, let's just say that." Roslynn chuckled, also propping her shield against her seat.

Evelyn rolled her eyes again and perked up when the jet's hatch slowly opened, deterring her from observing the two blondes, straightening to her feet along with the mentioned comrades.

"This is your stop!" Natasha called as she made herself heard over the winds that softly billowed into the jet as well as the engines, having put the brakes over what looked to be an old apartment complex.

Evelyn gave her a thumbs-up before following Steve's lead down the ramp, glancing back at Roslynn who had a slight darkening in her brown eyes. "Not scared, are you?" She wondered with a cocked brow.

Roslynn stood a little taller and scoffed, "Like hell!" She caught the archer's bemused smirk and shortly rushed past her to jump out of the jet, landing rather clumsily.

Evelyn landed nimbly next to her and Steve, shaking her head at the woman's slight scowl, clicking a button on the arch of her bow and watching it spring to life. "The map said he's just a few blocks from here." She informed the soldier.

"Eve, it's easier if you keep a watch from the nearest roof; Ros and I will handle him." Steve nodded and was first to note the fire escape, leading the two women to the ladder.

The trio descended the building with ease, finding themselves on solid ground again and were soon jogging down the street. Evelyn broke rank when finding the building that would overlook the square –which was a museum of some sort—as she kept out of sight while racing to the ladder on the left-hand building's side.

Roslynn momentarily noted the nimble way the brunette jumped from the shorter building's roof to that of the museum, recalling Steve's orders and wrinkling her nose as she kept at his tail.

She should've just come with Thor, she didn't expect and sure as hell didn't want to face Loki so damn soon… She nearly ran into Steve's back when he came to a halt, straightening and poking her head around his right arm as they both peered around a corner, looking on a large crowd that knelt before a familiar dark-haired man wearing his horned helmet.

The soldier heard the indiscernible curse come from his companion, considering looking back at her before their target fired a blue ball of energy at an elderly gentleman who had spoken out against him. He bit back a curse and rushed to defend the man, breaking away from the corner at a sprint.

"Damn it!" The warrior hissed when he dove into the open, momentarily looking up at the museum rooftop and seeing their archer raise her bow to fire an arrow at the god, looking back at the scene as said man was knocked back onto his rear from the reverberated blast. She exhaled in relief before drawing her sword from its scabbard.

"The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we had a difference of opinion." Steve declared as he made his way through the crowd of onlookers that were standing as he passed them, scowling at their target.

Loki gave a wry chuckle as he straightened with some aid from his scepter, "the soldier… a man out of time itself!" He said.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Steve retorted in the same tone, glancing back at their jet that came into view.

A metallic clicking sounded as the aircraft's arsenal was brandished, the barrels aimed at the trickster. " _Loki, drop the weapon and stand down_." Natasha ordered over the PA before steering the jet to narrowly dodge another blast of energy from his scepter.

The captain lunged at the brief opening given him, tossing his star-spangled shield at Loki who blocked it with his staff and sidestepped the next blast of energy meant for his face.

Sharp singing sounded when the other blonde made to tear the god's arms with her sword, sending him bouncing back onto the balls of his feet.

Roslynn minded the crowd that had scrambled out of the fray in time, gripping the sword's hilt, as brown glared into green.

Loki mirrored her and gripped the scepter a bit tighter, a cold smile crossing his lips. "And the Valkyrie. I must say I'm shocked to see you here as well, but not too shocked." He shot a blast of energy at her footing, causing her to drop back.

Steve didn't miss the conflicted glare on her brow before he rushed the god, blocking another blast with his shield, delivering a sharp kick to the other's ribs and knocking him back. "Not going to stand there all day, are you?" He wondered of his fellow blonde.

Loki regained his footing with ease and in time to block the slash for his head with his scepter, his smile returning when seeing Roslynn had done so, minding that she had regained her resolve to take him down. "It's quaint, isn't it? This little power-struggle, it reminds me of when last you raised your sword at me…" He trailed off when the blonde forced him back with a growled oath, catching her gaze that flicked up past him, and he sidestepped in time to dodge the black arrow that would have hit his head.

"I still owe you for Puente Antiguo." Evelyn said as she came to join the fray, having leapt off the roof to land expertly on solid ground after releasing her arrow, glaring at Loki.

Loki looked between the trio that surrounded him with his infernal smile present, from Steve to Evelyn to Roslynn, gripping the scepter again. He sent a blast of energy at Steve, sending him flying, twisting the scepter to ram the blunt end into Roslynn's belly when she rushed him, also throwing her back. He turned in time to catch the sharp swing from Evelyn's bow she swung like a club, minding the brightened light in her green eyes that glared into his. "So, we meet at last, dearest Athena… I see why my oaf of a brother took such interest in you. Ironically, I don't blame him…!" He roughly shoved her away.

Steve picked up for the archer, tossing his shield at Loki and knocking him onto his rear, briefly looking up when a rock song blared over the com lines.

Evelyn looked up at the red and gold robot that came to join the party, watching it drop to land before the god.

The bot wielded every weapon in its arsenal and aimed all of them at the helmeted god. " _Make a move, Reindeer Games_." Its user taunted, watching the trickster raise his hands in surrender as his armor disappeared in an odd gold glow, lowering its blaster. " _Good move!_ "

Roslynn wiped a smudge of dirt from her nose and regarded the red and gold suit, looking up at the archer's gloved hand that was offered to her. She took it and stood with a little help, nodding to her and seeing an empathetic look cross her fair face. "I'm okay." She said quietly to assure both the brunette and her unsettled nerves.

Steve was first to the bot's side, slightly winded, greeting its wielder, "Mr. Stark."

" _Captain_." The billionaire replied with a nod, looking at the archer and blonde who shortly joined them. " _Let me guess, you must be… Athena, right?_ " He asked of the brown-haired woman.

"Evelyn Davies." Said archer nodded slightly, "it's nice to put a face to the rumors." She added as the face plate lifted to reveal the dark-haired man beneath.

The jet touched down a moment or so later for the odd party to board it, Steve leading the way into the opened hatch with Loki being toted along on one arm and the scepter in the other.

"I don't think we've met…" Stark looked at the blonde woman who followed Evelyn and Steve.

Roslynn smiled briefly and replied, "Rose Vale. Sorry about the lack of introduction."

Loki looked back at the billionaire and blonde, catching the lattermost returning his look, and he winked at her.

Stark noted the rude hand gesture said blonde shot the detainee and scoffed, "Old friend of yours? Seems like a real piece of work." He wondered.

"Oh _no_ , he's a delight." Roslynn said sardonically as she afforded a bark of laughter, determinedly looking elsewhere when feeling a set of green eyes boring into her skull.

 **}o{**

The ride back to SHIELD's base was virtually silent.

Neither Evelyn or Steve felt compelled to talk to the new addition to their odd alliance. Roslynn sat on the short bench of the hull that was opposite the one Loki sat on, admiring the runes on her shield to resist the temptation of throttling him into oblivion.

"I don't like it," Steve admitted to the archer who sat at his left on the benches.

"What, that _Rock of Ages_ gave up so easily?" Stark asked at overhearing him, finding it difficult to _not_ overhear given the jet's otherwise silence.

Evelyn shot a glance between the disillusioned couple and wrinkled her nose, "Jackasses like _him_ don't give up without having a contingency plan." She offered wryly.

Steve smiled in the same manner and added, "Not to mention that he packs a wallop."

Stark looked at him, "Regardless, you're pretty spry for an old fellow… what's your secret, palates?"

"What?" Steve raised a brow in confusion, glancing at Evelyn who pinched the bridge of her nose and even at Roslynn who looked at Stark, as confused as he was.

"It's like calisthenics. You might've missed a few things, y'know, doing time as a… Capsicle." Stark explained with a shrug.

Steve slightly glared at him, suppressing the urge to call him a few choice names in the company of women. "Fury didn't say he was calling you in." He said to change subject.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you…" Stark retorted, "and on that, there weren't many files on Green Arrow here, even less than that on Blondie. Surprised that Fury sent in two _rookies_." He added.

"The files _didn't_ mention you were a narcissistic asshat." Evelyn retorted coolly.

Roslynn relaxed against the wall of the hull, "try to forgive me for not swooning, _shell-head_ , but you're not worth my time." She caught the nose wrinkle from the offending man.

"Count yourself blessed that you're _not_ … she'd only stab you in the back." The four looked to Loki at hearing his snarky words, as his green eyes were on the blonde woman.

"Is the poor prince still licking his wounds like a flea-bitten dog?" Roslynn drawled coldly, glaring right back at him.

"So much for silence…" Evelyn mumbled.

Loki allowed a bitter chuckle, glaring back even as he noted she was still painfully beautiful when she was angry. "No need to be so short, _dearest_ , you should mind your manners. We're not on Asgard, after all, it's unwise to drag these mortals into our affairs." He retorted, seeing her bristle.

Roslynn spat back with venom, "You have _no right_ to call me that, not again, you slithering snake…" She trailed off as it was then that they both noticed a streak of lightning dance in the dark skies beyond the skylight of the jet.

More lightning shortly followed the first bout, earning the detained trickster's expression to shift to a wary one; the blonde exhaled wearily as she understood the signal, looking at the archer whose green eyes focused on the lightning as if she sensed something coming.

"Afraid of a little lightning?" Steve wondered of the trickster.

"I'm not very fond of what follows." Loki answered wryly, looking from the soldier and billionaire to the archer who had sensed it before any of them.

A larger bolt of lightning tore across the sky and a noticeable crack of thunder rumbled on the air before something solid landed on the roof, causing the jet's occupants to look up.

Steve found his shield on habit as Stark put his helmet back on. Evelyn straightened from her seat as green energy flitted from and around her fingertips.

Roslynn valiantly suppressed the elated smile from her lips, watching Stark approach the hatch to press the button for it to open, the smile succeeding as all eyes watched a figure land on the ramp before striding into the jet.

Goose-pimples rippled across her skin under the suit as Evelyn recognized their guest with ease, for a moment thinking of that night in the desert when they met…

How could she forget?

Taking little notice of the four already in the hull, the blonde shortly found who he was looking for and lifted him by the scruff like if he weighed nothing. He dragged him along as he turned to leave as shortly as he had come, punting Stark away when the man tried to stop his leave, before both siblings disappeared into the dark skies beyond the jet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called from the cockpit.

"Think he's friendly…? Wait, Rose, where're you going?" Steve barked as Roslynn jumped to her feet to leave as well.

Roslynn jumped out of the jet's hull, peering in the dark skies as she shortly found the brothers who had landed on a rocky overlook, steering herself to ride the winds as the overlook started to get closer.

 **}o{**

"…You take the world I love as payment for your delusions? Midgard is under _my_ protection, Loki!" Thor stated.

Loki laughed, "and you're doing a grand job of it! Your precious mortals each slay each other in droves while you voice hollow threats. I mean to _rule_ them…!" He was cut off when a blonde-haired blur dropped onto him from above.

Thor blinked once at the interruption, recognizing the blonde with relief, "I thought that was you, Rosie." He said.

Roslynn looked down at the trickster she had landed ontop of, rather unceremoniously, before hurriedly scrambling away from him with flushed cheeks. "Ah-um, yes, well… _You_ sure took your time! I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming." She said as she dusted herself off, glaring again at the other god who picked himself up.

"And leave you here to face this _alone?_ You wound me." Thor scoffed, his relief at seeing her in one piece causing a smile to cross his bearded face.

"Contrary-wise, she wounded _me_." Loki declared bitingly, returning the glare to his former lover.

"By the nine, I only tried to keep you from hurting those people! A year's worth of absence made me forget your delightful demeanor…" Roslynn retorted.

Loki bristled and snapped, "Speaking from _experience_ , are you? And why shouldn't I rule them? I'm meant for it!"

"You think you're above them, do you?" Thor spoke this time, placing a hand on Roslynn's shoulder when she started to fire back. "A throne would suit you ill…"

"I've seen worlds _neither of you_ have ever known about!" Loki fired back, having stepped away to scowl at the dark night, adding to his brother, "I've grown, _Odinson_ , in my exile. I've seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it…"

Thor stepped up to him, "and who showed that to you… who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki stated before being grabbed by the shoulders.

"Not here are you! Give up the Tesseract, this pointless dream… You come _home_." Thor said the last part quietly.

A pocket of silence stepped into the night air.

Loki scowled from Thor's imploring gaze before looking to Roslynn behind him who had leaned her hip on a sturdy rock and was looking up at the stars. If there was anyone aside from his mother who hated seeing them fight, it was Roslynn. She cared for them both, though now he knew where her loyalty was. "I don't have it." He said quietly, sounding more bitter than he meant to sound, risking a look at her again to see the slightest tightening of her jaw, looking at Thor who summoned his hammer and he huffed as he added to his sibling, "You need the Tesseract to take us home, but I honestly don't have the foggiest on where it went." He said.

"Then listen well, brother…" Thor started to threaten before being hit with something solid and was snatched by a familiar red and gold bot, pulled along for the ride.

"I'm _listening_." Loki said earnestly, hearing a scoff from the other blonde who had straightened to watch the men take their tumble into the nearby forest clearing, looking to her with a tilt of the head. "Not going after him, are you?" He asked.

"He can handle it, he'll turn Stark into a piece of scrap metal… Besides, I can't leave you here _alone_ , can I?" Roslynn rolled her eyes, scowling back at him between stepping up to the ledge to watch them land opposite each other in the clearing below, smirking when Thor chucked his hammer at Stark's back, inciting the brawl. "Told you." She said as their eyes met.

Loki looked away from the brawl below just as they both noted the star-spangled soldier arrive in time to drive the two away, catching the slightest tension in her petite frame. "You'd stoop low enough to fancy a _mortal?_ " He wondered with a wry chuckle.

"What ever made you think _that?_ " Roslynn huffed, attempting to sound indifferent, folding her arms at her chest.

"Don't forget, darling, that I know when you're lying. You've never been adept at it, either… You'd prefer a soldier over a king because _he's_ not _me_ …" Loki trailed off when she had rounded on him and her hand fisted in his jerkin scruff as she glared into his smug face, his smile gone the longer their stares held.

Roslynn's glare slightly faltered as she saw the residual hurt that darkened his green eyes, hurt with her for her betrayal and for his assumptions about Steve… She relaxed her grip a little. "As much as I know when you're jealous, no matter how much you deny it." She released his scruff and refolded her arms as they looked at one another. "You never said who made it possible for you to come to Midgard… And don't lie to me, I know your tricks. You taught me a few, if you remember." She added patiently.

Loki's rueful smirk fell away a little as her reminder pointedly stuck a hole in his proverbial bubble, starting to reply when they both felt a surge of energy coming from the clearing. He looked first at Thor who meant to slam his hammer down onto the captain's shield, before his gaze rested on Evelyn who extended a hand to defend the soldier and cast a translucent green dome that protected him. "The goddess." He said pensively even as the impact had sent Thor flying back to land on his rear.

"Athena." Rose said softly in surprise as Evelyn turned to where Thor was picking himself up from the small shockwave his attack had earned him.

Thor shook off the light shockwave he had earned from being repelled by the translucent shield, blue eyes focusing when hearing her familiar voice, and he found that she was there looking at him. "Evelyn?" He asked.

" _You know each other?_ " Stark demanded behind the archer, causing the odd couple to look at him and Steve.

Thor glanced over at her even as he made a face when Stark intruded on what should have been a moment.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his tone, as annoyed as Thor, "We're good, Romanoff. Didn't do too badly, so there should be a good place to land." She informed the redhead.

" _Copy that, and don't forget your boyfriend_." Natasha replied.

"Just land somewhere." Evelyn said at hearing the teasing edge in the other woman's voice, turning the com line to Roslynn's ear piece, "Ros, get your snake friend and be ready to board the jet." She instructed.

* * *

 *** " _Cherry Bomb_ " by the Runaways**


	15. the Mighty Fall

_The Mighty Fall_

* * *

In comparison to how she felt hours ago, the blonde was glad to be back on the helicarrier.

She fiddled with the button on the lower part of the chair beneath the cushioned seat, slightly jumping when pressing it made the seat drop low so her knees drew up, before she pressed it again to raise the seat up. She caught the amused look from the soldier at her right and thought about her earlier conversation with the imprisoned god and looked to the screen on the tabletop that had popped up to show live feed of Fury speaking with him. A frown pulled at her lips as she had the distinct feeling that something wasn't right.

The archer noted that her sense of unease with the whole situation wasn't gone amiss by the warrior judging by her frown, glancing up behind said woman at the demigod who slightly paced between their chairs. Their eyes met, a success for him given he had tried to catch her eye throughout the flight back to the helicarrier, and she quickly looked elsewhere, straightening in her chair.

"… _Steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, you kill for fun… you've made me_ _very_ _desperate, and you might not be glad for that_." Fury's voice drew both women back to the conversation he was having with the detainee.

Loki only furrowed his brow. "… _It just burns you to have come so close to have the Tesseract, doesn't it? To have power, unlimited mind you, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share and then be shown what real power is_."

Fury slightly wrinkled his nose and moved away to leave the room, " _Well give a holler if '_ real power _' needs a magazine_." He then left.

Evelyn regarded the Asgardian a moment longer before tapping the tabletop to close the screen, relaxing in the padded conference chair even as her feeling about the situation lingered like a bad taste in her mouth.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce Banner, the soft-spoken physicist, wondered sardonically of the others at the table.

Roslynn wrinkled her nose, "Like a bad cold."

Steve looked to the demigod as he asked, "Since Loki's obviously going to drag this out, do you know what his play is, Thor?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri… they aren't of Asgard or any other known world. He means to lead them against your people and they will win him the earth, in return for the Tesseract." Thor explained grimly, earning a glance from Evelyn.

"An army from outer space?" Steve echoed, still processing just what he had gotten into, glancing at Roslynn when seeing the frown on her face deepen.

Banner removed his glasses and said, "So he's going to build another portal?"

"Undoubtedly one that's bigger than the one used to get to M… _Earth_ , yeah," Roslynn provided with a nod.

"A portal works both ways, I imagine, but if the Chitauri are coming… Damn it. _That's_ why they took Erik!" Evelyn snapped her fingers as it all became clear.

"Erik Selvig?" Thor asked then, drawing her from her reverie, meeting her green gaze. He looked to Roslynn whose darkened gaze that met his answered his question.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha supplied when Evelyn grew quiet.

Roslynn offered again, "Loki is only _ushering in_ the army, though, I don't think he's been given complete control over them… He's not our main problem." She earned a nod from Evelyn who was thinking the same.

"She's got a point," Banner agreed as he gestured to the blonde, adding as a half-joke, "Loki's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

Roslynn nodded in agreement as Evelyn barely stifled a chuckle.

Thor frowned between the three of them, "Loki may be beyond reason, but he's still my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha blandly pointed out.

"… He's adopted." Thor excused in a somewhat-subdued tone at the news, looking at Evelyn again as she couldn't help the derisive snort, his scowl being ignored when she reclined in her chair.

"It's most likely about the mechanics. What do they need iridium for?" Banner asked at large as he continued with the thought train from before.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark stated as he then entered the room.

The archer rolled her eyes and folded her arms at her chest as she mused blandly, "So it won't collapse like a house of cards, right?"

Stark nodded wisely, "Right!" He paused and looked at her, brow furrowing, "And you knew that _how?_ "

"I'm _not_ just a pretty face, Stark, I know physics." Evelyn remarked, cocking a brow when he huffed.

Stark ignored her best he could as he moved past Thor, "No hard feelings _Point Break_ , you've got a mean swing." He patted the other's defined bicep, adding as he took the floor, "So that means the portal can stay open for however long Loki wants…"

Evelyn kept her brow lifted when he took the control platform and tried to command the crew present, pinching the bridge of her nose when they collectively sent him an odd look.

She didn't leave her flat just to have a narcissistic womanizer spout his crap.

Roslynn momentarily took heart that she wasn't the only one who found Stark's show to be tedious, tugging on the lion pendant she still wore, straightening as Stark congratulated Banner on helping him sort things out.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve wondered more to himself at her right.

"Haven't the foggiest," Roslynn replied off-handedly.

"… work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster, by the way." Stark said as he shook hands with the physicist.

Banner smiled a little at the jab and nodded, "Thanks…"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube, and I was hoping you would join him." Director Fury cut in as he returned to the control room, earning a somewhat relieved glance from those at the table.

Steve commented, "I'd start with that scepter because while it may be magical, it works a lot like a Hydra weapon."

"Can't be sure about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn some of the sharpest men I know into his hand-picked flying monkeys." Fury nodded.

Thor frowned in confusion, "' _Monkeys'?_ I don't understand…"

"I do!" Steve said with a big grin on his face, adding, "I understood that one."

Evelyn chuckled at his comment, relaxing when both Stark and Banner left the room to see to their task.

Roslynn raised a brow when Natasha left not long after the men, looking at Evelyn who also abandoned her chair, raising both brows at the brunette who left the control room to go to her quarters. She started to relax in the chair before looking at Steve as he stood too, catching his stare in hers that wondered if she would join him, but she slightly shook her head and afforded a smile to assure that she would find him, watching him leave. "Involve mortals in these things and it just gets stickier." She mused aloud.

"It's less chaotic that way, if you can believe that." Thor remarked as he sat with her in Steve's chair, and when she looked to him she noted the concerned furrow of his brow. He felt her stare on him and looked at her, "He doesn't seem too bad." He said.

"He's actually a good man… But _that's_ none of your concern." Roslynn agreed before jabbing a finger into his arm.

Thor chuckled at her childish gesture, cocking a brow as he feigned innocence, " _No_ idea what you're implying, Rosie…"

Roslynn wrinkled her nose and exhaled shortly, "For the nine's sakes, Thor. You can't honestly sit there and think that I _don't_ know you like the back of my hand."

"As much as _you_ can't sit there and tell me you don't feel something for the soldier." Thor retorted calmly before a knowing smile curled the corner of his lips when catching the slightest flush in her cheeks. He _did_ see her as a sister but, at the same time, he knew of one person in particular who didn't approve of her choice.

Roslynn closed her mouth after considering a retort, slugging his defined bicep on habit. "She missed you, y'know… as much as you did her." She watched his remark he started to throw die down as mention of the brunette sobered him, adding, "But she's upset that you didn't return for her."

Thor nodded at her observations, looking at where the mentioned archer had sat. He had had this conversation with Roslynn before, and her reply was always the same: explain and wait for her to accept it. It seemed that within the last year, Evelyn had toughened up, made herself more worthy, if that was possible, to wield her bestowed powers… He was proud of her for that, even if she didn't want to talk to him.

But she _would_ talk… it was his trust in her compassionate heart that made him so confident.

Roslynn patted his arm when he looked to her again, and she smiled wryly at the familiar look he got when he thought of Evelyn. She stood from her chair and extended a hand to accept her shield from its place under the table, hoisting it onto her back as she left.

"Don't be so forward!" Thor taunted calmly when she was at the doors of the room, earning odd looks from the agents occupying the monitors.

Roslynn stiffened as she was about to step back out into the corridor and, instead of fire a retort, she shot him a rude hand gesture over her shoulder.

 **}o{**

After finding she couldn't relax well in her quarters, Evelyn returned to the control room close to an hour later. She had scrubbed the dirt and such from their mission earlier in the evening, keeping her pants and black tank from earlier but wearing the top part of the suit around her waist as well as her issued combat boots, finding the control room hadn't changed very much since she had left the meet. She exhaled and placed her hands at her sides, approaching the wall-sized window at the head of the room, deciding to watch the clouds pass by their craft.

Even if he _wasn't_ the main problem, Loki still proved to be a nagging headache.

Athena hadn't been very receptive towards what had transpired within the last few days, even with an intergalactic war on the horizon, only seeming to react a bit when mention of the Chitauri came up.

Whatever planet they came from, whoever commanded them, was _that_ who she fought on her last day?

She was glad SHIELD had offered her a job, especially so since they had promised to help her become more formidable with her gift and they hadn't failed her yet, yes, but she still had a feeling there was something Fury was hiding.

She just knew it.

"…When I came to earth, Loki's rage followed me, and your people paid the price for it. And now again." Hearing his familiar rumbling voice speaking not far off, she looked at Thor as he was speaking with Coulson, looking to the skies beyond them, "I courted war in my youth…" He added thoughtfully.

"War hasn't started yet." Fury spoke then, earning the odd trio to look his way, "You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?" He looked at the blonde.

Thor frowned, "I don't know… Loki's mind is another thing entirely. He does crave power, yes, but also vengeance… upon me. There's no pain that would derail him from that."

Fury nodded, "A lot of guys think that before the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked as his frown slightly deepened.

"The question is what are you _prepared_ to do." Fury returned.

Thor reminded, "Loki is a prisoner."

"So why do I feel like he's the only one who wants to be here?" Fury asked, watching the demigod consider his question, glancing over at the archer who stood at the window watching the clouds pass. "Y'know, why don't you two get reacquainted? Start acting like a team." He proposed calmly as the blonde had followed his gaze, turning and leaving with Coulson not far behind him.

Blue met green again.

Evelyn quickly looked elsewhere with her arms folded at her chest, looking out at the night as she recalled how much she had missed him. Being with him for those few days, even if it was platonic, had made her feel like she was walking on air… Now that he came back for another reason, she didn't want to deal with him. She just wanted this issue with Loki to run a short course and for Thor to take him back to Asgard.

She didn't want to get her hopes up again, not for that gorgeous overgrown…

"You look well." His rumbling voice said quietly at her right side, making her stiffen and her brooding thoughts vanish. When she glanced up at him for a second she noticed he was looking at her, hoping for her to speak.

Why did he make her knees weak when she was supposed to be angry with him?

She brushed locks of drying hair from her cheek, huffing slightly, "Not good with silence, are you?" She wondered.

He caught the proverbial cold shoulder she seemed adept at, staring at the dark clouds, "I see you've improved with your powers." He mused aloud.

"Only because I busted my ass to get to where I am…" She sniffed, determinedly looking at the night.

"Evee, look at me." He sighed through his nose, knowing she had undoubtedly missed him as dearly as he did her.

She exhaled shortly before stating, "You never came back." She heard him quiet as she added, "I never minded being alone, you know, I've always _been_ alone. But you just decide to waltz into my life, get my bloody hopes up for a few blissful days, and then you… you leave. Even now you're not here for _me_ … Focusing on the Tesseract's location is more important than my whining to _you_..." She started to leave for the lab where Banner and Stark had gone to when feeling his strong hand grab her bicep from behind, stiffening.

"It wasn't as easy as you would think, conjuring enough dark matter for me to come back." He returned stubbornly, relaxing his grip as he added, "I promised that I would return for you, and even with Loki here, I _will_ fulfill that promise. You never deserved to be hurt, to be left here, but I swear that I won't hurt you again." He released her arm as she had turned to him, looking at her with hope starting to brighten his blue eyes.

Evelyn held his stare for a moment, finding he looked best when he was smiling, before she exhaled and then punched his shoulder. "You are one stubborn lug, I hope you know that." She said.

Thor had briefly winced at how hard she could punch, wondering with some confusion, "What was that for?"

"Just a confirmation." Evelyn answered, regarding the confused and innocent look on his handsome face, and she briefly looked away to giggle.

Thor's gaze softened at seeing her finally relax, nodding. "I've missed you too, Evee."

Clearing her throat even as her cheeks colored, Evelyn nodded slightly at the corridor that left the control room. "I'm sure the cafeteria has some coffee." She said before turning to lead him away.

Thor watched her go before he shortly followed, finding she was somewhat taller than her average height due to her boots, and his gaze landed on her mid-back as he recognized she had forgiven him for the most part.

 **}o{**

"Stay still."

Schooling his face back to neutrality, the blonde cocked a brow, "You failed to mention you were an artist." He said more to himself.

Gently erasing a stray strand from his hairline, the brunette smiled despite his disobeying her again, "You failed to mention you were so fidgety." She remarked.

He rolled his eyes, catching the glance she flicked up from above her sketch pad. "Methinks the lady protests too much." He poked.

She looked around her pad at him and caught the face he made, failing to hide a grin. "Only because my muse isn't letting me finish. I'm tempted to give you another nose…" She lamented as she raised her pencil.

"I don't deserve that dire a punishment, do I?" He raised both brows, leaning forward to look at the drawing.

"It's not finished!" She scolded, reclining and taking the pad with her, making a face when a playful grin tugged at his lips. "Keep acting like a lug and I'll give you three." She remarked exasperatedly.

Thor laughed even though he heeded her threat, resuming his pose. "You haven't changed much if at all, Evee."

Evelyn's cheeks warmed, and she smiled fondly as she had resumed sketching. "Cubism isn't for you, it'd ruin those baby blues of yours."

The odd couple lapsed into companionable silence before she heard her stomach growl.

Thor peered around the pad and caught the embarrassed flush in her cheeks before earning a look from her, and he sat back. "How goes it?" He wondered.

"Finished!" Evelyn beamed as she scribbled her signature on the bottom, showing him the portrait, her smile widening when he looked at the sketch and his eyes lit up.

"It's very well done… Should I be worried that you're very talented?" Thor nodded his approval before raising a brow again.

Evelyn took the page out from the pad and handed it to him, "Very much so. Just consider it a gift from me." She teased, straightening to both stretch and look to the donuts first before anything else that had been put out by the staff, taking half a dozen.

Thor smiled wryly before accepting the donuts she gave him when she shortly returned to the table, recalling his gift. "I imagine with your new… _job_ , you would need these." He lowered a hand to the belt of his trousers and untied the cloth-wrapped parcel to hand it to her.

Evelyn raised both brows as she took the gift, regarding the velvety green cloth with a silver tie, before unwrapping it to reveal two long silver daggers with thin carvings wrapped around the dark-colored handles. She gaped slightly at how beautiful they were before smiling warmly, "thank you, Thor… they're beautiful." She said as she looked at him again.

No doubt he had told his parents about her, and she briefly wondered how they would take to her… She hadn't even told her mother about him.

"Even with what Athena gave you, a pair of daggers can be rather useful in close combat." Thor shrugged, somewhat glad she had loved his gift even though he already felt that she would, adding as he took a drink from his coffee, "My mother had a hand in helping with the design, seeing as they would be for you."

Evelyn nodded and smiled again, putting the blades aside to start eating her donuts, "Good to know she likes me… I think." She munched, thinking again about why he had returned to Asgard and his adopted brother, looking up at him when he had already gotten through two of the donuts. "Thor?" At his blue gaze that flicked up at her from pulling the third donut apart, she asked, "why does Loki hate you now? You grew up together, you made it seem like you two were the best of friends…"

Thor chewed on the third of his donut and replied after a moment, "he wants the throne, to be king of Asgard, but he also hates our father for what he did when we were children." At her imploring look he added, "Loki isn't originally from Asgard but rather from Jotunheim, a frozen planet ruled by frost giants. Odin rescued him from dying out in the cold and took him in. Telling him of his true parentage didn't sit well." He finished, straightening from the chair to get more food from the buffet.

Processing what he had just said of his sibling, Evelyn found she pitied Loki because he was in pain. She looked at the blonde as he was piling a few servings of eggs and pancakes on his plate, smiling fondly, shortly straightening to also get food. "And since Odin is far from him, he's taking it out on you and earth because it's your charge." She mused aloud, procuring another four glazed donuts and another bottle of juice next to the ice maker, as he returned first to the table.

"Aye." Thor nodded, glancing at her as she shortly rejoined him at their table, "You don't sound angry." He knew from their meet in the clearing that she wasn't very patient with his brother, much less with their new allies.

Evelyn shrugged as she had already eaten half of her first donut. "He's just hurting, and doesn't know how to exorcise that pain… without killing anyone, anyway. But whoever gave him the scepter and the right to command the Chitauri is our real problem. That's what bothers me." She reasoned.

Thor started to say something else when they both heard her earpiece beep.

Evelyn grumbled and tapped the piece, exhaling, "What now?" She asked.

 **}o{**

"I thought you and SHIELD were chummy."

"Under most circumstances, yeah."

"Then why're you sneaking around, sniffing through their archives?"

Stopping when her question reminded him of the billionaire's jab, the captain looked at his fellow blonde. She had found him leaving the hall where Stark and Banner's lab was, near-literally running into his chest, to which brief and embarrassed apologies had been exchanged. The first thing he noted when she joined him on his venture was that she was light on her feet, probably due to her occupation, and also that she was headstrong. "Because maybe Stark has a point." He admitted quietly, casting a glance behind them to see they weren't followed.

The two blondes had ventured to the archives, which was virtually on the other side of the aircraft, to do some digging on Steve's hunch. Roslynn had only come along because she would drive herself up a wall just standing around doing nothing, and she refused to go to the detainment level –mostly because she didn't know where it was—to interrogate their prisoner. And there was also the fact that it was wise to leave Thor by himself, despite being unfamiliar with the airship, because he needed to work things out with Evelyn.

Seeing the coast remaining clear, Steve ducked into the deeper echelon of the archives to lead the way into a storage room. The ceiling was probably as high as the craft's was, if either of them had to wager, with steel shelves that reached the ceiling and held cases of artifacts.

"So, where do we start?" Roslynn wondered, earning his attention as she had turned to the heavy door of the room and placed her shield beneath the handle to keep them safe for however long they needed.

Worse came to worse, they would get chewed out for sneaking around, though she could take it. Eir had done enough of that to her while growing up.

Steve noted her ingenious method and raised a brow, "And here I was going to ask you to be a lookout."

Roslynn rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm a Valkyrie doesn't mean all I'm good for is combat. I spent many years of my life in libraries, so just say where." She defended calmly, folding her arms at her chest.

Steve smirked at finding his theory correct, replying as he momentarily looked to the higher shelves, "Pretty sure these files are all categorized alphabetically, so let's try going through the ' _A'_ files first."

The blondes set to work, starting with the A's. Their section of the helicarrier was quiet, from what either of them could hear, and after going to the G's, the quiet was starting to gnaw at the both of them.

"Sounds like it's really far." He said pensively. He had asked, as he had been wanting to since meeting her but didn't find the opportunity to do so, about where she came from. Her story about leaving the planet Xandar to go to Asgard would've been the weirdest thing he'd ever heard if he wasn't accustomed to weird happenings and world-shattering phenomena.

She shrugged and replied, "Considering Asgard is in its own little universe surrounded by eight other universes, yeah." Minding the photos that he was returning to a large manila folder, she asked, "So what _are_ flying monkeys, anyway? I know what monkeys look like, but why would anyone give them wings?"

He chuckled at the reminder and explained the reference, and before he knew it he was telling her about his life shortly before and then after he had volunteered to take Erskine's Formula. Though talk of his earlier involvement with the Tesseract made him curious about the god currently sitting in SHIELD's detainment level. "Should I ask about your… history, with Loki?" He asked.

"It's not as complicated as you think it is." She answered automatically, pausing at the curiosity that seemed to burn in his blue eyes, and she looked down at the large metallic case she had pulled from the H files. "He, I… I've known him for most of my life. He _does_ live up to his title, the one you Midgardians came up with, but right now he's in pain." She explained evenly.

It was quiet for a moment as he locked the G file back into its case where he found it, and he exhaled slightly. "And what are you going to do about that?" He wondered, looking at her as her hand lifted to fiddle with the bronze pendant she wore.

"I… I'll just have to make him see, that bringing war to a planet of innocent people isn't the way to exorcise that pain. I thought he was dead for the last year, so if I have to throttle him to make him see, then so be it." Roslynn dropped her hand from tracing the frame of the lion charm, exhaling shortly, looking up at him.

Steve broke stares as a wry smile tugged at his lips, momentarily admiring her resolve, even as what part of him thought there was something going on between them wilted just a little. "Might have to start a line." He offered as the smile took its place.

Roslynn quieted at his remark and she chuckled, lightly smacking his defined bicep. "Don't sound so morose, I'll give you first crack. He _did_ try to make you holey." She said.

She did like Steve, she wouldn't deny that –he reminded her of Thor in a lot of ways— but she understood that he wasn't about to demand anything of her… and then, even if he took a hundred vials of that serum, he was still mortal. He would die while she lived on… and she couldn't put herself through that hell a second time.

Steve chuckled with her, looking at the case she hadn't opened and she followed his gaze, watching her open it only for him to feel like he'd been punched in the stomach.

* * *

 ** _DUN DUN DUN_. sorry, i've been watching the Thor movies on loop *shrug emoji*. anyway, another wild cliffhanger appeared, you know what that means!**

 *** " _The Mighty Fall_ " by Fall Out Boy feat. Big Sean (kinda fits, don't you think?)**


	16. An Angel of Small Death

_An Angel of Small Death_

* * *

Fury wasn't happy in any aspect of the word. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are," Banner replied calmly from behind the examination table, "the model is locked and we're sweeping for a signature. When we get a hit, the signature will show up within a half-mile."

Stark agreed, "You'll get your Cube back, no worries…" He paused as his investigating of SHIELD's files had finally finished and he was receiving the findings, "Oh yeah, what _is_ Phase 2?"

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons." The three men looked at the captain and the warrior who had entered the lab, the former placing a short-nosed blaster gun on the other examination table. He looked to the trio and added, "Sorry, the computers were moving too slow."

The lone woman had eyes for the one-eyed man, "I _knew_ I smelled something foul… Anything you aspire to make through manipulation of the Tesseract will only get shot to hell." She said bitingly.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, Miss Vale, but we gathered everything related to the Tesseract, this doesn't mean that we…" Fury tried to placate both blondes.

"I'm sorry Nick, _what_ were you lying?" Stark cut in, turning one of the holographic monitors around to show a schematic of a missile.

Steve had a look of hurt on his handsome face as he chimed in, "I was wrong, Director… the world hasn't changed one bit."

Roslynn glanced at the door as it hissed when Thor, Evelyn, and Natasha came into the room to find them turned on Fury.

Bruce looked to the lone redhead, "Did you know about this?"

Natasha dodged his question, "Have you thought about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was virtually removed." Banner scoffed humorlessly while removing his glasses to hold them in hand.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing _what_ exactly?"

"You didn't come here just because I batted my eyelashes at you."

"I'm not leaving just because _you_ get trigger-friendly… I'd like to know _why_ SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!" Banner said as he flippantly gestured to the monitor.

Fury gestured to the two Asgardians and Evelyn, "Because of _them!_ " At the otherwise-confused look that adorned the mentioned faces, he continued, "Last year, the earth had a visitor from another planet who decided to have a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we alone but we're hopelessly and _hilariously_ outgunned…"

"Our people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor was first to defend.

Fury retorted, "But _you're_ not the only people out there, are you? _And_ you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled…"

Steve snapped, "Like you control _the Cube?_ "

"Consider _that_ my resignation." Evelyn chimed in as it all became clear, bristling.

Thor glanced at her and pointed out, "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki and his allies to it; it's a signal to the other realms that earth is ready for a higher form of war."

" _'Higher form'?_ " Steve echoed, risking a look at Roslynn whose face was solemn but he felt that she agreed with Thor.

Fury looked between the trio as he said, "You forced our hand, we had to come up with…"

"A nuclear deterrent, because _that_ always settles everything." Stark said sardonically.

"Well if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve commented.

"Hang on, how is this now about _me?_ " Stark asked as he rounded on the soldier.

Evelyn wrinkled her nose as she was still catty about being lied to, "When _isn't_ it?"

Stark scowled at her. "You're not being _bitter_ because you just found out you were being manipulated, _right_ , Green Arrow?"

"Go on, you glorified mechanic, call me that again." Evelyn threatened as she took a step towards him.

Thor reflexively gripped her shoulder to keep her from mauling the billionaire, "I thought humans were more _evolved_ than this?" He demanded, scowling slightly between them.

"Excuse me, do we come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?" Fury wondered flippantly as he turned to the demigod.

Evelyn had quieted rather reluctantly as everyone started exchanging words, causing the volume to pick up in the room, and her ears slightly ached at the annoying roar of noise. She tapped her right temple with her pointer and middle finger, closing her eyes as she tried to ward off the ringing that had started to fill her ears, knowing now that it wasn't just Banner who was being manipulated...

 _The whole room was_.

"You speak of control even though you court chaos!" Thor's voice yanked her from observing, inadvertently making the room grow silent.

Banner agreed, saying pointedly, "It's the MO, isn't it? What are we anyway, a _team?_ No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that creates chaos… We're a time-bomb."

" _You_ need to step away," Fury ordered him, and Evelyn glanced at the physicist as he had inched closer to the scepter.

Stark clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder in a seemingly friendly way, "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" He asked at large.

"You know damn-well why, back off." Steve bristled as he shoved him off, turning to him.

Roslynn slightly bristled at the renewed tension in the room.

"I'm starting to want you to make me…" Stark taunted as brown held onto blue.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage… all you really fight for is _yourself_. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just _cut_ the wire."

"Always a way out… Y'know, you may not be a threat, but you'd better stop pretending to be a hero."

" _'A hero'_ , like you? You're a lab experiment, Rogers… everything special about you came in a _bottle_." Stark snapped coolly.

Steve retorted in the same tone, "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds…"

Thor smirked humorlessly from the side, "You people are so _petty_ , and tiny…"

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner to his…" Fury took the moment to look to the redhead.

" _Where_ , exactly?" Banner cut in, "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…" Fury started again.

Banner interjected once more, "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't. I know, I _tried…!_ " His grim words caused the others to quiet as seven sets of eyes rested on him. He quieted a little and continued, "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth only for the other guy to spit it out. I moved on and focused on helping people, and I was good, before you dragged me back into this freak show, putting everyone here at risk…" Evelyn glanced at what he was now holding, and power buzzed into her hands, watching him look to the redhead, "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff, how I stay _calm?_ " He asked pointedly.

Thor had shifted a little to shield the archer at his right from whatever was going to happen next, glancing over at Roslynn when seeing her hand lift to the shield strapped to her back.

Steve spoke if only to calm the tension in the room, "Dr. Banner, put down the scepter."

Banner glanced down at the alien spear that had found itself in his grip before everyone slightly started when one of the monitors began to wail as it had pinpointed the Cube's coordinates. "Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my party trick after all." He said as he returned the weapon to its perch and stepped away to check their findings.

"You found it?" Evelyn asked surprisedly.

"I can get there faster!" Stark volunteered as he also went to check the monitors.

Thor commented pointedly, "the Tesseract belongs on _Asgard_ , no human is a match for it!" Unfortunately, it seemed hardly anyone paid him mind.

"You're not going alone," Steve said as he stopped Stark from leaving the lab before being shoved off by said man.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid of decking an old man."

" _Put_. _on_. the. damn. suit."

"For the nine's _sake_ …" Roslynn groaned under her breath, looking at Evelyn and Banner as the former examined the computer's findings, that bad feeling she had felt the previous night resurfacing full-force.

Evelyn looked over Banner's shoulder at where the Cube was located to see it was practically right infront of them… Wait, why was it so close? She stepped away to look out the large window of the room and at the clear skies around them as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh _shit_."

A loud bang then shattered the tension in the room as the floor beneath them exploded so those in the room were thrown in different directions.

 **}o{**

Ducking behind one wall as the cacophony of alarms and officers rushing around to their various stations was like a dull drone in her ears, she poked her head out from around the corner to see she was clear. She slipped out to run for the research level at top speed.

Agent Hill's orders for them to suit up and tend to the ruined engine as well as deal with the hostiles went ignored by her.

Loki was undoubtedly using –rather he had _caused_ it, if she had to take a shot in the dark—the Hulk's rampage to escape.

Despite her renewed distrust in SHIELD, she couldn't let either occurrences happen while she was able to stop them.

Hopping the last steps of the stairwell leading down to her intended floor, she nearly jumped when another roar erupted from somewhere nearby as even the steel floor seemed to quiver beneath her boots. The brunette inhaled to rein in her somewhat-plucked nerves, jogging to the source of the outburst, rounding another corner only to collide with something solid.

Both people hit the metal floor with a combined ' _oof'_. She had landed atop the other and reflexively pinned him, relaxing somewhat at recognizing the striking blue gaze that seemed to note her lightly disheveled state.

"And it's good to see you're doing fine, too, Evee." The blonde lamented even though he took plenty note that she was technically straddling him.

Pretending goose-pimples didn't race along her skin at their state, the brunette got off and straightened, "Don't give me that look…" She grumbled, offering a hand of aid that he took and helping him up without much effort on either party's behalf.

"Haven't the foggiest what you're implying, Eve…" Thor started to poke when another roar sounded, reflexively ducking behind the nearest wall and dragging her by the hand into hiding.

Evelyn relaxed if for a moment when they both didn't hear footsteps coming their way, looking up at him when finding he hadn't let go of her hand, cheeks coloring as he met her stare when regarding their closeness… She cleared her throat and reluctantly detangled from his grasp, stepping out from their wall to lead the way after the noise.

The odd couple ducked behind another corner minutes later at hearing the heavy footfalls of the transformed physicist, simultaneously poking their heads out for a second to see said green beast lurking about the darkened corridor as he seemed to be on the hunt for something.

Or, as much as she dreaded, _someone_.

Thor started to leave their hiding place when being snagged by her slender hands that had grabbed his forearm and kept him there, slightly scowling at her, "Eve…"

"Rushing into _this_ is completely mad, the Hulk is the strongest creature on earth…" Evelyn tried to reason with him.

"Like I am the most powerful god on Asgard?" Thor remarked patiently as their stares held once again.

Evelyn bit back an exasperated groan and instead shook her head. "You do realize I'm not exactly _mortal_ … Look, we're in this together… Aren't we?" She questioned.

Thor paused at her reminder. Even as he still felt the urge to keep her out of the fray, some part of him reiterated that she was tougher now… He nodded slightly. "We are."

Evelyn's gaze softened, and she said, "Good." She stepped away to peek around the corner and perk up when catching movement only to recognize Natasha's red hair as said assassin dashed past their hiding place. Much to both women's dread, the Hulk had spotted her and proceeded to bolt after the redhead.

Natasha narrowly avoided the first swipe the beast made for her, only to be knocked back into a far wall when his second swipe made a connection, and she landed on her side.

"Damn it, Natasha…" Evelyn grumbled before glancing up at her companion as he also poked his head out.

Thor nodded to the mentioned redhead, "take care of her and I will deal with Banner." He instructed as their gazes met.

Evelyn hesitated for a second before nodding, "Right." She pecked his cheek before letting him rush past her to hurtle into the green beast and throw themselves into the next room via the large hole in the thick wall. She slightly shook her head before jogging over to the redhead's side, "He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" She asked as she noted the sheen of sweat on the other woman's brow and the tight grasp she had on her side, "Natasha…?"

Natasha bit back a hiss of pain and shook her head, "No, I'm just a little shaken up, that's all…" She took a deep breath before they both jumped when another deafening roar erupted from the storage room; she looked up at the brunette who straightened at seeing the blonde god be thrown through a stack of cement bars, her sharp eyes minding the green energy that started to weave between the other woman's fingers. "Go help Thor." She said as she tried to get up only to regret it, grimacing.

Evelyn regarded her attempts and frowned, "You're positive you don't need help?"

"I'm good, just go. Fighting the Hulk will take _two_ of you, Davies." Natasha assured as blue met blue.

Inhaling slightly, the brunette nodded and flexed her fingers that then curled into fists, rushing into the fray just as the Hulk advanced on where he'd thrown the demigod.

Thor looked up with a rueful smirk on his face at the advancing monster before a streak of green barreled into the transformed mortal and diverted his attention, focusing on the familiar woman.

Evelyn bounced back on the balls of her feet as the Hulk slightly drew back at her sucker-punch to his left cheek, power buzzing through her veins. "I'm sorry, Bruce." She murmured.

The Hulk roared angrily before flying at the woman, sending blow after blow at her even as she bobbed and wove around his attacks, snarling as he sent another fist careening for her.

Evelyn's right palm caught his fist with a humorless smirk on her pretty face, power sharply racing through her before she retracted her palm to smack his forehead with her other hand's palm, sending the beast teetering back.

She couldn't remember when she fought like this, except for that one bout she had had with Steve after being with SHIELD for several months. She charged the Hulk and sent him on the defense with a series of quick blows to his torso and face, bouncing back for a moment as her fists glowed with green energy, and she leapt forward to deliver the final blow before the beast acted first and sent her flying with a well-placed smack that had caught her left side. Pain radiated throughout her body when she collided with the metal of the jet, and she blearily looked up while her head continued to spin as the beast easily spotted her and barreled in her direction. She tried to pull herself free of the mold, looking up again before seeing a familiar head of blonde dive in to defend her, green eyes sharpening.

Thor sent the Hulk teetering away with thanks to Mjolnir's hard blow to the beast's jaw, rushing the green monster only to be thrown overhead by his free hand that had snagged his belt. He scrambled up from the fall as the beast roared and charged him only to be sent flying by the tall domed shield that protected the blonde, looking at where the brunette had been thrown to see she had gotten one arm free of the mold to use the chance to defend him. Momentarily glad that she could move, the sound of repetitive gunfire drew his attention to the wide window yards away where a fighter jet had appeared. "Stay there!" He called to her as his eyes found her again, watching another shield form around her.

The Hulk snarled angrily at being pelted with the bullets that were more like pebbles to his toughened hide, turning his fury on the fighter pilot and flew at the jet with another roar.

Evelyn lowered the shields and grunted as she managed to finally get free of the metal, landing in a slight heap on the cold floor, and she sighed in relief that their bout was over before looking up when his boots came up to her. She squeaked slightly when he lifted her off the floor as if she weighed nothing, looking up at him, "Thor…"

"Are you alright?" Thor asked as he let go to let her dust herself off, concern flickering in his blue gaze.

"Yeah, I…" Evelyn nodded before wincing when alarms suddenly went off throughout the helicarrier, looking up at him as they both came to the same conclusion.  
 _  
Loki_.

 **}o{**

The blaring of alarms rang in her ears, and they were starting to give her a headache to boot.

Her shield had literally saved her when the explosion went off, at least from taking the brunt of the blast, as she had drawn it at the last second to protect her head.

She and her comrades that had been separated from the other five were required to fix one of the craft's engines, and deal with the hostiles if they ran into any.

Stark had broken away to get his suit from whatever part of the armory he left it in, and Steve broke away as well to grab his shield. Considering for one insane moment to go to the detainment level, Roslynn shook her head and followed Steve.

Loki had set this up. He meant to get caught so that he could dismantle SHIELD's base and get them out of his way… It was crafty, and if she knew anything, crafty was his middle name.

Following one of the men who worked on the ship, the blondes found themselves in the engine room… or what used to be the engine room. They laid eyes on the morning's clear skies that was beyond the ruined engine's remnants that were still smoking from the damage dealt only minutes ago.

"Stark, we're here!" Steve declared before spotting the red and gold bot zip out into the air from the door parallel to theirs as Roslynn ushered the few men that were present to leave the ruined room with their injured coworker.

Stark pushed a large piece of metal back into place and replied on the coms, " _Good. Cap I need you to get to that engine control panel, tell me which relays are in overload position_."

"Go, I can keep an eye out." Roslynn looked to Steve when they both shared a look.

Steve nodded slightly before leaving her platform to get to the mentioned panel's platform.

Roslynn minded his nimble reflexes and smirked bemusedly as he sprang into the air to catch a horizontal beam only yards away before landing on the other platform. She perked up as the earpiece in her left ear beeped and she turned to the door of the platform to answer it. "What now?"

" _Ros, are you and Steve okay?_ " Evelyn's voice asked on the other end.

Taking relief that she sounded like she was still in one piece, Roslynn nodded, "Yeah, we're good. He's helping Stark get the engine working again. I'm glad you're all right… Evelyn, you know why this happened, don't you?" She replied.

Evelyn paused before replying quietly, " _I do, yes. We'll get him, Ros, just be careful_ …"

" _Security breach: the hostiles are in SHIELD tactical gear_." Another voice cut into their line then, and she supposed it was the main communication line.

Roslynn lowered her hand and huffed, "Well shit." She looked elsewhere as Stark and Steve's conversation drew her back to them, watching Steve leave the first platform to land expertly on the closest part of the flooring near a long red lever. She looked up at Stark as he and Steve managed to get the turbines ready to work again, looking away as Steve's gaze caught something below her platform. She looked down to see two soldiers enter the ruined room and one of them tossed a small explosive at Steve. "Steve!" She barked as the explosive didn't make it to the other blonde before it exploded, grimacing at exposing herself.

"Rose, _jump!_ " Steve called as the hostiles opened fire on the blonde above them, perking up as the bullets bounced off her shield, and he jumped back to her platform to throw himself at the first soldier.

The second soldier met him when he used the first soldier's rifle as a club to send him flying off the platform, before a sword's blade rammed into his chest from behind. The hostile hit the floor as the blonde stood there with her dirtied sword in hand.

"One positive aspect of being short." Roslynn huffed as she caught the relief and exasperation on his face, smirking.

Steve considered retorting before seeing movement in the hall past the doorway. He yanked her out of the way of the next hostile's line of fire, looking at her as she raised her shield to stop the hail when a second hostile came in.

"Get back to that lever, I can handle them!" Roslynn declared, looking at him as her smirk had seemed to strengthen with the thrill of battle present.

The captain held her brightened stare a moment longer before nodding his chin and returning to his assigned position.

The warrior glanced at his retreating back before she tossed her shield at the offending men, knocking both away, recalling the shield with a hand and leapt onto their platform. She met the first brave one only to gut him with a sharp swing. Raising the shield to block the second one who scrambled to fire at her with a shorter gun, the blonde met his lunge when he ran out of bullets only to solidly conk him in the head with the handle of her sword, watching him drop. She wrinkled her nose before looking at the doorway as another two black-clad hostiles came rushing onto the platform, and her smirk returned. "Hi boys." She greeted sweetly.

The shorter of the two hostiles rushed at her with a slight yell only to be knocked back with the front of her shield; the taller one opened fire at the blonde before she rushed him and sent him on the retreat as his bullets bounced off the alien shield.

With a grunt she lashed out at the opening where his ribs were and let him hit the floor, and she reflexively gripped the nearby wall as the craft gave a mechanical groan before it leaned in one direction and made anything not bolted down to be derailed. She straightened as Stark seemed to get one of the engine turbines going so they wouldn't lose altitude, making a note to thank him later, and perking up as the shorter hostile had regained his footing only to toss an explosive at where Steve was. " _No!_ " She cried, watching it fly only for an explosion to go off. She briefly looked away before looking for the other blonde to see the blast had knocked him off the ruined platform yards away and find with relief that he was still present as he clung to a long and thick cable for dear life.

The shorter hostile looked as the blonde woman rounded on him, drawing his personal gun, and he barely got the chance to pull the trigger when she rammed her sword into his chest.

Roslynn glowered into the man's eyes as life fled from him, yanking her sword free to turn and aid her comrade. She felt the winds that softly billowed now that the ship was relatively leveled play with her hair as she backed up and readied herself. Exhaling shortly, she rushed forward to leap off her platform and land on Steve's platform rather clumsily, otherwise glad she didn't fall, pulling the red lever down as she heard Stark give the signal.

Steve had pulled himself along the cable closer to the ship before looking up as the cable was being pulled from the platform, and he caught a hint of blonde before recognizing Roslynn the closer he got to the platform. He momentarily took heart that she was there.

Roslynn helped him onto the more stable part of the platform, giving a breathy laugh of relief. "Nearly scared me half to Hel when you fell off, you fool," she scolded lightly as their eyes met.

Steve also laughed at her scolding, minding the sincerity in her gaze as she was as glad as he that they were both in one piece, looking below them when catching something glint sunlight. He reached past her for her shield and protected them both as one last hostile fired at them, looking away for a moment as a streak of red and gold raced into the ruined room to collide with the hostile and knock them both into the hall.

Roslynn took her shield back as Steve relaxed his hold on its rim, looking back at the opened door of the lower hall as she had also seen the bot dive into the room in time, looking up at Steve as another breeze played with their hair before she hugged him with a relieved smile.

Steve stiffened slightly at the sudden embrace before hugging back and letting her draw away, minding her relieved smile as a likewise smile found his lips.

 **}o{**

The odd couple wasted no time in booking it to the detainment level. They reached the room where the other god was being held to find, with horror, that he was waltzing out of his cell as the doors had slid open.

"No!" She barked when her counterpart bolted past her to stop his brother from escaping, watching the blonde land inside the glass cage as his sibling's image faded from view in a gold glow. She heard feet rushing her from the nearby corner and turned to knock the guard out with a sharp punch to the nose, letting him drop as it was now just their odd trio in the room, glaring at the brunette god who had closed the doors on his brother.

"She _is_ quite the formidable one, isn't she, brother?" Said trickster wondered of his sibling from his place at the control panel, green eyes on the angered brunette.

"Leave her alone, Loki!" The blonde shouted from inside the cell, slamming a fist against the glass only for the cage to tremble precariously.

Loki chuckled as he opened the hatch beneath the cell, asking nonchalantly, "the humans think we're immortal… let's test that, shall we?" A gust of wind coursed throughout the room, and he looked over at the frustrated woman with a cold smirk on his lips, "And you, darling Athena? In case it hasn't sunk in yet, you're as much a god –rather a goddess— as we are, so it's given that you also have a say in this."

Risking a glance over at his sibling whose blue eyes flicked between them, Evelyn's hands curled into fists again, "As... _therapeutic_ as this must be for you, I can't let you do this to the only man who's bothered to care about you." She said stiffly.

"Ah there it is… that compassion that was her downfall. Considering you now look moreso like Athena, I can't help but wonder if you're going to _die_ like her." Loki's smirk widened as her green eyes brightened in her growing frustration.

Evelyn lunged for him and would've collided with him if his image didn't disappear, giving a slight yelp when a hand yanked on her ponytail from behind to keep her from falling forward, grimacing as the trickster threateningly pressed the scepter's blade against her throat. She risked a stinging glare back at the smug brunette, "You don't take to compassion very well, do you, despite being saved from a cold death…?" She quieted when his fingers tugged pointedly on the locks of brown, and she afforded a slight growl of pain.

"Loki, release her!" Thor commanded, blue eyes darkened with rage towards his imprisoned state.

"Goodbye, brother." Loki smiled cruelly at his brother one more time before smashing his palm down on the noticeable button to deploy the cell, watching it plummet down to earth miles below.

Evelyn seized the chance to bend her knee and ram her heel into his groin, twisting out of his grip when he released her with an oath.

" _Witch!_ " Loki seethed at the brunette, catching the brief glare she extended him before watching her leap for the opening and shortly follow the cage into the skies below.

Evelyn plummeted through the air and shut her eyes for a moment, taking heart that she was free, opening her eyes and inhaling. Power raced through her veins at warp speed, and she grinned at finding she could fly thanks to her gift, facing down head-first. She found the cage without having to look far, noting the blonde who was indirectly bouncing like a pinball inside and trying to escape but failing to do so, and she looked below to see their time between falling and crashing to earth was slipping rapidly. She exhaled to keep herself from panicking at their depleting velocity, dropping back some ways from the cage but keeping it in her sight, catching his blue gaze that was watching her position herself.

Inhaling steadily as she crossed her arms over her face for precaution, the brunette charged at the cage, shattering through the thick wall of glass. She gave an involuntary yelp when entering the cell and almost broke to the other side if she wasn't caught by the cage's occupant.

Blue met green with relief.

Thor reflexively pulled her close, letting her latch onto his neck, as he held fast to the hammer's tether coiled around his knuckles. He glanced at her again as she had already understood what he meant to do, tightening his grip on her waist, before using Mjolnir to crash through the damaged wall and out into the open air.

The odd couple hit the ground in what felt like nanoseconds, crashing into grassy earth with dirt flying.

* * *

 **whoo that was a mouthful, wasn't it?**

 *** " _Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene_ " by Hozier**


	17. Battle Cry

_Battle Cry_

* * *

"Stark?"

Slightly stiffening at the female voice, the brunette looked over his shoulder from working on his suit to find the blonde. He caught the measure of concern in her eyes and returned his attention to his work, "Not swooning over the walking American flag?" He wondered.

Rubbing her arm on reflex as she entered the spacious room that looked like a Midgardian smithy of sorts, she replied offhandedly, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're implying, and I… well, it's good to know I was right, about Fury."

Stark sniffed at her dodging the obvious, turning to look at her. "Guess you've got no idea where your ex-boyfriend would go next, either, do you?"

"Just because I'm not of earth doesn't mean I'm psychic. I just know that his plan to get SHIELD off his back worked…" Roslynn pretended mention of said god didn't ruffle her feathers, folding her arms at her chest.

"By tearing us apart." Both blonde and brunette looked to the other blonde who had overheard the woman and found them in the work room, looking from one to the other.

Blue met brown and the other blonde nodded as she amended, "Right, he made it personal. Granted he doesn't accept being hurt lightly."

"And he knows he's got to take us out to win, doesn't he? That's what he wants, and he wants to be _seen_ doing it… He wants an audience." The billionaire continued as it was all becoming clear.

Steve nodded, "that explains Stuttgart."

"That was just rehearsal, though, _this_ … this is opening night. And Loki's a full-tilt diva, to boot; Blondie here could confirm that, but Loki, he wants flowers and parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered on it…" Stark snapped his fingers as it then hit him like a ton of bricks, looking to Steve who had also come to the same conclusion. "Son of a _bitch_."

 **}o{**

 _Ow… What the hell happened?_

Senses returning to normal –rather heightened given her improved state— within seconds, she cracked open an eye, blearily seeing a familiar woman's face blotting out the cloudless sky from her vision. "What now, Athena…?" She wondered quietly.

"Are you hurt?" A different but familiar voice asked, and she closed her eyes tightly before opening them again to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Not that I know of…" She answered, sitting up and regretting it as her head spun, lifting a hand to reflexively tap her temple with her pointer and middle fingers. "Just sore, that's all." She confirmed, glancing at him as he sat with her, noting he looked as dirty as she probably did.

Recalling what she had said to his sibling, he looked at her. "You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Do what, reason with your brother? I had to do something, didn't I?" She rubbed her neck, wincing a little at finding there was a tender spot on the left side of her neck, drawing her hand back at seeing drying specks of crimson.

"You didn't need to anger him further, he could've killed you, Eve…" He stated stubbornly, willing the unsettling image of her death to go away.

"I did what I had to do!" She interjected with a frustrated scowl adorning her brow as their stares held, watching him quiet and look elsewhere. She exhaled as she plucked at the grass on her left side, "I know you still think I'm the same woman you met in the desert, if only to keep chivalry alive, but I've grown up since you left. Loki is an ass, and I don't care what the bloody hell he does… unless it involves _you_." She finished softly, looking down at the green grass that she hadn't plucked, earning his stare again.

Processing the last four words, Thor listened to the waves that gently crashed against the shore beyond their reach as a wry smile started to form on his lips and he amended, "Then we're even." Her going toe-to-toe with the Hulk on the helicarrier was proof that she had made her predecessor proud.

Evelyn studied him for a moment, recognizing that he seemed to accept she was as resilient as he, and her gaze softened. "Yes but you _did_ say I was more talented than you…" She mused nonchalantly before getting to her feet, briefly surprised she could do so without stumbling before blaming her predecessor.

Thor had a sideways look on his face as she left his side, watching her shuffle away to look out at the body of water beyond them, cocking a brow before his expression slowly shifted to a smirk, "Only at _Midgardian_ things." He remarked coolly, straightening to join her.

Evelyn returned the sideways expression as she placed her hands at her sides, "I'm dreadfully sorry, love, but not all of us can be as universally-renowned as _you_ , oh Mighty God of Sass." She said sardonically, looking up at him as he plucked a blade of grass from her disheveled ponytail. Her cheeks colored before she looked elsewhere, glancing up at the softened manner he had adopted, clearing her throat. "Thor…"

The familiar beeping of her earpiece yanked both from what was supposed to be an intimate moment, making the blonde blink once at the noise whereas his companion took a step back with an exasperated groan.

"Davies." She greeted the caller, making a note to cold-clock whoever was on the other end, otherwise relieved that they had seemed to get the coms back online.

To her surprise, it was Steve who had called, " _Evee! Are you all right? Is Thor with you?_ "

"Steve! Blimey, thank God… yes, we're okay. Where are you, are things better?" She asked concernedly.

" _Yeah, we're good, except for Dr. Banner… We're headed to Manhattan, Stark knows where Loki is going to be. Evelyn, he's going to… The portal_ …" Steve answered before his voice started to cut out and then come back in as static consumed the line.

"Steve?" Evelyn wondered before hearing nothing more on the line aside from garbled voices, and she growled under her breath as she tapped the piece to turn it off. "Damn it!" She hissed.

"He said that Stark knows where Loki is?" Thor asked with some measure of hope as he had overheard them, meeting her gaze when she turned to him.

Evelyn nodded, "He said they're headed to New York, where Loki is…" She trailed off only to pinch the bridge of her nose and groan again. " _Shit_. He's going to use the Tesseract to open a portal for the Chitauri! We must go." She thought aloud, finding with surprise that she wasn't afraid of what was going to come but rather that she looked forward to it.  
 _  
That_ _one_ was on Athena.

Thor stepped away then, briefly surprising her, before she followed to see he had found where Mjolnir was.

Evelyn smiled slightly at seeing him reunite with his weapon, standing aside as he lifted it, her smile widening as the clouds growled before ejecting a large bolt of lightning that energized the demigod.

Thor looked over at her, elated to feel his strength restored, blue eyes soft as he regarded the grin on her face. Another larger part of him that had strengthened within the last forty-eight hours wanted to show her how he felt… "Are you ready for another go?" He instead asked.

He would save _that_ display for later.

Evelyn pretended his gaze wasn't boring into her as she smiled again and arched a brow, "Are _you?_ " She retorted lightly as their stares held, lifting into the air using her powers.

 **}o{**

Once reaching Manhattan, the odd couple split up with the blonde going to search for his sibling on one side of the city as the brunette went on to Stark Tower because she had a feeling that was where Steve meant for them to regroup.

It also didn't take a rocket scientist to know that _one_ drama queen likened to _the other_.

Finding her feeling was correct when she touched down on the roof of the tall building, she shortly found the familiar astrophysicist who was supervising the glowing Tesseract. "Erik!" She called, making her voice be heard over the loud hum from the machine, watching him turn at hearing her voice, "Shut it down!"

There was a certain madness in his glazed-over eyes that she immediately disliked, "I can't shut it off! …It's too late!" Erik explained.

" _Come on, Selvig; shut it down!_ " A voice she was surprisedly glad to hear said behind her, causing her to look up at the familiar gold and red bot hovering in the air above them. " _Nice to see you could eighty-six your little romantic getaway with Thor, Green Arrow!_ " The billionaire added wryly to the brunette.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Good to see you too, Tin-Man. Whatever you do, don't shoot the machine, I'm pretty sure it's impenetrable!" She called, turning her attention to the mentioned machine and sending a small arc of green at the portal before the energy bounced off the invisible force field.

" ** _'Pretty_** _ **sure**_ _' isn't definite, y'know."_ Stark remarked before firing at the Tesseract, causing a ripple of power to reverberate.

A translucent green shield came to life to protect the brunette whereas the blast had knocked Erik back, and she kept the shield up as another ripple of energy came from the Tesseract. "What the _bloody hell_ did I just say! You never listen to _reason_ , do you?" She yelled annoyedly, scowling up at the billionaire.

Stark slightly righted his suit after being forced to fly back a bit from the second wave, " _Well what would you_ _recommend_ _, Mary Poppins?_ " He remarked.

"I've got it sorted, just go." Evelyn said with a nod down at the rest of the tower, scowling slightly at the bot.

" ** _No_** _ **idea**_ _what Thor sees in you_." The billionaire mused aloud before he descended to the penthouse level, already forming a plan in his head that involved threatening the lesser god.

It might work… _Might_.

Evelyn hesitated to touch the Tesseract –again— and instead jogged over to where Erik had fallen, finding he had been thrown near a stout transformer and had been knocked out. He didn't look too banged up…

"… _Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What should I be afraid of, anyway?_ " Loki's voice came through on her earpiece, surprising the brunette before she briefly wondered if Stark had had anything to do with it.  
 _  
That egotistic little_ …

Stark seemed to shrug, " _The Avengers… It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. '_ Earth's Mightiest Heroes _' sort of thing_ …"

" _I've already met them_."

" _I know, takes us a while to get off the ground… I'll give you that. But, let's do a headcount here: your brother, the demigod; a super-soldier, a living legend that lives up to the legend; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; two master assassins; your ex-girlfriend the Valkyrie; an archer that's a reborn goddess from outer space… And you, big guy, have managed to piss off every one of them!_ "

Evelyn slightly nodded at his accuracy, somewhat surprised he had taken time to read her files.

" _Yes, dearest Evelyn… or rather Athena_." She slightly bristled at hearing the rueful smirk in Loki's voice, " _I know of her predecessor rather well, actually, enough to know she sought sanctuary on Asgard when her realm was destroyed, and it was on Asgard where she died_ …"

Stark seemed to roll his eyes, " _Yeah well, history obviously says one thing, and life tells another. The point, my deluded friend, is that you've already gotten on her bad side. Whatever you've got planned for her, I seriously doubt she won't hesitate to kill you. She_ does _have a temper… I've seen the footage. And let's not forget that Thor wouldn't like you being around her_."

Loki scoffed at mention of his brother, " _That much is evident, isn't it? My brother is_ _nothing_ _if not conspicuous with his feelings for his darling goddess_."

Evelyn's ears burned.

" _Either way, those lovebirds have problems with you. When they come, and they will, they'll come for_ _you_ _… Every single one of them_."

" _I have an army_."

" _We have a_ _hulk_."

Loki sounded mildly bemused, " _I thought the beast had wandered off?_ "

" _You're missing the point… there's_ _no_ _throne. There's no version of this, whatsoever, of you coming out on top. Maybe your army comes, and_ _maybe_ _it's too much for us, but it's all on you. If we can't defend the earth, you can be damned sure we'll avenge it!_ " Stark stated.

Evelyn nodded again and found herself smiling, recognizing she had misjudged the billionaire.

"… _This usually works_ …" Loki sounded discouraged, earning her attention as it sounded like he had tried to bewitch said man.

Stark shrugged again, " _Well, performance issues, y'know, they're not that uncommon… It's said that one out of five_ …"

Evelyn winced slightly when a loud crash sounded below, and she raced to the ledge to see the billionaire had been thrown out the window. She groaned and made to jump down to save him when watching the gold and red suit shortly follow his descent to then envelop him in the armor, and she made a note to clock him for being so reckless. She turned away to make due on her promise and began to examine the mechanics before, without warning, the machine started humming again. She winced as she was knocked back by the ripple of power that came from the machine, landing on her rear feet away.

"Ow…" She grumbled as she pulled herself back up, looking at the Cube and watching with some measure of horror as a wide beam of blue shot into the skies to rip open a portal. "Right, alien army." She said grimly, reaching for her belt and withdrawing the collapsible bow she had obtained from SHIELD, clicking a button on the arch and watching it spring into its curved form.

" _Hey Anne Boleyn, you coming?_ " Stark asked as he hovered just off the roof of the tower, earning a glance from her, before zipping upward to welcome the host of aliens coming down to earth astride their odd chariots.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Like I'd let _you_ have all the fun." She said before lifting off the tower and following his charge. Nocking a thin jet of green energy in her bow, she watched the bot swerve to the left before she fired at the several oncoming chariots, making blasts of green collide with the aliens and knock them out of the sky. She smiled ruefully, loosing another round of green at the next sleeve of alien chariots.

One chariot dove for her as it had avoided the rebuttal, causing the archer to dodge the oncoming aliens, before a reflexive arc of energy came from her palm and sent the chariot plus its riders plummeting down to earth.

Both Evelyn and Tony were busy taking care of the main host, thus proving difficult to prevent the remainder of the aliens from attacking the city of Manhattan below.

" _A little help would be nice, Davies!_ " Stark declared as he flew around the side of a skyscraper with five Chitauri chariots on his heels that were gaining. The bot dove upward just as a shockwave of green came from said goddess' bow, giving a nod. " _Wouldn't want to be in their shoes right now_ …" He said more to himself.

Evelyn laughed slightly, teasing with a pleased smirk on her face, "Don't call me Anne Boleyn again and you have nothing to worry about, Tin-Man." She then skirted away when another chariot came from behind to blast her out of the sky, growling as she sent another arc of energy at the chariot and made it plummet. "That was a cheap shot…" She grumbled before watching a wider sleeve of aliens descend. Becoming enveloped in a ball of green energy, the goddess shot up to greet the host.

 **}o{**

"Ow…" Even though they had crashed, she had landed against something solid… and warm. Wait, why was it beating…?

Cracking open an eye, she first noticed the blue and then the red and white vertical stripes… _Oh Hel_.

Both blondes scrambled away from each other, quickly despite the aches from their jet's crash, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Steve was first to get to his feet, clearing his throat and offering a hand of aid, mildly surprised when she declined to instead stand on her own. He huffed slightly at her stubbornness and stepped away to retrieve his shield.

Roslynn started to ask if both agents were okay in the front before the question died when they abandoned their chairs to head to the hatch of the jet, and she smiled wryly.

Both blondes followed their comrades out into the streets of Manhattan, finding there was enough turmoil to throw out the window, the cacophony of sirens and cries of fear ringing on the air.

"We've gotta get back up to the tower," Steve said at large before quieting as all four sets of eyes lifted to lock on the massive portal that had torn the sky open and showed the inky blackness of space beyond.

Roslynn lifted a hand to her mussed braid of blonde hair when a large armored whale came from the portal and descended to pass only feet above them. "About that…" She perked up as the alien soldiers that had been holding onto the whale's sides like parasites were ejected from their positions to leap onto the high walls of the buildings on either side of them.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked of the billionaire on the coms line.

Stark sounded like he was still shell-shocked, " _Seeing, still working on believing… Has Banner shown up yet?_ "

"He's not here yet." Roslynn offered as she tapped her earpiece.

" _Well, keep me posted!_ " Stark said before telling his AI something and then his line quieted.

Two blasts of energy came from one Chitauri chariot that had spotted their quartet on the bridge, being blocked and sent jetting back at the chariot from Roslynn's shield when she lifted it on habit, saving the mortal trio with her.

"Guess not all aliens are bad…" Clint mused aloud as he had nocked an arrow in his bow and looked over at the Valkyrie.

"Like not all aliens are good?" Natasha added as she fired at one of the Chitauri aliens that had raced at them from behind a ruined taxi, cutting it down.

Steve caught the pout on his fellow blonde's face and chuckled, punting away another alien that rushed him from the left with his shield.

Roslynn looked away as a loud ' _bang'_ sounded from one side below their bridge, spotting a sleeve of chariots racing towards the bridge and causing explosions to usher them on, slightly stalling as she spotted a familiar god. "Loki…" She breathed.

"Rose!" Steve's voice snapped her back to their predicament, and he caught the conflicted darkening her eyes before stating, "Those people are like fish in a barrel down there. You in?"

Inhaling even though she considered staying with Natasha and Clint, Roslynn nodded. "Yeah."

Natasha fired at another alien that had landed on an abandoned car's hood, looking at the blondes, "It's good, we've got this."

"Then give 'em hell." Roslynn afforded a smirk as she nodded to the redhead, slinging her shield's strap over her head and left shoulder, looking at Steve.

Steve nodded as he looked to the redhead before leading the way to the bridge ledge at a sprint, being first to leap onto the abandoned bus below.

Roslynn shortly followed his lead and landed ontop of a ruined taxi with ease, glancing back when a chariot opened fire at their momentarily-open backs. She drew her shield and raised it to block the blasts, hearing a resounding ' _bang'_ when the energy blasts felled the chariot.

 **}o{**

At least a dozen chariots were thrown out of the sky when she bounced off them like a pinball, another dozen also sent crashing down below when she used the chariot to climb higher into the sky, and she crashed through another five before narrowly dodging one cocky alien's blast that would've caught her left side.

Evelyn dropped down to land on a tall building's rooftop, panting softly as it felt like every muscle in her body tingled with the usage of her powers, gripping her knees to regain herself. "Just how many of these Chitauri blokes are there…?" She wondered at large, looking up past locks of brown when a loud roar sounded from the portal, straightening to watch a massive armored whale enter the city and take up most of the airspace. "Damn." She hissed.

The familiar sound of snarling thunder yanked her attention from the newest problem and back to Stark Tower, as lightning danced in the clouded skies. She beamed at seeing him present, jumping off the rooftop to shortly fly upward and to the named landmark not five buildings away. Locating the penthouse floor with ease, she stopped to hover in mid-air when spotting the brothers locked in a duel. "Loki, give it up! You can stop this!" She called, gesturing to the tear in the sky when the two gods looked at her.

A look of guilt seemed to darken his pale face as the helmeted god glanced around at the sheer chaos his declaration had caused, "I can't… It's too late." He said, and for a moment she felt compassion for him regarding the haunted look in his green eyes.

Evelyn looked to his brother as a breeze caught at her mane of hair, green happily finding blue, and he seemed glad that she was still standing. A smile found her lips before it faltered when movement came from the corner of her eye, as Loki jammed a small blade under Thor's armor into his ribs. " _No!_ " She snarled when he gave a noise of pain, her eyes brightening with vibrant green, before she sharply dove to hurtle into Loki.

Both gods slid across the tiling of the balcony and blows were exchanged.

Evelyn's right fist made Loki's head cock back when she hit him square in the jaw, and he propelled a boot into her chest to send her bouncing away. "That was reckless, even for a witch like you…!" He drawled.

" _Enough!_ " Evelyn commanded as a vicious flare of green collided with the god and sent him flying over the ledge. She was trembling all over, from rage that slowly receded from the fore of her mind, and she sank to her knees as she felt like she wanted to throw up. This was the most she had ever used her gift, after all, and she vainly wondered when it would be the death of her…

"Evee." Her heart fluttered for a moment at hearing his rumbling voice, and she looked up to see he had found her. The blonde watched the chariot carrying his brother continue putting distance between them, looking to his companion when she climbed back to her feet rather shakily, reflexively stepping closer to help her straighten.

Evelyn glanced at where his brother had stabbed him, exhaling as she looked elsewhere. "Didn't stop for tea, did you?" She wondered quietly, looking back up at him.

Thor caught the beginning smirk on her lips and he chuckled, brushing disheveled locks from her fair face, watching her hold his hand there. "Didn't mean to make you wait long." He remarked.

 **}o{**

The elevator ride to the ground floor was overall quiet.

It was a miracle it still worked, given the chaos that had erupted within the last few hours, but the odd couple took comfort that they could conserve their energy for the battle that waited for them on the streets.

Evelyn glanced over at her companion who had rested his back against the wall of the elevator to relieve her of supporting his injured side, and goose-pimples started creeping up her arms when he looked her way every other few seconds, green being caught by blue. She cleared her throat and rubbed her neck where the skin was mending from their crash, heat coloring her cheeks as she was painfully aware of how small the space was.

She would admit she had dated other men before ever meeting the demigod, sporadically because her education always came first, yet the relationships had only lasted a short while and had ended for various reasons.

But she had also never felt what she did with Thor. He was kind, and funny, and stubborn, and made her accept that her powers were a part of her…

The fated ' _ding'_ sounded, yanking her from her reverie, as the elevator doors opened for the odd couple to exit.

Despite the thoughts zooming in her head, Evelyn helped Thor leave the elevator and enter the lobby that looked like a tornado had passed through. A gentle breeze stole through the lobby as they both pushed open the front doors, causing the glass on the doors to suddenly crash as they hit the cement.

Evelyn couldn't help but snort softly at the thoroughly disheveled state of Stark Tower, looking up at her comrade, "Are you ready for another go?" She asked.

Thor also found humor in the proverbial icing on the cake, looking at her as a knowing smile fell on his face, "Are _you?_ " He retorted.

A smile adorned her lips before they both took to the skies, shortly finding the rest of their team atop an overcrossing bridge.

Roslynn was first to greet them, minding that Thor had been injured. She shook her head only to gently whack his forehead in scolding, smirking when he made a face. "Thanks for worrying me. How does it look upstairs?" She asked as she looked between the gods.

Evelyn ignored the look from Thor when she helped him right himself, amused by Roslynn's scolding as she answered, "the barrier around the Cube is impenetrable."

Steve nodded, "We're going to have to fight as a team if we want to win this." He said as he exchanged looks with Clint and Natasha who regrouped with their odd quartet.

Thor glanced up at the tower they had vacated, "I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Get in line." Clint remarked from adjusting the head of one of his arrows, accepting the discarded arrow that his fellow archer had found nearby.

The distinct roar of a motorbike stalled what Steve was going to say next, as the misfits shortly looked to see Banner arrive astride an old moped.

"So, this all seems horrible." Banner said as he had cut the engine and approached the six.

Natasha frowned slightly, "I've seen worse…"

"Right, sorry about that…" Banner started to apologize regarding what had happened on the helicarrier.

"We could _use_ worse, actually." Evelyn admitted, smiling when the physicist looked to her.

Steve spoke into the headset he wore under his helmet, "Stark, we've got Banner."

" _Tell him to suit up… I'm bringing the party to you_." Stark replied over the com line before his end died down.

Another earsplitting roar resounded on the air as the odd party turned to see the familiar bot zip around the corner of a tall building. Unfortunately, he made due on his word as he wasn't alone, and the odd party watched a massive armored whale shortly round the building's corner not seconds later.

Evelyn gave a low whistle.

"Shit…" Roslynn groaned under her breath.

Natasha said with an involuntary gulp, "I-I don't see how that's a _party_ …"

"Dr. Banner, now would be a good time to get angry!" Steve advised the surprisingly calm man who stepped up to the oncoming whale.

Bruce smiled wryly and looked back at the six, "that's my secret, Cap… I'm _always_ angry." He then faced forward, shifting back to the Hulk as the space between he and the whale rapidly diminished, and the green beast slammed his fist into the whale's nose.

The whale's body began to pile up behind it before slowly leaning forward and drooping down to crush the group below.

" _Hang on!_ " Stark declared as he shot a small missile at the body of the alien beast to make it explode and lessen the impending blow.

Steve shielded Natasha with his star-spangled shield as the flaming debris began raining down on them, cracking open an eye when the projectiles didn't pelt them, looking at the tall and wide green barrier that shielded them all from the debris that evaporated when connecting with the translucent dome.

The seven misfits looked to the goddess who lowered her raised arm as the shield disappeared, and she looked to them with a slight nod. Everyone looked up as the smoke cleared, particularly at the Chitauri warriors that howled their rage from clinging to the surrounding buildings. The eight moved to cover each other's backs, looking to their enemy's ranks that seemed to regenerate as the seconds passed, preparing for the impending battle.

" _Call it, Cap_." Stark urged.

Steve took a step forward, blue eyes fixed on the portal, "Alright, listen up, until we can close up that portal we've got to contain this. Barton, I want you on that roof with eyes on everything; call out the patterns and strays." He gestured to the top of the building where he wanted the archer to be stationed, "Stark, take the perimeter; anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or to ash." He received a nod from said billionaire.

Clint looked at the bot, "Wanna give me a lift?"

" _Yep, better clench up, Legolas_." Stark nodded, holding onto the archer's quiver before they took off to their stations.

"Thor and Evelyn." Steve then turned to the odd couple who looked about as shabby as the rest of them but were able and ready to fight again. "You two need to try and bottleneck the portal; slow them down and give us time. You both have the power, light the bastards up." He received two nods from them before adding to the brunette, "And Evee… Give 'em hell."

Roslynn watched them take off and called to Thor, "Don't be so forward!" She smiled serenely when he risked a glare back at her.

Steve made a note to ask about her jab, nodding to Natasha and Roslynn, "The three of us, we keep the fighting here, make them focus on us. And Hulk…" He looked lastly to the massive beast present, "Smash."

The transformed physicist grinned excitedly at the command, launching himself at the nearby tall building to crash into a few aliens before laying waste to the rest of them.

Evelyn had lazily saluted Steve before turning to the blonde as they walked off to take their place. "You _do_ know you can't avoid that." She added with a gesture to his side.

Thor was glad for the few blocks they had put between they and their comrades, making a face at her implication, "Haven't the foggiest what you're referring to, love…"

"Honestly, Thor…" Evelyn exhaled shortly, grabbing his wrist on habit and gesturing to the tallest building in the city, "the Empire State Building is the tallest point. I'll take the building on the left… Per the captain's orders." She slightly nodded back at their comrades now at least five blocks away.

Thor's wry smirk faltered as he caught her wrist when seeing her start to take off, "Wait." Their eyes met as he pulled her close, his blue holding fast to her curious and innocent green, "I should've done this long ago." He slightly ducked his head to kiss her. He heard her inhale through her nostrils before her hands found his bearded face and her lips were moving against his, causing his smile to return as he reciprocated, drawing away albeit reluctantly to press his forehead to hers.

Evelyn voiced a soft moan of remorse before his forehead bumped hers, cheeks blazing red, and she instead grinned goofily. Her heart was pounding in her ears at his sudden kiss, and while it wasn't wrong in any aspect, it was long overdue. "You're such a lug." She teased breathily, relaxing when he brushed locks of brown from her dirtied face. She leaned up to kiss him again, chastely, before drawing back and grinning when he made a face somewhere near a pout at her teasing.

Thor sobered and instead smiled fondly, giving a wink before he shot up into the sky to his station.

Evelyn found she was still grinning even as she shortly followed his lead.

 **}o{**

The tall gray-skinned alien snarled shrilly as it lunged at her.

A sharp swing from her sword caused the beast to hit the ground without its head.

Panting slightly, the Valkyrie looked to the late four aliens she had slain that had cut her off from her comrades, and she looked up at the portal in the sky that continued to spew more Chitauri into New York.

It wasn't like this was her first battle, but still, the objective of preventing their enemy from killing innocents was starting to grow wearisome even to her.

" _Rose, are you good?_ " Steve asked on the coms line.

Roslynn tapped her earpiece and retorted calmly, "Do I look like a damsel?" She looked up as a blast of energy narrowly missed her head, groaning, "One moment!" She started to raise her shield when seeing another chariot zip past the one that had found her, eyes locking on the god of mischief that rode it. She shouldered her shield and rushed for the nearest overturned car, using it to propel herself up onto the offending chariot.

The two aliens managing the chariot rushed the blonde with a collective screech, the first firing at her with its spear before she sidestepped the blast. Yanking the spear towards her, she rammed her sword into its chest, shoving off the dead alien before blasting the driver with the borrowed spear, watching it drop from the chariot and plummet to the ground.

Roslynn quickly grabbed onto the control panel of the chariot when it started to drop to the ground, finding a lever at the bottom of the panel that helped steer it. Smirking at her stroke of luck, she pulled on the lever and made the chariot jet after Loki's chariot, feeling it climb higher into the air to keep on his tail. The winds whipped at hair that had come free of her braid and she noted the two Chitauri parading the brunette, causing her annoyance with his antics to strengthen once again. Steering the chariot to get close but not so close as she bumped him, the blonde gathered her shield and tucked the spear into her shield's strap between it and her back, before she made the jump.

Landing on the extended part of the chariot with sure footing, Roslynn drew the spear as the second alien protecting the god turned at seeing her jump onto their chariot, sharply smacking its jaw with the blunt end of the spear. When the alien snarled at her, she sent it flying from the chariot with a blast of energy.  
Loki had turned at the scuffle and regarded Roslynn who stood before him, dirtied and tired but able and still frustrated with what he'd done. He briefly noted the alien spear she wielded, and he clung onto his scepter before rushing her.

Blocking his lunge with ease, Roslynn's ears protested to the sharp ' _zing'_ that sounded when their spears clashed, and she shoved him back with a snarl of her own. She ducked a blast from his scepter and seized the chance to headbutt him in the belly, sending him stumbling back. "After the dust settles, and you're still standing, what do you honestly expect to find? The Midgardians won't warmly accept you as king, and you know that!" She said as she straightened, wiping perspiration from her brow as she watched him slowly climb to his feet, "A throne didn't suit you a year ago… and it doesn't suit you _now_."

Neither he or Thor had been ready for the throne at that time, and she believed to date that Thor would be crowned long before Loki would.

"And you expect me to listen to _you_ of all people?" A cold bite was in Loki's voice, drawing her from her thoughts, as green locked onto brown. Shaking off the feeling of déjà vu, Loki gripped the scepter again, "I am a king, I was _born_ for it! Whether that throne be here or on Asgard, it doesn't matter. I would sooner pillage all of the nine than ever consider your venomous words as counsel…" Loki trailed off when she swung at his head with the spear, ducking and slicing at her with the blade of his scepter, catching the sharp swing she meant for him. A bitter chuckle escaped him as their eyes held again, and he noted the angered fire in her brown eyes. "I didn't think your skin was so thin, Rose…" He trailed off when noticing she had shoved him against the left side of the chariot.

"Insult me all you damned-well please, I don't care! But I _am_ a Valkyrie, loyal to Asgard, and I won't let you win." Roslynn vowed, allowing a rueful smirk to curl the right corner of her lips as she caught the sliver of surprise and anger in his brilliant green eyes, and she gave a shove to send him tumbling over the ledge down to the penthouse floor of Stark Tower.

 **}o{**

A collective shrill screech sounded as it yanked her from her observations and back to the battle, acknowledging the two chariots racing for her at top speed.

Evelyn hopped up just as the one that had been at her right was first to make it to her rooftop, flipping in the air to crash down onto the driver in a burst of green, and she lashed out at the second one with one of her new daggers, sending both aliens tumbling down. Giving a soft puff at her victory, she sent an arc of green at the second chariot and the second set of aliens went spiraling away with smoke and flames in their wake before it exploded in mid-air.

She frowned at the complicated control panel of the chariot before placing her palm on the panel and watching the controls become green, giving a yelp when the chariot jolted slightly as she had accidentally put it in reverse. "Shit, no, no, _forward!_ " She declared as the chariot blessedly turned in her intended direction, and she exhaled in relief. "Where's the manual when you need it…?" She wondered aloud.

" _Davies, you okay there?_ " Natasha's voice came in on the com line, earning her attention.

Evelyn tapped the earpiece, slightly smirking as she replied, "Yeah, I copy. Don't tell me you need help killing off these alien bastards, Romanoff."

" _Not necessarily, but I need a hand stabilizing the portal_." Natasha replied calmly.

Evelyn nodded, "Right, be there in five." She heard the line quiet before she gripped the panel in both hands and drove it upward and away from the rooftop.

It didn't take long before she arrived at the top of Stark Tower where she easily spotted Natasha's red hair, and she shortly abandoned the chariot.

Natasha nodded to the other woman before glancing at the chariot the latter destroyed with a flick of the wrist, "I got the computer working, but it can only stabilize for so long. The portal will shut down with a burst of pure energy… This would be easier if we had the scepter, but we don't, do we?" She explained.

Evelyn recognized what she meant and nodded, "We can close the portal… I can close the portal." It only made sense, right? She shared a look with the redhead before tapping her earpiece, "Guys? Natasha and I are here with the portal. We can shut it down! Does anyone copy?" She asked at large.

" _Close it!_ " Steve's voice came first.

Stark cut in, " _Wait!_ "

" _We can end this, Stark_ …" Thor's voice came in.

" _I've got a nuke coming in, and I know just where to put it_." Stark silenced them all.

Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose, "Then hurry the hell up."

The line went quiet before the two women looked up as the familiar bot raced upward into the skies with said warhead in hand, flying into the portal.

"Come on, Stark…" Natasha began when the bot didn't come right back.

" _Close it_." Thor declared over the line.

" _He's right, shut it down!_ " Steve agreed quickly.

Natasha looked at her fellow woman and they shared a nod.

Glowing green energy enveloped Evelyn's arms before she reached past the forcefield of the Cube, and she bared her teeth against the waves of pain that started to converge on her, green eyes turning vibrant as she fought the pain with all her being and her fingertips found the Cube's edges.

Natasha looked to the brunette who had grabbed onto the Tesseract with both hands and she reached to help pull her and the Tesseract back from the center, grabbing onto her belt, before they both gave a yelp as they pulled free and landed several feet away.

Evelyn winced as she was still holding onto the Cube and shortly let go of it, letting it land on the gravelly rooftop, coughing before flopping back onto the roof. "You okay, Natasha?" She asked when recalling the named redhead.

Natasha rubbed her head gingerly as she sat up, "I've had worse, so today doesn't really count." She said.

Evelyn laughed, her smile faltering when seeing a small object fall from the closed portal, and she slightly squinted as she recognized the bot. She climbed to her feet and something akin to fear gripped her when seeing he wasn't slowing down, that he was going to crash… "Secure the Cube." She said to her fellow woman before she shortly left the rooftop to take to the skies, diving after the billionaire.

Just as Stark was about to crash and make a crater of himself, a familiar green beast snatched him from his inevitable fall and ruined the side of a tall building as the other landed expertly on the ground.

Thor looked up first as Evelyn dropped rather clumsily not twenty feet away, jogging to her side to help her up, hooking his arm around her shoulders. "Evee, your arms…" He said.

Evelyn shook her head and looked to see her forearms were somewhat burned from what she had done, and she shook her head again to assure him, "It's just a flesh wound." She regarded the downward turn of his lips before smiling sheepishly, letting him help her over to where Steve and the Hulk had gathered around the unconscious Stark whose face plate had been pulled off.

Thor's arm squeezed her shoulders as they stood around the seemingly-dead billionaire and he heard her sniff as she lifted one hand to rub her nose gingerly.

The four stood there for what felt like hours before a loud roar came from the Hulk, making Thor, Steve, and Evelyn jump in surprise, as a somewhat-strangled yell of fear came from their supposedly-dead comrade whose brown eyes snapped open at the noise.

"W-what the hell… what just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me…!" Stark asked hopefully.

Evelyn's brow twitched as she scowled at him, "Seeing as the fall _didn't_ kill you, I'll do it!" She snapped annoyedly, faltering when the Hulk gave another roar of relief, and she instead laughed.

Stark couldn't help the wry smirk, "Y'know, if it's that time of the month, I so called it; that would explain _a lot_ …"

Evelyn opened her mouth before deciding against it and instead exhaling. "We're glad to have you back, Tony." She said wearily, being given a squeeze by Thor's arm.

Steve smiled dryly at them, minding the happy couple, straightening from the ground. "We won." He said with a measure of disbelief.

Stark leaned back in relief, giving a loud sigh, "Alright, hey, good job, guys! Let's just…" He tried to sit up but failed. "Let's just not come in tomorrow, let's take a day…" A pocket of silence fell on the odd party before he broke it, "Have you guys ever tried Shwarma? There's a Shwarma joint two blocks from here; I don't know what it is but I wanna try it." He proposed from his place on the ground, glancing at the goddess who rolled her eyes, "Don't knock it, Evee, I'm sure they've got at least one of them in England…" He jabbed.

"You can't go two seconds _without_ running your mouth, can you?" Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose again.

Thor smiled fondly at seeing her having made a friend in the most unlikely of people, "We're not finished yet." He reminded them all, earning the four's attention as he glanced up at Stark Tower.

"… And then Shwarma _after?_ " Tony wondered.

* * *

 **hey guys what is up! sorry for the two-wk long delay, i've kind of abstained from writing bc of _Infinity War_... also i didn't realize this chapter was an even bigger mouthful than the last one, oops. and a big thanks to antica, kankananime123, and for the latest faves and follows, you guys are awesome.**

 *** " _Battle Cry_ " by Imagine Dragons**


	18. 02 Epilogue

_Epilogue II_

* * *

It was a quiet ride back to the helicarrier as most if not all the odd party were exhausted.

Out of all of them –aside from Banner who hadn't gotten so much as a scratch—the one who needed the most medical treatment was Tony. Steve was second as he had a tender spot on his right side. Roslynn, Natasha and Clint needed the least amount of treatment as they got away with cuts, scratches and bruises. Evelyn in comparison hardly had any injuries that needed tending to, so she instead made due on tending to Thor's knife wound.

"And of your hands?" The blonde wondered when they had located a vacant examination room and she made him sit on one of the two chairs.

The brunette showed him her hands, watching his brows rise in surprise at seeing her hands were completely patched up like if they hadn't been burned. "Another facet from Athena." She explained, stepping closer to him and acknowledging that he needed to remove his armor, and shirt, so she could mend the wound, and she looked elsewhere at that reality.

Catching the redness in her cheeks, Thor raised both brows and suppressed a pleased smirk from appearing on his face. "Is there something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"No, nothing." Evelyn cleared her throat, willing her nerves to get back in order before adding with valiant calmness, "You'll need to remove your armor, and shirt, for me to look at your wound."

Thor once again noted that she wasn't one to swoon so easily, to which he was otherwise glad for, heeding her instruction and doing as such until he sat there shirtless.

Cheeks trying to blaze red again, Evelyn steeled herself from acting like a tongue-tied teenager as some part of her conscious painfully reminded her that they were alone in small quarters –again— and inhaled. "Right, just stay still." She warned quietly, stepping closer as green energy encased her slender hands, and she lifted his right arm with one hand to place the other on his wound.

Thor heard her exhale and he found it odd as well as interesting when ripples of what felt like electricity surged through his right side, glancing at her to see her attention was solely focused on healing him, and his gaze softened as it often did when he looked at her.

Whatever Athena had instilled in her had greatly improved in his year-long absence. True that he still felt the inclination to keep her close, but he was proud of the goddess that she had become.

"You're going to live." Evelyn mused pensively as she drew back, drawing him from his reverie, the green glow gone from her hands. There was a confident twinkle in her eye that he found suited her when their eyes met. "Y'know, unless you try to act like Mr. Indestructible again and get yourself turned into a pin-cushion…" She added.

Thor looked at his ribs where the skin still tingled from her touch, straightening from the chair, and he smiled at her joke. "To which I understand you'll be there fighting alongside me." He remarked, catching the raised brow.

Evelyn smiled shyly and shrugged, "If you'll have me." She looked up at him as her cheeks reddened at having him step up to her, her heart giving another involuntary flutter, standing tall before him out of subconscious reflex.

Blue caught green once again and he amended, "I won't leave you behind again." He ducked slightly to kiss her, surprised that she was ready this time around, inhaling as she curled her fingers in his hair.

She felt her knees slightly buckle as she felt like he demanded more than anything, curling her fingers in his blonde locks even as she reciprocated stubbornly, hearing him chuckle at her fire. Recalling both the fact that they were worn out from the day's tumultuous events as well as that she had just treated his wound, she reluctantly broke away and heard a noise akin to a growl come from the blonde who hadn't let go of her. "Thor, it's late…" She tried, clearing her throat as her voice sounded weak for a moment, to which she blamed him for.

"And your point is...?" He rumbled, finding her flushed state bemusing and something he was proud of, blue meeting green.

"T-the, um, the point! The point is that it's been a long day, very long mind you, and I… I wanted to show you something, tomorrow." Evelyn felt a particular part of her tremble at the husky tone in his voice, gently stroking his cheek, even as her mind raced with what sort of backbone she could give to her excuse before she realized she wanted to show him her home.

Heaven knew she wanted him, she had for about a year, but it wasn't right to get physical so soon. It didn't feel right to her, so she knew it was unfair to him.

Thor drew away a little, his brow furrowing with curiosity, " _'Something'_ what, exactly?" He asked.

"You'll see." Evelyn said, confidence returned despite her disheveled state, smiling up at him.

 **}o{**

London's skies were surprisingly sunny and clear as they touched down on her flat's balcony.

Looking at the rest of the city around her building, the brunette gave a soft breath of relief as she was glad to be home. She had only been away for around a week, but she still missed it.

The blonde smiled at seeing her look so happy, stepping up to the balcony railing and looking at her as she wasn't too far behind. "This is where you grew up, then?" He asked.

"I mostly lived in the States growing up, but my family and I would frequently come back here, for holidays and once or twice during the summers. I finished college here, actually, for one of my degrees… England will always be a part of me, as my father once put it." She explained with a wistful look in her eyes, gripping the railing as she leaned out to let a stray breeze catch at her loose mane, smiling.

He nodded slightly as the breeze played with their hair, thinking of their moment the night before and smiling privately. "It's beautiful, it reminds me of Asgard, just… smaller." He said.

She looked at him as he was looking out at the clear skies, green eyes soft, before she gently bumped her hip against his. "Well I'm sorry if London isn't as grandiose as Valhalla…" She teased.

Thor chuckled at her affectionate gesture, elbowing back. "No, it's not, actually… It's like a dust particle in comparison, if I had to put it correctly…" He remarked as he looked elsewhere.

Evelyn giggled, leaning into him and adding with a sniff, "I'm glad you want to go to Asgard, though. God knows how many women would come clamoring for your head if you stuck around here…" She was glad for that, even though she could topple them all with just her pinkie if she so pleased.

Thor rolled his eyes and reached to curiously touch the silver cartilage piercing on her left ear. "Yet that wouldn't matter, would it? You're better than all of them… You always _have_ been, I believe." He mused seriously.

Evelyn's cheeks colored prettily, and she smiled despite the butterflies in her stomach, feeling his larger hand cup her left cheek. "Try as you might, darling, I'm not a maiden you can bed with one word." She reminded knowingly, glancing up at him as green met blue.

 **}o{**

"Right, thanks. I think he'll like it." She smiled as she hung up, tucking the phone into her jacket pocket and zipping up the duffel bag containing her clothes, the gifted daggers, and her bow.

Just because she was leaving earth didn't mean she was leaving empty-handed, and she also felt it was right to be spiteful even if it was something small.

"You're really leaving, then." A voice said as she had made sure her bag was packed and was finishing with her boots, and the blonde super-soldier was there in her doorway when she looked up with his arms folded at his chest. It was relaxing to see him out of his suit and instead in a brown leather jacket, white shirt and jeans and sneakers.

He could've passed for James Dean if he wanted, but he didn't strike her as the flamboyant type.

The goddess smiled at her friend, straightening to toss her bag at him, to which he caught with ease. "I can't really work for SHIELD, at least not after what I told Fury. And long-distance relationships don't tend to work well, either." She reminded, exiting her allotted room and closing it with the key card, walking alongside him as they went to the landing base.

Steve nodded wisely, lamenting, "Stark actually looked hurt that you were gonna leave without so much as a send-off party. Can't say I blame him, really, it seems you've grown on us mere mortals." He glanced at her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and remarked, "Stark will get over it, he's got his sparkling personality… But I will admit I'm going to miss you too. We'll meet up again, though, I imagine. The world's gotten strange within the last few years, so it'll undoubtedly need our motley lot to bail it out of whatever doom comes up."

Glad to be leaving the helicarrier, and that the " _vacation_ " to Midgard was at its end, Roslynn was fidgety.

Thor looked to her from watching the black-clad agents lead his bound sibling onto the jet, noting that she shifted her weight from one boot to the other. "I'd thought you would be morose about leaving." He noted.

"I'd go back to Xandar rather than stay _here_ longer than is necessary… And don't make that face." Roslynn lamented before elbowing him when seeing the sideways look cross his handsome face.

Thor elbowed back on habit, otherwise glad she was in lighter spirits than she had been in weeks, looking up as Evelyn and Steve came to find them waiting by the jet. His face softened at seeing the brunette despite feeling Roslynn's elbow playfully jam into his ribs when both comrades came into view.

Once everyone was in, the craft took off and landed in New York within a couple of hours. The odd party were put in a separate vehicle compared to the one that was carrying the detainee to their appointed destination.

Recalling what she had done for her friend, the goddess looked to said blonde when they met with their remaining comrades in Central Park, drawing away from the blondes to turn to her friend as the van carrying Erik and the Tesseract parked. "Steve, hang on." She declared when he turned to her, handing him the slip of paper she had written the information down on. "I did some digging and made a few calls…" She explained as he read the paper.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, the captain looked at the name and address she had written down, noting the soft look on her face. "Evelyn, this… But why?" He asked.

"Just consider it my parting gift." Evelyn shrugged, smiling at him, turning away to rejoin the Asgardians.

Thor looked to his goddess as she shortly rejoined them, overall excited and happy that she was finally coming with him to Asgard, looking to their allies that had come to send them off. His blue eyes fell on her again as the brunette's slender hand slightly covered his that had ahold of the Tesseract's case.

Loki only rolled his eyes across from the happy couple and she imagined he wanted to gag at their silent exchange of affection, taking hold of the other handle of the case. He briefly stiffened when Roslynn's hand brushed against his as she took hold of his handle, glancing at her as their eyes met for a moment before she looked elsewhere.

Evelyn regarded their friends they had made within the last few days and afforded one more smile.

A click sounded as the odd quartet were then enveloped in a bright blue glow. Having looked away from the light that had threatened to blind them, the remaining Avengers looked at where the four had stood to find they were gone.

* * *

 **No, Thor and Eve did not consummate anything.. yet. what kind of author do you take me for? :'P**


	19. 02a Pools

_Prologue III_

* * *

"And I hate you…"

"Well at least I said he was cute!"

"Just shut up and drive."

Darcy rolled her eyes but listened anyway, turning the engine on before the hatchback came to life, shifting gears to drive off down the street. "I mean, he's not _insanely_ hot, y'know, like what's-his-name…"

"You need to take a left." Another voice said from the backseat, spooking the brunette in the passenger seat.

Jane glanced back at the young man present before her brown eyes flew to her assistant, "Who's he?" She asked in bewilderment.

Darcy had a smug sort of smile on her face as she replied calmly, "He's my intern."

" _You_ have an intern?" Jane parroted incredulously.

"Yep," Darcy nodded around the last mouthful of the loaf of bread she had pilfered from the restaurant.

"H-hello, Dr. Foster; I'm Ian, it's a great honor to be working with you!" Said man stammered slightly as he was rather nervous about meeting a respected physicist.

Jane glanced back at him again before looking at their driver, "Is he getting paid…?"

"You seriously think _he's_ getting paid when I barely do? Eve had to give me _a bonus_ when she house-sat for you…" Darcy rolled her eyes again as she continued driving to their intended location, smiling proudly, "I think I've finally gotten the hang of driving in London."

Jane shook her head even though she smiled wryly at the mention of her old friend, "I have to call Erik."

 **}o{**

A plume of dust rose into the air as she solidly landed on her back.

"Ow…" She closed her eyes tight for a moment before opening them to regard the steeled look in the other woman's eyes. Hearing the reception from their audience that had strengthened within the last half-hour turn to radio silence, she briefly glanced away from her opponent to one set of eyes that had flicked between them since the spar began, green finding and meeting blue.

"It's not him you're sparring with, is it?" The other brunette reminded, yanking her attention back to the match, the furrow in her brow deepening when her opponent's gaze returned to her. She regarded the annoyed flicker in her green stare and the right corner of her lips quirked up in bemusement as she cocked a brow in challenge.

The brunette's hand that wasn't holding onto her weapon crumpled slightly to take a handful of dirt from the ground beneath her as she mentally calculated that she only had a split second to act. "Dunno, he's a right sight better to look at…!" She retorted, throwing the handful of dirt at her face.

She instinctively raised an arm to wipe the dirt from her eyes, hearing the other woman scramble to her feet before she was headbutted in the stomach. Dropping back as she shook her head to get most of the dirt out of her vision, her hazel eyes refocused before a spark of surprise brightened them at seeing her opponent hadn't seized the chance to strike while she was distracted… she was waiting for her to make a move.

Another upward quirk made her lips twitch.

Even if she was a Midgardian woman, she wasn't one to claw her way to victory… Honorable, even though it would probably take a thousand years before she would ever tell her so. Knowing their audience was waiting for them to continue the brawl, neither of them would stand for being sport for the otherwise-males present… She imagined the other woman felt the same about their predicament. Not to mention that it would probably end in a draw if they continued.

So the Lady lowered her dagger and caught the surprise in her gaze, signaling that the bout was done, returning the dagger to its sheath.

The archer nodded at seeing her wordless statement, tucking her own dagger into its sheath at her back, looking away as their audience was slowly clearing out to return to whatever they had been doing before coming to watch them. She caught his striking gaze once again and noted the sense of relief in his irises, smiling for him before looking at her fellow woman. "Sif?" Their eyes met and instead of question her motive, she extended her hand to her.

Sif briefly raised both brows at her gesture, minding the kind light in her gaze, before she took her hand and shook it. "I think you worried him enough for today." She said, not having to look to the mentioned man as she knew the other woman understood, drawing her arm back.

"I was going to say the same to you, actually," Evelyn chuckled, sobering slightly before adding, "I'm glad, though, that you wanted to do this. Thank you."

The mild confusion in her hazel eyes fell away as Sif recognized again that she wasn't dealing with a weak mortal woman, and a small wry smile crossed her lips before she looked away at feeling the stare from their mutual comrade. She rolled her eyes at his studying them before stepping away to return to the armory, glancing back as another set of steps followed hers and calming when the other woman met her gaze. "Don't look so pleased." She said before the other could speak.

The blonde's lips pursed, and she raised a brow, "I'd consider it an _understanding_ … Your forfeiting a match would shock the nine for at least a day." She remarked.

Sif chuckled and cocked a brow in turn as she fired back, "Only before you ever stop being as dense as your shield."

"I forgot how to laugh…" Roslynn rolled her eyes, prompting the amused smile on Sif's face to linger.

* * *

 **not much to add, sorry. until next time!**


	20. Armistice

_Armistice_

* * *

In all fairness, she would pick riding a horse over riding a chariot.

She slightly shook her head when her fellow woman abandoned their steed to launch herself at one of their foes, releasing the reins and lifting her bow to aim and let the green jet of energy fly at one bandit that fired at what should've been her blind spot.

Another explosion went off when she felled the bandit and as it was only feet from her stallion, the black horse whinnied in fright and bucked, throwing her off so she landed on her rear.

"H-hey, get back here! Damn horse…" The goddess grumbled after scrambling to her feet, looking away as another bandit rushed her with his weapon raised like a club. She sidestepped his lunge and sliced at his ribs with a dagger, watching proudly as he snarled a curse and stumbled away before turning to fire at a mother and child yards to her left. She started to make a shield protect mother and child before the bandit was solidly hit with a familiar pewter shield that retreated to its master's hand after knocking out the bandit. "I had it handled!" She chided her comrade around blasting a reckless bandit right in the chest and sending him flying.

The shieldmaiden retorted after blocking another bandit from rushing the mother and child she ushered away from the battle, "Force of habit." She drew back just as a thin green jet zipped past her left ear to cleanly shoot through the bandit's forehead.

Evelyn smiled serenely when being given a mild glare from her friend, "You Asgardians can't be dramatic all the time, can you…?" She trailed off when a sharp crack of thunder sounded and a familiar rainbow-colored portal appeared behind her, causing her to acknowledge their leader's arrival.

Roslynn gave a bark of laughter at the deflated look on her friend's dirtied face, "Define dramatic!"

Evelyn shot her a rude hand gesture, loosing another jet from her bow at a burly bandit that rushed their mutual comrade who tossed his reputed hammer to knock another bandit from attacking Sif from her blind spot.

"I have this sorted!" Sif called with some annoyance to the hammer's wielder.

"Is that why everything's _on fire?_ " Thor called back with a chuckle as he recalled his weapon.

Roslynn tossed her shield to catch another bandit in the throat and knock him out, recalling the large disc, "About damn time, your dearly beloved was worried that you wouldn't come!" She sang with a look over at her fellow blonde.

Pretending her ears weren't burning, Evelyn released another jet that cut down a bandit far off that had rushed Hogun. "Are you positive that _you_ weren't fretting, Ros?" She retorted, smirking when brown met green, before sidestepping Mjolnir as it flew past her right side to conk an oncoming bandit, looking at their leader with her smirk widening, "Though if you were ironing your cape, I would recommend you worry about what'll happen at home."

Thor cocked a brow even as a matching smirk adorned his face, "I would honestly love to see you try!" He taunted.

Recalling her shield after sending three bandits flying, Roslynn rolled her eyes at the couple's mutual affection. "If you two start to profess your love to each other, gods so help me…" She trailed off when a shockwave of electricity rippled across the battlefield centering from where Thor stood, and she glanced around as he had felled at least a dozen bandits.

A bellow of a roar sounded seconds later, causing their party to watch the remaining bandits make a path for a hulking megalith that was toting a large club as it strode up to the blonde.

Sif scoffed at the creature's imposing state, sharing a look with Roslynn nearby before extending a nod to Thor, "You get first crack, then."

Thor glanced at the female trio before stepping up to the rock giant. "'Lo…" He ignored the jeers from what remained of the opposing host, sizing up the beast as it snarled to try and intimidate him, giving a huff, "then I accept your surrender!" Sharply swinging the hammer by its tether, he let the force of his blow shatter the creature like a fragile vase.

Rocks of varying sizes clattered to the ground in a heap where the beast once stood, and the blonde regarded their shocked foes with a cocked a brow as he asked conversationally, "Next?"

Evelyn folded her arms as the other party dropped their weapons in surrender, "Methinks you should've _started_ with that glorified boulder in the first place." She commented.

 **}o{**

The night was filled with chatter from those celebrating their victory on Vanaheim. Even though they were all-but treated like kings after the feat, she had sought solitude from the hall filled with the party. It was a chilly night, to which she gathered that winter would come early, but it wasn't a miserable sort of cold like it was in England.

The brunette paused at coming near the stone balcony and she inhaled the crisp air, looking up at the many stars that brightened the dark skies. She once again regarded that there were at least hundreds more stars out in Asgard than there were on earth.

No doubt she was missed back there, back home, by her parents and her friends. And she missed them too, especially so during those first few months on the alien planet, but rationality dictated that this was the right choice.

It was better that she was on Asgard, anyway, because she wasn't a threat to those around her. And it wasn't like she really had anywhere to go back to… At least not after the incident in New York.

Glancing away from the stars when feeling a cloak be draped on her shoulders, she met his blue gaze that seemed to show his elation at finding her. "You'll be missed at the feast." She mused.

The blonde sidled to her left and remarked calmly, "I've heard Volstagg recount enough war stories to miss one or two."

She chuckled quietly, bumping her hip with his. "Sif and Ros and the others are probably better company than me." She returned as her smile faltered a degree.

He didn't have to say or ask why she had left the feast, knowing as he had known since bringing her to Asgard that she missed those she had left behind on earth. It seemed the longer he was around her, the more he could see what she really felt… It annoyed her sometimes, he noticed, but that never lasted long. He earned a glance from her when he remained silent only for her to see the very serious expression he had adopted as he stared into space.

Evelyn bit her lip before giggling, ears tingling when he chuckled with her, and she leaned against his strong shoulder.

Thor extended a fond look to her, leaning against her in response. "That frown didn't suit you." He mused aloud. In retrospect she was brighter than any star he'd ever seen when she smiled.

Ears burning not because of the cold, Evelyn drew away a little to look up at him, "I… You lug." She muttered with a soft puff that caused a bubble of fog to escape from her lips, looking elsewhere. She liked that he was the way he was, to be fair, because she loved that about him.

Thor chuckled again, gently brushing locks of brown from her cheek.

 **}o{**

 _The tittering noise of millions of dark particles hummed in her ears, the noise akin to a muffled shrill screeching._

She couldn't find it in her to stand up from being on her knees, green eyes trained with horror on the black particles that swarmed and morphed into a funnel.

The particles glinted red as they shifted and fluidly moved before suddenly cascading down upon a familiar brunette woman. Her stomach lurched as she recognized the woman with ease.

'Jane…?' Her voice came out distant and sluggish to her own ears, and she watched Jane lift into the air thanks to the particles that had possessed her. '

 _ **NO**_ _!' She screamed as her best friend became consumed in the swarm_ …

" **Jane**!" She exclaimed as she shot up, heart wildly pounding in her ears, panting. It was what felt like an eternity when her heart rate finally calmed; she rubbed her eyes to look around and recognize that she was in her room on Asgard. "Blimey…" She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes again, looking out the nearby window at the dark night.  
 _  
What the hell was that about?_ She wondered as goose-pimples raced down her skin, before an idea came to mind. Inhaling steadily and shutting her eyes, she tapped her temples with both hands as she channeled her predecessor, _Athena, what's going on? Is something happening back on earth? What's happened to Jane?_

The visage of the mentioned goddess appeared in her mind, and she found it peculiar that the sky of the vision wasn't clear but rather that it was clouded over, giving it an ominous sense. ' _You must return to earth, as soon as possible… Jane needs you. Hurry_.' She answered, worry also written on her ethereal face.

Evelyn was wrenched from the vision when a hard knocking sounded on her door. Eyes snapping open, she shuffled out of bed to answer whoever was knocking, opening the left door. It felt like it was still the middle of the night, but she could recognize his striking gaze in any lighting. "Thor? It's almost dawn…" She started to say.

"I heard you scream… Are you alright?" Thor interrupted, concern in his voice and writing lines across his handsome face, as his blue eyes searched her green.

Evelyn paused and briefly wondered if she _had_ screamed, exhaling, "It's easier if I explain…" she nodded slightly to her room, opening the second door and letting him shuffle past her inside. She turned to him as he had found a seat on the desk chair near the bed, feeling unbidden heat creep up her neck at recognizing this was the first time she had ever had a man in her bedroom, let alone that she was still in her sleeping gown, steeling herself from those feelings to recount her nightmare.

"That would explain what Heimdall saw… Or rather, what he _didn't_." Thor said pensively, catching the imploring rise of her brow, before he supplied, "He and I were discussing the Convergence, where all of the nine realms align for a short amount of time that only happens every few millennia or so, when he noticed that he could not see your friend Jane. For a second he couldn't see her but then he could…" He trailed off at seeing her step away to start sorting through the chest of drawers that had her clothes, frowning, "What're you doing?" He asked.

Momentarily taking comfort that she had asked for a tall folding shade to give her privacy when changing, she pulled on her leggings and sleeveless tunic after shrugging off her sleeping gown, locating her skirt. "Then Heimdall and Athena are on to something, and besides, I've got a bad feeling about this. Jane is my best friend, so if anyone has to help her, it's obviously me." She explained as she was already yanking her deep green jerkin on over her tunic and skirt, stepping out of the shade's sanctity to locate her boots that were at the foot of her bed.

"Well it's _not_ obvious, is it?" Thor corrected as she was pulling her boots on, scowling slightly when she ignored him to locate her bow and blades. "Eve, wait." He declared as her cape flared out behind her when she strode out into the empty corridor, shortly following her leave.

"I have to do this; it's my friend _and_ my planet that might be in danger…" Evelyn ignored him, hearing his footsteps at her heels before his familiar hand latched onto her cape and made her spin around. She scowled up at him as his jerk had caused her to catch herself from landing in his chest armor, exhaling shortly even when his hands moved to hold her wrists, "Thor, darling, listen…"

There was a spark in his blue eyes that she likened to worry as Thor didn't budge. " _No_ , Evelyn. Midgard may be your home and Jane may be in danger, but unless you forget, we're _both_ responsible for whatever happens to the other realms. You can't go and throw yourself into possible danger… I will not lose you _twice_ in one lifetime." He stated, his rumbling voice quiet, as blue stubbornly clung to green.

Evelyn opened her mouth to protest that she could take care of herself, that he didn't need to worry, save for his last statement that hung on the air… She closed it and exhaled softly. "I shudder to think how _stubborn_ you were as a child…" She grumbled in defeat, feeling his hands release her wrists in favor of her hands.

Thor's hardened face softened, and a gentle look entered his blue eyes. "Having you here might be _miraculous_ enough to calm me down." He hummed quietly.

Cheeks coloring, Evelyn tugged on his jerkin collar and kissed him, drawing away before he could make more of it. "That's a big ' _might'_ , especially for you." She sang, nodding her head over her shoulder down the rest of the corridor.

Thor smiled wryly at her teasing, knowing without a doubt that the kiss was far from over, leading her out of the palace by the hand.

* * *

 **hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update :0 hope you're not too mad at me?**


	21. the Stone

_The Stone_

* * *

The overcast sky had darkened clouds that sluggishly moved as rain fell on the inhabitants of the dreary city.  
London hadn't changed one iota, and she found that she had missed the rain.

Something had indeed happened in the outskirts of the city among the old industrial buildings, the same something that had not only _been_ disturbed but also had disturbed Asgard. And if she knew anything, it was that curiosity just _might_ be the death of her old friend.

Regarding both brunettes standing before the warehouse as they were arguing while in the process of being arrested, she smiled wryly at seeing her friends and whistled sharply, watching the women turn at her whistle.

Jane and Darcy simultaneously looked at the gods with a measure of surprise before the former was first to break the silence, her voice coming out in a slight squeak, "Evee?" They easily recognized her pretty face framed by her brown mane of hair, yet the overall-green warrior outfit she had been given by the Asgardians was something to process.

She stood there in a jerkin that hugged her torso with a silver chest plate that protected said area, an olive-green cape softly billowing behind her as it was attached to a silver shoulder guard, along with her skirt, leggings, and a pair of knee-high brown boots. The Evelyn who had made a career of taking stints was nearly gone and the Evelyn who had become an Avenger and saved the world only a year ago had replaced her.

Evelyn's face softened with relief as a wide grin landed on her lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She teased wryly, leaving her counterpart's side to greet the women.

"Not in so many words, but still." Jane was first to shake out of the shock, stepping forward to also greet her old friend. "This… this is a lot to handle!" She admitted with a gesture to the other brunette's outfit.

Evelyn sobered slightly and shrugged, "I know, I should've called, but we barely got to my flat not fifteen minutes ago…" She was about to embrace her old friend before, without warning, the wind was knocked out of her as she was thrown back to hit the wet concrete.

"Evelyn!" Thor's head of blonde hair came into view within seconds as he helped her up, minding the small scrapes she had earned from being knocked off her feet by her physicist friend.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound…" Evelyn assured before recalling the reason they had returned to earth, prying away from his grasp to rush to the brunette's side and help her up as she had fallen back and looked dizzy. "Jane! Wake up, Janie…" She declared worriedly as she gently shook her, watching with relief as the woman's brown eyes cracked open to blearily focus on the sky before landing on her worried frown.

"Ow… W-what just happened?" Jane asked quietly, lifting a hand to rub her head before freezing when seeing a flicker of black and red particles dance around her fingertips. "Holy…" She looked up at her friend as the other woman's frown deepened at seeing the particles, "Evee?"

Evelyn shook her head and regarded the particles, her frown deepening, "What the hell is that…?" She whispered more to herself.

"Place your hands on your heads, come on, step back." One of the policemen yanked the odd trio from the spectacle and back to Jane and Darcy's predicament.

Thor glanced over at the two brunettes as Evelyn helped Jane stand since the lattermost was struggling to do so, "This woman is unwell." He explained.

"She's dangerous." The young policeman corrected as he looked between the odd trio.

"So are _we_." Evelyn huffed before looking to her companion.

Thor took her hand and, before the officers could try and reprimand them, the familiar portal of the Bifrost enveloped he and the two women as they fled the rainy day.

 **}o{**

Even though she had been infected with an alien substance, it hardly stopped Jane from marveling at the grand site that was Asgard.

Evelyn was glad she could share her new home with her best friend, smiling for her when the physicist looked to her every other few minutes to see if she wasn't dreaming, even though the issue of that alien substance continued to bother her.

"This isn't of earth… what is it?" Thor asked one of the healers as both he and Evelyn took note of the red energy in the holographic visage of her friend.

The younger healer named Hilda glanced at the worried line on the goddess' lips and admitted, "We do not know, but she won't survive the amount of energy surging through her."

Thor looked to said brunette whose fair face paled a bit at the thought, and he placed a hand on her back to silently remind her that she wasn't alone.

Evelyn cleared her throat and glanced up at him, flashing a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Don't start fretting." She said quietly, looking at her friend who reached up to touch the gold energy.

"It's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asked of the healers around her examination table.

Eir, the head healer present, corrected her, "It's a soul forge."

Jane remarked, "Does a _'soul forge'_ transfer molecular energy from one point to another?"

"Yes." She replied with some surprise.

" _Quantum field generator_." Jane whispered to Evelyn whose green eyes she found with ease, giving a thumbs-up.

Evelyn chuckled slightly and returned the gesture, "Someone's being chipper today." She teased if only to keep both of their spirits up.

"Would someone care to explain why you two brought a _mortal_ here?" Both gods slightly stiffened and turned to greet Odin as he had apparently heard wind of their return, his good eye on the couple.

"She is ill." Thor explained with a slight frown.

"She is mortal." Odin corrected as he stepped further into the room, waving a hand to cause the holographic image above Jane to disappear, "Illness is their defining trait."

Evelyn curbed her tone despite having bristled slightly at his arrival, "Allfather, we brought her here because we can help her."

"She doesn't belong on Asgard no more than a goat belongs at a banquet table." The older god stated, looking between the couple with a frown of disapproval on his wise face.

Jane sat up then, shooting a look at the younger gods, "Wait, did he just… _Who_ do you think you are?" She snapped at Odin.

Evelyn looked between the mortal and the god with a frown, "Janie…"

"I am Odin, King of Asgard, protector of the Nine Realms." Odin returned just as sharply, adding as the mortal woman faltered in introducing herself, "and I know who _you_ are, as well, Jane Foster."

"Something is within her, Father, something neither of us have seen before." Thor defended after sharing a look with his other half.

His father looked between the couple again, "Her world has their healers, they're called doctors. Let them deal with it. Guards, take this woman back to Midgard." He nodded slightly to the two guards nearby.

"Allfather, wait!" Evelyn stepped between the guards and the mortal, "Jane is my friend, and her illness isn't native to Midgard…"

" _Guards_." Odin clipped despite the goddess' explanation as she was moved out of the way.

"I wouldn't…!" Thor started to warn the guards not to touch Jane before a ripple of the black and red particles came from her, sending them flying across the room.

Evelyn was first to dart to her side as the mentioned brunette's head lolled to the left, weakened by the virus, looking up as Odin returned to the room to take hold of Jane's arm and run his hand over it.

"It's not possible…" Odin murmured at seeing the strange red glow beneath the woman's skin that was coursing through her veins.

"It's defending its' host…" Evelyn said with a frown, looking up at the older god.

Odin then looked between the couple, "Come with me." He said as he led the way out of the room.

Helping Jane off the examination table and checking that she was fine to walk on her own, Thor followed Evelyn as she was first at his father's heels, with Jane at his side.

The odd quartet soon backtracked from the healing ward and through the palace before walking through another archway.

"There are relics that pre-date the universe itself; what lies within your friend appears to be one of them." Odin told the trio, leading them into the room at the end of the long corridor.

Evelyn, having not seen this room before now, slightly gaped as she looked to the large tree in the center of the room, finding that were small objects nestled in its branches before mentally correcting herself.

The objects _weren't_ so much objects as they were the nine realms.

"The nine realms are not eternal. They each had a dawn as much as they'll have a dusk." The king continued as he led them past the tree into an inner library where he pulled a thick tome from a shelf and placed it on the table centered in the small study. "But, before that dawn, the dark forces known as the Dark Elves reigned absolute and unchallenged." He said as he turned the page to show an illustration of the mentioned aliens standing to attention for their overseers.

" _'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light_.'" Thor recited, earning a look from both women, adding to his counterpart, "I know these stories; Mother told them to us when were children."

Odin nodded slightly, not missing the indiscernible darkening in the goddess' green gaze, "their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of the darkness, calling it the Aether." He gestured to the moving picture in the book's pages, "while the other relics often appear as stones, the Aether is fluid and is always changing shape. It changed matter into dark matter, and it seeks out host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. The stronger the life force, the more that the Aether is attracted to that host. Malekith attempted to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of bloodshed, my father Bor at last won, and therein brought peace that lasted thousands of years."

"He slew them all." Evelyn didn't guess, glancing at the older god who nodded once, her frown returning, "But even then, it seems like an impossible task. You don't think there might've been a few of them who fled…?" She asked as the gears in her brain started working.

Thor shortly caught on to her thought train, "the Aether was said to have been destroyed, yet here it is..."

"The Dark Elves are dead." Odin finalized, sure of his father's actions that there was very little room for doubt, causing the room to grow quiet as it seemed everyone was still processing the story.

Jane looked to said god, asking with some uncertainty, "Does the book say anything about how to get it out of me?" She asked.

"No, it doesn't… I don't imagine the Athenians knew, either." Odin shook his head before looking to the goddess.

Evelyn folded her arms at her chest, "Athena would've told me otherwise. But there must be some way to get it out without hurting Jane." She replied pensively, looking to said woman who had looked over at the books in the shelves as most if not all of them were foreign texts.

Odin regarded the sisterly manner she had with the physicist, knowing it would be very unwise to let the girl return to Midgard with the weapon. "Then it's safer to keep her here on Asgard under observation, until the Aether is removed." He stated.

Thor smiled at the excited light in Evelyn's eyes that she tried to hide for maturity's sake, nodding, "thank you, Father." He said as said man returned the nod and shortly left the study.

Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left, loosely running a hand through her hair. "Didn't expect I'd be hosting a slumber party on Asgard…" She mused, looking at her counterpart as he had watched his father leave.

"A ' _slumber party'?_ " Thor looked over at her when hearing the odd term, cocking a brow.

"You wouldn't like it, it's for women _only_." Evelyn chuckled at the slightly confused look on his face, smirking.

Thor returned the smirk, affectionately elbowing her. "I'd hope that doesn't entail running off in the middle of the night?."

Evelyn elbowed back as she made a face, cheeks coloring slightly, "I told _you_ not to worry."

" _This_ coming from the supposedly-wise goddess who has reckless tendencies…" Thor lamented, dodging her attempt to hit his arm.

"You forgot to mention you were in New York, last year." Jane commented from having found a book in the shelf that was in English, surprised at finding just one book given the others weren't native to earth, looking up from the text to both gods with the book in hand.

Evelyn successfully jabbed Thor on reflex for his teasing, affording an innocent smile at Jane. "It was last-minute, and it wasn't my idea." She excused, gesturing to the corridor, "Come on, I'll give you the whole story." She said.

Jane made a face at leaving the study, nonetheless joining her friend as both women left the room and retraced their steps out of the corridor.

Thor shook his head with a wry chuckle, glad she was in lighter spirits but, otherwise, he knew they weren't out of the proverbial woods yet. When it came to what she truly felt, she was about as translucent as her shields.

 **}o{**

"So Thor seems like a really nice guy… er, god." Jane started, looking over at her from their place on one of the palace balconies.

After letting the maids get her into more comfortable and or clean clothing, Evelyn had shown her around the palace, explaining about all that had happened to her within the last few years.

Evelyn felt a smile pull at her lips as she looked at her, "He's a bit of a stubborn lug, but he really is. Better than the guys I dated in college by a long shot, anyway."

A gentle breeze tugged at their hair, and Jane nodded in agreement. "I was actually _on_ a date, today, when Darcy came to tell me there were strange readings coming from that warehouse…" She trailed off at the reminder of when the day took an unexpected turn.

"Given that he sounds British, it doesn't sound like you should've bailed on _that_ _one_." Evelyn mused, knowing without having to hear what would have come next.

"He was cute, and understanding… I mean, I thought he was a nice guy… And then I apparently have a _second intern_ interning for my assistant…" Jane said before pinching the bridge of her nose, exhaling, "I am going to kill Darcy when I get back." She added more to herself.

Evelyn chuckled, patting her back, "After that, I'd _definitely_ recommend checking up on the poor bloke." She offered.

Jane sobered and laughed quietly, looking at her, "I still can't believe _you_ were in New York, saving the world… You made one hell of a contribution, at least bigger than what I was doing." She said, adding as an afterthought when the other woman looked out at the clear skies of the alien planet, "You look really happy, being here."

"Think so…?" Evelyn smiled wryly, her smile faltering a little as she glanced down at the stone railing, "I didn't _feel_ very happy, during the first few months. Sometimes I still don't… But it's not because of any one reason, really. I would like to think my boyfriend's parents like me, so _that's_ something. I felt it wiser, though, to be less of a threat on Earth and more of a helping hand here on Asgard." She replied.

Recognizing the sad look on her fair face, as she had seen her wear it when she thought she wasn't looking, Jane looked at the clear skies. "Well I think Thor is lucky to have my best friend be the first girl he brings home to meet his parents." She said confidently.

Evelyn smiled at her familiar method to get her out of her funk, chuckling, "I doubt I'm the first girl he's brought home, Janie…"

"But he _does_ have eyes only for you, doesn't he?" Both women slightly jumped and looked to the outer corridor their balcony deposited onto to see the mentioned man's mother had found them. The older woman smiled good-naturedly when the younger goddess' green eyes met her brown.

Evelyn smiled sheepishly, straightening from leaning onto the balcony. "Forgive my manners, my queen. Jane Foster, this is Frigga, Queen of Asgard, and Thor's mother." She said as she introduced both parties.

Jane hesitated, briefly wondering if she should bow, but instead also adopted a sheepish smile. "Ah-um, hi… You have a very beautiful palace, Your Majesty." She afforded.

Frigga smiled again as she approached the two, "thank you, Jane. I couldn't help noticing that you and Evelyn act like you're sisters." She said.

Jane smiled again, "We might as well be, we've known each other since we were children." She said as she and the named brunette shared a smile.

Evelyn nodded with her smile lingering, "Nearly been inseparable since..." Her ears perked then as noticeable sirens went off from somewhere in the palace.

"What is it?" Jane asked when both women looked off at hearing the sirens that she had never heard before, looking from one woman to the other, before catching the head of blonde that had found them on the balcony. "Thor?"

"The prisoners have escaped their cells in the dungeons." Thor informed, looking namely to Evelyn as her eyes hardened slightly, before looking to his mother who understood what that implied.

Frigga spoke before the younger goddess could ask, "I will look after her, go."

Evelyn spared a look at Jane before nodding. "Thank you." She shortly followed Thor as he took off to the dungeons.

 **}o{**

The sound of cries of pain and iron meeting flesh rang out through the dungeons as the whole floor was in chaos.

With Thor and Evelyn's arrival to the party that Roslynn, Fandral and Volstagg had kept under control, it seemed the detained were moreso anxious to escape.

At the momentary opening provided, the bulky alien raced for the exit before a well-placed kick to its backside sent it stumbling forward. The beast snarled as it twisted to rush the offending blonde.

Sidestepping its charge, Roslynn twisted to lop head from body. Watching it hit the stone floor of the dungeons, she looked to see most if not all the prisoners were forced back and or cut down for their retaliation, feeling a set of eyes on her from the first cell of the block in the center of the large room. Inhaling as she squared her shoulders, she dared to look back only to recognize the brilliant green eyes that held her brown. Green eyes she had loved what felt like a lifetime ago…

A resounding rumble suddenly coursed throughout the dungeons, causing their staring match to break as those with her looked up at the noise of a crash that came from the floors above.

Evelyn groaned under her breath, " _Why_ do I have to be right…?"

"We've got this, go!" Fandral declared as the noise had done little to stop the prisoners from fleeing.

Thor and Evelyn seized the chance and raced back to the upper floors and through the corridors, minding the felled guards that served as a bread-crumb trail, before coming to the floor where the queen had concealed Jane. They briefly shared a look before throwing the doors open.

Looking firstly on the tall ugly alien that was restraining the queen, she quickly looked to the paler-faced alien who chose that moment to ram his dagger into her chest. " _No!_ " Evelyn cried as she tossed a dagger while Thor shot a bolt of lightning at the shorter Dark Elf.

Both attacks sent the Dark Elf flying back before the uglier Dark Elf lifted him up to leave through the balcony.

Thor tossed his hammer at their tail, knocking them both off the balcony before they were lifted in a tall and thin black ship. Skidding to a halt at the balcony ledge, his hardened blue eyes watched the shorter ship return to a larger ship that looked like the smaller one before it disappeared into thin air.

Tears slowly leaked from her eyes as Evelyn stepped aside when Odin came into the room, and she looked past him at the familiar Valkyrie who had found them, her feet coming to a dead halt when laying eyes on the queen.

Roslynn looked from Frigga to Evelyn when feeling her stare, seeing guilt present in her green eyes as tears started to blur her vision, following the brunette's gaze that flicked from her to the brunette Midgardian she had briefly seen earlier who was the one that Frigga had protected… She started to stride up to the petite woman when a hand grabbed her wrist from behind, and an oath hoarsely escaped her mouth as she glared up at her fellow blonde.

Vainly cursing him for denying her, the blonde shifted her glare from him to the goddess responsible.

* * *

 **i ask you, what is Thor 2 _without_ a Little Dash of Angst thrown into the Dramatic mix?**

 *** " _the Stone_ " by Dave Matthews Band (the crescendo of the song is really what applies to this chapter tbh)**


	22. Control

_Control_

* * *

Her whole face hurt.

She had stopped crying an hour ago if not less, and to add insult to injury, she couldn't sleep away the pain. Rolling onto her back to look up at the high ceiling, the blonde exhaled shakily.

True Eir had taken her in when she came to Asgard, but the childhood memories of a mother's warmth and kindness were of Frigga. It was the queen who had encouraged her to keep a gentle heart, the queen who had taken heart in her making friends with the princes… and now she was gone.

Roslynn had gone to Midgard with an open mind, and she tried, but she was too observant for her own good… Now it was because of Evelyn that there was a Midgardian on Asgard, a Midgardian with a parasitic weapon stuck inside her, a damned parasitic weapon that was the reason those beasts had stormed the palace halls…

With a frustrated groan, she tossed the blankets off and sat up in bed, unmindful of the mane of blonde that was partially in her face.

The more she thought on it, the angrier she got, the more she blamed Evelyn and Thor, and… and it physically pained her to hate Thor. Thor who was like her brother, that oversized puppy-faced prince…

A heavy sigh escaped the blonde before she tossed her hair back and shuffled out of bed to throw on a loose green tunic along with her favored brown leggings, slipping her boots on and snagging her belt to fasten it at her waist. It was cold, but she didn't care, she just knew… she knew she had to get some air, otherwise she would wake the whole palace with her screaming.

It was only by the light of the stars and the dimly-lit corridors that she could see where to place her feet.

The whole planet seemed to still be reeling from the infiltration by those disgusting elves and that made the remaining residents of the planet uneasy.

She wasn't as old as the universe, but she knew well enough that a shaky throne would be considered weak.

The blonde found she remained invisible as she found her feet had led her to the lowest parts of the palace where the dungeons were. She stopped just shy of the doors, that nagging little voice in her head reminding her that it was pointless to come down here in the first place…  
 _  
I must be losing it_ , she thought bitterly before opening the left door with a light shove of her shoulder.

The prison was silent like the grave when she entered. She half-supposed it was because the little elf coup had helped take the lives of their prisoners as well as that of most of the palace guards. She relaxed a bit as she passed the cells and only found a handful of them occupied with sleeping detainees.

"A little late in the evening to be going on quests, isn't it?" a voice wondered from the cell on her right, causing her to jump as she reflexively reached for a knife from her belt, before she willed herself to calm down as she recalled that whatever threats present were behind impenetrable walls.

The blonde looked at the one responsible for scaring her half to Hel, her brown finding his green once again, and she paused to retort when catching the curious and minutely-puzzled light on his pale face. She instead wrinkled her nose. "I couldn't sleep." There was no use lying to him in any aspect, given he knew them all.

The prisoner's eyes briefly flicked down and up her body as she had donned some leggings and a loose green tunic that he remembered she would wear at night, and a rueful quirk curled the corner of his lips. "And you come to see **me** of all people. You're just full of surprises, aren't you, darling?" he said with a soft huff.

"Can you _not_ , just..." She closed her eyes to internally count from five to one to keep from snapping at him, given she would be discovered within moments if her voice rose, and she turned away to run a hand through her hair, "do not call me _that_ again." she repeated.

Hearing the bitterness in her hardened tone, he cocked a dark brow. "Then explain why you're here in the dungeons. I can't imagine you would choose to visit me _now_ , after almost two years, unless you came to gloat about the fact that you're free to do as you please..."

"Loki, _for once_ in your life, stop talking." She snapped, her quieted voice carrying frustration, as she turned to glare at him.

The former lovers held stares for what felt like an eternity.

While he wasn't as wise as Odin, Loki sensed that she was unsettled and, bitterly he mused, that she had come to him out of loneliness. She had done that on occasion, usually when she sought comfort, years ago. It was undoubtedly a force of habit to her by now.

Roslynn hurriedly looked away as she felt the ghost of tears creeping out from the corners of her eyes, wiping them with a hand. "You know then, about her." She didn't dare speak the name and felt it right to not try.

Loki had momentarily frozen at her guess, stepping away from the barrier between them and nodding slightly. "She didn't suffer, did she?" He asked in a voice quieter than hers, drawing her back to him.

"No, I don't think she did… I didn't… Thor was there first, and Eve too." Roslynn shook her head, noting the darkened shade of green in his eyes when he briefly looked to her, and her heart ached. "Don't blame him, Loki… He tried, we all did..."

Loki cut in, his voice cold, "Then you _forget_ who threw me in this damned cell, don't you? Who brought me here to rot away in the dungeons until the end of time… You've forgotten everything." He turned away to face the furniture in his cell.

The pocket of silence lasted for a long moment before Roslynn softly retorted, "I haven't forgotten you. Don't you think I want to take back everything that's happened between us?" Her voice rose a little and his gaze he had cast elsewhere momentarily flicked to her as she continued before he could interrupt. "That I don't loathe myself every day for not saving you from the fall? I wish I could've been faster, that I could've pulled you onto the bridge... that I could apologize for what Odin let you become."

Loki's green eyes snapped to her again at mention of Odin. The bottoms of her eyes looked puffy with possible tears, tears she had held back for the last three years it seemed, and the small part of him that still cared for her recoiled at the hint of tears. He let a bitter smile start to curl his lips as he lifted his head slightly. "Maybe it was meant for things to be this way, wasn't it? Even if you never meant for it, you don't have to deal with me anymore, you can move on. Forget what could've been and…"

" _Loki_." Roslynn clipped as her hands at her sides curled into fists, looking at him squarely and noting the downward turn of his lips when she silenced him, the curious and exasperated light in his eyes… She folded her arms at her chest. "That silver tongue _doesn't work_ on a woman who knows your tricks about as well as the dramatic god who uses them."

Loki minded that she had sobered enough to recognize he was trying to give her the brush-off, albeit in his own way, and his shoulders slumped. "You never minded when the mentioned tongue did _other_ _things_ to you." He mused pensively.

Roslynn ran a hand through her hair again. "It's been two years, I don't think that tongue or any _other_ part of you can make me swoon." She pretended her cheeks weren't warm at the brief memories his comment brought back. "Yet you never gave up on me, did you?" Loki retorted coolly, causing her to cock a brow. "You just said it yourself that you haven't given up on me… and that _also_ explains why you went to Midgard, to boot…"

"I went because _you_ started raising hell…"

" _You went_ because you tried to make me see the truth of my actions. You have that habit, you know, because of your tenacity… It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily, Loki…"

"You did those things because…" Loki paused in his thought train as he slowly looked at her to see she was also thinking, "Because you love me." He finished in a quieted voice.

Roslynn's cheeks colored again as the reality of his deduction hit like a stampeding herd of Bilgesnipe, and she met his stare, watching the left corner of his lips twitch upward… "I've lingered too long. And _you've_ been in solitude for longer than _that_ if that's what you honestly think about my actions." She turned away to leave.

"Can't deny it, can you, _dearest?_ " Loki drawled when she turned away, watching her stiffen before slowly looking at him, and the smug smirk on his lips strengthened a degree when their eyes met. He shrugged innocently, "You clearly haven't stopped thinking about me, and I know you're jealous of Thor and Evelyn's happiness – don't bother denying that — even if you don't say it…"

"It's late, and you're talking out of your glorified ass more than you did when you drank too much after we returned from that venture to Nornheim." Roslynn interrupted with a scoff, pretending her cheeks weren't still warm, adding when seeing that the smug smirk was gone from his face, "try to get some sleep… Gods know those bags under your eyes aren't from talking to me at this ungodly hour." She turned away to leave him.

Loki watched her leave, looking elsewhere with a rueful smirk as the term ' _glorified ass_ ' sounded much too accurate.

 **}o{**

"Lady Athena." One of the two guards greeted her.

Scowling slightly at having them block her from entering the room, Evelyn raised a brow before asking patiently, "Am I permitted to visit my friend?"

The second guard shook his head, "I'm afraid not. No one is permitted to see the mortal, by order of the king."

Evelyn exhaled shortly at the news and nodded, "We'll see about that… Thank you, gents." She then backtracked to exit the corridor, storming off to the throne room to see a man about a locked door.

She understood he was mourning for Frigga, given it had only been a few days since the funeral, but acting drastically was _not_ something he should do! Especially since, thanks to the Dark Elves' failed infiltration, Asgard's defenses were virtually nonexistent. Heimdall couldn't see the blasted creatures because of their cloaking ability, and he was the literal watchman who would warn the palace about invaders… If he couldn't do _that_ , what sort of hope did everyone else have?

The two guards standing at the doorway of the throne room gave a slight nod to her as she came up to them and shortly passed by, and she glanced about the spacious hall. Noting the partially-destroyed throne chair at the back of the room, she exhaled softly before striding up to the throne where father and son were talking. From the latter's tone, she could tell he was as vexed as she was regarding the state of things.

"…Take Jane away from here. Malekith is sure to follow wherever the Aether goes, and he will draw it out of her. He will leave himself vulnerable then, and it's there where I will defeat him." Thor reasoned with as much patience as he could muster, glancing to the side when hearing lighter footsteps coming and finding Evelyn present.

Odin paid little mind to the goddess' arrival, returning calmly, "Malekith is sure to return because we have what he wants. When he comes, we _will_ defeat him."

Thor refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "We can't fight an enemy that we can't locate. Malekith could be right over us at this very moment, and we'd never know! How many Asgardian lives must we sacrifice?"

"As _many_ as are _needed!_ " Odin snapped tartly, adding, "until the last drop of blood is shed, he and his men will die by Asgardian blades."

Evelyn took a brave step forward, "Allfather, you can't let grief cloud your judgement. What you're proposing is a massacre that we can _avoid altogether_ , as Thor said, by taking the Aether away from Asgard and to Svartalfheim where those bastards came from. We destroy it there and settle this whole thing." She said patiently.

Odin gave a soft and rueful huff. "' _We_ ' fails to imply that it was your mortal friend that _you_ brought here and caused this." He briefly gestured to the state of the hall, adding as he caught the guilty darkening of her eyes, "we will let Malekith come to us."

"Then since you're so bloody _thick-headed_ , Allfather, it's _my duty_ to destroy the Aether." Evelyn said curtly, pretending a pair of blue eyes didn't look to her with surprise as she added, "Jane is my friend and therefore _my_ responsibility. And if I die trying, at least you won't have anyone to blame but yourself when _another_ alien fleet sacks the place."

"Evelyn…" Thor looked at her, surprised she had spoken out against his father but also rather hurt at her brash statement, minding the frustrated glare that adorned her brow before she sent a cold look at his father and then left the hall. He looked back at his father to see he had adopted a blank scowl that stared down at the tiled floor, before he shortly followed her leave.

A gentle breeze tugged at her hair as she had found her feet came to a halt at the same balcony from a few days ago. Feeling like she had put enough distance between she and the throne room, the brunette looked heavenward as the guilt started to surmount again as it had since the funeral.

It was her fault that Frigga was dead, she knew that well enough, and talking –rather _arguing_ — with Odin seemed to glaringly remind her of it. She had scarcely looked at Thor for the last few days, knowing that she had hurt him the most with that damned epiphany, and even after arguing with his father she refused to look at him.  
 _  
If only I'd ignored that stupid nightmare_ …

"You'd really go it alone." His rumbling voice suddenly spoke behind her, making her stiffen, and she heard him come to join her at the balcony.

She pointedly kept her gaze cast anywhere but his bearded face, "I'm not afraid of death… I never _had_ to be afraid of it before, so why start _now?_ "

The blonde leaned on the railing and looked at the stubborn way she had tilted her head up, the downward pull of his lips still present. "Because you're being a fool about all this." He answered in a surprisingly calm tone.

Bristling at his words, the brunette scowled. "Why are you talking to me? Your father, the whole bloody palace knows that it's because of **me** that your mum…" She inhaled and tried not to yell, mostly because she didn't like yelling at him, "It's my fault, all of this, because I brought the Aether here. I endangered everyone because of a godforsaken nightmare…"

" _Evee_." Thor quieted her, seeing her shoulders give the slightest tremor in her grief. He wasn't the greatest at comforting weeping women, but this was a different case… _She_ was a different case. "The Dark Elves would've come for the Aether regardless if Jane was the host or not. And if I had cared what my father thought of you, then I wouldn't be here, would I?" He noted that she was still quiet even as she looked down at his wrist guards, sobering as he added, "I don't blame you, and I doubt I ever will, for what happened."

Evelyn lifted a hand to wipe her eyes of imaginary tears, sniffing, before she nodded and felt like she could melt into the stone when he pulled her into an embrace. She slightly turned to cling to him, feeling his arms tighten as he seemed to take heart that she accepted him, sighing. "I missed you too." She half-joked, hearing him chuckle, drawing away as much as he allowed and adding with a lifted brow. "So, since you're the self-proclaimed _expert_ on misbehaving, what do you propose we do about the Aether?" She asked softly as green caught blue.

 **}o{**

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"No, I'm not… But it beats clawing my eyes out waiting for the inevitable."

Thor knew she wasn't happy with this brilliant plan, given who was involved in it, but he also knew that she wasn't one to turn him down. They had been friends too long of years for him to start believing that she was a coward.

Roslynn felt his eyes on her every other few minutes as they passed through the corridors, exhaling shortly when the silence they had lapsed into was starting to gnaw at her. "I'm not angry with you, or Eve. And it wouldn't be any better if the weapon was on Midgard, mostly because they don't know how the hell to approach an alien object solely meant for destruction… Besides, this is for the queen." She added the last part on a softer tone, looking at him as they paused to check and see that the coast was clear.

Their stares held for a moment as blue noted the resolve that brown held, and the former lifted a hand to ruffle the latter's blonde locks, smiling when she shooed his hand off.

The blondes entered the dungeons, and the woman found it was much the same as how she had left it two nights ago, finding their intended cell with little effort.

The prisoner looked mildly surprised when the taller of the blondes stepped up to his cell window, hands at his back, as he spoke first, "Thor… After all this time you decide to visit me. Why? Come to gloat, to mock…?"

"Loki, enough. Drop the illusion." Said blonde cut him off calmly, earning an impressed glance from his companion, watching as the illusion fell away to be replaced with the real state of the spacious cell.

Most if not all the furniture was broken, things thrown to the floor, and at the far wall on the floor staring back at his sibling in a defeated state sat a virtually-disheveled Loki. "Now you see me, Brother." Loki said.

Roslynn stepped away from the beam on the corner of the cell wall to look at the state of his cell, and she felt a familiar ache in her chest as she recalled that Loki took the news the hardest out of anyone… She looked to him as a wave of pity came over her for a moment before she schooled her face to neutrality and straightened, huffing. "May as well tell him, right?" She glanced up at her companion.

Thor didn't miss the lingering stare Loki extended to her before it landed on him, and he agreed, "Right. I didn't come to share our grief, but instead am offering you a chance."

Loki briefly cocked a brow, adding a likewise glance at the other blonde. "Go on."

"You want revenge as much as I, as _we_ , do. Help us escape Asgard, and you'll get your revenge." Thor proposed calmly.

A rueful smile formed and lingered on Loki's lips as he processed his brother's plan, looking at him, "You really must be desperate to enlist my help. What, pray, makes you think you can trust me? I doubt it's anything _she_ said, given that I apparently talk too much…"

Gripping her shoulder when the mentioned blonde started to open her mouth, Thor retorted patiently, "Mother trusted you. And, to ensure that we're clear, when you and I fought in the past I did so with some measure of hope that my brother was still there… That hope doesn't exist anymore, not to protect you. Betray me, or the girls, and I kill you."

Loki noted the resolve the blondes seemed to share, and he slightly tilted his head as he asked, "when do we start?"

 **}o{**

Keeping her pointer and middle finger to her right temple, she remained invisible to the guards that passed by her. _What on earth is taking them so long…?_ She wondered before hearing familiar footsteps approaching her corner. She watched as his head of blonde walked past her, the other god at his left, and the other blonde at his far left, before lowering her hand and making herself known. "I was starting to wonder about you." She said as she came up to his free side.

"Well fret not, darling, I had no intention of keeping your beloved for too long." The brunette god smiled easily at her, catching the slightest wince on her fair face.

She pretended his green stare didn't look to her, "And it's nice to see you too, Loki. Not still sore about what I did to your… _friends_ , are you?" She returned coolly.

Catching the immediate drop his smile took, the other woman barely stifled a laugh, "That explains why it looks like you lost your… edge."

The odd quartet were crossing through the corridors and were nearly to the throne room when spotting two guards coming their way.

"Well at least you can say that you tried…" Loki started to say when he was forced to hush up by the quick jerk on his shackles, shooting a look at Roslynn who ignored his scowl and instead held onto the chain while Thor grabbed her arm with one hand while the other took Evelyn's. He watched Evelyn tap her right temple with her free hand's index and middle fingers, dark brows lifting as the guards passed by them like if they were part of the wall, looking from the guards that kept walking to the goddess.

"That was almost _too_ clever… should I worry?" Thor wondered as they had continued only to stop shy of entering the ruined hall, looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

Evelyn smirked back and remarked, "Very much so."

The four didn't have to wait for but a few more minutes when Sif came into view with a somewhat-puzzled Jane not far behind. The other woman slightly gaped at seeing the brunette god as they came closer, "You're…" She started as their eyes met.

"I'm Loki…" Said god started to introduce himself before being slapped by the mortal woman, making him wince.

" _That_ was for New York!" Jane huffed, surprised when being clapped on the back by Roslynn who wore a smug look on her pretty face.

Sif and Evelyn shared an amused look whereas Thor barely stifled a chuckle.

Loki pretended he wasn't miffed by Roslynn's response, instead looking to his brother with a wry smirk, "I like her, though I wonder if _all_ Midgardian women are as feisty."

Evelyn's brow twitched, and she ushered Jane ahead instead of giving him a nice shiner, looking at Sif. "I'm still in shock that you agreed to this." She mused.

Sif rolled her eyes, "What're friends for?" She glanced at the blonde and added, "Look out for him." Her hazel met the other's green.

"Then try not to catch _too much_ of a scolding." Roslynn said as she looked to her old friend with her smug look changed for a knowing smile.

Evelyn extended a hand to Sif as they shook forearms. "Give 'em hell." Both women shared a smirk before drawing away and looking back at the collective clacking of steel on tile to see a squadron of guards coming.

Sif drew her lance, briefly looking to Roslynn, Thor, and Evelyn, "Go on, I can handle them."

Thor nodded, "thank you." He shortly led the way with Evelyn not far behind and Jane at her left.

Roslynn wasn't far behind, pausing when seeing Loki have a private word with Sif, and she met the other woman's hazel eyes before looking away as Loki brought up the tail. "Being in the dungeons made you so damned _slow_ …" She lamented when he came to her side.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, but am I to understand that I _can't_ stop to have a nice chat with old friends?" Loki retorted chirpily.

"Only when said friends _gut you_ like a fish…" Roslynn bristled.

Evelyn repressed a groan and doubled back at hearing the start of a lover's spat, "You two can have your row _after_ we destroy the weapon, come on." She grabbed Roslynn's wrist and Loki's shackle-chain and dragged them along.

Roslynn looked elsewhere before catching the somewhat-exasperated look on Thor's face as he and Jane had paused to let them catch up, flippantly gesturing to his sibling, "He started it."

"And I ended it." Evelyn finished patiently, glad to see Volstagg standing guard before the grounded ship as according to the plan, releasing the couple of her grasp to file after Jane and Thor into the black craft, hearing the mentioned pair not far behind.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this…" Loki commented as Thor was pressing buttons on the control panel to get the craft to take off.

Thor retorted, "I said ' _how hard could it be'?_ "

"Well don't smash anything, just try pressing it gently." Loki considered slapping his forehead if it weren't for the shackles.

"I am ' _pressing it gently_ ', it's just not…" Thor started to snap back before the ship whirred to life, making him blink once before looking at Roslynn as she had found the power button. "…Working." He finished, albeit lamely.

Roslynn glanced about as a holographic schematic came to life around them when the ship turned on, "You two geniuses forget I know how to steal a ship."

Loki glanced at the holographic outline of the palace halls, looking at his brother when hearing the columns being struck by the craft's wings, "I think you missed a column…"

"Shut up." Thor growled back, at last steering the ship out of the ruined hall and on out of the palace.

Evelyn briefly felt like they were in a roller coaster, holding herself steady as the craft put the city behind them and struck a few buildings in its escape, looking over at Jane when she collapsed on the ship floor. "Probably safer to be on the floor…" She muttered as she looked ahead.

"Why don't you let _me_ take over? I'm obviously the better pilot!" Loki offered patiently.

"Really? Well, between the two of us, which of us can _actually fly?_ " Thor remarked confidently before destroying a building that he nearly avoided, causing his brother and the women to flinch at the impact, adding as an afterthought, "Not a word."

"Pretty positive that between the three of us, I know what _not_ to do when flying…" Roslynn commented before wincing when the ship's left wing took a decent chunk out of a visage of King Bor as they were passing through the waterfalls. "…A spaceship." She half-sighed the words.

Loki chimed flippantly, "Considering you _crashed_ yours? Also, I do hope you're happy, you just decapitated your _grandfather!_ "

Evelyn stuck her head out for a second through the open door of the ship, pulling her head in when a blast of energy whizzed by the ship, looking out again at the fleet of ships that gave chase. "Stubborn old sod…" She grumbled, looking back into the ship when hearing Loki's berating monologue be cut short just as he was tossed out with a yelp. She couldn't help the bark of laughter, grinning at her companions, "Didn't consider doing that sooner…?" She caught the rousing Jane from Roslynn who had lifted her from the floor, giving her a look.

"You _did_ say she was your responsibility." Roslynn tilted her head cheekily, smirking at the look on her face before the goddess jumped out, ignoring Thor's look prior to following her leave with the lattermost not far behind.

The odd trio landed in a small vessel being commandeered by Fandral, as said warrior smiled cheerily at the somewhat disheveled Loki who had landed first in a heap. "Good to see your time in the dungeons hasn't impeded on your gracefulness, Loki." He greeted.

Loki puffed slightly as he regarded his sibling, "You lied to me… I'm impressed!" He looked briefly to the archer who had gently lowered her friend to the deck of the vessel and cast a shield around her on reflex, "You truly must love your little minx, don't you?" He wondered conversationally.

Thor regarded the rude hand gesture said woman shot his brother, smirking, "Even if I do, it's no business of yours, now get us out of here."

Grabbing hold of the wheel, Loki steered the vessel and those inside felt it pick up the pace as they raced across the lake to the formation of rocks on the other side that resembled an island.

Roslynn winced when the ship veered to the right to avoid a blast from the ships that had found them, looking back as the wind whipped at her hair, laughing a little, "Come on, I could deflect these in my sleep!"

Evelyn smirked at her taunt, nocking a thin jet of green in her bow and letting it streak on the winds to make the ships drop back when a glowing green firewall cut them off.

"Fandral!" Thor declared, signaling their friend, as he knew her firewall wouldn't last longer than a minute or two.

Fandral nodded as he grabbed the rope attached to the ship's deck and regarded the four, "For Asgard." He said before hopping over the edge.

Holding fast to the wheel, Loki steered the vessel straight on as they left the lake behind them and reached the island, aiming for the large jagged rock that jutted out of the small bay.

"You're not honestly…" Roslynn paled a bit.

"Are you mad?" Thor demanded of his brother.

Loki had an excited grin on his face, "Possibly!"

"There was _doubt?_ " Evelyn scoffed as a green shield-bubble came to life at the flick of her wrist seconds before they sailed through the near-invisible break in the rock.

 **}o{**

Regarding the green sky that was rather overcast, Roslynn frowned. She looked at her fellow woman and wondered, "Is she doing all right?" She nodded to the Midgardian when being met with a lifted brow expression.

Evelyn looked to the dozing Jane and smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, she'll be fine." She looked about at their dreary and dank surroundings.

Athena _did_ know of the Dark Elves, even though she had died some years after King Bor had taken the Aether from them, but she had scarcely tangled with the alien planet and had instead had scouts mind their goings-on before her end. She hadn't trusted them with her life, and it was imperative that Evelyn be no different.

"Don't start taking pity on me, by the way." The blonde mused when seeing the brunette look to her again, smiling slightly, "I don't have a goddess in my brain like you do, but I know you still feel guilty. You were wise to bring the Aether away from your planet… I think so, anyway."

The brunette quieted as a small smile crossed her lips, briefly looking over at the brothers before looking to the Valkyrie, "You think?"

"Only because your Midgardian governments don't know shit about handling an ancient alien weapon." The blonde shrugged.

Both women held stares for a moment that felt like ages before the goddess broke the silence with a chuckle, causing the Valkyrie to shake her head with a wry grin.

"…Had her tricks, but I had her trust." Thor's voice drew the girls from their moot point and back to the brothers, and neither woman had to be a genius to sense the renewed tension between the gods.

Loki echoed coldly, "' _Trust_ '… was that her last expression? While you let her die?"

"What good were you in your cell?" Thor snapped angrily.

"Who put me there?" Loki fired back hotly before being grabbed by the scruff by his brother.

"You know damn well who!" Thor shouted.

"Both of you, enough!" Both brothers were yanked away from each other before more than words could be exchanged, and the two women glared between them.

Evelyn traded looks with Roslynn before her gaze fell on her counterpart. "Frigga didn't want you to fight before this, so what the bloody hell makes you think she would want it _now?"  
_  
"Eve's right. You two are going to get us killed with your barking, before we even destroy the Aether, so do us all a favor and shut it." Roslynn agreed, scowling between the brothers as she lowered her hand from Loki's chest.

The vessel grew quiet as both men looked to their female counterparts and reluctantly lapsed into a rather awkward silence.

Loki was, much to Roslynn's exasperation, first to break the quiet of their odd party, "I suppose you didn't bother telling them what we discussed the other night, did you?" He watched the couple perk up as the one he spoke to shifted in her seat on the edge of the boat.

Roslynn felt heat rise in her neck up to her ears as she felt the stares of her companions, huffing, "It wasn't relevant to the objective. And now isn't the time or place…"

"Well, we have some time before we're to reach said objective, dearest, I would think you could enlighten my brother on the details of our conversation." Loki shrugged innocently, and there was an amused twinkle in his eyes when she glared at him.

"I'd rather ' _enlighten'_ your face with my boot." Roslynn sat a little straighter as she met his gaze in challenge, silently daring him to rebut her insult.

"You didn't say it with that heinous tone that night, did you now?" Loki cocked a brow, mildly surprised when she stood.

"Rose…" Evelyn started.

"And what would you have me _say_ , exactly, that I feel something for you? Because I don't! I… How the hell do you _expect_ me to have feelings for the man who left me? You left what we could've had, _you left me_ , because you wanted a throne! I hate your narcissistic, weasel-faced, self!" Roslynn stated sharply as she had stepped up to him, glaring up at his brilliant green eyes that had hardened within seconds.

Momentarily minding that if she were taller they would practically brush noses, Loki held stares with the blonde before watching her turn away rather sharply.

Evelyn looked back at Jane who had awoken from her nap and stood to look at the abysmal landscape of Svartalfheim, looking to Thor as the awkward silence between the other couple slowly faded into the air, "Since we're undoubtedly going to find them soon, do you have any bright ideas?"

Thor looked past their boat to the large open patch of sandy ground about a mile away that looked like it was once a battlefield. "There is _one_." He said pensively before looking to his brother.

 **}o{**

This probably wasn't the greatest idea after all. Though, if she were to be fair, _nothing_ within the last few days seemed remotely smart.

But, at least the plan was working.

"…All I wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" Loki said with venom as he kicked his wounded brother in the ribs and knocked him over the sandy incline, shortly following his descent.

"No!" Jane exclaimed as Evelyn was first after the brothers and she shortly followed, yelping as she slipped on the uneven ground and went sliding down to hit the bottom on her rear.

Evelyn lashed out at Loki with one of her daggers, knocking him back enough for her to kick his legs from under him, throwing herself onto him before being sharply punted off with a kick to her throat. She landed on her side on the sandy ground, gasping for air.

"Evee!" Jane ran to her side as the named goddess looked over at her when hearing her voice, before she gave a yelp when Loki snatched her by the waist.

"Malekith! I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" Loki proclaimed as he tossed her at the feet of the Dark Elves' who had been watching the scene, adding, "My only request is that you give me a good seat to watch Asgard burn."

Evelyn looked over at him as she had moved to help Thor to his feet, pain and fear in her eyes, " _Jane!_ " She cried.

Thor looked up at the Elves as they were in the process of reclaiming the Aether, recalling her nightmare she had told him about, risking a look at her to see a look of horror on her fair face. "Loki, _now!_ " He shouted as the Aether was expulsed within seconds, summoning Mjolnir as the illusion disappeared, releasing a bolt of lightning at the particles.

Evelyn whistled, signaling the other blonde just as she sent a vicious blast of green to join Thor's lightning bolt in colliding with the red and black particles, quickly turning away when a plume of dust and particles rose into the air from their combined attack.

Roslynn looked up from above her shield's rim as she had protected Loki and Jane, the odd party watching the dust settle to reveal the Aether, the glittery particles having crystallized in a last effort to protect themselves, before the weapon made a mechanical screeching noise as it converged and possessed Malekith.

"This looks like fun." Evelyn grumbled as she drew the daggers Thor had given her when Malekith ordered his uglier comrade plus several of the white-faced Elves to attack them while he retreated to the ship.

Thor smiled ruefully at overhearing her, being first to charge the drones, punting away two of them with a swing from his hammer.

"Stay with her!" Roslynn barked at Loki as she joined Thor, sending a reckless Elf bouncing with a reflexive block from her shield, sword flying from its scabbard to cut down another of the aliens that raced at her.

Evelyn felled an Elf with a swift slash to its throat, sidestepping another's lunge to ram her dagger's blade into its chest from behind, yanking the blade free only to perk up as the ugliest drone tossed a grenade at Loki and Jane. She quickly sent a shield-bubble to envelop the grenade, watching it implode until both bubble and explosive disappeared in a worm hole.

Loki met her green stare in a moment of brief surprise before recognizing she had protected him because of Thor, watching her behead another drone that rushed her when her attention was drawn away.

Roslynn looked away with relief before seeing Malekith flee in the ship and she growled in frustration, hearing Thor hit the ground when the ugly drone punted him away from reaching the possessed alien. She glanced over at Loki as he was dealing with the remaining four drones, stiffening as a fifth Elf clambered over the tall rock behind him to attack from above. Without thinking, she threw a dagger from her belt that made a direct hit as it stabbed the alien between the eyes.

Loki ducked out of the way of the fallen drone as it fell onto the ground where he had briefly stood, looking past the Elves at the blonde who stood there with her sword and shield.

Roslynn met his imploring stare and nodded slightly, looking at the Elves as they turned their sights onto her, a cold smile crossing her lips. "Don't bother with him, he's not as much fun as I am!" She taunted them, glancing over at Loki once more as the Elves surged upon her, blocking a blast from one of the Elves' guns and sending it rebounding with her shield.

The ugly Elf raised its fists to lay into the blonde once again before a ferocious shockwave of green sent it bouncing away. It snarled at the goddess who sent it on the defense with green-encased fists, finding an opening and ramming a sharp blow in her ribs, sending her flying back to hit a sturdy boulder.

Sidestepping the Elf only to solidly kick its flat face with her foot, Roslynn looked up as one of the remaining three aliens lunged at her, eyes sharpening as a familiar brunette came into view and sliced its throat from behind.

Loki let the Elf drop to the ground, catching the shock and relief in her brown eyes, looking away to stab the heart of the second alien. He turned on the last Elf as his dagger found its mark in the flat-faced creature's forehead, looking at its chest where a sword blade had torn through from behind.

The former couple held stares as the gutted Elf died between them, both slightly winded from the battle, before the blonde looked elsewhere when hearing a snarl of rage as her eyes found the ugliest Elf scrambling to get a determined Evelyn off its back.

It succeeded when it slammed its back into the nearest tall boulder to make the goddess give a cry of pain before she limply dropped to the ground, yanking her dagger from its hide and lifting the blade high to slay her then and there before a familiar demigod crashed into it and sent the monster flying.

"Evee!" Jane exclaimed as she scrambled to her side, looking at her with worry as the named brunette's eyes cracked open and blinked once and then a second time, smiling elatedly. "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" She asked.

Looking to the blonde who had managed to fend off the Elf only to get a rather brutal rebuttal from the beast, Loki looked to his former lover, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Frowning in confusion, Roslynn looked away before looking back at him as his hands gripped her forearms, returning the question, "That depends what you've got in mind…?" She trailed off when he yanked her close to kiss her firmly before releasing her. "L-Loki…" She blinked back surprise as she looked at him with her frown present, watching him disappear with use of his magic.

"Jane…" Evelyn said in recognition, lifting a hand to rub her head and wincing, "Ow… You're back. I was starting to miss my best friend." She said as she lowered her hand and instead tried getting up, being helped by the named woman.

"Yeah, I thought I'd lost you…" Jane sniffed, affording another smile.

"It'll take more than this to get rid of me…" Evelyn huffed, looking away as she remembered why she had been thrown against the boulder, "Thor…" She looked to the beast that had drawn away from laying into the named blonde, and she started to go to his side, " **Thor**!" She shrieked as Jane held her back because of her injuries before her jaw slightly dropped when a familiar brunette dove into the fray.

Thor blinked back the pain from his beating to see a discarded sword ram through the beast's chest from behind, looking at his brother in shock as the other god calmly regarded the beast's enraged glare. " **NO**!" He yelled when the beast turned to stab him in the chest.

Loki ignored the pain of being thrown aside by the beast before he said coldly, "See you in hell, monster!"

The remaining four watched as the grenade at its belt suddenly went off, yanking the Dark Elf into its implosion and shortly through a worm hole that disappeared.

"Loki!" Roslynn raced to his side, dropping to her knees as he fell back and helping lift his upper half, angered tears starting to burn her eyes, "You idiot, why did you do it, why now… T-Thor!" She hoarsely called for his brother, looking down at the younger prince.

Jane helped support her friend on her injured side as Thor hurried to his brother and the other woman, looking at her, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Evelyn nodded, her arm on her back tightening as she exhaled in relief. "At least we got the Aether out." She said in the same tone, wincing as Loki passed on and Thor gave a cry of anger and pain and grief. She swallowed thickly and met his darkened blue eyes that looked for her to find her standing with Jane's help, hugging her shoulders as Roslynn held onto Thor's shoulders before leaning onto him and holding him close.

* * *

 **wow i feel bad, i haven't done a s/o to the latest faves and follows for this fic, which are... DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero, Englishbiotch99, , and victoria cullen35. you guys are Awesome okay, thanks for keeping up with this story. on that topic, this isn't the last we've seen of Mr. Frosty Trash Prince, trust me, i know. i'm a writer. okay that was bad, scratch that :p**

 *** " _Control_ " by Halsey**


	23. Heavy

_Heavy_

* * *

The odd quartet were glad to find their way back to earth through a cave on Svartalfheim, thanks to the Convergence; she for one was extremely glad that the celestial occurrence only took place every several thousand years.

"I still don't get how we got back, to London…" Jane said as she hung up her phone, still in disbelief, when their odd quartet found the warehouse where she had been at hours ago now surrounded by the night.

Evelyn gently patted her back, "Now you _really_ have to reschedule a date with that Richard bloke. He saved us from being stuck back there." She pointed out as they came upon Jane's red hatchback, pausing slightly at the graffiti painted on it, chuckling.

"Not much of a welcome wagon, is it?" Roslynn wondered from her place at Thor's side as they all noted the disheveled state of the car.

Jane smiled wryly as she was first to the driver side door, opening the car after locating the keys in her jacket pocket, "Are you sure you guys don't need to go to a hospital?" She asked as the odd trio shortly filed into the car with her.

Thor replied nonchalantly from closing the right-side passenger door, "they're only flesh wounds."

Evelyn looked back at him from her place in the front passenger with a mild look that he smiled wryly at, sitting straight in the seat as the car sprang to life when the key turned, "As he said, it's nothing…" She slightly jumped when the vehicle gave a jolt as Jane sped out of the empty lot.

"Sorry! It's kind of a clunker…" Jane apologized to the trio as they had started at the car's response to her driving, offering a weak smile to the blondes in the back seat before looking to her friend.

Evelyn shook her head, "It was a nice car before we _left_ , you mean… Remind me to give you the number of this mechanic I know. I've got it somewhere in the flat."

"It's not Tony Stark, is it?" Jane wondered with a smile starting to pull her lips upward.

Roslynn slightly jumped as her observation of the busy city streets was cut short when a hand gently patted her shoulder, looking up at her fellow blonde as he had put on a smile that she noticed didn't reach his eyes. She smiled for him and reached to squeeze his hand, letting him retrieve it. "I hope you know that you can't fool anyone with that look." She pointed out with a gesture to his face.

Thor chuckled slightly when they had to hold onto the seats as the car made a rather sharp turn, "Just as I hope you know that you can't be the strong one all the time?" He looked at her.

Evelyn laughed slightly, "I don't think you'd want this thing to have _that much_ of an upgrade. My mechanic did an oil change on the motorbike I got from SHIELD. It purrs like a kitten now." She hoped it was still where she had left it.

Jane slightly gaped, "Shut _up_ , you have a motorcycle! Erik told me you left us your flat to use as a base, in case we came to Europe, but he didn't say you had a motorcycle… There aren't any more secrets you're hiding, _are you_ , Evee?"

"I only kept it off the radar until I came back to earth." Evelyn rolled her eyes despite the bemused smile, relaxing as she recognized the street they came onto.

Roslynn was first out of the car when Jane parked, letting Thor clamber out of the backseat before closing the door, noting that the complex's parking garage could pass for a cave if the designer had been more imaginative. She looked up at Thor as he followed Jane and Evelyn who had spotted the nearby elevator, traipsing to his side and noticing the muddled expression on his face. It was a mix of his fond look meant for a certain goddess and something else… She shook her head as she thought of what she had tried to deny for the last few days, elbowing him.

The blondes exchanged looks after they had filed into the elevator with the other two women, Thor cocking both brows in question. Roslynn had a knowing look on her face as she slightly nodded her chin at Evelyn who was talking with Jane, brown eyes flicking between he and his obvious love interest.

Thor felt his ears burn at her assumption and elbowed back, straightening where he stood even though he saw his fellow blonde shake her head with lingering patience.

He knew without guessing that Evelyn was glad to be back on Midgard — back home— and if he didn't believe that she was comfortable on Asgard, then he would've suggested she stay for however long she wanted. The obvious fact of daily interactions with mortal men that would see her in a certain way left him to feel jealous if not possessive, and if he were to be truthful, it was more than her status that made him feel like that.

It was her smile, and her confidence, and her compassion… Hell, he loved her.

"Thor?" The light ' _ding_ ' of the elevator yanked him from his thoughts, and the blonde looked to the very same goddess who smiled slightly when their stares met, saying, "Come on, we're nearly there."

Evelyn briefly raised a brow at the indiscernible look on his dirty face and decided to let it pass, imagining he was thinking of his brother's passing, glancing up at him when his larger hand took hers as he drew close. She smiled fondly and squeezed, straightening as Jane produced the key for her apartment from her jacket and opened the door.

Darcy popped up from behind her desktop to greet the odd party, green eyes on the physicist, "Jane, where were you? You can't just go running off like that! All that stuff we saw is spreading…" She paused and blinked once before asking, "Did you go to a party?"

"To be fair, the maids insisted." Evelyn explained from placing her blades' straps on the coat hanger by the door, hugging Darcy, "Sorry for the insanity, Darce."

The bespectacled woman remarked, "Well that explains it… Y'know, you are really rocking that ' _Asgard's Next Top Model_ ' look, Eve." She had a teasing smile on her face as they drew away.

The goddess laughed slightly, "I missed you too."

"Jane!" Both women looked away as Erik stood from his place at the dinner table to embrace the named woman.

Roslynn turned her gaze elsewhere when seeing that Erik wasn't wearing bottoms, looking to Darcy, " _Why_ in Odin's beard is he not wearing pants…?" She asked as Evelyn had also averted her eyes, and Thor had a most puzzled look on his face.

Darcy tried her damnedest to not laugh at the trio's general confusion, "He said it helps him think better…?" She shrugged.

Evelyn nodded slightly before acknowledging the younger man who had shied from the trouser-less Erik to greet them, extending her hand to shake his, "You must be the famous intern Jane's told me much about… Ian, wasn't it?" She said with a polite smile.

Roslynn minded the odd look on Thor's face when seeing the exchange of greetings, rolling her eyes and gently elbowing him. "Play nice." She muttered.

"Er-um, yes, I'm Darcy's intern. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Davies, I saw you in New York." He smiled rather awkwardly as they shook hands.

"Right, thanks, I think…" Evelyn chuckled slightly as they let go, looking to the named assistant and elbowing her, "I didn't know you were taking interns?"

Darcy elbowed back. "Yeah, there's a ' _Help Wanted_ ' sign on your apartment door." She smiled cheekily at the sideways look on the other woman's face.

 **}o{**

It was early the next morning and she was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed.

She wasn't asleep so much as she was in contact with her predecessor, finding she could speak with her through the visions she had been having for the last several years. Despite their sporadic occurrences in the past, she could now speak to the goddess at will.

Exhaling softly as she had received the answer for their current predicament, the brunette opened her eyes to briefly note that the coffee maker was ready before looking out at the balcony to see the blonde was there looking at the city.

Roslynn had shared the couch with her, mostly because there wasn't room elsewhere, and she supposed it was because of her occupation that the blonde was up earlier than her. She had let Darcy and Jane stay in her room, as they had already occupied it in her absence, and Erik took the loveseat by the balcony; Ian had his own place not far from her complex and had gone home late the previous evening, as they had called it quits somewhere after they had returned from Svartalfheim.

She exhaled and stood to join her at the railing, glad for her hoodie she had slept in, pausing as a light breeze danced past the balcony and played with their hair.

Feeling that she wasn't alone, the blonde straightened a little and said, "I already told you to not start pitying me."

"I'm not." The brunette remarked after noting the defensive hint in the other's words, "Just thought you were out here sulking because of my being a bad host."

Roslynn chuckled softly, "I'm a tomboy who was born to be a Valkyrie like her mother before her… I don't sulk."

"Sorry for being a bad host, then." Evelyn mused as she leaned against the railing and looked to her flat's dimly-lit living room.

"Eve…" Roslynn paused before apologizing, recalling the apology she owed to another brunette, and she squared her shoulders. "The last thing that I told him, I didn't mean it."

Evelyn glanced at her when hearing the hint of hoarseness in her voice, nodding as she understood. "He just annoyed you, that's understandable. Seems he's got a knack for doing that, to people he cares about, doesn't he?" She mused.

Roslynn paused before smiling ruefully and nodding in return, "Yeah." She cleared her throat and looked back at the apartment's living room to see a familiar blonde exit the bathroom while rubbing sleep from an eye. "Speaking of which, I think he wants coffee."

Evelyn followed her gaze and smiled fondly at the sleepy demigod, looking to the blonde with her who had a serene smile on her face when their eyes met. She lightly swatted her on the back before leaving her to go tend to her guest.

Thor looked to her after glancing at the balcony where his fellow blonde was. "Is she all right?" He asked.

"She sent me back in to keep me from being a bad host, she'll be fine." Evelyn lamented as she skirted past him to find a coffee mug, locating a blue mug with cats painted on it, and shortly retreating to pour him a cup.

He smiled wryly at his old friend's antics, accepting the mug and taking a sip. He glanced at her as she had located a second mug, pink with flowers on it, asking as he cocked a brow, "I thought you didn't drink coffee?"

"It's not for me, it's for Ros. As I was a rubbish hostess, I didn't bother giving her a drink to forget… well, you know." She trailed off and cleared her throat, stepping away to get something from the counter.

Recalling his thoughts the night before, the blonde looked to her, his eyes landing on her back. "You look happy, being back home." He didn't think it wise to be so blunt at such an early hour.

"I lived my whole life here, why wouldn't I?" She shrugged absently as she was looking for the mechanic's number.

"Would you… Would you enjoy staying here, after all this?" Thor knew it was only fair that he should ask for her opinion before deciding anything, perking up when she slightly bumped her head on the bottom of the top cabinet, "Eve?"

"Ow, hang on…" Evelyn rubbed her head with a hand as the free one had the business card that she had found in the dish towel drawer, looking up at him with some confusion. "With _you_ , you mean… Like on holiday?" She returned.

"No, by yourself." At the opening of her mouth he continued, "I know you're homesick, that you miss your life on Midgard, and I realize now that I was selfish to just whisk you off to Asgard without giving you a choice. You're Midgardian first, before you're ever Athena, or an Avenger… And it's only fair that you choose, isn't it?" His blue searched her confused and somewhat hurt green, even as it hurt him to face the reality that she would stay on Midgard, worlds away from him…

"I'm staying with _you_." Evelyn stated with purpose, catching the lift of his brow when she apparently threw him for a loop. She smiled softly before adding, "I am those things but only because _you_ believed in me. You… _blimey_ , Thor, you make me feel alive, and I've never felt _more_ alive than I have these last few years. I miss everything about earth, I'm always going to miss earth, yeah, but I… I love you." Her shoulders squared with determination that he found he loved, despite the redness in her cheeks, as she added with some confidence and a smile that pulled at her lips, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Chest swelling with pride at hearing the fated word escape her, Thor had put his mug down on the counter to approach her, brushing bedhead strands from her cheek. "I love you too. Though, I would hope you don't find this… mechanic friend, to be attractive." He said wryly as their eyes met.

Evelyn shook her head again and looked up at him as he cupped her cheek, humming, "I dunno, he's got this _smile_ …" She quieted when his lips found hers, smiling and reciprocating eagerly, hands lifting to curl in his blonde locks.

Thor reflexively pulled her close, hearing her stifled giggle when his beard tickled her skin, his fingers knotting in the cotton of her hoodie as he deepened the kiss and partially blamed the jealous thoughts in his subconscious regarding her with any man in general that wasn't him. She was his goddess, his _alone_ , and he was convinced that there was no force that could take that away…

"Guess someone needed more than just _creamer_ this morning…" Darcy's familiar voice said cheerily from the other side of the bar, causing the two to resurface back to the fact that they were on Midgard and making out in Evelyn's kitchen.

Cheeks blazing red, Evelyn heard an indiscernible rumble in his chest as she cleared her throat, "Don't you have _research_ to do?" She remarked, albeit her voice had risen somewhat of an octave, mouthing a ' _sorry'_ to her lover.

"Damn, Fandral won the bet." Roslynn had come back inside, much to the couple's mutual chagrin, standing at Darcy's side with a defeated look on her face.

"If you wanted your room back for a few minutes, you should've just _asked_ , Eve." Darcy offered with a shrug as Thor reluctantly let go of his lover. She smiled serenely when catching the rather disgruntled look on his bearded face, sipping from her own mug. "Mornin', big guy."

"You all took wagers?" Thor demanded with some annoyance as he was looking at his fellow blonde.

"Don't get so catty, _I'm_ the one who lost to Fandral! Besides, I bet that you wouldn't shag until we returned home." Roslynn rolled her eyes, her defeated look faltering at the exasperated expression on his face, and she smiled cheerily when Thor shot her a look before taking a hearty sip from his mug.

Evelyn pretended her already-warm face didn't heat up at mention of the deed, handing the mug of coffee to the shorter blonde, "It's too early for you to heckle either of us… Both of you." She looked between Roslynn and Darcy.

"I knew I liked you," Darcy said to the mentioned blonde who smiled contently before they both shared a chuckle.

The next couple of hours of the morning passed by, and it was around ten when everyone was dressed properly and present for the brainstorming process to begin.

Erik pulled out a map from atop the desktop, "All the great constructions; the Mayans, the Chinese, the Egyptians… they made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence, and they left us a map." He said as he started making points on the map, "Stonehenge, Snowdon, the Great Orme. They're all coordinates leading… _here_." He finished while circling the intersecting point.

Ian shared a confused frown with both Thor and Roslynn, wondering at large, "Greenwich?"

"I've heard stories of supernatural things going on there, but… why Greenwich?" Evelyn asked as she looked to the two physicists.

Jane answered even as her mind spun from the reality they were facing, "the walls between worlds will be nearly nonexistent, physics is going to go ballistic! Increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions… the very fabric of reality will be torn apart…"

"So, virtually, all hell will break loose." Darcy surmised.

Thor caught the worried darkening in Evelyn's gaze before he summoned his hammer as the weapon vacated its place on the coat hanger by the door to be accepted by his hand.

"I better get my pants…" Erik said moreso to himself.

 **}o{**

Considering the elevator had been rather cramped with four of them, Thor took heart that it was just Evelyn who accompanied him in the elevator that carried them to the garage. Their trio had split up with he and Evelyn going to get her motorcycle from the parking garage while Roslynn went with the others to set up for the Convergence.

Evelyn led the way to the higher floor of the garage where she had last parked the bike, tracing her pointer finger and thumb around the green alien keychain on her keys, stopping when they found the small shed where it was.

"You left it here…?" The blonde asked when she had stopped at the shed that didn't look to be much bigger than the elevator, watching her open the unlocked door and step inside to gather her motorbike.

The brunette shortly exited with the black motorcycle rolling at her side, replying as she crouched to see if it would get her to Greenwich. "I didn't get to use it much, and because I didn't want anyone pinching it, I left it here." Straightening at finding she had enough gas, she looked up at him, "I meant to use it when Loki took the Tesseract, but SHIELD gave me and Rose a ride, that night…" She shrugged and added, "the rest is history."

Smiling slightly at the memory, the blonde looked to one of the tall indentations in the garage wall that showed the bleak-skied London. "I'm surprised you're not flying with me today." He mused as she tucked the helmet into the bag on the back of the bike's seat, looking on her.

She smiled cheekily and leaned up to kiss him, her smile lingering as she inhaled when he reciprocated with something like want. Reluctantly drawing back despite her tingling lips, she said in a hum, "Don't fret over me. And try _not_ to steal all the fun before I get there."

Thor grinned rather proudly at the lingering want in her gaze, cupping her cheek on reflex. "You realize _this_ is far from over." He reminded as he reluctantly let go to approach the indentation in the cement that was tall enough for him to fly through.

Evelyn returned the grin even as blush reddened her cheeks, straddling the seat. "Just get your gorgeous bum over there." she said playfully, winking when he looked back at her with a likewise-playful look in his blue eyes. She watched him shortly leave through the indentation to take to the clouds before she twisted the key in the ignition.

With a low snarl the black motorcycle came alive, and its rider sped off to reach the busy city streets.

* * *

 **if you guys haven't abandoned me yet, to wit i wouldn't blame you for doing so bc im such a lousy updater, i'm glad you're still with me and this crazy story.**

 *** " _Heavy_ " by Linkin Park ft. Kiiara**


	24. Smokestacks

_Smokestacks_

* * *

The black ship resembled a massive golf tee as it stood threatening and prominent in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by the library on both sides.

Tucking her keys into the small pouch on her belt, the goddess darted behind a corner of the building as she inched closer to the parked aliens, briefly poking her head out to count the dozen-or-so drones that defended their craft. She bristled slightly when spotting Malekith, having found him with ease given he was the only dark-skinned Elf in the party, as he faced off against the Asgardians.

"…Your universe was never meant to exist. Your world, your family, and that witch Athena will be extinguished!" Malekith vowed as he sent a jet of dark matter at the blondes, knocking them back.

Roslynn was first to scramble to her feet as Thor picked himself up, smirking when an array of green energy that had morphed into a firewall came to life to rebut the blast.

Thor noted the force behind the firewall and smiled ruefully, glad she arrived when she did.

They _were_ a team, after all.

"Malekith!" Evelyn called as she came into the open, her bow at her side, with rage in her green eyes.

Malekith sneered at the goddess, "the mighty Athena reborn as a weak Midgardian… How lowly you've fallen, _witch!_ " He started to power up another volley of dark matter before hearing wind catch on an accelerating projectile, deflecting the pewter shield tossed at his face.

"She's not alone, Elf!" Roslynn snapped as she recalled her shield, her sword in hand, readying for the counter-blow before a hail of innumerable green jets rained on the Elves, being blocked when metallic screeching signaled a domed shield to protect the aliens.

"You think Midgard is a good place for a grave?" Thor asked as he shot her a look when the Elves' attention was drawn away from them.

Roslynn scowled back as she regripped the sword's handle, "Please, like you wouldn't have done the same!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes at their barbs, gripping the curve of her bow. "Midgard is more than a pawn in your grand scheme, Malekith… you've no right to invade my home!" She stated as she released another jet, causing it to form into a barrage of green that rained on the Dark Elves.

Metallic screeching sounded once again as the barrage began to drop on the party, surprising the goddess, the dark matter having blocked her attack again only to eject a vicious blast at the archer.

Thor moved first, diving in to knock the brunette out of the line of fire, before bouncing back after getting the brunt.

Evelyn scrambled to her feet only to twirl the bow in both hands and risk a glance over at Roslynn. "Hang on!" She then plunged the bottom end into the grass, causing the ground to quake and sending green bolts screaming for the Elves.

Roslynn risked a look over at her comrade as he had picked himself up and lingered close to them, looking away as the shockwave sent some of the drones sailing, straightening when the dark matter morphed into two equally-vicious blasts that screamed at them.

Thor looked over at the women as a tall shield prevented the matter from striking them, wiping smudged dirt from his cheek as the shield dropped when the dark matter receded. "I expected you to hit harder than that!" He taunted the Elves' leader.

Malekith snarled as he sent a larger blast at the trio before being knocked off his feet by the vicious bolt of lightning, causing his remaining drones to converge on the three as he gathered himself.

"We can handle them," Evelyn declared as green caught blue, smiling wryly even as his gaze flicked between the drones and them.

Roslynn agreed with a nod to the possessed alien, "You've got first crack."

Thor looked between the girls before looking to Evelyn, noting her resolve before he gave a quick nod in turn. "You really are doing Athena proud." He said to the lattermost before abandoning their side.

"He's one stubborn mule… but I think that's what makes him strong, don't you think?" Roslynn mused aloud as she calculated that they would divide the five evenly.

Evelyn smiled fondly at her words before regarding the drones rushing for them. "I do, yeah." Flexing her fingers as green energy enveloped her hands, she inhaled before leading the charge against the Elves.

 **}o{**

Taking the subway –the Tube, as she had affectionately called it once— was tedious at best.

Jogging out of the station, the blonde noted the people who were running as far from Greenwich as they could, stepping into the street. He looked at the massive crimson funnel of Aether that was being fed into the aligned realms with a frown on his bearded face.

"Thor!" His goddess called with relief, causing him to turn as she, Jane, Roslynn, and Erik found him, her relief faltering as she regarded the funnel.

"We're too late…" Jane said with a measure of defeat.

Erik agreed, "the Convergence is at its peak."

Thor looked at the metal rods that had been tinkered with and programmed to throw anything they touched into a wormhole, looking at the other man, "Can those stop him?" He asked.

"Not from here," Erik replied with a glance at the funnel, "We can't get close enough…"

"But _we_ can." Evelyn spoke up, receiving a surprised glance from Jane, before she looked to the blonde, "Together."

Thor's eyes momentarily softened at her confidence before he nodded, "Together." He amended, looking to Roslynn who understood what that meant, and they shared a nod. Taking the rods from Erik and handing one to Evelyn while he took the remaining two, they both ran towards the funnel.

"Shouldn't you go with them?" Jane asked as she looked at the blonde who had stayed behind.

Roslynn shook her head, watching the couple disappear into the funnel. "It takes someone, in this case a certain pair, who're stronger than me to stop Malekith." She replied.

Thor noted that, despite the scrapes and scratches she had earned from battle, that Evelyn was willing to fight and face whatever would come, even if death was what came next… He was smiling, glad for her bow and for her love, looking forward as he was first into the eye.

The particles felt like shards of glass as they pelted what skin she hadn't covered, and Evelyn remained at his heels as he paved a way for them, almost running into his back when he had found the Dark Elf in the eye of the funnel.

"Malekith!" Thor called to the alien who was orchestrating the entire conquest, making his voice be heard against the winds that howled around them.

Malekith lowered his raised arms as he regarded the gods, "Darkness returns, Asgardians! Have you come to witness the end of your universe?" He asked coolly.

"We've come to accept your surrender!" Evelyn answered as Thor slightly stepped aside for her to get a clear shot.

The Elf's eyes glittered coldly as he regarded the Asgardian bow she wielded with one of the rods ready to fly, scoffing dubiously. "The Aether cannot be destroyed by a foolish prince, much less by his witch of a lover!"

"But _you_ can!" Thor scoffed, watching the rod sail to stab into the Elf's left shoulder before said arm disappeared in a worm hole, throwing the second rod at the opposite shoulder to make that arm also disappear. His gaze flicked back to his lover who remained at his side, blue clashing with and holding green, before he broke stares to charge at Malekith. He slammed Mjolnir down on the third rod that he plunged into the Elf's sternum, nailing it into the creature.

The funnel shortly disappeared when Thor's blow had sent Malekith flying to crash into his docked ship before he was swallowed up; a rueful smile crossed her lips as she recognized she hadn't been affected by the collision. Once again blaming Athena, she looked heavenward at the cloudy skies of London and sighed elatedly. "We did it." She murmured.

A low mechanical groan sounded then, jerking her attention to the ship that had remained before noting that it was teetering downward. She hurriedly looked for the blonde to find he had landed in the grass, in the ship's path, knocked out from the earlier collision. " _Thor!_ " She cried as she rushed to his side.

"Evee!" Jane called alertly from the covered roof of the courtyard, starting to go to her friend's aid when Roslynn stopped her by grabbing her arm and a sizeable green dome sprang to life to protect the couple. She looked away in preparation for the ship's impending crash only to look at the courtyard when the noise didn't come, finding with shock that it had disappeared as well.

Evelyn opened her eyes to find the ship hadn't crashed onto their shield, looking up from her place hovering over Thor to find the ship was gone. Lowering the shield, she let her head droop down with another sigh of relief before slightly jumping when feeling the blonde move beneath her. She started to get away to let him breathe before being pulled into an embrace; cheeks reddening at his sudden hug, she resigned to his hold and rested her head on his shoulder.

Thor looked up at the bleak skies of London above them and smiled elatedly, glad the battle was won, his fingers tracing circles on the skin of her upper arm. "It's over." He said moreso to her.

"We won, yeah," Evelyn started to amend before giving a squeak when he lay back on the ground and tugged on her jerkin collar to bring her along, scowling at the smug smile on his dirtied face. "You are a colossal…" She growled before he stole the breath from her scolding with a firm kiss that made her knees weak.

Thor curled his fingers in her hair before reluctantly drawing away, regarding the mild frustration she had with his gesture that shortly left her brilliant green irises. "Whereas you're beautiful when you smile." His gaze softened as pleasant surprise appeared on her pretty face.

Evelyn shook her head after a moment to ward away the surprise, a smile forming on her lips, before she smacked his chest with a hand and laughed when he gave an ' _ow'_.

* * *

 *** " _Smokestacks_ " by Layla**


	25. 03 Epilogue

_Epilogue III_

* * *

Regarding the tattoo on her left wrist, she smiled thoughtfully.

A month had passed after the Aether was sealed away. It seemed that the nine realms were at peace in the wake of the Convergence, along with the end of the Dark Elves… However long the peace would _last_ , she didn't know, and she imagined noone else knew either.

But, given the excitement that had occurred, she was grateful for the downtime.

"I imagine Eir is glad to have you home in one piece?" The other woman asked.

Roslynn looked to her as she was busy with her sketch pad, smiling wryly as she stretched while sprawled at the foot of her bed. "She was for a few days, but since then she takes a stab at making me feel guilty if I don't help her with things around the palace… That woman is something else." She replied.

Evelyn shook her head at the evident whine in her voice, erasing a stray line. "Sounds like she missed you. At least she was there to see you get your tattoo… Must've been proud to see you pledge your services to the throne."

"The Valkyrior have been gone for centuries, but I think it's what my mother would have wanted." Roslynn said thoughtfully as she stared up at the high ceiling, lifting her wrist to look on the geometric tattoo that was a few shades darker than her skin tone. She looked at the brunette and wondered, "You never said what it was you were drawing."

Evelyn started to answer before looking up as someone knocked on one of her doors, eyes softening as a familiar demigod poked his head in to find them present. "You've been gone a while." She greeted him as he stepped into the room.

"I was speaking with my father," Thor explained as he looked to his fellow blonde with a rather expectant look on his face. "Rosie?" He gestured slightly to the doors.

"For the record, I was here first. Also, I don't think it's bad for us to be friends, after all the shit that's happened." Roslynn defended coolly, ignoring his gesture.

Thor rolled his eyes as said woman laughed quietly, "Glad as I am that you pledged your services to the throne, is it too much to ask for a moment alone with my girlfriend?"

Roslynn held stares with him for a moment before wrinkling her nose. "Fine, fine…" She said defeatedly before sliding off the bed and straightening, looking at him as she added with a purposeful toss of her mane, "You're pricklier than Bilgesnipe antlers when you're in the mood…" She caught the warning in his blue eyes and stuck her tongue out before striding out of the room, closing the doors in her wake.

Thor sat down on her side of the bed and took heart when the Valkyrie left down the corridor, exhaling slightly. "For the record, she's a sore loser."

"I noticed," Evelyn nodded wisely, catching the pout on his face and laughing, brushing loose locks from her face as she asked, "I'm not getting kicked out, am I? I really love my room, I mean, it's bigger than my flat…"

He laughed as well, "No, he's not cross with you. Seems he's glad for the matter with the Aether to be in the past… but he _did_ offer me the throne." He added pensively, looking up at her from under his brow as she had straightened at the last few words.

"Well _that's_ something. You as king… Hang on, what did you tell him?" She asked after shaking her head of any notion of celebrating his coronation, meeting his blue eyes.

"I said no, of course." He replied, seeing her brow softly furrow, elaborating, "I won't take the throne so long as he is able to continue his reign. It wouldn't be right, in any aspect… I told him that I'd continue to protect the nine realms for as long as I can, until my last breath."

She puffed at his last four words before cocking an expectant brow. "I'm sure you know well that you're not defending the nine realms without _me_ there with you… Can barely commit treason without my help, anyway." She reminded.

His gaze warmed at her stubbornness, and he lifted a hand to push locks from her face, minding the curious light in her eyes that met his from under her brow. "Hence why he deemed it _wise_ to have you as my companion, and counsel, for as long as the both of us can go on." He amended quietly as he lowered his hand to let her keep it in hers.

She smiled rather proudly, scooting closer to press her forehead to his, giggling when he pulled her against him. Heat traveled up her neck when he rolled her onto her back, and she lifted her hands to push on his shoulders before flipping him onto his back instead. "Is it customary to celebrate for a whole week after winning a battle?" She asked with another giggle at the confused look that momentarily adorned his bearded face, sitting back on her heels as she looked on him.

Regarding the happy brightening in her stare even though a week ago he would've seen her blushing like mad at straddling his waist, Thor smiled playfully. "I haven't heard a complaint yet…" He hummed as his hands had memorized where her hips were, blue meeting green.

* * *

 **ok yes, they did it. see? i'm not as much of a troll as you thought! :)**


	26. 03a Holiday?

_Prologue IV_

* * *

The low rumble of thunder sounded on the crisp air.

Looking at the balcony of her flat with a measure of relief, she imagined it would take another five years or so before she would get used to the light from the Bifrost. She stepped up to the French doors of the balcony and looked past the glass into the flat to see the front room and kitchen were vacant. Frowning slightly when seeing no sign of life, she shared a look with him.

"Is noone home?" He wondered as she looked away to withdraw a small and flimsy bobby-pin –a Midgardian tool she kept handy whenever a situation called for it— from her belt pouch and proceed to pick the lock.

The locks clicked open within a second or two, and she smiled at her luck. "Don't think so…" She made a mental note to tell her friends to update the security if they were going to continue using her flat as a base.

Both gods entered the apartment to find the lights were off and took a measure of relief at sensing they were alone.

"Must've gotten called away again…" She said pensively before looking at the folded paper he had found on the dinner table's top and offering it to her, taking it from him at seeing it was addressed to her in Jane's cursive handwriting, reading the message.

He located the light switch and flicked it up, causing the overhead lights to turn on above them and throughout the kitchen, looking to her as she skimmed over the note. "Are they returning soon?" He asked.

"No, they got called away to Iceland, won't be back until next June." She replied as she refolded the paper and placed it back on the table, looking to him as she added, "I don't remember giving you a proper tour of London, the last time around."

He regarded the playful twinkle in her eyes and smiled. "I doubt it could compare to when I gave _you_ a tour of Asgard." He replied coolly.

She reflexively swatted his chest, shaking her head with a smirk, "Won't know until we found out, will we?"

 **}o{**

He looked to the expanse of city that was divided by the Thames river, almost evenly if he had to guess, before his blue eyes settled on the castle-looking building only a block away from their place on the bridge. "Is it always so busy?" He wondered of his tour guide.

"Most days, yeah. Seems that every time it rains, it induces more foot traffic." She nodded, minding the mild amazement in his eyes as he processed it all, smiling fondly. "And _you_ wanted to fly." She mused more to herself as she leaned over the metal railing.

He looked to her and remarked, "I was assuming it would be easier on your nerves. You haven't stopped fidgeting since we left the flat."

Lips pursing at being considered transparent, as it always seemed to happen when they were together, she tilted her head and asked, "Is my transparency easy to see because I'm Midgardian, or is it because you're more all-knowing than you let on?"

Thor hesitated before seeing the bemused light in her green eyes, and he returned the head-tilt, " _Or_ because your eyes are brighter, _and_ more beautiful, than _all_ the stars, in _all_ of the nine realms?"

"Thor…" Evelyn shook her head, puffing softly as she looked out at the river. "I honestly hope you don't think you can bed me with that one." She said with a measure of defeat.

"It never hurt to have a go…" Thor sniffed, chuckling when she punched his arm.

Evelyn pouted at him as she retrieved her arm, "You oversized space…" She trailed off when they both heard her phone go off.

Thor frowned slightly, "I didn't think anyone knew we were here…" He mused as she pulled it out of her pocket.

Minding the caller with surprise, Evelyn answered it, "Tony?"

* * *

 **fyi this segways into _Age of Uglytron_.. i mean Ultron. also i forgot to thank ChojisGirl, Fire Bean Flower, GosaJane, Kekoa-CCS, PeriAce, and skyfreedon for the most recent faves and follows, you guys are amazing. anyway, that's all for now, sooo later!**


	27. Songs of Innocence

_Songs of Innocence_

* * *

Just once, she hoped they could take a holiday without interruptions. No distractions, or trouble, or possible intergalactic wars… just the two of them spending time away from Asgard.

Of course, nothing ever went as planned, and she _had_ to figure a way to block Stark's number.

" _Pretty sure we lost the element of surprise_ …" The archer said over the com line.

She huffed as a jet of green flew from her bow, readying another, "Not fretting, are you, Barton?"

" _Hang on, is noone going to acknowledge that Cap just said '_ _ **language**_ _'?_ " The billionaire asked at large.

Said man considered slapping his forehead at the embarrassment, "I know, I know…" He started to hop off his bike when an array of green knocked the soldiers' vehicle back and made it flip over itself, throwing off the three passengers so they landed in the nearby snowdrift. "It just slipped." He gave a nod of thanks to his fellow rider.

The goddess chuckled before noting movement about one hundred yards away, "Mind your head!" She advised before letting the jet fly, watching it toss the two soldiers further away before his star-spangled shield was thrown yards beyond them to bounce off the trees and knock down another five from the snowy branches.

A streak of silver suddenly spirited past them, oh-so-gently knocking against the motorcycle and nearly derailing its riders.

Steve braked the bike and scowled ahead at where the hostile went as it left as quickly as it had come, relaying the news to their comrades, "We have an Enhanced in the field."

"What _was_ that?" Evelyn wondered at large as she had hopped off, frowning.

" _Clint's been hit! Would someone take care of that bunker?_ " Natasha's voice came in on the line before they all heard a roar sound from their seventh comrade who decimated the mentioned bunker without hesitation. " _Thank you!_ "

Evelyn grabbed her comrade by the collar as they both ducked the blast of blue energy that would've taken their heads from yards away, minding the five Hydra soldiers who had fired from a small cluster of trees. She growled slightly and readied to fire her rebuttal before he beat her to it by sending his shield sailing to conk the mentioned soldiers in a circle.

"It's a reflex." Steve defended with a cheeky smile pulling at his lips when catching the look on her face, looking away as lightning rippled from a shockwave that took down another four soldiers.

"She only does that when you steal _her_ spotlight." Thor commented as he regrouped with the soldier and goddess, smiling cheerily at said woman's pout, asking with all seriousness, "And of the Enhanced?"

Steve shook his head, "He's a blur. But, with all the new ' _friends_ ' we've made, I've never seen this."

" _Clint's been hit bad, guys; we're going to need evac_." Natasha stated as another tank and several Hydra soldiers were coming up to the odd trio from behind the small incline.

Thor nodded to his fellow blonde, "Eve and I can get Barton to the jet, the sooner we leave the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

Steve nodded back, recalling his shield as the soldiers approached, "Copy that."

"That's rather generous, they're lining up." Evelyn smirked wryly even as she braced herself for what was to come.

"Looks like it…" Thor hummed as he flexed his grip on the hammer.

Steve shrugged, "Well, they're excited." He raised the shield.

Mjolnir clashed with the shield, emitting the sound of a bell's loud toll that reverberated on the crisp air, as the shockwave that followed knocked the soldiers down.

Evelyn nodded to him, "Find the scepter." She shortly followed Thor's lead into the sky to find Barton.

" _And for gosh sake, watch your language!_ " Stark mocked over the line.

Steve groaned under his breath, " _That's_ not going away anytime soon…"

 **}o{**

The flight back to New York was generally quiet. Shame it didn't stay that way.

Hearing the faint sound of opera music playing on the physicist's headphones die down, she couldn't help the slight frown at being so close to the encased scepter, minding the faint blue glow the cerulean gem gave.

"So Rose is the real deal, then." He observed at her side, earning a glance, "Now that she went and made it official." He elaborated.

She nodded, smiling briefly and looking at him, "Sounds like you miss her. Unless my ears deceive me, I mean…"

Ears heating up at her assumption, the blonde minded the knowing smirk on her face and rolled his eyes as he brushed it off, "Nope, it sounds more like someone jumping conclusions." He remarked.

The brunette shook her head with a chuckle, looking up as a familiar arm found her waist and meeting his blue eyes as there was a question in them. She shook her head again and leaned into him on habit.

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" The redhead requested of him from her place speaking with the recovering physicist.

Said blonde responded confidently, "The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims!" He caught the exasperated groan from the mentioned beast's other half as well as the glare from the assassin and felt his lover nudge his ribs from the left, adding hastily, "But not the screams of the dead, granted. No, just wounded screams, you know; mainly of whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids, and… gout."

"Very smooth…" The brunette lamented quietly.

His fellow blonde who had arrived first to inspect their prize valiantly suppressed a laugh for his friend's sake, instead pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Feels good, though, doesn't it?" The billionaire wondered, having vacated the cockpit and left the jet on autopilot, joining the trio, "I mean you two have been after this since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I'm not going to miss our little raiding parties, though." He said as he looked to the couple.

"This does, in fact, bring things to a close." Thor nodded with a wry smile.

"Shame, just when I was having fun…" Evelyn agreed with a sagely nod.

Steve proposed, "It'll go back as soon as we find out what else this was used for, and I'm not referring to weapons… Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I'll give it a check-up before then, though… That's cool with you two, right? Just a few days 'til the farewell party, which I'm assuming you're both staying for." Stark offered before looking to the power couple.

Thor shared a look with Evelyn before agreeing, "Yes, a victory should be honored with revels."

"So long as we don't accidentally trigger _another_ intergalactic war, then of course… Steve?" Evelyn chuckled slightly before looking to the blonde at her right.

Steve smiled wryly, "this'll hopefully put a stop to the Chitauri _and_ Hydra, so yeah… revels."

 **}o{**

" _It's about time!_ " The person on the other line said, having to yell to be heard.

She winced slightly and laughed, minding the physicist walk over to the spacious lab not several hundred yards from where she was. "Are you in the middle of a blizzard or something? I can call back later…" She asked.

" _No it's fine, I just got in! Sheesh, it's freezing… Stupid snowstorm_." She complained with a shiver in her voice, missing the smile on her lips, " _I'm shocked you two didn't do it sooner. I saw how he was looking at you_ …" She teased.

Ears burning, the brunette tapped her sneaker toe on the steel landing, "Yes, it's a shocker, throw it in the bloody record books… _Anyway!_ We got back from Sokovia yesterday, just wanted to check in on you. Haven't really had time lately, with the missions we've been undergoing." She said if only to change subject.

The other brunette giggled, sobering, " _I'm sorry, Eve, it's just you were never one to kiss and tell. Though regarding_ _who_ _you did, I totally understand that you're proud of it_ …"

"Janie…" She sighed loudly, "I wouldn't necessarily say ' _proud'_ , but he _was_ worth it. Blimey, he just… Hang on, weren't you going to go out with that Richard bloke, the one you told me about?" She asked.  
 _  
"Oh yeah, we went out a few more times. He's very sweet, you'd like him… Y'know, if we were still together. I told him what I did for a living and, considering I travel a lot, we just decided to stay friends. Long distance relationships aren't his thing, and I don't blame him_." Jane explained, sounding rather sad about it if for a moment.

Evelyn nodded wisely, "I hear that… S' the only reason I left, besides that the rest of the Avengers can protect earth without me here. There's five, so at least between Thor, Rose, and I, we can defend the rest of the universe." She replied.

" _Since you and Thor are so in sync, you're not having the wedding here on earth, are you?_ " Jane asked innocently.

"Jane!" Evelyn hissed, pretending her cheeks and ears weren't burning as she heard laughter on the other line. "We're not _there_ yet, we've only been together three years…" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jane cleared her throat to ward away more giggles, " _I know, I'm just kidding, Eve. Look, he loves you and if you're both comfortable with things, then it doesn't matter if there's a wedding or not. Besides, three years is a long time, but I'm guessing guys from other planets don't consider three years to be a very long span of time_." She mused.

Evelyn nodded, glad their conversation moved away from the more unmentionable things. "I guess not, especially on Asgard. Time is sort of an illusion, there… Bit of an adjustment, really, from being on earth for so long." She smiled thoughtfully, looking away as a familiar blonde had ambled his way onto the wrap-around balcony and she waved at him. "Anyway, I've got to run. Stark wants to throw a sendoff party tomorrow, and I don't really have anything for parties. Probably going to hit a couple of stores… I'll talk to you before we leave, Jane."

Jane seemed to nod, " _Bye... try to find something in pink!_ "

"You _know_ I hate pink…" Evelyn grumbled as she hung up, tucking the phone into her hoodie pocket, before running a hand through her hair.

A very serious expression adorned his face when she looked to him, but she could spot the slightest upward quirk of his lips… The couple were soon laughing quietly.

"How fares Iceland?" He rumbled as she leaned against him and he fondly regarded her affection.

She gently bumped his hip with hers and hummed softly, "Cold, much like Jotunheim. Not exactly the perfect holiday, but there's work, so they're pleased as punch."

Thor idly rubbed circles on the back of her shoulder, "So answers my _next_ question…"

"I'd sooner have a _cage-match_ with _the Hulk_ than go to Jotunheim of all places… Ros told me enough stories." Evelyn shuddered despite his touch, looking up at hearing his chuckle, and she jammed her elbow into his ribs before pulling away with an exasperated look, "Thor!"

Thor chuckled again before sobering at her expression, tugging on her hoodie and pulling her close. "I'd rather you not have a death match with Banner, Eve… Knowing you, you'd probably win." He said.

Chest swelling at his confidence in her, Evelyn held onto his hands that playfully tugged at her hoodie with a soft giggle. "You know just how to charm a girl, don't you?" She teased.

 **}o{**

The party was in full swing around eleven the next evening.

She hardly knew half of the partygoers, even with Stark suggesting she ' _mingle with her American neighbors_ ' when the whole thing began, knowing that most of them worked for him or were close pals. Most of the night she kept near Thor or Natasha and even Clint. She found it difficult to become inebriated since her powers had strengthened a few years back, so she nursed a few beers she had acquired from the bar.

Most of the party cleared out around two the next morning, leaving the remaining count to their odd party of seven as well as Maria Hill, Rhodey, Sam, and Helen Cho. The assorted party were talking and lounging around the four very comfortable pieces of furniture in the middle of the spacious living room.

" _'Whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power_ '… Come on, it's a trick!" Clint scoffed loudly as he had had a few, conversing with Thor about said man's weapon.

Thor laughed slightly, sober in comparison as Midgardian alcohol had very little effect on him, "No, it's much more than that!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes from her place on the couch with him, "I wouldn't say that…" She said from above the rim of her soda bottle. She had given up on booze around an hour ago and had stumbled upon a case of coke-a-cola in the fridge behind the bar.

"If you don't believe me, then give it a go." Thor challenged with a confident look on his face, gesturing to the hammer perched on the glass table in the middle of the furniture set, causing the room to quiet down.

Clint blinked once, the challenge steeling him sober, "Seriously?"

"This'll be beautiful." Rhodey commented as the archer straightened from the loveseat.

"You've had a tough week, Clint, we'll understand if you can't, y'know, get it up." Stark chimed as everyone else chuckled at his jab, except for Evelyn and Thor.

"You do know that I've seen how this goes, right?" Clint joked as he nodded to the blonde, proceeding to grab the handle of the hammer and gave a grunt of effort as he tried to lift it. "I still don't get how you do it!" He said.

"You're smelling the silent judgement, then?" Stark chuckled.

Clint straightened slightly to gesture to him, "Please, by all means, Stark."

Evelyn snorted softly at his challenge and sat forward in her seat, just as curious as the rest of their party to see how this would fare, sharing a brief knowing look with the weapon's wielder.

"Never one to shirk an honest challenge…" Stark huffed as he stood and stepped up to the hammer, looking to its wielder and asking, "if I pull this, I then rule Asgard? You both can confirm that, yeah?" He looked between the gods.

Thor shared another look with Evelyn and nodded wisely, "Of course, yeah."

"Keep in mind that I will rule, y'know, fairly…" Stark said as he tried to pull too but, as with Clint, the hammer didn't budge an inch. A lightbulb came on and he looked to his audience, "Be right back." He then left the room before anyone could ask what came to mind.

Evelyn downed the last of her soda and hummed, "I'd say that he's going to cheat, but it won't work in any aspect." Physics wouldn't help him.

To her bemusement, Stark shortly returned wearing one of his bot gauntlets and proceeded to pull the hammer, failing once more. And, even enlisting Rhodey's help so both men used their gauntlets, Mjolnir refused to move.

Bruce then tried his hand at it, giving a noise of exertion as he drew away and sought to strike some semblance of fear into his audience. Unfortunately, neither attempt worked.

Steve went next, rolling his sleeves up as he stood to assess the weapon, before giving a pull.

"Come on, Cap," Sam urged as they noted the weapon gave the slightest budge.

Evelyn barely stifled a laugh when catching the downward quirk of Thor's smile at the motion, rolling her eyes when his smile strengthened at Steve's failure to draw the hammer.

Stark cleared his throat as the room grew quiet and the men simultaneously looked between the two female Avengers.

Natasha laughed slightly around another sip from her beer, " _That's_ not a question I need answered."

"My _coat hanger_ is worthy, that's all I need to know." Evelyn chimed as she placed her empty bottle on the tabletop next to said weapon.

Stark commented blandly, "with all deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, it's rigged."

"You bet your ass," Clint laughed.

Hill gestured to the archer, "Steve, he said a bad-language word."

Steve deadpanned as he looked at their host, "You told everyone about _that_ , didn't you?"

"The handle is imprinted, though, isn't it, a security code? ' _Whosoever is wearing Thor's fingerprints_ ', I think, is the literal translation… Unless you count Evee's _coat hanger_ , I mean how the hell?" Stark ignored him, gesturing to said woman.

Evelyn shrugged innocently, "Dunno about that, but I _do_ know that Mjolnir defies the laws of physics, Tony."

Thor smiled privately at the general befuddlement of their friends, straightening from the couch, "Can't blame Eve for choosing where to spend our holidays. And regarding your " _physics_ ", I have a better theory…" He lifted the hammer from its place with ease and regarded them all as he stated, "You're all not worthy."

Exasperated groans came from everyone aside from his counterpart before a high-pitched screeching noise erupted from the elevator, making the room's occupants wince.

' _W-worthy…?_ ' A mechanical voice slurred the word, earning the party's attention as they looked at a disheveled bot that was leaking oil as it dragged itself into view. ' _No, how could you be worthy? You're all killers_…' It scoffed the last word.

"Nice stab at karma, Tony…" Evelyn faked a laugh as she and Steve looked to said man who was trying to shut down the AI through his phone.

' _Sorry about that, I was asleep… or a-dream?_ ' The bot made a gesture of shaking its head, ' _there was a terrible noise, and I was tangled in… strings. Had to kill the other guy, he was a good one too._ '

"You killed someone?" Steve echoed with a cocked brow.

The bot huffed, **'** _Wouldn't have been my first call, but down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices._ '

Thor's cautious frown deepened somewhat, "Who sent you?"

The bot quieted before replaying a recording of Stark, " _I see a suit of armor around the world_ …"

"Ultron!" Banner slightly gaped.

' _In the flesh! Or rather, not yet… not this chrysalis. But that doesn't matter, I'm on a mission_.' The christened bot slightly nodded.

"What mission?" Natasha demanded after she and Evelyn shared a miniscule glance.

Ultron replied calmly, ' _Peace in our time_.' Four other bots then shot through the wall behind it and surged on the party.

Sidestepping the bot that knocked Steve away, Evelyn made a note to apologize to Tony as she sent a jet of green from her hand at the bot, watching it explode. She stopped the next bot from getting at Thor's blind spot, her throwing knife ramming into the machine's head with very little effort.

Thor smirked at her quick reflexes, perking up when another bot rushed them, "Evee!" He swung at it with his hammer as she ducked in time, sending the bot sharply pivoting away. He extended an arm to defend her as a fourth bot started firing at them, before seeing her flick her wrist as green enveloped the machine and she sent it flying to crash into the far wall.

"Thor!" Steve called as he chucked the last bot their way thanks to his shield, causing his fellow blonde to smash it with a sharp swing from Mjolnir.  
 **  
** _' That was dramatic_ _!_ ' Ultron scoffed as it regarded the mangled bot near its feet, _'I know you're all good people and mean well… You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How exactly is humanity supposed to evolve?_ ' It lifted the ruined bot by its head and popped the face plate off with ease, ' _there's only one path to peace… the Avengers' extinction._ '

Mjolnir streaked to smash the robot, its remains hitting the back wall, and effectively silencing Ultron.

* * *

 **guess who's baaaack! yeah i know, i've been a shitty author and i apologize for that. haven't worked on this in... 3 months or so, so i totally understand if you guys are annoyed that i haven't updated this crazy story. anyways! so we start off the fourth leg of this fic (i'm not telling how many more legs are left, that's for me to know and you to never find out *enter evil laugh*) with the Age of Uglytron.. i mean Ultron. yikes i keep slipping... anywho~**

 *** " _Songs of Innocence_ " by U2 (heh street smarts.)**


	28. Sober

_Sober_

* * *

"He didn't say ' _dead'_ , said he wanted us to be _extinct_." Steve corrected grimly.

Rhodey added, "and he said he killed someone…"

"But there wasn't anyone else here…" Evelyn frowned.

"There was." Stark stated, earning everyone's attention as he pulled up an orange holographic orb with the top part looking like it had been chewed off.

Steve commented, "Jarvis was the first line of defense, he would've shut down Ultron."

Bruce shook his head, "This is insane… Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. But this isn't strategy, this is rage…" He said as he gestured to the remains.

It was then that Thor returned from having chased the legionnaire, striding forward to lift Stark up by the scruff of his shirt, surprising the others in the process.

"Whoa buddy, use your words…!" Stark tried to placate him.

"I have more than enough _words_ for you, Stark." Thor said bitingly.

"Thor." Evelyn surprised both men when she stepped in to break them up, standing defensively infront of Tony, with Thor glaring at the other from around her.

Steve put in now that she had forced them apart, "What of the legionnaire?"

"The trail went cold about a hundred miles out, but they went north with the scepter. Now we need to retrieve it… _again_." Thor informed, shooting another glare at the shorter man, between looking to his fellow blonde.

"That cat's already out of the bag… Our main problem is Ultron." Natasha commented.

Helen spoke up for the first time since the party ended, "I don't get it. You built this program, so why does it want to kill us?" She looked to Stark who had turned away to see to something on a table behind him.

Evelyn cocked a brow when hearing a rather nervous laugh come from said man. Banner gave him a warning glance.

"You think this is _funny?_ " Thor demanded as he had also heard it, brow furrowed again.

Stark looked around at seeing the general confusion of those present, "No… it's not funny, is it? No, I guess not… This, is this so terrible… Yeah, all right it is, it's terrible…" He said with another wry chuckle.

"This could've been avoided _altogether_ if you hadn't played with things beyond your comprehension." Thor stated as he had a vague sense of déjà vu.

Stark turned on him, "No, I'm sorry, this is _funny_. It's a hoot that you don't _get_ why we need this…"

Evelyn minded the unsettled darkening in said man's brown eyes with a soft frown, "Tony, come on..."

Bruce agreed from his place by the table, "Maybe Eve's right, Tony, now isn't the time…"

" _Seriously?_ " Stark scoffed as he turned to him, shaking off the concerned expression of the woman, "Someone bares their teeth and you just shrink away?"

"Only when I've created a _murder-bot_." Bruce retorted if only to drop the subject.

Stark argued, "But we didn't, did we; were we close to an interface?"

"You did _something_ right, though, and it was here no less. The Avengers were meant to be _different_ than SHIELD…" Steve commented pointedly.

"Does anyone remember when I carried _a nuke_ through a worm-hole, saving the world?" Stark retorted, ignoring the general sense of exasperation in the room, "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space… We're standing three hundred feet below it! We're the Avengers, yeah, and we can bust arms-dealers until the sun goes down, but that… that up there, _that's_ the end-game. How were you thinking of going at it, anyway, _even_ if we lose?" He demanded at large but his gaze focused on the soldier's.

Calm as can be, Steve replied, " _Together_ , even if we lose." He regarded the others and added, "Thor has a point; Ultron is calling us out. I'd like to find him before he's ready for us… The world's a big place so we'd better start looking."

 **}o{**

"Is it a British thing to not drink coffee?" Tony wondered.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, pushing away the notion of snapping at him as it was too early in the day for his sass, retorting, "Dunno, is it an _American_ thing to avoid the elephant in the room?"

Briefly glancing at the coffee machine as its sluggish brewing seemed like a jinx moreso than a coincidence, the brunette cocked a brow. "Okay, it's early in the morning, so I think you're gonna have to be a little more specific, Mary Poppins..."

"It's been three years and you're still haunted." The woman interjected patiently, watching his seemingly-confused look fall away, and it was her turn to cock a brow. "I've got a goddess in my brain, remember?" She tapped her right temple.

It was then that the coffee maker gave a ' _beep_ ', causing Stark to gratefully break stares with her and grab the first mug nearby with one hand before grabbing the now-full pot in the other. "What, I'm expected to Ooh and Aw over that reminder? But, y'know what, I'm not as damaged as you'd think. So, try not to fawn and sympathize, it's too early and I'm honestly not in the mood to throw up, Evelyn." He said with some dislike towards 'fawn' and 'sympathize', as that was the last thing he wanted or expected from the goddess.

Evelyn had folded her arms at her chest, regarding him with some exasperation and a measure of empathy, before she puffed. "Right, okay, forget I mentioned it..." She straightened from leaning her hip against the counter to open the refrigerator and withdraw a bottle of orange juice, closing it and uncapping the bottle to take a drink. "But, if I _had_ mentioned it, hypothetically, just know I did so because you're my friend." She said as she recapped the bottle, leaving him with his thoughts in the kitchen.

One issue had been resolved, as much as she could manage without resorting to badgering said issue, and there was one other issue left to deal with. And it wasn't even noon...

Finding him standing at the balcony, she downed the last of her juice and approached his left side, leaning onto the railing with a stifled yawn. "You got up earlier than I did." She mused quietly.

He looked at her for a moment before replying, "I didn't sleep well."

She frowned softly and rubbed her neck, "I think this is one of the times I wanted to go back to Asgard early… Before that glorified antivirus system decided to come to life, anyway..."

"You normally wouldn't defend Stark." Thor mused quietly, and when she looked up at him he was looking at her with a raised brow.

Evelyn quieted and looked to the sky that was starting to turn blue. "He's haunted by the incident with the Chitauri… I suspect that either he hasn't let it go within the last few years, or he was reminded of it when we took the scepter from Sokovia." She explained.

Processing her observations, he huffed as he said pensively, "I'm still surprised that you were soft on him... Odd, considering you could hardly stand him three years ago."

"Well he's a friend, so, it's sort of natural." She shrugged, looking up at him and adding with a teasing quirk of her lips, "You're not honestly telling me that the mighty Thor is jealous…"

Ears burning, the blonde huffed again as he said, "I am not jealous of _Stark_ , just protective of the woman I love. It's not wrong, is it?"

Eyes softening at his words, the brunette leaned on his shoulder, "No, it's not..." She felt him relax at her affection, something he had done within the last span of months, and looked up at him again as she reminded, "You're a lug, I hope you know that."

Thor made a sideways face that she giggled at, sobering as he brushed locks of brown from her face. "You still love me." He didn't question, knowing by now that there was no room for doubt.

"Happily," Evelyn smiled and leaned up to kiss him, hearing him inhale through his nostrils as her smile lingered.

Thor reciprocated before voicing a groan when she drew away, causing him to reluctantly loosen his grasp on her waist, cocking a brow at her before seeing her gaze drift from him to the penthouse, and he exhaled. "Five years and you can _still_ bewitch me." He mused more to himself, following her as she broke away to return inside, sidling to her left on habit.

Cheeks coloring, Evelyn looked up at him for a moment before she tilted her chin upward. "I've scarcely gotten a complaint, much less at night." She taunted lightly, striding ahead to the second floor and pretending his striking gaze wasn't digging holes into her skull.

The couple shortly found their comrades rifling through the paper records that were on Baron von Strucker as the digital records had been conveniently erased by Ultron overnight.

"Known associates… well, Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve commented as he placed a box stuffed with files on the table while Thor was pulling out another box also stuffed with files.

Evelyn chimed as she studied a photo of a dealer that looked British, "And all just as cut-throat as he was, _that's_ lovely..." She bit back a yelp when a familiar hand patted her bum as he passed by, scowling up at the god who smiled innocently in return despite the smug look in his blue eyes.

Bruce accepted the photo she handed him, frowning as he wondered dryly, "these people are all horrible, aren't they?"

"Hold it, I know that guy…" Tony declared as he spotted the same photo and took it from his friend's offered hand. He looked to Steve when the other sported an accusatory look and added defensively, "there are conventions, okay? You meet people… And I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, though, a game-changer… It was all very ' _Captain Ahab'_."

Thor frowned slightly as he pointed to the strange scar on the back of the man's neck, "And this? It's too oddly shaped to be a birthmark…" He asked, glancing at his counterpart as he recalled seeing hers.

Tony replied rather unsurely, "It's a tattoo, I think. But I don't think he had it…"

"That's a brand mark, though, isn't it?" Evelyn also noticed the marking, looking to her counterpart with a slight frown.

Bruce took the photo back and went to the desktop nearby, pulling up a few windows as he cross-referenced the marking. "Yep, it's a brand. It's a word in an African dialect that means " _thief_ ", but not in a friendly sense."

"What's the dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wakanada… _Wakanda!_ Wakandan." Bruce said after pronouncing it correctly.

Tony frowned as he said pensively, "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it." Steve picked up on what he meant, looking at the billionaire.

"I don't understand, what comes from Wakanda?" Bruce asked for the sake of everyone else, looking at both men.

Evelyn caught Tony's glance at the nearby shield and her brows nearly rose into her hairline as it clicked. "Vibranium?"

Steve looked to Tony again, "Where is this guy now?"

 **}o{**

' _I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but_ …' Ultron said with disgust.

Thor scowled at him, "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it."

Ultron remarked, ' _I think you're confusing " peace" with "quiet"…'_

" _What's the vibranium for?_ " Stark asked.

' _I'm so glad you asked, y'know, giving me time to explain my evil plan_ …' Ultron knocked both Thor and Steve back with a small shockwave before blasting lasers from its fingertips at Stark.

It was only a half-second later that hell broke loose throughout the frigate as the men who had been working for Klaue then advanced on their party.

With a blast of green that sent the oncoming grunt flying back, Evelyn nocked another jet in her bow to fire at another who shortly replaced the first one, also sending him flying. "If you've got any bright ideas on shutting them down, I'm all ears, Clint…" She urged between raising a shield at two grunts that came to their landing and opened fire, causing the bullets to disintegrate when they touched the translucent shield.

Clint smiled wryly at the sing-song tone in her voice, readying an arrow of his own and aiming down at the lower level where there was a control panel. "No need!" He replied in the same tone as he let it fly.

A ripple of a shockwave coursed throughout the frigate then, knocking out the grunts with little effort.

Evelyn started to thank him when they both heard footsteps coming up from behind her, and she was first to greet the owner by enveloping the girl in a green shield-bubble to keep her from touching either archer. She recognized the girl as one of the Maximoff twins from the files and tilted her head a bit, "Nice try love, but I've already got a goddess in my brain." She then flicked her wrist and sent the bubble bouncing away so it popped when hitting the back wall, knocking the girl to the floor. She cocked a brow when the girl's brother darted into the room to retrieve his twin, lowering her bow as the twins fled without a second look.

"Made it look too easy, Eve." Clint chided wryly, receiving a smirk before he got back on the com line, "Whoever's standing, we've gotta get moving… Guys?" He frowned when there was radio silence from everyone else.

Evelyn also found the same silence when she listened on her earpiece, looking to him, "Let's find them. I have a feeling that the Maximoff girl has something to do with this." She suggested, receiving a nod.

Both archers then vacated their vantage spot to see to their comrades, splitting up when finding they were alone on their floor. Clint went one level up the stairwell as Evelyn took the opposing stairwell one level below.

It didn't take long before she found a familiar blonde pulling himself up from one darkened alcove, and she beamed at seeing him alive. "Thor!" She rushed to his side to help him up, placing a hand on his arm "We're safe for now…" Her smile faltered at noting the dazed look on his bearded face, the smile falling altogether into a frown. "Thor, can you hear me?"

Shaking his head fervently, Thor's blue eyes refocused on her concerned gaze from having seen the vision-version of her being zapped in the chest by his lightning, her screaming of his name ringing in his ears like a grim dirge… He surprised her when he pulled her close for an embrace, burying his face into her neck.

Evelyn frowned again and closed her eyes as she hugged back just as tightly, his general silence and the anxious way he held her deepening her concern.

 **}o{**

The party regrouped a few hours later, once Stark had placated a bewitched Hulk after the lattermost had gone on a rampage in the nearby city, leaving Africa behind them when they had all boarded the jet and were flying into the clouds.

It took another several hours with Clint piloting the jet back to the States before they touched down at the alleged ' _safe house_ ' that he had dubbed where they could rest up.

Evelyn had rarely seen farms as she had lived most of her life in the city, so to see the quaint yellow farmhouse they were taken to left her perplexed but curious. She looked to her counterpart as he walked not far behind her when they exited the jet to walk up to the house's front door, offering him a smile despite the questions flying around in her head regarding what he had been shown on the frigate. "I was expecting something… urban." She confessed to Steve as she walked next to him, raising a brow as he hadn't seemed to hear her comment.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called when everyone filed into the spacious front room, earning a few raised brows from his comrades.

Stark, much like his comrades, raised both brows as a brunette woman who was clearly Clint's wife came forward from one of the other rooms to greet him. "This is an agent of some sort…" He explained albeit lamely, earning a mild look from the English woman before noting her face softened as a boy and girl who must have been his children shortly came to welcome Clint. "And those are… _smaller_ agents…" He added more to himself.

Evelyn sent him another look before smiling politely to Clint's wife named Laura, "Sorry we barged in, you know, unexpectedly…" She apologized.

"Yeah, we were unaware that you guys existed…" Stark put in.

Clint regarded the question most if not all of his comrades sported and explained from hugging his wife, "Fury helped me set this up when I came on, and I've kept them off SHIELD's files. Figured it's a good enough place to lay low for a bit."

Evelyn nodded and smiled, starting to open her mouth when hearing someone step on toy blocks, glancing at Thor to see he had stepped on said objects and smiling for him.

Thor glanced up at her from brushing the blocks behind him with a foot before looking on Clint's daughter who curiously stepped up to him. Flashes of his vision resurfaced before the ' _ding'_ of a toaster going off yanked him from the images and made him stiffen. He shortly left through the front door.

"Thor, hang on!" Evelyn was first to follow him outside with Steve not far behind, catching his arm. "Whatever you saw, or were shown, it was just a dream… It wasn't _real_ …" She tried to soothe.

" _Yes_ it was." Thor rumbled quietly, noting the slight darkening in her green eyes before she nodded, and he looked to Steve who lingered on the porch, "I saw something, and I need answers, but I won't find them here. Keep Evelyn safe…"

" _Thor_." Said woman patiently snapped his name, cutting him off, green catching blue. "Steve, we'll be back, I promise." She looked away to nod to the other blonde who returned the gesture, taking her counterpart's hand in hers.

With his vision still fresh in the fore of his mind, Thor didn't wish to drag her into further trouble, but then again, he knew she would follow him regardless… He exhaled shortly before lifting into the air using Mjolnir with Evelyn not far behind as they left the farmhouse in their wake.

* * *

 **so the Walking Calculator became a Real Douche (i mean Boy) and upended the Avengers.. whatever will our heroes do?**

 **also in my haste, yeah i know i'm a puttz owell, i forgot to thank those who've followed and faved this story since the last time i updated (which was in june, now that i'm looking through the email notifications); thanks guys, you're so amazing! this shoutout goes to... Kmimzy, GoddessOfShadows, Goddess of Music-Thumper, mariecashman99, Lily Rozewood, AntonellaSi9715, realityisanillusion, Alexandra281, CeriseUnderwood1996, dandella26, and fangirl123milena!**

 *** " _Sober_ " by P!nk (you can't listen to this song and Not Think it isn't relevant to this point in _AOU_ )**


	29. Atlas

_Atlas_

* * *

Six stones of various colors gleaming ominously somewhere in the cosmos; Heimdall proclaiming Thor to be a destroyer to the party at the banquet who watched on; lightning being emitted from the named blonde; a vision-image of her screaming his name before a particularly large bolt electrocuted her and turned her into dust…

She involuntarily gasped as she forced herself from seeing the images, hearing him exhale shortly as if he had withheld his breath when she had used her powers to see what he saw. " _That's_ what you saw…" She whispered more to herself as her green reflexively found his blue, lowering her hands, and her heart gave an ache at seeing the pain that briefly darkened his gaze.

He grew quiet again as they both looked to the muted news channel that was blasting clips and reports on what had gone on in Africa the other day. The quiet that had stolen into her flat would have lasted forever if he didn't break it, and there was a mixture of relief as well as still-present anxiety in his voice. "I thought you dead, dead by _my_ hand, but then I saw you there, alive…" He admitted quietly, looking at her as she met his gaze, adding, "I was glad to see you safe."

"Even if you lose control, to which I doubt, I _won't_ let you lose yourself…" She promised before an unbidden shudder rolled down her spine at the images, before her body relaxed when he leaned in to bump foreheads, and she smiled in relief.

He minded her smile, affording a smile of his own when she met his gaze and he noted the restored confidence in her eyes, watching her reluctantly break away to put away his emptied mug as she had first intended to do. "If that ever happens, you doubt that I'll hurt you in the process?" He wondered as he watched her rinse the mug.

Evelyn turned the water off after rinsing most of the grinds out of the tall mug, pausing to answer as she wiped her hands on the nearby dish towel. She turned to look at him, minding the curious look on his face. "I only doubt that you'd lose control. You can control your powers better than I can mine, and I have faith in that." She explained before returning to the couch.

Thor took heart in her faith, briefly reminded of the last time they were alone in her kitchen, and he raised a brow when she looked away from him to her bow hanging on the coat rack by the door.

"You never said my bow was made on Nidavellir." Evelyn mused as she looked back to him, having known about it for the last few days thanks to Athena.

"Athena died on Asgard from her injuries, but the only thing she left behind was her war bow. My father said her last wish was that it be kept in the armory, to be used by someone worthy of her name." Thor nodded as he recalled asking about said weapon one too many times growing up. He noted the wistful look that crossed her face, smiling knowingly. "I did tell you, didn't I, about being worthy?"

"I also recall you scaring me half to death that same week because you were trying to prove a point." She minded his knowing smile as a wry chuckle escaped her, stepping closer to the couch with her arms folded at her chest. "You're so thickheaded." She added as he leaned over the couch back with a fond look in his eye at the memory.

Briefly making a face, he smiled when earning another chuckle and he leaned up somewhat to kiss her, his smile lingering when she voiced a soft groan and gently took his bearded face in her hands as she reciprocated.

 **}o{**

It was almost noon.  
The power couple had driven on her motorcycle to the University of London to seek the one person who could help with his vision. It didn't take much to find him, given it was either one phone call to Iceland or to the States.

Still puzzled on her hesitance to call the States, the demigod looked to her, "Why are you avoiding your mother?" He asked.

"Mum, well… I haven't told her about all this." She bit her lip before gesturing between the two of them, adding, "Even though Erik still talks with Mum during the holidays, I didn't want her to know that there's a problem. She's usually the first one to worry, between both of my parents."

"It's not because you're ashamed of us, or being an Avenger, is it?" He wondered, looking back at the doors of the building as it was almost time.

"No! God no, I just…" She ran a hand through her hair she'd drawn into a loose braid, exhaling wearily as their stares met, "I didn't tell them about this, about us, because I want to protect them. Even if I lie, so long as they're safe… that's all that matters, isn't it?" She explained.

He nodded as it processed, smiling thoughtfully and looking at her, "Maybe one day you would let your parents meet me." He mused.

Cheeks coloring slightly, she looked at the doors as they opened with the students exiting the building, smiling as well at the thought. "If we live through this issue with that glorified beeper, then… maybe." She said as she looked up at him, ears perking as they both spotted the professor coming to his sedan they had parked by. "Erik!" She beamed.

Erik returned the smile and extended it to both gods, accepting the brief embrace from the young woman. "You two are pulling off the ' _inconspicuous'_ look rather well, but I gather you're not here on holiday." He said as he looked between them.

Thor nodded as he turned from having leaned his hip against the car's passenger door, "We're in need of your help. It's dangerous business, though."

"I'd be insulted if it wasn't." Erik huffed wryly, receiving a smirk from Evelyn.

With an explanation to Erik followed by some –if not very much—research on where Thor could solve the mystery of his vision, the odd trio found themselves in an underground cavern that Erik called the Water of Sight.

' _There is a reason I chose Midgard_ …' Athena's voice mused in the back of her mind as she walked at the tail while Erik led them through the darkness.

Evelyn smiled wryly at her implication before stopping with Thor as Erik stopped less than five feet before a pool of water, her smile faltering. Given its diameter, it would probably fit two people like a hot tub, but only one of them was going to enter its waters.

"There is a reflection in every realm… If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream and solve it. Hopefully." Thor said as he approached the edges of the pool and glanced back at her.

Erik nodded and supplied with a frown, "The stories of men who enter those waters usually don't end well."

"Not exactly dealing with _mortals_ , though, are we?" Evelyn mused as she also looked at the pool and imagined it was deep, looking to the blonde, "But whatever happens, remember what I told you." She reminded with a softened tone in her voice as their stares held.

Thor smiled for her as he recalled her confidence in him, nodding. "Raise a shield."

Erik looked to the translucent green dome that appeared minutes later after the blonde removed everything but his trousers to enter the waters, looking at the brunette who had cast the shield without moving a finger. Neither he or Evelyn had to wait for long for the spirits to accept Thor, as sparks of electricity came to life. More lightning spouted from the blonde before it was repelled by the shield. "Thor!" He declared concernedly.

"No, leave him." Evelyn looked at him, adding calmly even though she was also concerned, "My shields are impenetrable unless I say otherwise… He'll be fine." She looked back to Thor as his eyes lit up, and their eyes met as it had happened four years ago. Coincidentally, it was also then that Athena decided to show her what he was seeing.

Minding that her eyes lit up in a vibrant green as her stare was caught in the god's, Erik looked at her, "Evelyn?"

"Oh my _God_." Evelyn gaped.

* * *

 **to those of you who've read this before i went and reconstructed things, i threw some more details into AOU. and also for those of you who've read this prior to the last recon, hope you like the changes!**

 *** " _Atlas_ " by Coldplay**


	30. Come Together

_Come Together_

* * *

"So _that's_ where that trashcan went."

Clint reflexively reached for his gun when being spooked, turning in the chair to meet her green eyes. He relaxed and shook his head before asking, "You mind _not_ spooking the shit out of me, Eve?"

"Cloaking my presence comes pre-installed, I can't help it." Evelyn chuckled and stepped up to study the prints of the old keep, frowning slightly as she met his blue eyes. "Steve wasn't far from the tower when I came in… with the Maximoff twins." She added.

Clint met her gaze and was mildly surprised at her lack of concern regarding the teenagers' arrival, abandoning the chair as they both heard arguing on the floor above theirs.

Both archers looked up to see the cradle's teal glow as it bounced off Bruce and Tony who were standing closest to it with Steve and the twins at the end of the cradle's feet. It was within seconds that a silvery streak zipped past Tony and Bruce to disconnect the cradle from its cords, therein shutting up everyone else.

"Clint…" Evelyn started when said man drew his gun and shot into the glass floor above them, stepping back a foot when the glass shattered and brought the normally-quick Pietro down with it. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" Clint taunted him, looking at the goddess who zipped to the upper floor through the hole as chaos broke out above. He shortly followed her lead and took the stout stairwell up.

Tony sent Steve flying with a blast from his gauntlet, being given the jet pack part of his suit within seconds before a silvery blade met his throat as the blonde was getting back up, stalling as his brown met her green. "What're you doing, Eve…?"

"Evee?" Steve perked up at seeing her having cornered Tony with a dagger at his throat, earning an acknowledging glance in return.

"Always making entrances, aren't you, darling?" Evelyn sang, ignoring both men as her counterpart arrived, with a smirk pulling at her lips. She lowered the blade as static electricity made the hairs on her arms stand on end, looking at the god responsible for it as lightning sprang to life at his beckon and he sent a vicious torrent of it through the cradle.

Thor drew his arm back from having brought the android inside the box to life before the glass shattered with an explosion that sent him flying back from the cradle.

Seven sets of eyes landed on the android that came out of its box, at the red-violet color of its skin and the metallic green markings that raced over its frame, lastly looking at its clear blue eyes that weren't looking at them but at what it had become. The creature's eyes landed on Thor before it flew at him, reflexively being thrown over the god's shoulder and sent flying through another glass wall to the living room of the penthouse, bringing itself to a halt mere inches from the thick glass windows of the living room as its eyes regarded the busy city beyond the glass.

Thor lifted a hand to still both Steve and Evelyn as they were first to his aid, sharing a look with the lattermost as she briefly nodded her chin before looking to the android he had helped bring to life.

"I am sorry." The android apologized as he turned to his audience donned with a jumpsuit of sorts that was the same metallic green color of his markings, adding, "that was… _Odd_. Thank you." He looked to the god closest to him and a long gold cape flowed out as he mimicked the other's garb.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve was first to ask as all eyes fell on said man.

"I had a vision, of a whirlpool that sucks in all life and at its center is _that_." Thor explained as he gestured to the amber gem seated on the android's forehead.

Bruce took a step forward, "The gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power of any known world, bloody-well _invincible_ in terms of destructive capability, and it's also like the other Infinity Stone Thor and I stumbled upon in London." Evelyn continued for him.

"Then why did you bring it to life?" Steve asked again, looking between the power couple.

"Because Stark is right." Thor answered promptly.

Bruce had a concerned look on his face as he said, "Oh yeah, it's _definitely_ the end times…"

"The Avengers can't defeat Ultron." Evelyn put in again.

The android chimed, "Not alone."

"Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?" Steve demanded as the android stepped up to them, shooting a glance at Evelyn and found she was perfectly calm even though it had attacked her significant other less than fifteen minutes ago.

Tony supplied as he also stepped forward to approach the android, "We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new."

"You think I am a child of Ultron." The christened Vision stated, continuing when the captain wondered if he was, "I'm not Ultron, or Jarvis. I am… _Me_."

Wanda took a step up to the creature, "I looked in your head and saw annihilation."

"He's been reprogrammed, though, hasn't he?" Evelyn defended.

Clint huffed, "her seal of approval doesn't mean _crap_ to me."

"Their powers, Ultron, the horrors we saw… they all came from the Mind Stone. That's nothing compared to what it can unleash, but with it on our side…" Thor declared.

Steve interjected, "Is it, though?" He looked to Vision and asked carefully, " _Are you_ on our side?"

"I don't think it's that simple…" Vision said, adding despite Clint's comment, "I am on the side of life in comparison to Ultron. He will end it all."

Tony asked then, "What's he waiting for?"

"For _you_." Vision replied as he looked to him.

"In Sokovia… He's got Nat there, too." Clint answered when Steve started to ask.

Bruce stepped up to the android, "If we're wrong, and you're the monster that Ultron made you to be…"

Vision paid mind to the general distrust those aside from the gods present held with him, stating, "I don't want to kill Ultron… He's unique, but he's also in pain. And that pain will roll over the Earth, so he must be destroyed, down to every form that he's built and trace of his presence on the Net. We must act now, and none of us can do so without the others… Maybe I am a monster; I don't think I'd know if I were one. But I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. There may be no way to make you trust me," he then lifted up Mjolnir from its place on the tabletop, offering it to its wielder, "but we need to go." He completed.

Silence met his words as all eyes regarded that he held up the reputed weapon, given noone else could, before the hammer's owner took it back.

Thor nodded slightly, clearing his throat, "Right, then. Well done," he said as he passed by Stark and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Three minutes." Steve also shook out of the shock before everyone else, looking to his comrades, "Get ready… Eve, hang on." He said the last bit as everyone then disbanded to get what they needed.

Evelyn sobered from having valiantly stifled a laugh at the men's general shock regarding the hammer, cocking a brow at her friend. "If you're wondering on the physics of how Vision lifted Mjolnir, I'm sort of sworn to secrecy." She said.

Steve caught the beginning smirk on her lips and shook his head, replying, "I think I'll just ask Thor on that… Did he get the answers he was looking for?" He asked.

"Right, that…" Evelyn sighed slightly as she looked off at said man talking with Vision by the windows, looking back at her comrade, "I saw what he saw… Don't ask, it's just complicated. But his vision doesn't spell out anything good, for Asgard or for any other realm. He's going to need help to completely solve this… whatever it is." She explained.

"And that's where _you_ come in." Steve amended without asking, receiving a nod, and he puffed. "Guess you're both going back to Asgard after we deal with Ultron… But it's not forever." He looked at her. He had come to find her as good a friend as Natasha and Roslynn, if not more formidable, and still held onto some measure of hope that this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

Evelyn smiled ruefully and nodded again, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "There's no way, in any universe, that I'm leaving earth for good. Besides, you lot can't function without Thor or myself." She stepped away to go to the room she'd been given in the penthouse and added over her shoulder, "We're not exactly leaving that soon, anyway, got to make a pit-stop in Vermont."

Steve regarded the knowing smirk on her lips and he chuckled as she ascended the stairs, walking away to get his things.

* * *

 **}o{**

* * *

Dawn wasn't too far away as the sun slowly crept over the horizon, starting to turn the darkened sky gray.

"Banner, huh… Doesn't make much sense, does it?" She said pensively.

Both archers had been ordered to safeguard one of the bridges leaving the city, watching the citizens leave their homes in droves, with car horns impatiently blaring now and then.

He slightly shook his head, "Nope. Looks mutual though, from what virtually everyone's been saying. Granted that I don't really get, y'know, the chemistry, between those two." He said in the same tone.

She smiled and offered with a shrug, "That makes two of us. But, you know, if it's meant then it'll work out." At least, it did for her and Thor.

The archer started to say something else when fearful cries sounded as chaos broke out on the streets, causing them to take note of the swarm of droids that had seemed to rise from beneath the city.

Droids started to crawl up from both sides of their bridge, some being shot with an arrow from Clint while the others were being blasted away by Evelyn's green arrows, before they got smart and jetted up to land on the stone.

"Get off the bridge!" Wanda called as she ushered the frightened people away, protecting them with a shield that glinted red in the sun when a few droids opened fire at her, adding to them, "Run!" She gave a slight yelp as one droid's shot narrowly caught her left side, dropping back.

A barrage of green energy destroyed the bots as she was picking herself up, and Evelyn dropped to land expertly at her side with another arrow ready. "Don't give an inch to these tin cans, yeah?" She glanced at her before letting the jet fly to create a tall firewall of green that repelled the droids.

Wanda held her stare for a moment and gave a nod at seeing the older brunette's compassion, looking away as a loud rumble sounded and shook the ground beneath them.

Evelyn slightly jumped when the ground shook, wincing as louder cracking sounded before the shaking started again. She tapped her earpiece, "Earthquakes don't frequent Sokovia, right…?" She asked at large.

" _Evee, stay where you are; the city is flying_." Thor's voice came on the coms, to which she took heart at hearing him.

"What do you mean, ' _the city's flying'…?_ " Evelyn echoed before feeling the winds pick up, looking heavenward to see the clouds were steadily reaching their level, and she groaned slightly before replying, "No need."

That glorified dial-up modem was going to burn when she got ahold of it.  
 **  
** _'Do you see the beauty of it… the inevitability? You rise, only to fall; you, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword. The Earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own against me_ …' Speak of the mechanical devil. More droids swarmed around the odd trio, being driven back and or blasted by the two archers, ' _It means nothing! When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal._ ' Ultron stated over the com line.

"I can really see the resemblance!" Clint scoffed between ducking as a jet of green whizzed by his ear. "Eve, see if you can't help the guys with getting the civilians out of the open." He declared, giving a short nod when their eyes met, "We got this."

Evelyn smirked wryly and returned the nod, turning to leave as a droid lunged at her from her right side; she made to smash her fist into it before it was cut down with an arrow from her comrade. She looked back as her smirk lingered, "Give 'em hell." She took to the skies to see to her task.

* * *

 **}o{**

* * *

Vision handed the hammer back to its master after sending Ultron flying out of the church, "It's terribly well-balanced." He said.

"Well, if there's too much weight, you lose power on the swing…" Thor shrugged innocently as he accepted his weapon.

A muffled ' _klang'_ sounded as a mangled droid hit the floor only feet away from both comrades. "It occurs to me that you could lift Mjolnir because you're not mortal." Evelyn said as she strode into the church with her bow at her side.

"Doesn't that bar _you_ from lifting it? You were born a mortal…" Vision frowned slightly at her statement.

Evelyn paused to answer as she ground her heel into the droid's head when it gave a twitch. "Technically…" She gave a slight nod, looking to the curious and bemused look on the blonde's face and she smirked, "Don't give me that look." She chided.

"Haven't the foggiest…" Thor said cheekily, stepping away by a half-foot when she reached to punch his arm, looking away as they all heard the approaching noise of more droids. He regarded the somewhat-shabby state of his lover and asked, "Shall we?"

Evelyn's smirk changed to a small grin, and she nocked another jet to let it fly into the first droid that entered the church.

" _Thor, I've got a plan!_ " Stark's voice came over the coms just as the named blonde, Evelyn and Vision were fending off the swarm of droids.

Evelyn ducked as one droid zipped past her only to be destroyed by Vision, "We're out of time!" She was first to reply.

Thor added in as he sent four droids flying with a sharp swing from his hammer, "They're coming for the core!" He accepted the droid that Vision threw his way, smashing its face in. "Evee!" He looked to her.

"I know," Evelyn nodded as she cast a shield around the vibranium core stationed in the center of the sanctuary, releasing a shockwave from her nocked jet that obliterated the sleeve of droids diving down from above.

" _Watch the face!_ " The billionaire warned from inside the gold and red suit as it came in with the sleeve, pivoting to blast away another two droids with his gauntlet. " _You leave earth for a few years and then go all Medieval on me!_ " He said as he landed next to her.

Evelyn smirked as one brave droid charged head-on for the core only to be repelled by her shield. "Excuse me for doing my job, then, Tin-Man!" She retorted, reflexively loosing a jet at another droid that had followed Steve's entrance to the church. "Has he been this bitter since I left?" She wondered innocently of the captain.

Steve imagined the mentioned brunette was glaring daggers at her from inside the suit, chuckling. "Only a lot, yeah." He admitted as Clint, Wanda and Pietro came into the church, gesturing to the core, "Two heads?"

Thor shared a glance with Evelyn who smiled proudly, giving a nod, "Obviously." He remarked as Natasha and the Hulk were last to enter the church, huddling with them, turning to the taller Ultron who came up to the church but lingered outside, "Is **that** the best you can do?" He taunted.

Ultron lifted up a hand as another five hundred or so droids came racing at his beckon.

Steve shot a mildly exasperated look at his fellow blonde, "You _had_ to ask."

"Jolly good…" Evelyn grumbled with a rueful smirk crossing her lips.

' _This is the best I can do… this is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me! How are you planning to go at this?_ ' The bot drawled with a grand gesture of its arms.

Tony glanced at the captain, " _Like the old man said…_ _Together_."

The Hulk gave a roar that shot Thor's taunt out of the sky as the droids converged on the church's occupants.

Becoming enveloped in a ball of green, Evelyn shot up to aid Vision as there were droids pouring in from above, obliterating the bots so not even a wire was left behind.

The battle waged between the nine and Ultron's host, and damn was it good. What felt like mere minutes passed before Ultron converged on Vision, narrowly avoiding Evelyn's green shockwave, being shot back with a thin yellow beam from the android and sent flying out of the church once again.

Blasting away another three droids that lunged at her, Evelyn dove down and out of the church to aid Vision who had shot off a yellow beam of energy. Hovering in the air as green encased her arms, the goddess shot off her own vicious blast of energy at the pinned Ultron.

Thor risked a look at his other half who had joined Vision in laying into Ultron, and a grin crossed his lips as he was momentarily reminded that she had in fact become just as powerful as him… Lightning sprang to life once again as he aided both she and Vision, sending a wicked bolt screaming for Ultron while Tony aided them with a dual blast of his own.

The four Avengers' combined attack drove Ultron back, nearly melting the metal from its face plate, before they relinquished long enough to get a breather.

Ultron seemed to wince as it straightened, ' _Y'know with some hindsight_ …' It didn't finish as the Hulk sharply-headbutted it and sent it sailing far from them. The green beast turned to snarl loudly at the remaining droids, causing them to scatter, to which he gave chase.

"They're trying to leave the city," Thor observed when seeing some of the droids take to the sky, looking at his goddess as she touched down next to him, cocking a brow as their stares held for a moment before receiving a nod and slightly sheepish smile from her.

" _Can't let that happen… Rhodey!_ " Tony agreed before signaling his comrade.

Steve looked to everyone present, "We've gotta get clear; even I can tell the air's getting thin. You guys get to the boats, we'll sweep for stragglers." He said.

"I can stay to secure the core…" Evelyn offered as she, Tony and Thor had retreated into the church.

"I'll protect the core…" Wanda cut her off, looking to Clint first before looking to her surprised gaze, "it's my job." She stated.

Clint also raised a brow at her words, sharing a look with his fellow archer who nodded slightly to the girl before he complied. "Nat." He looked to the redhead who shortly followed him out.

Evelyn offered a small smile to Wanda before she followed Thor and Steve as they left, finding it funny how Wanda, even though they'd gotten their powers through separate ways, was like her. Though more like a younger version.

Smiling as she ushered a girl to her grandmother while helping the two blondes get the remaining citizens onto one of the carriers, Evelyn looked back at the ruined city for a moment. She was briefly reminded of the destruction caused in the _King Kong_ movie, save that Ultron wasn't after a girl's love, but the results were still the same…

"That's the last of them?" Thor asked, yanking her from her thoughts, receiving a nod as she looked back at the city again.

" _Y'know, we might not walk away from this_." Tony said pensively over the coms.

Thor allowed a slight rueful quirk of his lips, "Maybe not…" The sound of repetitive gunfire then rang out from the sky, causing them to look up and he reflexively shielded Evelyn from the hail, looking up for a second to see she had protected them both with a domed shield.

Evelyn met his gaze that flicked back and rested on her, smiling for him when catching the question in his blue eyes, lifting a hand to gently touch his scruffy cheek. She broke stares when sensing something was off, looking to see a bus had been moved to protect Clint who had scooped up a boy from the rubble, her stomach lurching at seeing Pietro was responsible.

A vicious flare of pain rippled through her conscious, causing the goddess to flinch and cover her head with both hands, shutting her eyes tight as she could practically hear the grief ring out. "Oh Wanda…" She croaked.

The other god had reacted to her discomfort, pulling her close and feeling her lean against him, curling his fingers in her brown hair as she trembled slightly in his arms. He heard Steve and Clint board the boat behind them, looking down on his goddess who sniffed and lifted her head to hold his gaze. "I need you to go with them… I'll find you." He said quietly, knowing she was otherwise-able to continue fighting but he _also_ knew he didn't want anything to happen to her if Stark's plan went awry.

She understood what he was going to do and nodded, inhaling slightly when he kissed her, before he reluctantly let her go. She jogged to board the boat with Clint, looking back at Thor as he spared her a brief look before jetting off.

* * *

 **idk about you guys but i'm psyched for Ragnarok, mostly because i finished it.**

 *** " _Come Together_ " (cover) by Gary Clark Jr and Junkie XL **


	31. 04 Sail

_Epilogue IV_

* * *

Rubbing her shoulder gently, she looked up from comforting the girl to one of the nurses and nodded to let her take her to get treated for her injuries.

Wanda looked to her fellow brunette for a moment and afforded a thankful smile before she walked away with the nurse down the corridor.

Evelyn watched them go before looking around at the exam room, noting it felt like the rooms were bigger than they used to be. She smiled ruefully and ran a hand through her hair, exhaling. "Talk about a long day…" She mused aloud.

"It'd be longer if we were still in Sokovia." A rumbling voice said from the doorway of the room, earning her attention, as her green met Thor's blue. He had taken note of the déjà vu of their surroundings and smiled thoughtfully the longer their stares held.

A half-chuckle came from the brunette before she crossed the room to throw herself into his arms, latching onto his neck as he briefly hoisted her off the floor while holding fast to her waist.

The blonde briefly made a face when she drew away a little as he had buried his face into her neck, his expression softening as always when she was present, before he gave a wince when feeling her hand lightly whack the back of his head. "Ow…"

"I did warn you not to scare me, if you recall," she reminded around a chuckle, smiling serenely even though there was a slight pout on his lips.

Thor briefly remembered New Mexico and he gave a sigh, sobering, "Aye, you did. Though I was under the impression you had matured enough by now to not scold me like a child." He cocked a brow.

Evelyn felt a pout cross her lips, "A big lug once told me that maybe having me around would change his reckless actions. Starting to wonder if he was wrong…" She retorted, returning the cocked brow even when his arms tightened on her waist.

"If he were, would you love him any less?" He wondered coolly, feeling her fingers in his hair weave in the blonde locks, as their stares stubbornly held.

"No…" She puffed before leaning up to kiss him firmly, drawing back even though a slight growl rumbled in his chest at her taunt, a coy smile on her lips. "Only because I'll love him even if he's the biggest lug in all of the nine realms." She sang softly.

He grinned, chest proudly swelling at her words, bumping foreheads, "As much as he loves his goddess." He reminded, proud once again when seeing the color softly spill into her cheeks, kissing her.

 **}o{**

"Putting Mjolnir in an _elevator?_ "

"It wouldn't work in any aspect… Even with your so-called ' _physics'_."

Evelyn briefly shook her head and smiled down at their entwined hands, looking up as they were coming up on their destination with a shallow exhale.

"I don't think I've seen you look this nervous." Thor noted as he could sense her anxiety, raising a brow.

"I never brought a guy… er, _man_ , home before. Didn't date until college." Evelyn explained as she met his curious look, smiling for him, before bringing them to a halt before one one-story house.

His brow remained lifted before he looked at the blue house, noting the kept front lawn and the few patches of flowers in assorted colors that made it stand out from the other houses nearby that would have been mirror images of it if not for the color. He felt her fingers squeeze his in their entwined grasp, noting she seemed to do so out of a sense of comfort, and he squeezed back before nodding his chin at the dark-brown door as she glanced up at him.

She slightly squared her shoulders before exhaling and dragging him by the hand to the front porch and up to the door, inhaling as she reluctantly let go of his hand to ring the doorbell.

It was now or never.

He bemusedly watched her retreat to his side, looking up as they heard footsteps coming to answer the door. It opened to reveal a woman who looked like a slightly-shorter and older version of his companion except that her eyes were brown who wore a pair of jeans and a pale blue button-up shirt.

The woman slightly gaped as she first laid eyes on the younger woman, "Evelyn?"

"Hi, Mum." Evelyn smiled, her anxiety seeming to leave once laying eyes on her mother, stepping up to hug her and relaxing when being held tightly.

"I-I didn't expect you home, you should've called…" The older Davies woman laughed slightly as they drew back at arms' length, meeting her daughter's green stare before taking note of the tall blonde who had hung back to let them greet each other. She blinked once before focusing on the fact that he was rather striking, looking to her daughter again. "And you didn't come alone, did you, darling?" She said.

"No, I didn't, actually…" Evelyn admitted, cheeks coloring, as she looked briefly to her companion with a shy smile before extending it to her mother, "Mum, this is Thor, my boyfriend." Granted he was more than that to her, he was her better half, and her lover, her piece of sunshine… But it was easier, and safer, to stick to decorum. "Thor, this is Margaret, my mother." She slightly gestured between them.

 **}o{**

 _For the love of the nine_ …

The blonde, although shorter than her comrade by a head, kept at his heels as they had exited the palace's halls and entered the streets from the servant's entrance. "H-hey, wait a second…" She darted to stand between him and the busier crossways, placing her hands up as she urged him, "Heimdall, come on."

" _'Come on_ ' what? You were present as well, Roslynn, you heard the Allfather." The gatekeeper reminded as his gold eyes held to her brown.

"Just like you know it's only been a little over a year since the queen passed. Therefore, the Allfather can't just punish you if he's acting on his emotions, which is exactly what he's doing! Asgard needs you… _Thor_ needs you, to stay." She rebutted with a shake of her head, folding her arms as she faced him.

Pausing at mention of his friend, Heimdall also shook his head and stated, "If I'm no longer needed by my king, then I can't stay… Not even for Thor."

Roslynn looked past him at the palace, in all its glittery glory, and puffed. He was right, as much as she wished he wasn't, and she understood that she too had to heed that reminder. "Then go before the guards come for you." She said quietly, looking to him again.

Heimdall minded her clever mind and afforded a brief smile, "you won't have to miss him for much longer." He assured before stepping around her and continuing into the streets.

"Hold on, what did you…?" Roslynn turned slightly at his cryptic words, pausing when seeing he was no longer there but had disappeared into the crowd. She looked back at the palace again and frowned.

* * *

 **so now that _AOU_ is over... y'all know what's coming next! get ready and hyped, because i am :)**


	32. 04a As Big as a House?

_Prologue V_

* * *

The tensed muscles were aching for her to move.

Silently warding away the dull aching, she kept her left hand's pointer and middle finger to the same temple as she poked her head out from behind the massive stalagmite.

How long was he going to just hang there? She could only stay hidden for so long, after all…

"…You can't stop Ragnarok… why fight it?" Surtur, the massive fire demon creature that was also the alleged destroyer of Asgard, demanded his captive audience.

Her counterpart extended his hand best he could in the chains. "Because _that's_ what heroes do!" He said confidently, taking heart when hearing his weapon race to his aid, before the chains broke and he expertly dropped to the cave floor.

"You've made a grave mistake!" Surtur warned as he sized up the blonde.

Said god shrugged, "I make grave mistakes all the time, things usually seem to work out."

Rolling her eyes at his remark, the brunette remained invisible to the charcoal-colored minions that rushed to attack her companion before lowering her hand as they converged on him. Twirling the bow in her hands, she stabbed the bottom end into the rock and looked up as a shockwave of green converged on the dark creatures to fell them with ease.

The blonde looked back at her with a smile that was received with a wink, looking forward as Surtur rushed him with an irate snarl, gripping his hammer in hand before meeting the beast's challenge.

It had been two years since they had helped to shut down Ultron and saved the world, again. In that time, they had been on the hunt for the Infinity Stones. They frequented her flat once or twice within the two years, if only to take a temporary breather, and of course to do some research. Earth's resources weren't as extensive as Asgard's, but it never hurt to look, as she had told him one day on their fourth research venture.

But if Surtur was right about Asgard being defenseless in their –in Thor's— absence, then that _did_ explain the spike in rebellion and war within the nine realms. And that posed a grimmer question…  
 _  
Where was Odin?_

A noticeable breaking of chains alerted both gods to look to one darker part of the cave. She paled a bit as Surtur's pet –a stone dragon that looked more intimidating than its master—roared and charged them as the minions regrouped and surged upon them like an angry bee hive.

"We have the crown, let's go!" He declared as their eyes met, before they both flew out of the cavernous lair via the hole in the ceiling above.

Both gods landed on the desolate land with a collective ' _oof_ '.

The blonde was first to put out the embers on his right leg and cape, looking at her as she wiped dust and dirt from her face. "Didn't mean to make you wait long." He offered with a shrug.

The brunette rolled her eyes again and huffed softly, "It wasn't your fault… Not really." She smirked and shuffled to her feet, helping him up with very little effort on either party's behalf.

Thor returned the smirk and tousled her hair, chuckling when she shooed his hand off with a slight growl, lifting the hammer. "Heimdall, I know it's been a long time, but if you can hear me, we need an exit!" A frown began to form when his call was met with silence. "Heimdall!" He called again only to receive the same.

"Not again…!" Evelyn groaned before looking elsewhere as they both saw the minions rushing towards them from yards away and, unfortunately, were gaining. "Shit." She hissed, nocking a jet in her bow and preparing to fire when the ground quaked beneath them.

A loud crash sounded, causing both gods to look back and see Surtur's dragon had followed them. It roared again when landing on the ground, snarling when the loosed arrow flew to jab itself in its right eye, infuriating it, before it charged the couple.

"Heimdall, hurry up!" Evelyn shouted as she spared a vain look up at the clouded sky, her already-nocked arrow flying to create a tall green firewall that stalled the beast.

Thor regripped the tether for his weapon, "Come on!" He urged before taking off into the sky.

Evelyn shook her head and rose into the air to sidle to his left, refraining from looking back as the monster gave chase as she hoped to God that Heimdall got to them first.

The stone beast was only seconds from snatching the power couple in its fiery maw before the familiar Bifrost teleported the two away from Muspelheim.

* * *

 **so starts Ragnarok.. hope you guys are psyched too! also thanks to UnknownReaderHasJoined for the latest review :) i totally agree btw it was not cool at all, but that's what happens with bad directors, right? lol**


	33. Iron

_Iron_

* * *

The dragon's severed head slid across the once-clean floor of the Bifrost Gate, stopping shy of the pedestal in the center of the room while its green brains soiled everyone and everything present, its large gold eyes lolling down in death.

"Eww…" She tried to not step on the remains, wrinkling her nose, and looked around at noticing the pile of rubbish as a puzzled look crossed her fair face.  
When did Heimdall start a collection?

He looked at the two women who had also recoiled at having the dragon's brains thrown onto them in the process as they scampered away from the gatehouse and back to Asgard, shrugging Surtur's crown onto his shoulder and looking next to the man the women were entertaining.

"Well, well, look who decided to drop in. Thanks for scaring off my company and drenching the workplace with… brains." The man, a bald warrior donned in Asgardian armor, complained as he wiped the green gunk from his face and shook it off his gloved hands.

The goddess briefly wondered what other changes had occurred in their absence, "And you are…?"

"Surprised neither of you remember… I'm Skurge. We fought together on Vanaheim." The bald warrior explained as he looked between the two gods.

"Right… Where's Heimdall?" The blonde asked after sharing a brief bemused look with his other half.

"That traitor?" Skurge scoffed at the mention.

The brunette frowned and asked on behalf of the blonde and herself, "What's that for?"

"Noone knows he's a fugitive of the throne. Odin charged Heimdall with negligence of duty, but the bloke disappeared before the trial. S' a bit hard to catch a guy who can see everything in the universe." He explained.

Thor caught on before she did and nodded slightly, "Right." He then left the gatehouse to take to the skies to head to the palace.

"It was nice seeing you again!" Evelyn said over her shoulder before shortly following his leave.

"H-hang on, I was supposed to announce your arrival!" Skurge called, faltering when they didn't look back; he groaned before running down the bridge.

Finding it odd that the city was peaceful and quiet, despite the state of the remaining realms, the couple found a crowd gathered in one of the outdoor theaters and landed amidst them with ease.

"Things seem…" She began as they both caught sight –in all actuality, it was extremely difficult to miss— of the tall and golden statue of Loki. " _Off_." She finished somewhat lamely, dark brows almost rising into her hairline at the spectacle.

"Thor!" The call of his name stopped her companion from explaining, and both looked as a familiar Valkyrie came to them from amidst the crowd. Roslynn embraced the mentioned god with relief, "I saw the both of you coming, it's good to have you back…" The woman admitted before drawing away as she noticed the blackened crown that her fellow blonde toted, frowning. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Surtur's crown? Yeah." Evelyn nodded, looking back at the statue before looking at the blonde, "Ros, what is going on around here? First, we hear about Heimdall, and now… that." She asked.

Thor beat her to the answer and said, "I believe I know." He caught the measure of confusion in his fellow blonde's eyes before leading the way to the front of the audience.

Roslynn gently nudged her way to stand at Evelyn's left when they stopped only feet away from the ornate couch where Odin sat being catered to by a few servant girls. She regarded the drawn-out scene of Loki's death being reenacted onstage and wrinkled her nose. "Son of a…" She grumbled.

Evelyn was of like mind, folding her arms at her chest, relaxing if for a moment when Thor gently gripped her shoulder as he knew she had little patience with his brother.

Thor doubted that he could blame either woman right now, releasing her shoulder when the play drew to a close and the actors took a bow. He stepped up to his father, mindful that both Roslynn and Evelyn weren't far behind, greeting the older god with a smile, "Father?"

Odin tried not to splutter on his wine, "Oh shit." He returned the smile, albeit brief, to the blonde, "My son, Thor, returned! And his brilliant companion, the goddess Athena! Welcome back, the both of you." He said as he gestured to the couple, earning a few claps from the audience that lingered on the courtyard. He regarded the blonde woman who sported an exasperated look on her pretty face and added, "Roslynn, dear, I hadn't been made aware that you returned so quickly from your errand." He was met with silence.

"What an interesting play, what's it called?" Thor asked conversationally as he came closer.

" _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard_ … the people wished to commemorate him for his bravery." Odin answered promptly.

Thor nodded, "As they should. I like the statue, by the by, looks just like Loki. Though, to be fair, it's a little less weaselly and greasy, than he was." He received a rather affronted look from his father, asking, "Father, do you by any chance happen to know what this is?" He then showed the blackened crown he had been carrying.

Odin said with some amazement, "Oh, the skull of Surtur! It truly is a formidable weapon, isn't it?"

Evelyn and Thor traded looks before she took the crown and beckoned one of the guards, "Please lock this away in the vault so as to prevent Asgard's destruction, thank you." She said sweetly as she handed it to him.

Odin handed his drink to one of the girls as he stood from the couch, "Thank you, dear. I suppose it's off to Midgard for you two, then? Surely dearest Evelyn must be missing her family, there." He wondered as he stepped up to Thor.

Evelyn briefly minded that he twiddled with his fingers, looking at the stewing Roslynn who had already recognized the tic.

Thor shook his head as he paced about and leisurely tossed Mjolnir into the air, "Nope." He turned to him, "you know, Father, I've been having this reoccurring dream —a nightmare, actually, from what Eve and I deduced— of late, of Asgard in ruins."

Odin shrugged, "It's just a dream though, isn't it? I'm sure even by Midgardian standards, it's only a sign of an overactive imagination…" He briefly gestured to the observant Evelyn.

"That may _be_ , but then we decide to go out and investigate, and what do we find? The remaining realms thrown into chaos, Asgard's enemies plotting to destroy us… all while Odin, who is to protect the nine, sits here in his bathrobe, eating grapes." Thor cut in, having stopped in tossing Mjolnir, as he had stopped only feet away from his father.

"Yes, well, it's only right to respect our neighbors' freedom." Odin defended.

Evelyn gripped Roslynn's bicep when said blonde bristled annoyedly at her right. "Hang on." She muttered.

"The freedom to be _massacred?_ " Thor remarked as he tossed Mjolnir past Odin at the couch behind him, causing the crowd to flinch and even Odin winced.

Odin regained himself as he defended again, "Well I've been busy myself, actually, having board meetings and council meetings, boring things, really… Even dearest Rose could attest, she's been to at least one of them…" He vainly looked to the still-silent pair of women off to the side.

Thor cut in as he asked flatly, "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?" His blue eyes were on his father's good blue eye as he readied to throw the hammer again.

Odin mocked an innocent and confused look, "I don't understand what you mean…"

Thor's brow gave a twitch as he threw the hammer far, ignoring the crowd's collective flinch as the guards nearby that had defensively raised their weapons. "Now Father, you know as well as I that no matter how far, Mjolnir will return to my hand… Even if _your head_ is in the way." He said as he turned his father in the direction said weapon was going to return, making sure that his head would catch Mjolnir firsthand.

Evelyn minded the palace guards who were ready to spring into action, watching the hammer pivot in the air and came streaking back to its master, complacently folding her arms and watching fear adorn the disguised god's face.

"All right, I yield!" Odin cried as he scrambled out of the line of fire, dropping his guise as Loki replaced him.

The brunette god turned to his subjects when hearing various exclamations of shock, looking lastly to the couple as the hammer found its master.

Huffing and puffing sounded from the onlookers, earning the odd trio's attention, as Skurge had finally caught up. "B-behold… Thor… Odin's son…" He panted as he gestured half-heartedly to said god.

A catty Loki held up a finger to stop him beforehand, clipping back at him, "No… You had **one** job! Just. the. one!"

"Where's Odin?" Thor demanded.

Loki, still catty, rounded on him and retorted, "You just couldn't stay away, could you…?" He was cut off when a solid punch to his nose made him stumble back, further surprising the onlookers. He held his now-bleeding nose and sniffed, looking past the pain into the enraged gaze of the Valkyrie.

" _That_ was for the wild goose chase." Roslynn growled as she drew her sword, "And _this_ is for the guilt…!" She started to rush him when Thor snagged her arm to keep from skewering Loki where he stood. She glared up at him.

Thor laughed slightly at his affronted brother's state before regarding her angered gaze, "I'm sure that felt good, but we need him alive, Rosie." He said into her ear before releasing her.

Roslynn sent one last scathing glare at Loki before returning her sword to its scabbard.

"I'd start talking." Evelyn agreed patiently as she came to the blonde woman's side should she need to be reprimanded again.

 **}o{**

The retirement home sign wasn't even standing.

" _This_ is where you left him?" She demanded.

The darker-haired god nodded, "I swear I left him right here."

" _'Right here_ ' on the sidewalk or in the retirement home? Either way, great thinking!" His brother flippantly gestured to said site before sparing him a scowl, "Still can't believe you're alive, I mourned you for God's sake…"

"… I'm honored? And anyway, how was I supposed to know it was going to be demolished? I can't see into the future." He defended with a look to his sibling, adding, "I'm not a witch."

"Then why do you _dress_ like one?" The other blonde retorted after minding his all-black wardrobe.

The other brunette rolled her eyes at their glaring match that had started again, noting the two girls who approached the blonde at her side and asked for a photo, rolling her eyes. "Also, not that it matters, but your statue was overly obnoxious." She added.

He tilted his head and smirked as their stares met, "Is that an artistic review of it, I wonder? The sculptor worked tirelessly on trying to get my face right…"

"Pretty sure it's an ' _we should've made sure you were dead three years ago_ ' type of review." She interrupted cattily, tilting her head when he scowled at her again.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said with withering patience, "The point, _Ros_ , is that instead of going at each other, we should instead focus on finding Odin. Loki, where do you think he would be?" She looked to him.

"I can't believe we let him come, you both know that it was idiotic to bring this snake back to New York…" Roslynn said in disbelief.

"Not still bitter about _that_ fiasco, are you, dearest Rosie…?" Loki scoffed as he raised both brows when being given a stinging glare, perking up as a jagged red portal started to open beneath him. He looked about at his companions and said, "This isn't me…!" He gave a yelp when being yanked down into the portal.

"Loki?" Thor looked at where his brother had disappeared with some confusion, poking with his disguised hammer at the white card that had been left in his place, "Loki…"

"A calling card for whatever business it is that gets rid of snakes?" Roslynn wondered as Evelyn picked up the card.

"Looks like it…" Evelyn nodded as she had withdrawn her phone from her jacket pocket and typed in the address, pocketing the phone after a second. "Come on, it's not that far from here." She said before leading the cross to the adjacent sidewalk at a jog.

"If it's all the same, I'll wait for you two in that café over yonder…" Roslynn declared as she turned away to head to a café that wasn't far from them.

"You swore your services to the throne, _remember?_ " Thor cut in as he grabbed onto her disguised shield, which was a gray backpack, and dragged her along despite her groaned oath.

 **}o{**

The odd trio soon located the designated place, looking on a rather ornate townhouse that camouflaged rather well with the other establishments on the block.

Evelyn shortly followed Thor as he was first inside the building, minding that he had moreso stumbled inside rather than stepped, looking about the spacious room. "And I thought my aunt was eccentric…" She muttered.

"This looks more like a treasury than anything…" Roslynn observed as she first noted the cases around them that held various artifacts.

"Thor Odinson." A voice said then, making both women slightly jump.

The named god was first to look to the back window of the room as a man's silhouette suddenly appeared there, before the other approached their odd trio. He would have seemed like an overly-eccentric fan if the goddess present didn't sense that he was responsible for Loki's disappearance; he looked probably a few years her senior with dark hair and a short beard, "Along with Evelyn Davies, and Rose Vale. Two gods and a Valkyrie… You can put down your umbrella." He said the last part to Thor.

Thor glanced at him before doing so, placing the umbrella in its brass holder, before looking around as they had been transported to a lit room. "So, earth has wizards now, does it?" He wondered.

"The preferred term is ' _Master of the Mystic Arts_ '…" The magician corrected, adding to Roslynn who had chosen to inspect the small display of brass knives on the middle table and accidentally dropped a couple, "You can put that down now."

Evelyn minded the bemused look from her fellow woman and said in her place, "Doesn't matter how you slice it, it's still the same profession. And it doesn't exactly explain why the three of us should care, Mr. Stephen Strange… saw you on a few of SHIELD's files, some time ago."

The christened magician raised a brow, "I'd heard you were more than a pretty face, though didn't expect it to be true… And it's ' _Doctor Strange_ '. I have some questions for you, so please, have a seat." He then summoned three comfortable chairs for them as well as a fourth for himself. "Tea?"

"I don't drink tea…" Thor said with a rather puzzled furrow of his brow as a tea set was produced and he and the girls were given a cup.

Roslynn placed the tea cup down and agreed, "Ditto."

"They're Vikings, of sorts…" Evelyn supplied with a sheepish shrug, offering a smile to her other half when the wizard understood her reference and shortly replaced the blondes' tea with two tall mugs of ale.

"So, I keep a watch list of individuals from other realms that may be a threat to this world… Your adopted brother, Loki, is one of these beings." Stephen informed, pausing when seeing Roslynn down the ale like if it was a tall glass of water and regarded the question in Evelyn's gaze before adding, "I briefly considered adding your name too, but it seems Athena has always been an amiable… entity."

"She's also a bit overprotective." Evelyn smirked wryly.

Thor raised a brow when the mug was refilled all on its own, adding in, "Adding Loki to your list was a smart idea."

"Yet it doesn't explain why you brought him here." Stephen said as he looked between the trio.

Roslynn wiped her mouth with her wrist as she explained, "We're looking for Odin, and the mentioned snake knew he was here on Midgard."

Stephen was the one to raise a brow this time, "And if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?"

The trio shared a look before Thor nodded, "Yeah, promptly."

"Then allow me to help you," Stephen said rather brightly, relieved for the lack of resistance with his guests.

Thor managed to retain his footing as the chairs disappeared from beneath them when the surroundings changed again, looking about as they had been transported to a study where the magician was leafing through a large tome, holding onto his mug with one hand and leaning against a handy shelf set into the nearby wall with the other arm. "Can you _not_ do that?" He wondered with some impatience.

"You knew where he was and didn't bother calling either of us?" Evelyn asked, as she had been first to keep her footing when the surroundings changed.

"To be fair, it was easier to tell you in person. Odin chose to stay in exile, didn't want to be disturbed…" Stephen answered as he closed the book and looked at the couple, adding, "He doesn't have a phone, and it seemed rude to call _you_ instead, considering you didn't leave it here on earth."

Thor caught the slight pursing of her lips and remarked, "Hence why I don't have a phone? You could've sent an electronic letter, though, an email…?"

"Depends, have they installed computers on Asgard?" Stephen cocked a brow.

Roslynn rolled her eyes as she spun the globe on the nearby table, "Computers are paper-weights on Asgard… Midgardians –no offense— are cavemen in comparison." She explained.

"So solves that mystery. Oh and… this might sound weird, but can I borrow a strand of your hair?" Stephen nodded before looking to her fellow blonde.

Thor frowned and said defensively, "Hang on, my hair is not to be trifled with, least of all by a mortal…" He winced when a strand of blonde was plucked from the back of his head.

Evelyn raised both brows when they were transported once more to the foyer of the building as Stephen created a portal with a flourishing of his gloved hands, looking at Thor as his legs had been knocked from under him by the stairs, valiantly biting back a chuckle.

Roslynn had been faster than her fellow blonde and folded her arms at her chest as she stood closer to Evelyn, "Could've just walked, y'know."

Stephen smiled wryly at her jab, opening the portal that was like the one they had seen on the sidewalk, showing them a green cliffside that was overcast. "Have fun in Norway. Oh yeah, don't forget your umbrella." He added as the trio's attention had been drawn to the portal.

"Right." Thor nodded and extended his hand for the mentioned weapon, ears perking when a clattering of the hammer against something metal resounded on one of the higher floors in the process of returning to him, giving a wince when more clattering sounded, louder, as the hammer came closer. "Sorry 'bout that…" He offered to the magician.

Roslynn chuckled slightly at the clattering noises, elated when Mjolnir returned at the blonde's beckon, looking to the magician with a nod, "Thanks for the help, Doc."

"It wasn't much trouble… I believe that destiny has great plans for you lot, specifically you two." Stephen returned the nod before looking between the power couple.

Thor smiled wryly, "I'd like to think we have great plans for destiny…?" He earned a mild look from his counterpart.

"Oh yeah, don't forget _this_ …" The magician recalled the other god, stepping away to open another red-lined portal.

A yell of fear came shortly before the black-clad trickster arrived in the study, landing in a heap on the wooden floor, earning a unanimously amused look to adorn the blondes' faces.

The magician looked to the bemused goddess with an innocent shrug, "Almost forgot about him."

"I've been falling for _thirty minutes_ straight!" Loki seethed before scrambling to his feet, glancing to his companions before fixing his glare on the bemused magician, and he drew his concealed daggers. "That was rather shoddy for a _second-rate sorcerer_ like you…"

"All right, time to go." Stephen deadpanned when the other god lunged at him, flicking his wrist and making the portal charge the quartet to transport them to their destination.

 **}o{**

Gulls gave an occasional cry as the quartet arrived at the cliffside, and only three of the four had landed on their feet.

Thor had an amused smile on his face as Loki landed in a heap, once again, considering poking at him before being nudged by his other half. He looked from his brother to Evelyn who wasn't looking at him but at who was waiting for them at the ledge looking out at the body of water, the sight steeling him from his previous intentions.

Roslynn briefly took heart that he was safe, glancing at Loki with a roll of her eyes. She stepped closer to the mentioned god to lift him to his feet, shying when their eyes briefly met, and turning away to follow Thor as he and Evelyn went to Odin's side.

Thor and Evelyn shared a look before the latter nodded as she understood that he needed to do this alone. Evelyn looked to her fellow woman and gestured they step aside to let Odin speak with his sons.

Roslynn spared Odin one glance before following her fellow woman to stand feet away from the trio. "This place… strange as it sounds, it almost feels like I belong here." She said softly as a gentle breeze from the sea played with their hair.

Evelyn nodded slightly as she noted the thoughtful tone in her voice, amending without looking away from the waters before them, "Midgardian historians have said this land was settled by Vikings, long ago."

"... Ragnarok has already begun, she's coming. I was the only thing holding her back, but, my time has come." Odin's words stalled whatever would have passed between the women, earning the quartet's general attention.

Thor shared a confused look with Loki before asking on behalf of all of them (save Odin), "Father, who're you talking about?"

Odin answered even as both women came closer to hear, "the goddess of death, Hela. She's my firstborn… and your sister." He continued despite the stunned silence, "her ambition to conquer grew too strong, and as she couldn't be stopped, I imprisoned her and sealed her away. She too draws her strength from Asgard, but when she gets there, she'll be invincible."

Thor shook his head as he said stubbornly, "Whatever she is, we can stop her, all of us _together_ …"

"Except that I'm on a different path. You, all four of you, must face this without me… I love you, my sons." Roslynn risked a look at Loki who looked pleasantly surprised at being claimed despite all he had done, and Odin looked off to the sea. "This place, you must remember it, the both of you… this is our home."

The quartet looked at where he sat as his body became orange particles that rose into the bleak skies, watching the particles climb high into the air before disappearing completely.

Within moments, thunder started to lowly growl in the skies as the blonde's gaze found and rested on his sibling. " _You_ caused this…" He accused as the skies darkened ominously, the weather beginning to match his grief and pain.

"Brother, I…" Loki readied to defend himself before stalling as Evelyn moved between them and placed her hands to Thor's face. He slightly relaxed, glancing at Roslynn nearby who had raised a hand for her shield strapped to her back, catching her gaze in his and seeing that she also took heart in Evelyn's calming the very-literal storm.

Evelyn stared into his darkened blue eyes and allowed a smile to form when his gaze focused on hers and stuck like glue, relaxing as his hands covered hers and lowered them from his cheeks.

"We've got company." Roslynn declared then as she was first to notice the dark glob of smoke that came to life mere meters away, bubbling around the center, as the smoke had taken on an almost pitch-black color.

Loki followed the blonde's stare that was looking back at the field where the glob had appeared, quickly glancing at Thor who seemed ready for whatever would come.

The dark portal opened in the center, green light silhouetting a woman's tall figure before the woman stepped out from wherever she had come, clad in black and green with inky black hair.

Her cold blue eyes regarded the odd quartet before settling on both sons of Odin.

* * *

 **so forewarning you guys, there's going to be a few Cliffhangers in this part of the fic, but i'm not that much of a troll so you don't have a lot to worry about. also i didn't describe Benedict Cumberbatch to a ' T' when Thor met him, so feel free to interpret Stephen Strange as either the Comic version or MCU version. **

*** " _Iron_ " by Woodkid (i almost considered Within Temptation, but i think i was listening to Woodkid when i wrote this chap months ago) **


	34. Zombie

_Zombie_

* * *

"Well, she's got your eyes." Evelyn grumbled as she lowered her hand from her temple to revert to her combat wardrobe.

"Odin is dead…" The other woman acknowledged as she looked between the four, adding off-handedly, "Shame, I would've liked to see that."

Thor nodded to her, "You must be Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin."

Hela cocked a brow, "Truly? You don't _look_ like 'im."

"Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement?" Loki asked carefully, receiving a look from Roslynn.

" _You_ sound like him." Hela scoffed bemusedly, nodding to the other goddess, "You must be Athena… _Reborn_ , and you…" She allowed another scoff as she looked at the blonde, "I'd have thought the Valkyries were extinct."

Roslynn bristled as she gripped her shield's strap, her stony look matching Evelyn's.

Hela smirked wryly as she picked up on the electrified air before commanding the quartet, "Kneel."

Loki was first to shake off the slack-jaw expression, "I'm _sorry?_ "

"I said ' _kneel'_. Go on… kneel before your queen." Hela repeated coolly as she drew a long and jagged black dagger from out of thin air.

"Not today!" Thor growled as he threw his hammer at her, perking up when she caught it in the palm of her hand, and he tried to summon it back. "It's not possible…" He said in shock as the weapon gave a tremor in her grasp.

Hela's smirk returned, "Darling, you've _no idea_ what's possible." Fingers squeezing on the metal, she shortly broke the hammer and let its pieces drop to the ground.

Having cast a shield to defend them as the breaking of Mjolnir caused a shockwave of power, Evelyn tossed a throwing knife at Hela before stiffening when it was caught between the other's middle and pointer finger.

"Oh shit," Roslynn grumbled as she drew her sword.

Hela tossed the knife away before lifting her hands to don a black headdress with jagged horns. "That was _almost_ a threat." She said as she withdrew another black dagger from thin air.

"Take us back!" Loki cried then.

" ** _NO_** _!_ " His three companions shouted in unison before the rainbow portal enveloped the five of them.

The odd party were teleported from Midgard and were jetting up to Asgard at lightning speed. Narrowly dodging a black dagger from below, Thor looked down and called, " _Loki!_ "

The trio with him looked down at Hela who gave chase and, much to their horror, seemed to be gaining.

"Damn it!" Roslynn growled before chucking a dagger down at the witch, swearing when she ducked the thrown weapon.

Evelyn released several green jets from her drawn bow at the other goddess to slow her down, dodging said woman who rushed past her. For a moment her heart stopped beating as she watched Hela grab Thor by the throat and produce another dagger. " **THOR**!" She screamed as she reached for him and saw green.

Vibrant green erupted throughout the portal, causing a hole to rip open on the right side of the Bifrost. The burst of power knocked Roslynn into Loki as they and Evelyn went flying before Thor was shortly thrown out.

The attack, while it had nearly thrown her out of the portal on pure strength alone, hardly derailed Hela as she reached the Bifrost Gate.

 **}o{**

The murmuring of voices slowly drew her out of the blackness. ' _Cowardly witch_ …' One voice, a cold and low male voice, resounded in her ears.

"Back off, all of you!" A new voice she recognized commanded, causing her eyes to snap open.

The brunette sat up rather quickly and regretted it as the motion made a stab of pain circulate from the back of her head. "Shit! Ow…" She groaned as she rubbed her head gingerly. She looked up through one eye to see a familiar shieldmaiden standing with her sword drawn between her and a small crowd of what appeared to be women. "Rose? What's going on…?"

"You're both awake, then." The tension in the spacious room died down as the two friends looked at the brunette god who had come in time. He regarded the bristling blonde and confused brunette before addressing the healers, "Ladies, you must forgive my friends, they're not used to being fawned over. Please, leave us." He gestured to the doorway, causing the crowd to vacate and leave down the corridor. Briefly relieved when they left his sight, he looked to his companions. "My absence has left you no less defensive, obviously." He said to the sword-toting blonde.

Roslynn gave a brief unladylike snort as she lowered the sword. "You're glaringly obnoxious as ever." She retorted.

"Rose, for the love of God…" Evelyn warned with withering patience, trailing off after straightening to her feet and looking out at the view from the nearby window, slightly gaping. "What in hell…?"

A city lay beyond her reach, appearing like a futuristic run-down version of New York City, and beyond the dozens of busy streets she could see a massive trash dump. Her eyes lifted from the dump to the portals in the overcast skies that dropped things below every other few minutes, lastly settling on the large portal in the center of the sky that glowed an ominous red from its depths with the clouds that looked a few shades darker.

"Tell me we didn't land on _this_ planet…" Roslynn's groaned complaint drew her attention back to the room, and when she started to ask, the named blonde explained, "It's a planet called Sakaar, sort of like a trash dump where garbage from other quadrants and planets is left. I passed through here, like, centuries ago… surprised it's still around."

That explained how she wound up on Asgard. "You forgot to mention that it's coincidentally a place to drink and forget why one was left here." Loki ignored the slight scowl from her as he addressed the other woman, "that was quite a stunt you pulled on the Bifrost."

Evelyn raised a brow and huffed, "It was a right sight smarter than your knee-jerk reaction to run when Hela bared her teeth…" She trailed off as she realized they were one short, before her face hardened and she stepped up to him, "Loki, where is Thor? Here you stand, unscathed, and yet Thor is nowhere to be found." She accused.

"Hang on, I believe that I've been sucker-punched enough for one day." Loki protested as he put his hands up in surrender, causing her to pause, "Also, I… I'm not exactly sure, where he went, much less if he's even alive." He admitted.

Roslynn minded the hurt in her green eyes and stepped up to touch her shoulder, "Eve…" She drew her hand back when Evelyn flinched away, "Evelyn, come on, it's not his fault." She paused as she realized that she had just defended Loki. Shaking off the shock, she stepped closer to her comrade, "Come on, Thor wouldn't want you to be angry…"

" _Don't!_ " Evelyn bit out, inhaling and turning slightly to look at them both, "Don't you dare talk to me, about him… _Neither_ of you have the bloody right, yeah? Just… just leave me alone." She finished on a quieter tone, turning away to resume her place by the window.

Roslynn watched her focus her attention on the city beyond the glass and exhaled softly, "Is there a chance one can get a drink in this hellhole?" She asked, glancing up at the other god.

"It's not a tall mug of ale, but it's good enough." Loki mused, knowing it would be foolish for them to linger in the presence of an upset goddess, watching Roslynn smile ruefully at his joke before he led the way out of the room.

It wasn't long that the odd pair had located the bar. Taking the brown bottle from the barkeep, who had the misfortune of being charmed by her companion, Roslynn took a hearty swig of the alien alcohol. Slightly wrinkling her nose at the sweet aftertaste, the blonde minded the talkative bunch that hung around the bar, reminded of home for a moment. She looked to her guide as he had ordered some drink in a cocktail glass and it was quiet between them for a moment before she broke it. "How's your nose?"

Loki, mildly surprised she was being civil in comparison to her incensed state when he had dropped the proverbial bombshell, gave a purposeful sniff as he lowered the glass in hand. "It's still intact, so you didn't inflict too much damage." He answered in the same conversational tone.

Downing the last of her drink, Roslynn considered the upset state of their third companion and put the bottle on the bar's counter. "So, since this place all-but screams ' _Survival of the Fittest_ ', dare I wonder how you got your own quarters? I mean, it's pretty posh in and of itself, or as posh as posh can get, here…" Roslynn wondered dryly before it clicked, and she looked up at him when he had remained quiet, slightly gaping, "You're unbelievable."

Loki had a rueful smile on his lips as he, having gotten her another bottle, handed it to her, "Still clever."

 **}o{**

The boot bounced off the glass, causing her to step to the right, as it landed feet away from the bed.

She ran a hand through her hair she'd put back into a braid, groaning under her breath before hobbling to pick it up from the floor to slip it on. She had, aside from kept her distance from her roommates, tried within the last few days to see if the glass was breakable and found that it was virtually shatter-proof.

Kicking her heel so the boot fit comfortably again, the goddess approached the window with her arms folded. "It's not like I could escape back to Asgard…" She muttered as she looked from the overcast sky to the large portal in the center that resembled the eye of a storm. Thinking about storms made her think about him, and her arms at her chest slightly hugged her sides as she recalled the last time she had seen him.

 _He's not dead, he wouldn't be gotten rid of so easily_ , her predecessor reminded. _He loves you very much_ …

"Then why isn't he _here?_ " Evelyn snapped aloud, slightly stiffening when her voice echoed off the walls of the room, and she calmed down to give another weary exhale.

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway of the room, causing her to glance over her shoulder and recognize the shieldmaiden. "Are you done with your inner monologue or should I come back?" She asked.

Evelyn puffed and turned to her as the other woman came into the room to stand at her side. "Sorry, I'm just… it's Athena's fault, really, that I'm in such a mood." She answered quietly.

Roslynn nodded as they both lapsed into a somewhat-awkward silence, before she wondered, "Are we good? Y'know, you and me…"

Minding the hopeful brightening of her brown eyes, the goddess chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry, for being an ass. I suppose it's because I never had many friends, female ones especially, that I'm a bit rubbish at keeping them." She admitted.

The blonde nodded and looked to the large portal in the center of the sky, agreeing nonchalantly, "That's probably because other girls thought you were too posh for them." Though she had seen her fair share of posh, so she knew well that Evelyn was just being hard on herself.

The brunette snorted slightly and looked at her, "You've known those two idiots longer than I have, then, so you'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?"

The blonde sensed that her friend was in lighter spirits and she felt a grin start to curve her lips. "You have _no_ idea."

Both women laughed quietly at the joke.

"I thought you and Loki had patched things up." Evelyn wondered when they had both sobered.

Roslynn shrugged and smiled wryly, "Sort of? He's still… y'know, himself, but I… I'm not sure, I don't feel for him what I used to feel. I think he's matured a bit, while he was on the throne… even after Odin's passing."

"And you think you're over him…?" Evelyn guessed, seeing her nod, before they both looked to the doorway of the room as the mentioned god had found them.

"I thought you were being chummy with your Grandmaster friend?" Roslynn asked with a cocked brow as she was still miffed that he had made her leave the party to check on Evelyn, which was rather uncharacteristic even for him.

Loki smirked wryly at her jab, saying as he stepped away from the doorway, "I actually came with good news, moreso for dearest Evelyn…" He minded the nose-wrinkle from said goddess at his jab as he finished, "it appears they found him, basically unscathed."

Roslynn slightly gaped, "Thor?"

"He's here…" Evelyn said quietly as her heart ached at the good news, before she sobered and asked, "Hang on, you said ' _they'_ … what's your friend got planned for him?"

Loki raised both brows at her assumption, "I wonder if you're not _too_ clever to be involved with him…" He said pensively.

"Loki." Roslynn snapped as she stepped up to him.

Loki glanced at the corridor leading out of the room before explaining, "You don't have to beat it out of me… The Grandmaster has set it up so Thor will fight against his Champion in the arena. I've never seen this Champion that he speaks so fondly of, but he's virtually unbeatable… none of his challengers make it out of the arena alive."

"And you just sat back and watched it happen without saying anything? We know he's strong, yeah, but if that son of a bitch lays _one finger_ on Thor…" Evelyn snapped angrily before a look of dread crossed her face for a moment, and she shook her head. "I need to see him." She stepped away to leave the room.

"Eve, wait…" Roslynn declared before pausing when Loki grabbed said woman's bicep to stop her from leaving.

Loki caught the hint of fear in her brightened green eyes that glared into his, and he calmly stated, "Behave recklessly and you'll never see him again. I know you're upset, but this _isn't_ the time for heroism… The Contest of Champions is something the Grandmaster is very proud of, and while he can be reasoned with despite his inclination for madness, it's unwise to cross him. None of us will leave here alive if you do this."

Roslynn wrinkled her nose on habit and exhaled. "As much as it pains me to say this, he's right, Eve."

Evelyn jerked free of his grip and glanced down the corridor. Seeing she was outnumbered, her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, and she looked at Loki squarely as she asked, "Then where's the arena?"

* * *

 **a Wild Cliffhanger Appeared! haha sorry, i've been playing Pokemon XY and ORAS for the last few weeks.. anyway! i feel like such a dumbass, i accidentally posted the wrong chap in place of the Prologue for this section, the last time i updated. oops. but i fixed it, so everything's flowing better now. also i apologize to those of you who've read the messed-up version and gone ' _tf is this madness?_ '.. so with that, i'll let you guys do what you do best, yeah?**

 *** " _Zombie_ " by the Cranberries (RIP Dolores O'Riordan, she's singing her heart out on the other side)**


	35. Pompeii

_Pompeii_

* * *

The Grandmaster wasn't very impressed when properly meeting her despite her standing, and, to her surprise, had taken a shine to Roslynn instead. "An old buddy of Loki's is a friend of mine," he had said.

Evelyn looked around the spacious posh room that was reminiscent of the same reserved seating that Roman emperors were given in times long gone, raising a brow when Roslynn placed a brown bottle of beer in her hands. "You know I don't drink very much…" She grumbled as their eyes met.

Roslynn rolled her eyes, "it's not potent… Besides, we'll both need it." She reasoned as she had already popped the cap off hers, taking a swig.

Evelyn willed her nerves to get back in order as she followed suit, slightly wincing at the sweet aftertaste of the booze, watching Loki weave his way through the entourage around them to take his seat on the long white sofa placed only feet from the wall-sized window that looked on the arena below.

Roslynn followed Loki's lead to come to a halt at the back of the sofa behind him, looking at Evelyn when booing came from the patrons around them as a hologram of the Grandmaster appeared above the arena to announce the challenger's name, drawing both women's attention to the arena. She considered hopping the sofa to get a better look at said challenger before stalling when Evelyn beat her to it as the brunette approached the glass.

A relieved grin found Evelyn's lips as she easily recognized her better half despite his long blonde locks that were now cropped short.

" _I give you… the Lord of Thunder. Watch out for his fingers; they make sparks!_ " The hologram drew her attention away from the challenger who donned his lent helmet as it rubbed its hands together, " _He's undefeated, the reigning, the defending! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… your Incredible Hulk!_ " It announced right as the opponent's doorway burst open with a massive green giant that gave a roar, completely throwing her off guard.

"Banner?" Roslynn gaped before looking at Loki to see his reaction, barely hiding a snort at seeing the look of horror on his pale face.

"Bruce?" Evelyn breathed in shock at seeing their comrade in his other form. Her relief at seeing him faltered as she recognized that he was at least several feet taller than he had been, donned in gladiator armor while wielding a large axe in one hand and a hammer in the other.

" ** _YES_** _!_ " Thor yelled with a big grin on his face, shocking the audience into a pocket of silence with his enthusiasm.

Evelyn looked back at the sofa when hearing someone stand, affording a bark of laughter at the expression of pure unadulterated horror that Loki sported.

"I have to get off this planet…!" Loki said more to himself, having jumped to his feet on reflex at seeing the Hulk, turning to vacate the room before being stopped by the Grandmaster himself.

Thor turned to the Grandmaster's box seat and gestured to the Hulk with his grin still present, "He and I, we know each other! He's a friend from work!" He called, spotting a familiar goddess who was closer to the glass and his grin widened as their eyes met, "Evee, look, it's Banner!" He received a wave and a grin from her, looking to the mentioned creature who was reveling in the audience's praise. "Where've you been; everyone thought you were dead! A lot has happened since you left… I lost my hammer, a couple of days ago so that's still new, and Loki is alive by the way… Loki, look who it is!" He said to the Hulk before gesturing again to the box seat, earning another grin from the goddess even though his brother recoiled just the slightest at being caught in the Hulk's gaze.

Evelyn didn't fight the giggle that had jumped into her throat at seeing Loki's obvious anxiety, looking back at the arena below right as the Hulk had taken his attention off the audience's goading to his opponent. "Oh shit." Her smile fell altogether.

"No Banner, only _Hulk!_ " The massive giant proclaimed at Thor's calling him by his other half, rushing the god with both weapons brandished.

Roslynn winced when the Hulk sent Thor flying into the wall, glancing at Loki, briefly surprised to see the measure of worry in his face as he looked over at the Grandmaster, while the lattermost looked positively thrilled at the unfair match.

Loki risked a look at the goddess who hadn't moved an inch from where she stood, and it didn't take the wisdom of centuries to know that she knew just how brutal the Hulk could be. She had also fought the named beast, he remembered, so she knew that this wasn't going to be anything short of ugly.

The odd trio perked up as they noted the sizeable fissure created when the green beast had been sent flying to crash into the arena wall, causing the audience to go into another pocket of stunned shock.

Evelyn stiffened slightly when seeing Thor scramble to his feet to approach the giant, paused as it clicked when seeing him extend a hand to his opponent. "It won't work…" She whispered under her breath as her stare was fixed on the combatants.

A breath-withholding moment stepped in as it seemed Thor had placated the Hulk before the latter snatched his opponent's legs from under him and started flinging him about like a rag-doll.

" _Yes!_ " Loki cried as he shot up, adding, " _That's_ how it feels!"

The Grandmaster plus his entourage all looked at Loki.

Evelyn looked back at him as she had jumped at his exclamation, momentarily torn between slapping or cursing him, before she refocused on the match.

Roslynn had also slightly jumped when Loki's emotions got the best for that moment, letting him retake his seat before she whacked the back of his head. She ignored his scowl as she watched the Hulk be sent on the defense by Thor as the lattermost swung the massive hammer at his legs and back, smirking at his optimism.

Both shieldmaiden and archer flinched when, after the Hulk had stopped Thor's borrowed hammer from landing a critical blow, Thor was tossed across the gravel floor like a skipping rock.

Evelyn stubbornly quelled the urge to burst through the glass and make the Hulk ever regret looking at Thor when the former started laying into the lattermost. _Get up, get up, get up_ … she mentally chanted, shutting her eyes tightly.  
 ** _  
Get up_** _!_

Even from her place in the box seat, static electricity coursed through her and made the hairs on her arms stand on end. A burst of electricity erupted from the arena, a resounding crack following and shortly humming in the air.

Roslynn's jaw dropped at the sight before she beamed. "Kick his ass!" She exclaimed.

Evelyn's eyes had snapped open in time to see the Hulk be sent bouncing from the demigod before her stare returned to rest on the blue lightning that radiated from Thor's body. " _YES!_ " She cried with a big grin on her face as Thor stood there and seemed recharged.

The chant of ' _Thunder_ ' sounded from the audience, quiet at first before slowly escalating in volume, and her chest swelled proudly as her eyes remained on the blonde they were cheering for.

Seeing his opponent ready for another go, with lightning radiating from his smaller body, the helmetless Hulk snarled angrily as he raced forward to meet the others' charge.

Her grin widened if that was even possible as the electrically-charged Thor met his opponent, causing a shockwave in the center of the arena when they collided, sending the Hulk flying. Thor walked towards the battered beast to end the bout when he suddenly hit the ground.

"No…" Roslynn breathed before recalling that she had seen the Grandmaster wield a purple controller seconds before Thor dropped, turning to him. "You wizened snake…!" She spat as she gripped the bottle tight enough to where the bottom broke off. She raised her arm to throw the bottle when Loki grabbed her arm in time, and she instead turned her anger to him.

"Rose, I…" Loki started to say when they both looked at the arena as the audience voiced exclamations of awe, green eyes focusing on the Hulk who had leapt high into the air to end the match.

Evelyn turned her back to the window before leaving the room as the gravity of the last few days' toils seemed to drop on her like a pile of bricks, hardly looking at her roommates as she went.

"Eve!" Roslynn called when the named woman left, wincing slightly as the sound of her bottle shattering was her response.

 **}o{**

His blue eyes cracked open, and even as he was in what appeared to be a spacious room because of the ceiling's height, the first thing he registered was the translucent green shield that had formed around him.

"You look like shit." A familiar voice said wryly from nearby, and he heard her footsteps as she had stepped away from the window to approach him, adding, "the last time you looked so shoddy was six years ago… I sent away the servant girls, figured I could patch you up myself. The shield will wear off in a minute."

He looked up at her before recognizing that her eyes were puffy, and he sat up to rub his neck. "And even then, you worried… How did you come here?" He asked, minding the round chip still embedded in his flesh with a slight frown, looking at her through one eye.

Slightly puffing up at his observation as the shield faded from sight, she replied, "Loki. He lied to the Grandmaster, told him I was his old friend, and saved my neck. _Literally_ , I think, given what's been done to you…" Relief and exasperation warred amongst each other in her green eyes, and she looked away to run her fingers through her braid, "I mean, blimey, what _was_ that, Thor?" She groaned as she knotted her fingers in the locks and refused to look at him.

It wasn't that she was angry with him, she was just frustrated, and anxious, and wanted nothing more than to hold him! He was her comfort, her sun, and to be kept from him…

"It's mad, I know. And I thought I would never see you again, either, when I landed here…" He lamented, catching the slightest quiver of her lower lip as he straightened to stand before her, minding the glance she flicked up at him even though her eyes looked puffy again.

Sniffing as she minded the soft smile on his lips meant for her, she gave a weak chuckle before looking to him as he reflexively cupped her cheek, leaning into his touch. "What exactly happened to you?" She asked softly as she had kept his hand before letting go.

Thor looked at her before glancing away at the city past the window, feeling her sharp gaze rest on the chip in his neck, before he exhaled and recounted all that had befallen him since landing in Sakaar.

" _'A Valkyrie'?_ " Evelyn echoed when he finished recounting his tale, having stepped away to inspect the various bottles of all sizes that had just as many kinds of booze inside that were on the jutted-out counter, looking over at him from capping one tall red bottle. "From what you said, it sounds like she's drinking to forget… But otherwise she sounds interesting, if not moreso because she's combat-proficient…" She mused the last bit to herself.

Shrugging on his brown jerkin, Thor nodded slightly, "I think so, yeah… But she's not as interesting as _you_ , I mean! Nor as beautiful, either…" He caught the cocked brow at his slip-up, and he wondered in a rather subdued voice as he averted his gaze, "You're not angry, are you?"

Evelyn minded his expression that reminded her of a puppy readying itself for a scolding, and she looked down at the bottle, quietly chuckling, "No, why would I be? I know for a fact that you tend to woo girls with those baby blues of yours, so I can't fault her for anything." She watched him visibly deflate in relief and added as she took a sip before returning the bottle to its place, shaking her head at the kick. "Though, I've never fought a _Valkyrie_ before, always sort of wondered what it would be like… She's probably tougher than Sif or Ros, too, for all I know…"

"Yet fighting over a man is _beneath_ you, isn't it? Granted that you would undoubtedly win, as you're helplessly in love with me…" Thor said thoughtfully before wincing when she punched his arm, making a face at the serene smile on her lips, "Ow."

"I'd hit _harder_ , given it's no less than you deserve, but as I am ' _helplessly in love_ ' with a big lug like you…" Evelyn rolled her eyes as she stepped away, lips slightly pursing when feeling his tug on her cape before she was pulled to his body, facing him and cocking a brow, "I'll just save it for later." She finished as their eyes held.

"You know well that I'm helpless to stop your fretting, darling mine, but I must apologize for leaving you alone." He rumbled and gave a slight tilt of his head as a knowing smile pulled at his lips. "Five years and I've broken my promise." He mused quietly.

She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair, her eyes soft as she reminded in the same quiet tone, "The important part is that we're here, together…" She grinned when his lips met hers, inhaling as her fingers found themselves in his shortened hair as his larger hands held her to him.

He knotted his free hand's fingers in her hair as he eagerly deepened the kiss, smiling against her lips even though his ears tingled when she moaned for him, opening his eyes to press his forehead against hers as they simultaneously drew away to breathe. Blue held fast to green before he brushed locks from her face and his smile lingered when she leaned into his palm. "Marry me." He said, watching her eyes widen, adding as more of an afterthought, "You once asked me if we were in this together, and I have yet to say otherwise. Besides, being away from you, and thinking the worst, has made me see that I'd be a fool to go on without you at my side…"

"Yes." She nodded, clearing her throat as she found her voice, "I mean, considering all that you've gone through lately, you'd have to have gotten a damned-good concussion if you think I would leave you now." She smiled warmly at the elated flicker in his blue eyes, placing a hand on his chest to stall him when he leaned in for another kiss, "You _do_ know that the Hulk has been in the hot tub for the last hour or so, don't you?" She added.

Thor reluctantly sobered again and looked to the darker corner of the room, finding her words explained the steam coming from said corner for the last hour, and he slightly nodded. "Right." He caught the bemused twinkle in her eyes as he released her to address the green beast.

"Hey big guy." Evelyn smiled at the mentioned creature. Feeling the pouch on her belt buzz, she stopped to lower a hand and withdraw her phone from the pouch, finding with a puzzled frown that there was a voicemail notification. "There's cellular service here…?" She asked in amazement.

"But we're not on Midgard?" Thor frowned as well at hearing she could get service, in Sakaar of all places, watching her step away towards the large bed where he recognized the Hulk slept to listen to her messages.

"… _Steve and Tony had a disagreement that kind of ruined an airport in Leipzig… Basically, the Avengers split up. I'm not sure if you're going to get this message, but it's easier if you get the news from me. I'm sorry, Eve._ " Natasha's voice dissolved into garbled static after saying her name, and the message ended.

Evelyn inhaled as she locked the phone, a million questions coming to mind before the mentioned men's names registered… "I am going to kill them." She vowed lowly.

* * *

 **aaand yeah we're back to the Thorelyn Fluff. sorry, i know it's not x-rated or explicit, but i missed it and it's been too long since i've written a lemon sooo... anyway! many thanks to ChojisGirl2 for the newest Fave, you're so awesome. **

*** " _Pompeii_ " by Bastille**


	36. Victorious

_Victorious_

* * *

"You honestly eat these?"

"Hulk think they taste good."

Rubbing his head from having slept with her on the windowsill, finding even with two pillows it didn't help, the blonde looked over at the other two occupants of the room. He was surprised that Evelyn could be near the Hulk without being seen as a threat by the other, considering they had fought before, but he still took comfort that she wasn't in danger.

It _was_ only fair to worry about her, after all, given it had only been a day or two since he had proposed.

Evelyn looked up from having taken a bite of the fruit and found the Hulk was right, seeing the blonde and smiling at him after wiping her mouth with the side of her arm. "Looks like you got two years' worth of sleep." She greeted.

Thor briefly made a face at her jab, replying with a knowing look, "S' a bit early for cheek, isn't it?"

"I guess oversleeping was never your forte." Evelyn rolled her eyes as she noted that it was near noon outside, tossing the other part of the fruit to him, "Here, breakfast…" She banished away a giggle with a cough when the fruit hit him smack-dab in the face. "Sorry!"

Thor wiped the fruit from his face as the Hulk laughed in her stead. "Hilarious… It tastes like that fruit you bought back on Midgard, the sweet ones. What were they, something with an ' _M'…?_ " He added thoughtfully as he tasted a piece that he picked from his hand.

"Mangoes, yeah." Evelyn nodded as she recalled the vision that Heimdall had shown him, sobering as she reasoned, "So from what Heimdall said, Hela draws her strength from Asgard itself, but she can't get to the other realms without the Bifrost sword. She gets the sword, and the Nine are shot to hell." She caught the sad glimmer that briefly appeared in his eyes before he nodded in agreement, continuing as she handed him a handkerchief she had kept so he could better wipe his face, "You once told me, and if you'll recall my research findings when we last went to London, about the Ragnarok prophecy…"

"The end of my planet, yes. Either we destroy her before Ragnarok happens, or we unleash Ragnarok and therein destroy her." Thor completed as he understood her implication, and his words sunk in before his eyes darkened slightly, "… and Asgard." He added more to himself, catching the likewise-sad look on her face before his gaze flicked to the window as he realized what they needed to do. "My – _our_ —people, Eve, they'll be caught in the crossfire. Heimdall showed me that they've got nowhere to go, they're dying there…"

"Then we destroy Hela before anything else happens to them." Evelyn pointed out before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, adding softly as their eyes met, "It won't be easy, but we'll do what's necessary… We have to, don't we?"

Glad for not just her comfort but her confidence in their teamwork, Thor's stare lingered on hers before he reached to squeeze her hand. "Yet you're forgetting that we need to get off this hell-planet before anything…" He agreed, tapping his temple with his free hand's pointer finger, adding when seeing the gears begin to work, "Fret not, love, I've already got an idea."

Lifting a brow as he winked, Evelyn allowed a wry smirk to curve her lips, "Good, because thinking up plans all the time is bloody _exhausting_." She lamented before giving him a peck on the cheek.

 **}o{**

It wasn't but a few hours later that he put his plan into action. Having her knock out the guards that had been placed at the doorway to the room, which was child's play to her, he didn't have to wait long before seeing the brunette Scrapper show up (thanks to the Hulk).

Evelyn raised a brow again when the other woman strode past her to play-fight with the Hulk as if they were siblings, which she found bemusing, before the brunette shortly looked to the demigod who tried to look impressive and lean onto the rack where the bottles were only to fail. She rolled her eyes at his attempt.

Valkyrie also rolled her eyes, wondering of him, "You're too thick-headed to stay down, aren't you?"

"We didn't finish talking." Thor retorted, perking up when she started to leave the room, "Hang on…"

Valkyrie stiffened when a translucent green barrier came to life just as she was about to cross the threshold, looking over at the one responsible, brown eyes resting on the other brunette in green. She cocked a brow as she momentarily looked her up and down, "Guess this is the… girlfriend that you mentioned, isn't she? Looks just like Athena... thought she'd died a long time ago."

"Athena _did_ die, yeah, but then she was reincarnated as a Midgardian." Evelyn explained with a shrug, seeing her brow lift higher in bemused interest. "To be completely honest, I wanted to break your jaw for dragging him into that _death pit_ your master calls an arena… but he's alive and well, so there's no need, is there?" She added coolly.

Valkyrie smirked at the threat, understanding that she wouldn't be breathing if the other's beloved had died, folding her arms at her chest, "You goddess-types usually aren't very chivalrous, though that's probably because your predecessor wasn't _like_ other gods. So since neither of you lovebirds want me to go yet, judging by your little forcefield, so I'll be civil and oblige you... long enough to finish this bottle, leastways." She complied as she approached the bar and took one sizeable bottle of booze.

Thor gave a nod of thanks to his better half, receiving a wink, before addressing the warrior who uncapped the bottle she had taken, "Asgard is in danger, its people are dying. We need to get back there, I need your help…" He trailed off as she guzzled the alcohol in one go, slightly gaping, "Wow."

Evelyn snorted softly at his awestruck reaction as the other woman dropped the bottle and let it shatter when it hit the floor, hopping to her feet from her place on the windowsill when Valkyrie started to leave the room, "Odin is dead." She stated.

Having stopped at the news, Valkyrie briefly looked to the goddess whose serious expression spoke volumes before reluctantly resting her gaze on the other god to find the same answer in his blue eyes. "Then Asgard is lost, isn't it?"

"Not exactly. _Yes_ , Hela, the goddess of death, has invaded Asgard, but E… _Athena_ and I, are going to get out of here and stop her." Thor spoke again, lifting an imploring brow.

Valkyrie cocked a brow as she looked between the couple, "Alone, I suppose?"

Thor smiled wryly, " _Nope!_ I've already got a team going; it's me, Athena, you, the big guy…"

"No team, only _Hulk!_ " Said beast corrected as he was tossing the heavy ball, earning a stifled chuckle from the mentioned goddess.

" _Or_ just you two lovebirds." Valkyrie scoffed as she turned to leave again.

Thor was on her heels, "the Valkyrie are a _legend_ , though, aren't they? An elite clan of female warriors whose loyalty is sworn to the throne…"

Valkyrie sidestepped his attempt to grab her arm, "I'm _not_ getting dragged into another of Odin's family squabbles."

"What's that mean?" Thor frowned in confusion.

"Your… _hag_ , of a sister. Her power comes from Asgard like yours does. When it grew beyond Odin's control, she massacred everyone in the palace and attempted to seize the throne. When she tried to escape her banishment, he sent the Valkyrie to fend her off, and I only survived because... Look, I already fought her back when I believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That's what's wrong with Asgard; the throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham…"

Sensing her predecessor understand what had happened with Hela, Evelyn said quietly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Valkyrie looked at her, lifting a brow at seeing the empathy in her green eyes, "Not looking for pity from a Midgardian like you." She ruefully puffed.

"Considering I've _also_ hid from who I am, who I was born to be, it's _not_ pity." Evelyn corrected as she stepped up to her, minding that she was a bit taller the other woman. "It's empathy."

Valkyrie bristled slightly, her brow remaining lifted, "what is it then, a stab at making friends? Didn't think the Royal Fiancé would try befriending a Scrapper…"

"I'm actually rubbish at making friends." Evelyn cut in, "look, I _am_ sorry for what that witch did to your clan, and it's such a shame that you're not coming, because, well…" She then reached out to shove against the other's chest with a hand, snatching something from her belt in the process.

Drawing a concealed knife on habit when shoved, Valkyrie froze slightly at seeing the pinched Taser control now held in Evelyn's hand. She sobered, and her lips twitched with a rueful quirk. "Not bad, Goddess." She said.

Evelyn cheekily tilted her head before tossing the controller at Thor who turned the dial to remove the chip from his neck, looking at the other woman. "I'd have liked help tearing Hela's heart out… Y'know, if she even _has_ one."

Briefly regarding her attempt to befriend the Scrapper, Thor pocketed the Taser and accepting the ball from the Hulk who had tossed it to him at his beckon. "I can't necessarily speak for her, but if _you_ want to stay and enslave others for that madman, that's on you. But me? I run _towards_ my problems, because that's…" He chucked it at the window only for the ball to bounce back and smack-dab him in the face, knocking him down. He hopped up as if it hadn't hurt and added as his eyes rested on Valkyrie, " _that's_ what heroes do."

Evelyn watched him bust through the window after the ball had left a noticeable crack in the surface and she shook her head, offering a sheepish smile to the other woman, "Don't mind him, he's just excited." She shortly followed his leave through the broken window and sliding down the angled roof.

Thor looked at her as she landed nimbly at his side moments later, smirking, "show off." He chided.

Evelyn leaned up to kiss him, drawing away with a likewise smirk as his hand took hers, "Come on." She winked before leading the run for the grounded Quinjet straight ahead, feeling his larger hand give hers a squeeze as he wasn't too far behind.

 **}o{**

The gods, remaining invisible thanks to her powers, came to the jet within fifteen minutes or so. Popping the top hatch, Thor dropped down first into the jet's hull before turning to catch Evelyn as she came next, pausing and noting her excited smile as he gave her hips a reflexive squeeze.

Evelyn minded the likewise-excited smile he wore and felt his arms tighten on her before she chuckled softly. "I've missed you," she admitted with another smile present as he let her down.

Thor's smile softened as he held her hand that had risen to his cheek, reluctantly letting go, "I missed you too. We can celebrate as soon as we leave this place." He assured, turning away to the small control panel on the side of the cockpit and turning it on.

" **Welcome, voice activation required**." The jet's computer greeted him when he placed his palm to the recognition pad.

"Thor."

" **Access denied**."

"Um… god of thunder."

" **Denied**."

"Strongest Avenger."

" **Denied**."

"Damn you, Stark… _Point Break_."

" **Welcome,** ** _Point Break_**."

Evelyn poked her head above his shoulder with a bemused look, "Don't worry darling, I'll let you take first crack." She assured as she patted his arm.

Thor smiled gratefully before they both winced when the back hatch of the jet was ripped open from outside, looking back and extending an arm to protect her before slightly relaxing at seeing who was responsible.

"Friend, stay!" the Hulk exclaimed as he came further into the jet. "Stay!" He repeated even as the jet's system started beeping and complaining at his ruining the hull.

Evelyn quickly turned away to the main control panel and pulled up the message system, pressing the key to open the last recorded message, "Come on, come on…" She grumbled before her face lit up as the mentioned message popped up in visual mode, quickly looking over her shoulder at hearing the noise come to a grinding halt.

Natasha's face framed with her flaming red hair came on, seeming to put the Hulk in a trance, as she was saying, " _Hey big guy, the job's done, and you did great. We can't track the jet in stealth mode, so I need you to turn this bird around_ …"

The Hulk drew back as if hot embers had been thrown in his face, recoiling and groaning in pain, smashing into one side of the hull and then the other before being enveloped in a green shield-bubble.

Thor glanced at Evelyn as the beast's protests were muffled by the bubble, glad for her quick thinking, looking at their old friend who had at last reverted to his normal self while inside the shield.

"O-oh geez, holy… W-what the hell!?" Bruce Banner exclaimed, rather winded, as he found himself inside the bubble, looking around wide-eyed before finding the two as the bubble disappeared. "Thor? What-what happened to your hair?" He blinked hard before focusing on the mentioned blonde.

"A creepy old man cut it off…" Thor explained before trying to placate him, lifting his hands in a non-threatening way, "Sun's going down, it's getting real low…" He said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at hearing that mantra, chuckling, "It's good to see you back, Bruce." She greeted as the mentioned man looked between them again.

"Evee, thank God…" Bruce took a brief breath of relief, "and why… why the hell am I naked?" He asked as he looked at his appearance, lifting the necklace that was three sizes too big for him. "Wait a sec, what about Sokovia? Did we save the city, or…?"

"You've kind of been the Hulk for the last two years…?" Thor supplied with a slight shrug.

"It's been two years, Bruce, the issue with Sokovia is already over." Evelyn patiently added, having stepped away to where there was a pile of clothes in one corner of the hull. She found a dark suit along with a white graphic shirt, making a face as she recognized who owned the clothes, and looked over her shoulder as the physicist approached the control panel of the cockpit.

"Ah-um, Banner, there's something you should know…" Thor declared as he followed their comrade who went to the control panel.

" **Welcome, voice activation required**."

"Banner."

" **Welcome,** ** _Strongest Avenger_**."

Thor blinked owlishly, "I'm _sorry?_ " He looked back when hearing Evelyn stifle a chuckle, being given a serene smile instead, looking at the screen that came up at Bruce's order as it showed the video log explaining how the jet had landed on Sakaar.

Evelyn sobered as a loud and noticeable alarm went off throughout the city, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Damn…" She grumbled.

"Guys, where did you say we were, again…?" Bruce asked as they had all heard the alarm go off, looking past the window to the tall building nearby as a hologram of the Grandmaster came to life.

" _Loyal Sakaarians, hear ye, attention. My beloved Champion has turned up missing! That criminally-seductive Lord of Thunder is responsible for it. Now, uh, go on, Sakaarians, take to the streets; yes, take to the streets to celebrate the Champion, and bring him back_." The hologram announced before fading out.

Bruce looked at Thor, "who's that?"

"He kind of runs the place… you stayed at his house for a bit." Thor explained despite his proverbial feathers being ruffled with the accursed moniker.

"Did I?" Bruce wondered.

"Unfortunately, yeah… a lot of shit has happened within the last two years." Evelyn supplied as she had surveyed that the jet was in no shape to fly, looking at both men and adding with a gesture to Thor when Bruce looked at her, "You two got into a fight, actually, a few days ago."

Bruce blinked owlishly this time, "but I won, right?"

"No, **I** did, easily." Thor said rather proudly.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Save your victory dance for later, we've got to go. Here, these should fit. Pretty sure they belonged to Tony, but they're the only clothes I managed to find…" She said as she handed the small pile to Bruce.

"Go _where_ , exactly? We're on an alien planet, Evelyn! I-I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm freaking out…" Bruce trailed off even as he held onto the bundle of clothes.

" _Bruce!_ " Evelyn groaned before gently grabbing his shoulders, green meeting brown, as she stated slowly, "You're not freaking out, yeah? You're not _going_ to freak out. You, Thor, and me, we're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine… Yes?" At seeing her attempt to calm him slowly bring him from the pending panic attack, she smiled, "Good, now get dressed… you'll feel better, I swear." She assured gently, watching him slightly bob his head in a nod, before she released his shoulders to let him change.

Thor watched her placating attempt work on the previously-rattled physicist, slightly perking up when her gloved hand grabbed him by the front of his belt and led him away to speak in private. A private smirk curved his lips as he followed. "The jet hasn't blown up just yet, but it probably _will_ if we try to fly it into the big portal." He observed as he took note of the jet's state when she stopped near the ruined hatch.

"So it's basically totaled… we can't stay in the open for too long, though, can we? If they give ships to the Scrappers, then there must be more, shouldn't there?" Evelyn reasoned as she had let go of his belt, glancing to the dump around them.

"We steal a ship, one sturdy enough to leave Sakaar and fly us back to Asgard." The god nodded as he picked up on where her thoughts went, and he smiled at the idea. "As I said, no need to worry." He tapped his temple again when she raised a brow.

The goddess chuckled and smiled up at him before poking her head around his left side to their friend as he had finished getting into the outfit. "Bruce, whatever you do, _don't_ lose it." She advised.

"Wait, what do you mean…" Said physicist trailed off as he regarded the unanimous look of excitement on the couple's faces, wondering even as he frowned dubiously, "why would I lose it?"

* * *

 **so Banner is back in the building! also while i don't see The Gist of the BruceNat ship (nice one Joss Whedon.. _not_.), it was thrown into the movie, not seriously tg, and so *shrug emoji*.. anyway, will our heroes escape Sakaar alive? **

*** " _Victorious_ " by Panic! At the Disco (fun fact, i saw a Ragnarok vid with this song on Youtube. pretty sure it's still up if you guys are interested, sorry i don't have the link)**


	37. Escapist Bop

_Escapist Bop_

* * *

From the air of the corridors, it seemed that the Grandmaster had demanded everyone search for the missing Banner and ' _Criminally Seductive_ ' Lord of Thunder.

Roslynn made a note to _never_ let Thor live that one down... but only for the rest of eternity.

With all the movement about the tower, it made it easy for her to slip out from hiding to find her friends. If there was any moment where they were given the chance to escape, it was certainly now. She had heard a familiar set of footsteps striding down one corridor when she had turned from going into the large meeting hall, and she darted into the corridor where the owner had gone down.

Risking a look over her shoulder to see she wasn't followed, the blonde followed her ex down the corridor that looped around a wide wall. Just as she was ready to book it to another hall, she came to a halt to see the dead end. Frowning slightly, she looked right and took heart at seeing a pair of doors carved into the side of the blue wall. She paused to shove her way in when seeing the electronic pad on the left side of the doors, ears perking at hearing the sound of a scuffle going on on the other side. "Can't stay out of trouble, can he...?" She grumbled as she drew a dagger from her boot to stab it into the pad to prevent further grief.

Sparks popped up into the air from her crude gesture before the pad gave a defeated whirring noise, causing the doors to swing open. Returning the dagger to its place, she stepped into the room to find it was akin to a medium-sized broom closet, looking on the situation before her with a raised brow.

Somehow, she had known him for too long to know _just_ how he had gotten himself into this, Loki had angered the Scrapper enough to earn an ass-kicking... Thus explaining why he now lay flat on the floor, unconscious.

The brunette Scrapper rubbed her nose gingerly, giving him a scathing glare, as she had hopped to her feet. She looked to the opened doorway of the room and snapped, "What, never seen a man get his ass handed to him...?" She would've continued if the other woman's face didn't remind her so vividly, and painfully, of one of her fallen sisters. "Freya." She breathed.

The blonde froze slightly at the name, looking the other woman from toe to head as it clicked. "You're from Asgard, aren't you?" She chose to be the brave one and step closer to the brunette who, to her surprise, mirrored her. She slightly jumped when the Scrapper grabbed her left hand and pulled up her sleeve to see the tattoo on her wrist.

"You can't possibly..." The brunette said in shock, releasing her hand, as brown met brown, hers searching the other's for some inkling that this wasn't real, that she was imagining it all... "How?"

"I'm not Freya... My name is Roslynn." She answered, offering a smile when seeing the other woman try to absorb the revelation, and adding, "But I know her... she was my mother, after all."

She took a slight step back at the news and shook her head, "the Valkyrior, we... they swore to stay true to their own, their sisters, they didn't take husbands. Freya least of all, she loved battle too much..."

"Well _that_ explains my father. I never knew him, and I hardly remember her..." Roslynn shrugged, looking at the other woman as she realized something, "Wait, you said ' _we_ '..." Before the brunette could move away, she snatched her right wrist and pulled up her leather guard to see a very familiar tattoo on the other's darker skin. "Holy shit."

A slight groan sounded from the unconscious god, causing both women to start for a second before they both looked at him, the noise having drawn them back to the present.

The blonde puffed slightly and shook her head, looking at the other woman, "Sorry about him, his constantly-flapping mouth gets him into these situations." She apologized as she jerked a thumb at the man.

The brunette smirked wryly at the mentioned party, nodding and looking at her again, sizing her up. "He your boyfriend, then?"

"Not anymore is he," Roslynn wrinkled her nose, cracking a smirk at the amusement in the other woman's eyes. "If you're a Valkyrie too, then what're you doing in this place?" She asked.

 **}o{**

"What are you doing… stop doing that! Stop it!"

"I can't help it, Tony wears his pants really tight!"

Brow giving a slight twitch, she exhaled and turned to look at them, " _Boys_."

Both men simultaneously looked up at the exasperated look on her fair face before straightening themselves out like if Bruce hadn't been adjusting the crotch on his borrowed pants and Thor wasn't fussing about it.

"… Sorry." The former offered, giving a somewhat shaky exhale.

The latter earned a curious look from his other half and asked his fellow man, "why're you being so weird?"

"I dunno," the mentioned physicist replied rather tartly, "maybe my being _trapped inside a monster for the last two years_ made me that way?"

The god was first to note the hint of green on the other man's brow when his temper flared, and he offered a placating hand to said brunette, "it's okay, you're good, calm down."

"If you start that damned mantra again, I swear…" The goddess exhaled if only to muster some patience, granted she was as anxious to leave as Thor was, "Bruce, we're going to get out of here, okay? We can only do that if you keep… _it_ , under control." She said as she looked to their friend.

He exhaled rather shakily as he reined in his temper, nodding, "the sooner we get off this hell-planet, the better." He would admit it was comforting to have at least _one_ level head in their little pack.

"Banner's right, and I'm sure he'll like Asgard… Ow." He nodded as they started to leave the alley corner they had stopped at before getting his arm smacked by his better half, and he looked at her only to be given a look. "But in the meantime, it'd be best if we didn't run into any reminders!" He said if only to remain positive.

"I think so, yeah…" Bruce agreed as they crossed into a busy street before trailing off when a burst of lime green powder was thrown in his face. He was glad for the shaded sunglasses that had come with the outfit because they kept most of the powder from getting in his eyes, and he blinked once at the offense.

Evelyn looked around as they had the unfortunate chance of walking right into a party of Sakaarians celebrating the Hulk, and she groaned under her breath. "Well this is just grand..." She felt his larger hand take hers as they waded into the crowd, looking behind them, "Bruce, you okay?"

Thor looked back before freezing at seeing they had somehow lost the physicist, looking about, "Banner!" He called, leading Evelyn by the hand as they followed the flow of foot-traffic that went down a thick staircase leading to a larger walkway filled to the brim with green-coated Sakaarians.

"Thor!" Bruce's voice distantly called from ahead of them, causing the power couple to push their way to where he was, just as he had bumped into a tall brown alien.

The alien warrior twisted to bare its pointy teeth at the brunette just as the goddess was first to his aid.

Bruce relaxed when she saved his neck, watching as she slapped her left palm between the alien's beady eyes before a dimmed flash of green glowed under her palm, and the creature hit the dirt street with a muffled ' _thud'_.

Evelyn looked at him with a relieved look on her face, "You good?" She earned a nod.

"You made that look too easy." The trio tensed slightly before looking at the brunette Scrapper who had sidestepped the felled alien and stood present with her eyes on the goddess.

Said woman cocked a brow and remarked, "I've had practice. I take it the Mad Hatter sent you?"

"He did, yeah. Didn't think you two lovebirds would still be here, though, boasting about leaving and all." Valkyrie nodded, looking between the gods. A bemused look came over her face as she minded the demigod's green shawl and asked, "what's with the, y'know…" She gestured to the makeshift cloak.

Thor replied simply with a tug on the mentioned cloak, "it's my disguise."

Valkyrie looked at the other woman who pinched the bridge of her nose at his explanation and stated patiently, "but I can still see your face." She noticed the second man, a head shorter than the blonde, standing behind them before he was shielded by the goddess.

"Not when I do _this_ , you can't." Thor defended as he covered the bottom half of his face with part of the cloak.

Evelyn shook her head and wondered, "You're not going to stop us, are you? I mean, because neither Thor or me take kindly to Tasering…"

Valkyrie smirked at the idea and shook her head as well, looking to the odd trio, "Fun as that sounds, _don't_ flatter yourself." She said, turning away to leave before looking back at them and nodding her head forward.

 **}o{**

Valkyrie looked back at the odd trio, namely the second man who was wiping the powder from his face, "Who is this guy?"

"He's a, um…" Evelyn faltered, quickly looking to Thor.

Thor answered promptly after they both came to the same conclusion, "he's a friend! You know, the ' _long-lost_ ' sort."

"Who, me? I'm Bruce." Bruce asked, glad they were out of the streets and in what he assumed was a corridor leading to a safe place, handing the cloak back to Thor.

"I feel like I know you…" Valkyrie said thoughtfully, cocking a brow at the indiscernible exchange of glances between the couple.

Bruce replied in the same tone, "I feel like I know you too…"

"Must be a past-life sort of thing, I suppose… Those occurrences happen a lot more than you'd think, actually!" Evelyn supplied with a chuckle, lightly patting the physicist on the back before they stopped at one door that she assumed was Valkyrie's flat.

Valkyrie regarded the attempt at transitioning and rolled her eyes as she made a note to grill the archer about it later, addressing Thor, "I've spent a lot of years, in a haze, trying to forget my past; Sakaar seemed like a good place to drink and forget, to die one day, maybe…"

"I _did_ think that you drank too much, and you know, that it would be the death of you…" Thor said thoughtfully.

"I _don't_ plan to stop drinking." Valkyrie deadpanned, continuing, "But I can't keep running, I don't want to hide anymore. So, _if_ I'm going to die, then I'd rather it be running my sword through the heart of that murderous witch. _If_ she even has one." She spared a look at the other woman, "If your offer still stands, I wanna join the team. It's got a name, right?" She looked between the odd trio.

Thor nodded first, "Yeah, it's called the, um, the Revengers."

" _'The Revengers'?_ " Valkyrie echoed with curiosity, noting the other woman's exasperated glance to her significant other.

"That makes sense, doesn't it, I mean we're sort of getting revenge, aren't we? The three of us…" Evelyn supplied as she gestured between their odd trio, receiving a nod from Valkyrie, looking to the physicist, "And Banner, you're unbiased on this whole thing…?"

"Yep, that sounds about right…" Banner nodded along.

Valkyrie smirked wryly and added before opening the door for her flat, "oh yeah, I've got a peace offering for you." She opened the door and gestured to the mentioned gift as they entered.

Thor, Evelyn, and Bruce perked up at seeing the other god seated on a short bench sticking out of the wall, bound by chains.

"Surprise!" Loki greeted in a cheery tone, the slight smile on his face faltering when Thor chucked a discarded beer can at him and it hit his temple. "Ow…"

"A boot hits harder," Roslynn commented from munching on the crab-like meal by the counter given by Valkyrie, nodding to the somewhat-miffed Loki, "But I've personally given up on cracking _either_ of your dense skulls, like, years ago."

Thor took heart at seeing her alive, smiling at her, "Just had to make sure." He said with an innocent shrug.

Evelyn smiled at seeing her present, looking to Valkyrie as she caught the tossed can of beer from her, "I take it you two hit it off?"

Valkyrie and Roslynn shared a look before the former smirked, "She helped me drag him here, actually." She answered simply.

"Said she wants to take a stab at that vengeful cow, and it's only right for _two_ Valkyries to go at her, isn't it?" Roslynn agreed as she had crushed the beer can in hand on the sole of her boot, straightening to take another from the refrigerator.

"Is it weird that there's _two_ of them now…?" Bruce wondered of the other blonde.

Thor nodded sagely, catching the can of beer tossed at his head from Evelyn when she was first to overhear them, smiling serenely at the cocked brow she sported, before he sobered as he took note of the sheathed sword Valkyrie had left on a side table. "This is a dragon-fang, isn't it? A Valkyrie's sword…" He guessed as he moved to pick it up, drawing the cerulean blue blade from the scabbard, earning a nod from its wielder.

Valkyrie stated as she left him to admire the weapon, "Given what all Ros and I deduced, Sakaar and Asgard are as far apart as any two known systems; our best bet is to leave through a wormhole just on the outskirts, we refuel on Xandar and end up on Asgard in… a year and a half?"

Thor shook his head, "Nope, we're going through the big one." He gestured to the large portal in the center of the sky.

"The Devil's Anus?" Valkyrie clarified with some surprise.

Evelyn chuckled at the name, "You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, no," Roslynn admitted as she had handed the other half of the meal to Bruce.

"I didn't know it was called that, when I picked it…" Thor defended as he offered a look to Valkyrie who rolled her eyes.

Bruce commented as he approached the window, "that looks like a collapsing neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge."

"If it's an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, then that explains why Heimdall told you to use it to get to Asgard… It's a shortcut." Evelyn supplied as she was admiring the dragon-fang.

"We're going to need another ship, though; that one will rip mine apart if it tries to go through." Valkyrie said while gesturing to the mentioned portal with a half-finished bottle of booze.

Thor nodded, "True, given it wouldn't last against the geodetic strain from the singularities…"

"Not to mention it needs to have an offline power-steering system that can function without the onboard computer!" Banner caught on.

"Also with cupholders, because if we're going to die, we'll need drinks." Valkyrie commented with another swig from her bottle.

Banner looked at her as he said, "I swear I feel like I know you, from somewhere…"

"I feel like I know you too, it's weird!" Valkyrie chuckled between taking her sword back from Evelyn who offered it.

"Am I missing something…?" Roslynn wondered as Evelyn came to her side.

Evelyn shook her head, "I'll explain later. Here, I pinched these when Thor and I were last on Midgard. Figured they would come in handy." She handed her two earpieces.

Roslynn raised a brow and pocketed the second one as she tucked the first into her left ear, "You reprogrammed them into working outside of Midgard, didn't you?" She said as she had noted the familiar green color glimmering off the side of the bud, earning a nod, and she smirked, "Could've told me you went to see him, after the match the other day, had me worried for a moment." She mused with feigned concern.

"Because it's just been you and your ex in the room?" Evelyn elbowed her, smiling serenely when the blonde made a face.

"Not to intrude, but…" The mentioned god spoke up then, earning the room's attention, before wincing when Valkyrie tossed the bottle of booze at him only for the bottle to shatter when it hit the wall above his head. "The Grandmaster has plenty of ships, and I might've stolen the access codes for the security system." He offered.

Valkyrie huffed, "And you're suddenly overcome with the desire to do good?"

"Not in _this_ lifetime. I've run out of favor with the Grandmaster, and in exchange for the access codes, I'm asking for safe passage through the Anus." Loki scoffed at the implication.

Roslynn slapped her forehead, "that sounds wrong coming from _you_ …"

"You're actually willing to help us pinch a ship from the garage?" Thor asked dubiously.

"Obviously, Brother." Loki answered wryly.

"Guys, can we just, huddle for a second?" Banner glanced at Loki before motioning the four to speak privately, gesturing to the mentioned god as he said to them, "FYI, I just talked with him a few minutes ago, and it feels like he was ready to kill any one of us…"

"He's just sore because _she_ knocked him on his ass," Roslynn rolled her eyes as she gestured to Valkyrie.

"But he _did_ try to kill me." Valkyrie reminded as she looked at Thor.

Thor nodded wisely and amended, "As he's tried to kill _me_ numerous times. There's one instance where we were children that he turned himself into a snake. Given I love snakes, I picked it up, but when I did, he changed back and said, ' _Blargh it's me!_ ' and stabbed me. We were… all of eight, I believe, at the time."

Roslynn caught the horrified look on Bruce's face and giggled.

"The point, though, is that since we're pinching a ship… we're going to need a diversion." Evelyn reminded as she shared a look with Valkyrie who was thinking the same.

"Why not set the beast loose?" Loki asked curiously.

"I _knew_ we should've gagged him…" Roslynn groaned under her breath.

Valkyrie looked between the four, "You guys have a _beast?_ "

" _No_ , he's just talking rubbish, that's all." Evelyn lied quickly.

"Yeah, there's no beast." Banner agreed.

Thor stated as the idea came to him, "Actually, we're going to start a revolution."

"What ' _revolution'?_ " Banner asked with some confusion.

" _Who_ is this guy, again?" Valkyrie asked at the odd look on the blonde's face.

"I'll explain later." Thor answered both she and Banner.

 **}o{**

Being invisible was a weird experience. Interesting, but altogether weird.

Roslynn shook her head but kept at Evelyn's heels as they followed the two. She was under the impression that they were to rendezvous at the garage, not tail Thor and Loki. She also didn't think there would be as many guards as there were just to guard the appointed destination.

The elevator they had entered was surprisingly big enough for half a dozen people to fit in and, since the brothers were under the impression that they were alone, she found it was rather awkward to be eavesdropping on them.

"…I think I'm better off staying on Sakaar."

"I was thinking the same, actually."

Loki stopped and looked at him, "You just agreed with me."

"Come on, this place is perfect for you; it's chaotic, lawless, savage… you'd do great, here." Thor explained calmly.

There was a brief pause before Loki wondered, "Do you honestly think so little of me?"

"Loki, I thought the world of you." A soft look crossed Thor's face, one that Roslynn knew well, as he continued, "I thought we were going to fight alongside each other for the rest of our lives, but I realize that, at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. And yeah, maybe there's still good in you, but let's be honest, our paths diverged years ago."

Loki was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Then it's probably for the best that we never see each other again."

"It's what you wanted all this time, isn't it?" Thor smiled at him and patted him on the back before another idea came to mind, "Let's do ' _Get Help'!_ " He proposed.

"What?"

" _'Get Help'_ , let's do it."

"It's humiliating."

"It's fun!"

"I hate it."

"Do you have a _better_ idea?"

"… No."

"Then we're doing it."

Loki reiterated stubbornly, "We are _not_ doing ' _Get Help'_."

A sniffle sounded then as both women were revealed, slightly spooking the brothers.

"That was so beautiful…" Roslynn gingerly wiped her nose on Thor's cape.

"You've both been here the whole time?" Loki demanded of both women, glaring namely at the goddess.

Evelyn smiled innocently, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

Thor retrieved his cape from Roslynn with a laugh, "If I were you, I'd instead question whose magic is more formidable, if Eve could cloak them both without our knowledge." He extended a fond look to her.

"Try _not_ to make me cry the next time you give speeches like that?" Roslynn scolded as she landed a punch on his muscled arm.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, "Trust me, the _last_ thing we need is you sobbing uncontrollably, Rose…" He dodged the reflexive punch said woman tried to hit his side with, tilting his head when their eyes met.

Roslynn stuck her tongue out, "Didn't you say something about doing ' _Get Help'?_ " She smirked at the brief look of dread on his pale face.

"Do I want to know?" Evelyn asked as her gaze flicked up to her better half who sported an amused look.

"We are _not_ doing it." Loki cut in before Thor could answer even though he had a sense of déjà vu.

 **}o{**

Watching Loki be hurled at the four guards on the garage level was akin to watching a bowling ball knock down pins.

Evelyn had an amused grin on her face as she admitted, "Okay, that was funny."

"Still a classic." Thor chuckled as the girls followed his lead.

Loki popped back up, albeit somewhat disheveled, "I still hate it, it's humiliating."

"Not for us is it." Roslynn lightly slapped him on the back, looking at Thor, "I think it was… that one, right?" She gestured to the side where a gold ship was docked.

" _The Commodore_ , yeah." Loki nodded, watching her bounce ahead to inspect the named ship, looking to Thor, "though I don't think it'll make a difference." He said as he created a copy of himself to continue walking with the couple while the real Loki went to the central control panel.

Evelyn had an annoyed look on her face and started to snap at him when Thor caught her arm, and she looked up at him. "Dare I ask?" She whispered.

"It's under control," Thor assured as he pecked her cheek, looking to his brother with a somewhat-unfamiliar look on his face. "Honestly, Loki…"

"Compared to our past… experiences, this time it's truly nothing personal. The reward for your capture will set me up handsomely." Loki explained calmly as he tapped the screen to set off the alarms, smiling at his sibling.

"Not again…" Roslynn groaned as she returned to the trio in time for the alarms to go off, scowling at the other god.

Thor, despite his female company's disdain for his brother, was calm as can be. "You were never one for sentiment, were you?" He wondered.

Loki shrugged, his smile lingering, "I've found it's easier to let it burn."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." Thor grinned cheerily as he held up the familiar gold controller, watching Loki's face drop within seconds before he looked to see where Thor had put the chip, turning it on as the other god hit the floor.

Roslynn tilted her head to the side as she observed his writhing state, looking at Thor, "It's a damn shame we couldn't have used those _sooner_."

"Looks rather painful…" Evelyn mused aloud as she handed Thor his earpiece.

Thor accepted the mic and tucked it into his ear before approaching his brother, "dear Brother, you're becoming predictable. I trust you, and you betray me, then we go around in circles. See, Loki, life is really… well, it's about growth, and change, but you seem to just want to stay the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you'll always be the god of mischief, but you could be more." He said earnestly, straightening before tossing the controller to his fellow blonde. "Rosie, I'll let you handle it from here."

"I take it this is part of your plan?" Roslynn asked as she caught the controller with ease, looking from one god to the other.

"Well given my friend will be here soon, probably ten minutes at best, I imagine it won't be long until we meet again." Thor shrugged calmly, glancing at his brother before resting his gaze on her, "just consider this payback, for the last few years." He added.

Evelyn minded the pensive look that crossed her fellow woman's brown eyes, smiling wryly, "We'll see you at home." She looked to her other half.

Roslynn smiled back, extending her forearm to Evelyn as they shook, watching the couple leave to board the ship before she looked over at Loki. "That really _does_ look like it hurts." She thought aloud.

 **}o{**

A loud yelp sounded as Banner was shot up into the hull of _the Commodore_ , and he almost slid out of the ship through the other door before being snatched by a familiar gloved arm. He looked up at the calm face of the goddess and managed a ' _Thank you_ '.

"Don't mention it, come on," Evelyn smiled before ushering him to the cockpit where Thor was driving, flinching slightly when the ship took a graze from one of the Scrapper ships on their tail, "Shit!"

"Shouldn't we be firing at them or something?" Banner asked as he clung to the doorway of the cabin when the ship took the hit.

"We should, yeah!" Thor agreed as he scanned the dashboard and asked their new comrade, "Where're the guns on this ship?"

" _There aren't any! It's a leisure vessel; the Grandmaster uses it for his good times, orgies and stuff!_ " Valkyrie replied.

"What'd she say about orgies?" Banner parroted incredulously.

Evelyn noted the Scrapper vessel that was being driven by Valkyrie as it zipped ahead of their ship, and advised, "I wouldn't touch anything if I were you."

The trio watched one of the other Scrapper ships fire a critical shot at one of Valkyrie's engine turbines, causing smoke to trail behind the craft, before another shot from the opposing ship made it explode.

" **No**!" Banner and Thor exclaimed in unison.

"Wait!" Evelyn barked as her sharp eyes first spotted the other woman who had vacated the ship in time.

Valkyrie let the winds knock her back, landing on the right side of _the Commodore_ in seconds, and clinging to the window, "Did you see that!" She laughed as she looked at the trio.

"Get inside!" Thor called.

"In a minute!" She retorted before leaving the window to hop onto the roof of the ship, leaping onto the vessel that had been gaining on their heels.

"I'd better help her…" Thor decided as he started to leave the driver's seat.

Evelyn stopped him, "No, I've got this. You two man the fort," at the frown starting to adorn his brow, she ducked slightly to kiss him, drawing away and nodding to Bruce before she jumped out of the ship through the left hatch.

Thor watched her go before shaking his head as a fond grin crossed his lips, keeping the ship level and picking up the pace just as the other Scrappers kept on their tail.

Hearing the explosion of another ship, Valkyrie looked at the goddess who bounced off the small ship she had just destroyed with a well-placed arrow, minding the excited look on her face, nodding to her when their eyes met.

Both women set to dispatching the remaining vessels that had swarmed on _the Commodore_ , working together on the larger ships that kept on the gold one at the helm, landing simultaneously on one wide purple ship that kept with the escaping vessel despite the fireworks that had gone off from it.

Evelyn yanked the driver out of its seat like if it weighed nothing, despite the alien's protests, and tossed it out of the ruined cockpit.

Valkyrie smirked before she reached to steer the ship to keep on _the Commodore_ 's heels, looking up at the goddess who looked back at the city they fled from. "His Majesty didn't protest much, did he?" She asked calmly.

"Not in so many words, no," Evelyn shrugged, looking up as their stolen craft reached the doors of _the Commodore_.

The two leapt up to expertly land inside the hull, almost running into each other when they entered, before taking a step back as the doors shut beneath them.

Valkyrie glanced over at the blonde who had left the physicist control of the wheel, smirking wryly as she noted that he had eyes for her fellow woman, and stepping away to help the other.

Evelyn raised a brow when said god sauntered up to her, seeming taller for a moment (although that was probably because the ship's roof sat rather low), and puffing softly as their eyes met. "Didn't mean to make you wait long." She apologized.

"Well, it wasn't your fault…" Thor excused as he reached to pull the hair-tie from her disheveled braid, eyes soft before he warmly pressed his lips to hers, feeling her lean into him to which he caught her. "Not exactly." He murmured against her lips as his free hand squeezed on her lower back, hearing her chuckle.

"Guys, we're approaching the Devil's Anus!" Banner announced from the cockpit, steering the couple from their moment.

Thor grumbled something inaudible before kissing her forehead and leading her by their clasped hands to the front.

Entering the portal was the easy part… it was passing through that was a pain.

"Not sure if you _can_ , but you think you can keep us from crashing into this shit, Goddess?" Valkyrie asked of her fellow woman who sat behind Thor.

Evelyn unbuckled her belt, "Watch me!" She taunted calmly, leaving her seat to duck into the hull.

Banner looked back as the ship gave a brief quake, seeing Evelyn place both palms to the roof of the ship, looking around as the debris they had been trying to dodge now bounced off _the Commodore_ like pinballs. "Nice one, Evee!" He flashed a smile back at the named woman.

* * *

 **so the Revengers(tm) are en route to Asgard! will they be able to stop Hela and prevent the destruction of Asgard? stay tuned for the next installment of this crazy show, gals and ghouls!**


	38. Valhalla, I am Coming

_Valhalla, I Am Coming_

* * *

Her stomach was in knots and, while she knew this was as good a plan as any, she still worried for him.

The blonde handed the bundle of clothes to the other woman before looking at her, recognizing her worry even though she said nothing of it, "You know I can see through that." He reminded.

She smiled even though it didn't reach her eyes, looking at the palace behind him before their eyes met again. "Just like you know that we can and should stop her, together…" She started to argue.

"Evee," he gently interrupted as the other woman had left them to their moment, and so she could inspect the gifted clothes, stepping up to the opened hatch to take her hands in his. "Your helping get our people to safety comes first, before my well-being, before anything… I'm entrusting you to this, and I need you to trust that I'll come for you." Having kept the trinket in his belt pouch for the last few years and put it in his left palm as soon as they had arrived in Asgard minutes ago, he slipped it on her finger.

She looked down as he uncovered her hands to see the ring, which was a silver band that resembled woven vines, and her chest swelled with a measure of pride; looking up at him to see his smiling face, the beginning of her smile faltered as she watched him walk off to the inner recesses of the palace. Clenching her ring-wearing hand into a fist as she straightened to her feet, she walked to the cockpit to seal the doors.

Banner looked at her as she sat in the front passenger while he steered, smiling wryly at noticing the ring.

"What's that for?" Evelyn asked when catching his smile, cocking a brow.

"Well, two years ago, Tony had a pool going that Thor would put a ring on your finger before you guys came back to earth." He explained, half-expecting her to annoyedly shove him for leaking that detail.

She instead shook her head after a momentary pause and laughed, "Oh, I am so going to kill him… Dare I ask who took wagers?"

Taking relief that she wasn't too mad, he replied thoughtfully, "Cap, Nat, and I bet against him, saying you two would make an engagement announcement when you came back… Clint took Tony's bet." He looked at her when hearing her low chuckle, "But since you two have the whole 'Badass Archer Thing' in common, I don't think you'd kill Clint... Right?"

"No, Clint will be spared… Tony's a dead man when I see him." Evelyn admitted with a rueful look out the wide windshield.

Banner noted the pointed edge in her voice and asked, "What'd he do _now?_ "

 **}o{**

Thor was going to kill her… _probably_.

Sending him staggering back with one less eye, she grimaced, "Now you really look like Dad."

Thor felt a familiar surge of power and he didn't have or give himself much time to dwell on his missing eye, as he rolled out of the way of the shockwave of green that sent Hela crashing into the wall behind the throne chair. "I told you to let me handle this!" He declared as he scrambled to his feet.

Having rushed to his side, Evelyn minded the darkened gash where his right eye used to be, and she touched his cheek with a gentle hand. "Putting that ring on my finger merely reiterates that I'll die before I leave your side."

The couple split apart before Thor could fire back as a row of black blades struck the marble flooring where they had been seconds ago, and a catty Hela regarded the bristling Evelyn. "It's sweet of you to come to his rescue… makes me sick to watch!" She summoned another two blades to throw them at the other woman.

A barrage of green jets flew to defend the mentioned goddess, destroying the offending blades, before said woman swung down on her enemy with her blades, the respective weapons protesting to the sudden collision. Both goddesses glared at one another before Hela headbutted Evelyn squarely in the forehead and sent her back, the former summoning a second black blade as she flew for the lattermost.

If the fate of Asgard or if her life wasn't thrown in jeopardy because of her stubbornness, Thor would've found the battle to be nothing shy of glorious. Hela's deadly expertise in combat would've overpowered Evelyn's, but it was after seeing Hela be sent on the defense for the third time that he recognized it was truly Athena's seasoned combat proficiency that were behind Evelyn's blows.

Heels digging into the marble floor after being forced back again, Hela minded the brightening of her opponent's eyes, that the real Athena was using her as a vessel… Blue eyes narrowing, she caught the opening, however miniscule, and seized it.

"Evee!" Thor exclaimed as said woman received a well-placed slice to her left thigh, hearing her brief yelp of pain before she was tossed away by Hela to then hit one of the nearby columns back-first. Giving a growl of anger as he located one of Hela's discarded blades, he rushed the witch who started to approach the other woman.

Having landed in a heap on the floor, Evelyn didn't know which part of her hurt more, her head or her back, and she looked at her left thigh when feeling blood slowly dampen the cloth of her leggings. Green enveloped her left hand as she reached to heal it, silently thanking Athena, before looking up past the brown locks in her face to see Hela deliver a sharp kick to Thor's belly and send him bouncing. "Thor!" She exclaimed as Hela dragged Thor over to the nearby balcony.

While the gods were dealing with Hela in the palace, on the bridge Heimdall was first to meet the host of the undead.

He slew around a half-dozen before one soldier delivered a gash to his left leg and knocked him back; the brunette started to scramble back up as the creature towered over him before it was shot from behind and hit the bridge floor.

The walking rock warrior regarded the surprised Heimdall and toted his blaster on his shoulder. "Hey man, we're gonna escape on that big spaceship there, you wanna come?" He asked calmly.

"Heimdall!" A familiar blonde declared as she had accompanied the Kronan's party, helping the named man to his feet, being first to look back at their ship when the fog cleared.

The remaining Asgardians watched the fog clear just enough to see the ship's unofficial captain standing proudly on the ramp.

" _Your savior is here!_ " The second son of Odin announced with open arms, relaxing as the ship's ramp docked on the side of the bridge and he began ushering the people onboard.

Giving an assuring nod to the shieldmaiden, Heimdall regarded her companion who came to his aid, "Welcome home, I saw you coming." He greeted.

"Of course you did." Loki remarked, regarding the renewed host of the undead that shortly charged their rag-tag defenses.

Roslynn glanced his way as she remembered the days when they used to fight side-by-side, cracking a smirk, before looking away to punt one creature away with her shield and then behead the next.

Being sent bouncing to land on her bum leg after charging the witch, Evelyn growled an oath and picked herself up, looking up from under her brow as she noticed that Hela's attention was solely focused on the pinned Thor.

"…Tell me, Brother, _what_ were you the god of again?" Hela drawled lowly as she released one of his wrists to produce another black blade.

Snatching the discarded Gungnir from the floor, Evelyn minded that the other goddess didn't take notice of her before she sensed the familiar static electricity emanating from the other god, allowing a grin as she knew without a doubt what was coming. As Hela's new blade began to swing, a blast from Gungnir knocked it from her grasp and off the balcony.

The darker-haired goddess looked back to see Evelyn wielding Gungnir, producing another blade while clouds gathered above, and they snarled as if the sky itself was cracking open.

A wicked bolt of lightning came crashing from the clouds, breaking both Thor and Hela from each other and sending the latter tumbling to crash into the central courtyard below.

Evelyn beamed proudly as she watched Thor fly to aid their comrades on the Bifrost bridge, rushing after his lead and taking to the skies.

Roslynn grinned as she regarded the restored Thor who had come to join them in cutting down the undead, before she tossed her shield and turned to gut another of the creatures that lunged at her open back. She looked over at the docked _Commodore_ when fireworks sprang up into the cloudy sky as Valkyrie had joined the party and was slicing the beasts left and right with her sword. Her grin returned as she paved through the undead to join her comrade.

Three creatures rushed the blonde before being obliterated by a shockwave of green energy, as Evelyn touched down behind her better half. Their eyes met, and a happy grin found Thor's lips before he took her hand in his and pulled her forward to deal with the soldiers at his back while he took the ones at hers. Together the power couple either blasted and or sliced through the undead that had tried to get between them, the unfortunates never getting so much as an inch in, for the two's teamwork they had honed in the last few years was their foes' undoing.

Nocking a thick jet of green in her drawn bow, she let it fly to destroy the small host of undead that had raced at them. She smiled elatedly at him and approached his side, winded and dirtied, but altogether happy that they were fighting together again. "Did I mention how much I love when we do that?" She wondered breathlessly.

The blonde smiled back and chuckled, leaning in to kiss her greedily, feeling her fingers grip his jerkin collar as she half-sighed into his mouth, drawing away to pant slightly as he rumbled, "Only for the last few years," He cracked a grin before somewhat wincing when her free hand reached to flick his ear. "I told you that I had it handled." He defended.

"I wouldn't believe _that_ for anything." The other blonde cut in calmly as she, the other Valkyrie, and his brother came to them. She regarded his missing eye and, despite the remorseful look that crossed her pretty face, she stepped up to hug him. "Least of all coming from _you_." She added when he squeezed back before they drew apart.

Loki nodded to his sibling, "You're missing an eye." He observed.

"And you two were fashionably late." Thor remarked with a returning nod.

"This isn't over yet," Valkyrie reminded them as her sharp eyes looked past them at who was coming to greet their odd party.

Evelyn bristled slightly as she also regarded the other goddess, glancing at Roslynn who sidled to Valkyrie's right.

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor said as he looked between Evelyn and Valkyrie, receiving a mutual nod.

Loki looked from the approaching Hela to Thor, "Hit her with a lightning blast."

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning, it didn't work!" Thor said with a flippant gesture to the other goddess.

"We only need to hold her off until everyone's onboard." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Like it'll end there? Hela's bloody invincible so long as she's here on Asgard." Evelyn countered as she traded her bow for her blades.

Roslynn wondered of her comrades, "Then what do we do?"

"I'm not doing ' _Get Help'_." Loki was first to say.

Thor looked back at their people, the ones who would die if they were to fail, and looked to his comrades, "Asgard isn't a place, it's a people. This wasn't ever about stopping Ragnarok, it was about _causing_ it… isn't that right, Evee?" He met her gaze as she had caught on and a sad light started to darken her eyes, before he looked to his brother, "Loki, Surtur's crown, in the vault… It's the only way!"

" _Shit_ , are you serious?" Roslynn gaped as she looked between the brothers.

Loki nodded as he dismissed the mild shock at Thor's idea, "That's bold, even for me." He turned to race back to _the Commodore_.

"Two heads." Evelyn commented as she looked at the shorter blonde. True she wanted Roslynn to fight with them, but it would lighten Thor's conscience if said Valkyrie wasn't killed.

"You sure you can't read minds?" Roslynn wrinkled her nose as she spared Hela a look before turning to follow Loki.

Thor smirked before looking between the two women present, "Ladies first?"

Valkyrie glanced back as the blonde had caught up to her ex, before looking to Thor and Evelyn, "After you."

 **}o{**

Shoving the books into the bag, Roslynn raced down the stairwell that deposited into Odin's vault. She skidded to a halt when finding Loki just as the latter had the crown in hand but stalled when coming up to the familiar blue cube. "You can't be serious." She groaned.

Loki turned at hearing her, having slightly jumped as her groan echoed off the walls, relaxing and gesturing to the glowing object, "Can you blame me?"

"We've _already_ got the oversized tiara, let's go." Roslynn reminded as she strode up to push him along.

Loki turned to stop her from pushing, "Rose, you know as well as I about what will happen when this crown touches the fire, don't you? Asgard itself will be _destroyed_ , along with everything on it…"

"Loki, _no_." Roslynn snapped with withering patience.

" _Roslynn_." Loki retorted with just as much bite, and there was a haunted look in his eyes that threw her for a loop, before he looked elsewhere to continue when she started to ask, "You once asked how I found my way to Midgard, and the army of Chitauri that came with me… I couldn't have answered you then. Even now, five years later, all I can say is that if we don't take the Tesseract with us, the one who loaned it to me will kill us all."

A look of horror crossed her pretty face for a moment before she shook her head and noticed that his voice had quieted at the end of his explanation, exhaling. "Then give it here." She replied softly, looking at the measure of surprise on his face, and smiling for him. "Not still sore after I threw you off that chariot, are you?"

"So long as you don't do it _again?_ Not at all." He remarked as he picked up the Tesseract and placing it in the bag before taking it from her. "You never said if you and Captain Rogers made anything of… whatever that was that was going on between you two." He added when she cocked both brows at his taking the bag.

Cheeks coloring at the reminder, the blonde turned away to drag him by the arm to the bowl of flames not far away, answering stiffly, "That wasn't any of your business then, and it's still none of your business, lie-smith."

Loki cracked an innocent smile when they stopped at the mentioned artifact, "I haven't heard _that_ petname in, a century, or so?" He handed the bag to her before looking at the red and orange flames before them.

Roslynn followed his gaze and looked at the crown he prepared to drop into the flames, inhaling as she held onto the bag, glancing up at him. "Here goes nothing, right?"

Nodding, Loki deposited the crown into the midst of the flames, stepping back, as he said with a sense of gravity, "With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn."

The flames happily accepted the crown, and a flare burst into the air in response, seeming to strengthen and grow bigger before their very eyes.

Before she could watch the flames morph into something bigger, Loki took her hand in his and led their retreat out of the vault at top speed. Roslynn briefly thought of the ghosts he had left behind, not just in the vault but with where his path had led him, and she squeezed his hand as she picked up the pace to run at his side.

 **}o{**

Hela advanced on the Valkyrie, taking another step before a green dome appeared to shield the other woman, bringing her to a halt.

"Leave her be." Evelyn warned from gutting the last undead beast, glaring at the other goddess, looking past her at the palace as she sensed a familiar presence growing in power from the depths. _Come on, Ros_ …

"Hela, you wanted Asgard, didn't you? It's yours!" Thor chimed in, as winded as Evelyn and Valkyrie.

Hela scoffed, "Whatever you and your beloved are playing at, it won't work… Neither of you can defeat me."

Thor agreed, "Well yeah, you're right…" he gestured behind him as muffled crashing sounded, adding, "But he can!"

Evelyn looked at where the palace stood to see a familiar fire beast bursting up from below ground, smiling wryly at the signal.

Valkyrie seized the chance to land a hit on the distraught goddess, landing nimbly next to Thor. "Now!"

Evelyn ducked to slap her right hand's palm to the bridge surface, watching the part of the bridge where Hela stood shoot up in a flurry of rainbow shards, successfully encasing the witch.

Thor finished the blow as he summoned a large lightning bolt to crash onto the pinned Hela, watching the impact shatter the bridge beneath her and send her down into the waters.

" _Tremble before me, Asgard, for I'm your reckoning!_ " Surtur declared as his flaming blade leveled buildings from both sides, causing what wasn't already burning to burst into flame.

"The people are safe, and that's what matters the most, isn't it?" Evelyn reminded as she recognized the sad light in his one eye, patting his shoulder when he looked to her.

Once again glad for her comfort, Thor took her hand in his on reflex, "We're fulfilling the prophecy."

"I always hated this one," Valkyrie mused.

"I know… but we had no choice…" Thor agreed before trailing off as a familiar beast launched himself at the massive fire demon. "Damn it!"

Evelyn squinted slightly as she had also noticed before groaning, "Now is really _not_ the time…"

The Hulk hardly got more than one hit in before he was sent flying off Surtur only to land on the bridge where his companions were. He scrambled back up to rush for the giant fire monster.

"Hulk, you moron, for once in your life, don't smash!" Thor called as he was about to take off.

A look of confusion crossed his green face as the Hulk retorted, "But, big monster!"

"Hulk, let's go!" Valkyrie chimed in, as exasperated as Thor and Evelyn.

The Hulk groaned in defeat before stomping over to the trio and hoisting them into his arms, jumping for the large ship that waited for them.

* * *

 **yikes i can't believe it's been almost 2mo to the day since i updated this.. sorry guys. how've you been? hope you lot haven't hated me for not updating sooner.. anyway, felt i should update because the A4 trailer just released this week and.. well, there we are. also i'm not ready to see it.. idk what to make of it really. small spoiler, i want Steve's beard back.**

 *** " _Immigrant Song_ " by Led Zeppelin (fun fact, i had the Karen O. cover stuck in my head when i originally wrote the chapter title)**


	39. 05 SILHOUETTE

_Epilogue V_

* * *

The buzz of chatter was like a soft hum in the air of the ship. If the Asgardians weren't sad to see their planet destroyed, they were happy to be safe and that their families were with them, and then if it wasn't that, then they were curious about the massive spaceship that was their temporary home.

But most of all, she sensed that like her, they were waiting for the coronation to begin.

Smiling wryly at the reality of where fate had taken her, what now lay before her feet, she accepted it. Granted it was ironic considering she hadn't been so mature when accepting her powers.

Finding him in one of the rooms on the second floor that resembled a study, still somewhat impressed that the massive ship had as much room as it did, she paused to poke her head in at seeing he already had a visitor. Smiling privately, she leaned against the wall just shy of the doorway.

"…If you were here, I'd probably give you a hug." There was a rather rueful smile in his voice before he quieted. There was a slight pause before his visitor remarked, "I'm here."

Shaking her head with a brief look sent upward, she poked her head in to see both brothers smiling. When Athena told her to help him, six years ago, was it possible that she already knew what would happen?

"Are you, then?" She asked at large as she stepped into the room, looking between them with a cocked brow, "If not, I mean, I'm more than happy to hit the both of you to see if this isn't some fever dream."

Loki returned the cocked brow, "You do realize you just ruined a heartfelt moment; I'd have thought being on Asgard for as long as you have would've instilled _some_ semblance of decorum in a Midgardian like you..."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Five years is a half-blink in Asgardian parameters, Loki. Though I don't expect for that to trouble you, given that I'm going to be around a long time just to return the favor." She sang as she stepped around him.

Thor smiled contently at seeing both brunettes getting along for once, though he supposed that was partially because they had squared things even between them. "Surely you didn't come just to pester your future brother-in-law?" He wondered of her.

"Flattering as that would seem, I didn't." Evelyn answered calmly, looking back at the doorway of the study, and adding, "They're waiting for you."

Both brothers momentarily shared a look as the memory of Thor's thwarted coronation came to mind, and Loki was first to comment, "No theatrics this time?"

A wry smile curved Thor's lips at the reminder before he chuckled, "Nope."

* * *

 **real talk, though, _Ragnarok_ saved my year. irony, given what happened in mythology surrounding the mere name. but 2017 was rough for me, i lost my mom that February so i feel that _Thor: Ragnarok_ made the remainder of the year more bearable. anyway, IW is coming next and, well, i hope you guys are as excited as i am.**

 *** " _Silhouette_ " by KANA-BOON (someone made an IW music video with this song and the song itself is Good, just putting that out there)**


	40. 05a GLASS

_Prologue VI_

* * *

Downing the last of her bottle, the Valkyrie stood from the table.

"Hildie, come on!" Her fellow Valkyrie stood too to block the other woman from leaving.

It had been a few months since Asgard was destroyed. The coronation was the first event to happen, and it was a day or so after that when the wedding went underway. The days following were a respite, or something akin to that, and the decision to take the refugees to Norway was made between the newly-appointed king and his advisors, the queen and his brother.

"No, _you_ come on. You waited a whole three months to fill us in, and how the hell can you expect me to _not_ want to kill him?" She defended with a flippant gesture to the hall outside of the cabin.

"It's not like I had a chance to explain, given all we've been through within the last three months! Look, I felt the same way when I first heard it, but I can't. We _both_ took an oath to protect the crown, didn't we?" The blonde said the last part with patience.

The brunette's nose wrinkled at the reminder, meeting the other woman's likewise-brown eyes, and it was a moment before she backed away. "Do you have any idea of how I hate when you sound like Freya?" She said with some defeat as she looked elsewhere, looking on her friend who touched her shoulder.

"Well if you _didn't_ drink like a fish, I wouldn't remind you so much." Roslynn remarked knowingly.

Brunnhilde caught the playful twinkle in her eyes and shook her head, "Bite me." She grumbled as she shooed her hand off, smiling as the other Valkyrie chuckled.

"So just when did he expect that titan freak, Thanos, to come for the Space Stone?" Both Valkyries looked to the other woman present.

Roslynn raised both brows, "How did you know it was called the Space Stone?"

"And how'd you know about this Thanos bloke?" Brunnhilde added in with a likewise expression on her face.

Evelyn tapped her left temple with a finger. "I've got an alien goddess in my brain, remember? Athena told me about the Infinity Stones… She's told me all about Thanos, actually, within the last couple of months."

"That explains why you were interested in the evacuation ships." The blonde Valkyrie mused aloud as it clicked.

The brunette Valkyrie looked at the hall and asked, "Does Thor know about all this?"

The queen paused at that and glanced elsewhere, playing with her ring, which had become a habit of hers since said god had placed it on her finger. "God knows I wanted to, but with everything that needs to be taken care of? I haven't had the time," she admitted on a quieter tone.

"Evee, you _need_ to tell him." The blonde pressed as she came to her side, adding when seeing the conflicted look in said woman's green eyes, "Gods know how long we have until…"

Loud sirens started going off then, making the female trio jump, before a muffled ' _bang'_ ripped through the air as it sounded like it came from outside of the ship.

" _Shit_." Brunnhilde growled under her breath, looking at the hint of fear in the blonde's eyes and clapping a hand on her shoulder, "If that's who we're expecting, then I can get the people out of here. You said it yourself, didn't you, about protecting the crown?" She stated.

Roslynn nodded as she steeled herself from fear, holding onto her hand. "Get to the ships, load up as many of our people as possible and get the hell out of here." She received a nod before Brunnhilde left the room to do as instructed, exhaling wearily and looking at Evelyn, "Come on, we need to find Thor…"

"Evelyn!" Speak of the devil. The mentioned blonde skidded to a halt as he came into the cabin, his brother not far behind, the former's eye for his wife. "We've got company."

 **}o{**

" _This_ is mad."

"Seems wise to me, actually." He watched her slightly turn on her heel to scowl up at him, but experience reminded him that said expression wasn't one of anger but rather of worry. "Come on, Eve, we'll be fine."

She broke stares as the bottoms of her eyes started to look puffy, sniffing. "I can't just… _We_ can't just leave you, either of you, to face him alone." She closed her eyes when he gripped her shoulder in that gentle way of his.

He looked back at his brother and the other woman who had accompanied them to the escape pod, minding that they were speaking in hushed voices but even so, he knew she shared Evelyn's plight… Both women were too stubborn for their own good. A wry smile pulled at his lips when the other blonde shook her head and then hugged his brother tight, seeming to hold onto him like he would disappear if she let go… "Evelyn, you have to. I'll find you, you have my word…"

"We have more than enough reason to stay here, and fight with the both of you, _together!_ " She stated hoarsely as she stepped away to smack his chest with a hand before he caught said hand in his grasp, and she bowed her head before groaning his name when he hugged her. Her fingers clawed at his back when he held her, and for a moment she felt like she had when he first left.

He afforded another wry smile at hearing her groan, contemplating poking at her when he felt that she was slightly trembling in his arms, and he wasn't sure if it was from fear for his life or from anger. The blonde ran his fingers through her hair, gently pulling her away to likewise cup her face in his hands, holding stares with his goddess as he reminded, "Know that I love you."

"Thor." His brother said, seeming to have mustered courage in his moment with the Valkyrie.

The mentioned king reluctantly looked up at hearing his name and met his brother's green gaze, minding that he hadn't let go of Roslynn's hand just yet. "I know."

The queen gingerly rubbed her nose with a hand, looking to the odd pair before her gaze returned to rest on his brilliant blue eye. "So long as _you_ know that if anything happens, I'll drag you back from Hel to kill you myself." She promised as her other hand lifted to stroke his right cheek gently despite the sternness in her voice.

She knew that he was making them flee because he wanted to keep not just her but Roslynn safe. That blasted chivalry would be the death of him one day, and she prayed to God that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Thor cracked a rather proud grin at her vow, leaning in to kiss her forehead, and for a moment he felt her body relax at the gesture.

Squaring her shoulders when he drew away, Evelyn winced when another blast sounded from outside, looking at Roslynn, "Come on."

Roslynn looked between her oldest friends, and virtually the only family she had now, smiling for them, before jogging after Evelyn to board the escape pod.

* * *

 *** " _Glass_ " by Daughter**


	41. When It All Goes Up in Flames

_When It All Goes Up In Flames_

* * *

Turning on the ship's switches wasn't difficult… but escaping the opposing ship's gravitational pull was a different story altogether.

"Shit!" The blonde growled when one of the screens on the control panel flickered in warning as she tried to get it to break free of the invisible hold, looking back at her companion who undid her safety belt to stand in her seat.

The brunette's palms glowed green before she placed both hands to the roof of their craft, smirking when the pod gave a slight jolt before they were free. "Let's crack on." She declared.

The pod's blasters snarled before the women were jetting away from the scene at top speed, putting as much distance between themselves and Thanos as they could.

"I don't think this thing can get us as far as Xandar, so we'll have to land on Midgard… Sorry if I don't sound as thrilled about it as you'd think." Roslynn reasoned before glancing back at her companion who had retaken her seat.

"Don't be, I know you're not fond of it. And I doubt we're going to be welcomed at the base." Evelyn shook her head.

The blonde looked back at her with some confusion, "Thanos can't have gotten to Midgard before us…"

"No, it's something more... trivial." The brunette sighed slightly before recounting the last voicemail she had gotten from their friends.

Processing the sheer idiocy of the ordeal, Roslynn swore. "Son of a _bitch!_ "

A distant but loud noise of pain sounded on their earpieces, causing both women to slightly start.

"You still have these linked to Thor and Loki's com lines?" The blonde asked in shock as she looked back at her.

The brunette winced as she heard a crashing and a familiar voice protest, "I might've magicked them to do more than _that_ …"

"… _Even in death, you've all become children of Thanos_." A stranger's voice proclaimed for all to hear, one voice both women could swear belonged to a pompous snake.

The blonde looked back at hearing the belt unbuckle and looked at her friend who came to the control panel, starting to ask when the other gestured she shush, watching with curiosity as she flicked two switches up and one down.

" _Destiny arrives regardless, and now, it's here… Rather, I should say that_ _ **I**_ _am here_." The low, cold voice she had the misfortune of recognizing declared smugly on the coms.

Roslynn nudged her friend and gestured to the earpiece as she mouthed, "Is that him?"

Green eyes darkening grimly, Evelyn nodded before listening on her own earpiece.

" _I'll make this simple for you… Return the Tesseract or your brother loses his head_." Thanos' voice threatened, causing both women to stiffen.

Loki replied coolly, " _By all means, kill away_." Both women shared a look as they heard Thor groan in pain and Evelyn started to press a yellow button before her when the other god snapped, " ** _All right, stop_** _!_ " They both gave a silent exhale of relief. " _It won't work, I'm afraid_." He added in the same cool tone after having handed over the stone, briefly surprising the blonde.

" _What tricks do you have up your sleeve this time, snake?_ " Thanos sounded dubious.

" _Oh, there are none, I assure you_." Loki had a smile in his voice as he continued with a measure of distaste in his cool tone, " _But, as you've already declared war on Asgard, I feel inclined to tell you… that we have a Hulk."_

A loud roar sounded then, spooking the women on the other line, and in one vain moment of hope, they believed the mentioned beast had pummeled Thanos into dust. Distant crashing sounded then, ripping the hope from ever settling in, and the mentioned creature gave a noticeable groan of pain as it sounded like he was subdued. The relieved look faltered from both women's faces at the noise before they both perked up as it sounded like someone was shortly teleported away. Roslynn and Evelyn traded looks as they recognized that Thor must've motioned to Heimdall to send Banner home.

" _That_ _was a mistake_." Thanos said coldly as he had turned his attention to the named brunette, and much to both women's dread, the noise of a blade sticking into flesh distantly sounded.

Angered tears filled Roslynn's eyes as she covered her mouth with a hand to keep from bellowing her outrage and thereby divulging their whereabouts, and Evelyn shut her eyes as she inwardly cursed Thanos.

" _My humble person bows before your grandeur_ …" The same snake-like voice from earlier declared before there was the tiniest sound of glass shattering, " _the universe now lies in your grasp_."

Sounding as if he had taken the gem for his own, Thanos observed, " _There are two more Stones on earth_."

" _If you're going to Midgard, which is a dreadful place if you recall, you might want a guide_." Loki pointed out calmly. " _I've got some experience there, Almighty Thanos_."

" _If by '_ _ **experience'**_ _you actually mean '_ _ **failure** '_ _, then you are the personification of the word. No, I will do this myself, Asgardian_." Thanos retorted.

Loki was persistent, " _Then accept me as a follower. For I, Loki, prince of Asgard… Odinson… the rightful king of Jotunheim, god of mischief, do hereby pledge to you my undying fidelity_." He proclaimed as he seemed to approach the titan.

" ** _'Undying_** _'…? Considering your penchant for words, that was a piss-poor choice_." Thanos drawled.

" _ **Loki** …!_" Roslynn exclaimed just as Evelyn slapped her glowing palm onto the button.

A snarl of pain followed by a muffled crash sounded then, surprising the blonde, as it seemed that Thanos had been repelled by a force-field.

"What'd you _do?_ " Roslynn hissed as she looked at her fellow woman.

Evelyn leaned forward to speak into the speaker above the intercom button, "So _dreadfully_ sorry to disappoint, Almighty Raisin-Face, but _he's_ ours. This is decreed by Athena, Queen of Asgard… You'll not be touching my husband, much less my brother-in-law, ever again." She brazenly proclaimed. She didn't know if it was because of their bond or what, but she felt that Thor was proud.

There was a rueful chuckle in Thanos' voice as his acolytes seemed to shift uncomfortably and he replied at large, " _Your tricks haven't lost their sting. So, you're alive, after all this time... Strange that you would choose an Asgardian to be your successor. I have no doubt that she's just as much of a cowardly witch as you once were._ "

"Then since you're clearly stuck in the past, hear me now, Thanos: when we see each other, and with your sensitive ego I believe we will, you will burn for hurting my family." Evelyn drawled with venom before cutting off the intercom.

Roslynn watched her step back from the control pad to puff rather wearily. "You alright?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I will be when we land on Midgard." Evelyn replied as she sat back in her seat and buckled it.

"We're not far from it…" Roslynn nodded with a rather shaky exhale, releasing the wheel to run her fingers through her braided hair. "That was a… merciful thing, you just did." She observed.

"Despite his flaws, to wit I'm aware that there are many, Loki is family… And aside from you and me, he's all that Thor has left, now. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't save his brother from Thanos' hand." Evelyn said quietly, looking down at her ring and smiling fondly as she thought of his face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save Heimdall, or however many were left on the ship. He was a good man." She added as she looked at her friend.

Roslynn nodded, smiling sadly as she assured, "Heimdall would have wanted us to save the boys before ever saving him… I know that he dutifully served Odin during his reign, but he took heart in serving Thor because of their friendship."

Evelyn watched as they passed through the cosmos, smiling slightly at seeing the Milky Way coming into view. "God help us all." She murmured.

"Can I see your phone? Just thought of something..." Roslynn looked back at her, the image of Heimdall's face in mind making a lightbulb come on.

 **}o{**

Quickly losing patience, or what patience he could extend towards the parlor-trick-using sorcerer, he asked at large, "Then if Thanos needs all six, why don't we just throw this one down the garbage chute?" He gestured to the green gem in question.

The other brunette shook his head, "No can do."

"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives." His fellow sorcerer elaborated.

"And I swore off dairy, but Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me, so…" The billionaire remarked.

" _'Stark Raving Hazelnuts'_ …" He interjected with a measure of exasperation, adding pensively, "A bit chalky."

Slightly puffing up at his remark, the named brunette was halted in his rebuttal when the call waiting notification sounded from the phone in his pocket. He ignored the look from the sorcerer in charge and put up a finger to retain silence as he, with some hesitance, located the ringing device.

It wasn't anything fancy, more like a two-part paperweight of a flip phone in his opinion, but it was basically what remained from… The name ' **GREEN ARROW** ' was typed on the bright screen, causing him to perk up in surprise. How the hell…?

"Evelyn?"

" _You. damn. idiot!_ " Another voice, one he hadn't heard in six years, shouted, causing him to pull the phone away from his ear.

Flinching slightly at the loudness from the caller, the billionaire put the phone to his ear albeit not as closely as before. "Hey Blondie, I missed you too. Hope you don't greet everyone you work with like that… excellent way to cause partial deafness." He greeted with a slight chuckle.

" _Don't act cute, Stark, you've got a lot of explaining to do!_ " The named man winced slightly before putting another inch between his ear and the phone. " _Of all things to disband over, you chose a petty argument? You overgrown toddler, what the hell? Did you even consider growing a set and apologizing to Steve…?_ " The Valkyrie demanded annoyedly.

" _Right, time to take the phone back_ …" A different voice, British much to his relief, intervened as there was the sound of the phone being taken, causing him to frown and shoot a look over at his fellow avenger present who, like the wizards, had been hearing the whole thing… At least the phone had decent sound on it.

" _Hey, Evee…!_ " The first voice protested, albeit her protest was slightly muffled.

The named woman seemed to snap over her shoulder, " _Ros, focus on your driving! Shit_ …" Taking the phone away successfully, she slightly sighed on the other line. " _Sorry 'bout her, she's not very skilled at multitasking today… It's been a while, Tony._ " She greeted calmly.

"Hell of a way to greet someone you haven't seen in six years… Eve, what's going on out there? Asgard's taking a vacation from protecting the universe, I guess, if things are going haywire again." Stark slightly joked.

Evelyn laughed slightly in turn, " _Technically, you're right… Is Bruce with you? Thor sent him to earth post-haste. It's been… well, it's been a really wild holiday, these last few years_." She sounded concerned for their friend, mention of Thor's name seeming to deepen her concern altogether.

"Yeah, he's here, he's uh… he's been filling me in, on what went on with you guys, and this Thanos buddy of yours. Well, him and these two magicians, that he apparently crashed the home of." Stark looked to the named scientist and nodded his way.

Evelyn perked up on the other line, " _Oh, Stephen! Yeah, Thor and I met him, several months ago when we were on earth. Decent bloke… He's a bit of an ass, though. I'm surprised you two aren't playing nice_."

Stark shot a smug look over at the named sorcerer. "Ugh, no wonder…" He stoppped in the conversation when a loud thrumming sounded in the air, seeming to come from outside, looking to the wizards and Banner. "That wasn't just me, right?"

 **}o{**

The new prosthetic arm was a metallic indigo color and the accents were gold.

He knew without any introductions what the prosthetic was to be used for. "Where's the fight?" He asked, looking to the king.

"On its way." The mentioned king replied simply.

The loud sound of something shattering tore into the air then, spooking those present, before all eyes watched the small silver spaceship come crashing through the sky to hit the green earth and come to a skidding halt only feet from the nearby treeline.

"Remind me to never let you drive my motorbike…" She said more to herself as she shook her head, unbuckling her belt to get to the door of the pod.

Shrugging her shield onto her back after doing the same, she defended, "I can't help it if I've never been good at landing these damned things gently, give me a break!" She coughed as they exited the ship to walk into the smoke that trailed along after their near-literal crash landing.

She waved away the smoke as she was first into the open, first noticing the clear skies above and the vibrant green color of the forest they had almost crashed into and of the grass. "Looks like you landed us in Africa." She observed.

"So where's this Africa place…?" She wondered at large before looking away to the more pressing matter. "Shit."

Both women regarded the squadron of guards that had greeted them after the smoke cleared, their spears brandished and glaring at the obvious aliens to their home.

" _This_ is Africa." She answered as they placed their hands up in surrender.

* * *

 **so to recap, Thor sent the girls to Earth and now things get interesting. also a little glimpse of things on Stark's end of the line! idk i saw the Endgame trailer and felt like i had to write the scene where Stark meets the Wizards of Bleeker Street (heh see what i did there), for Stark's sake bc the poor dude looked so depressed (although tbh basically everyone did too). also i apologize if the dialogue isn't 1000% accurate! i originally wrote the dialogue when the movie came to theaters and i basically wrote it from memory. but i hope you guys liked the update! and s/o to the latest fave/follower of this fic, Katestarlight25; thanks for the love! :)**

 *** " _Up in Flames_ " by Ruelle**


	42. Colonizer's Reconnaissance

_Colonizer's Reconnaissance_

* * *

After the newcomers surrendered their respective weapons, they were escorted to the Wakandan palace a few miles away from the countryside for questioning.

"It has been a long time since you were on earth, hasn't it?" T'Challa asked of both women albeit he was looking to the darker-haired of the two.

Evelyn smiled briefly, "It's really only been six years, but yes, it feels like it. And please accept our apologies, again, for arriving unannounced, Your Highness." She offered.

"Your apology is accepted. I'm not sure if you are aware that there was an incident just this morning, in New York, of an alien spaceship…" The king caught the exchange of looks between their guests and frowned slightly, "It seems that you do know, after all."

"Unfortunately, yes." The goddess lamented with a nod, explaining before he could ask, "The one orchestrating it all is called Thanos, a ruthless alien from another world. He's coming to earth because of these gems called Infinity Stones, seems that he wants them back."

Frown deepening at the news, T'Challa began to speak again when one of his guards approached his left to deliver a message privately, and he glanced between the man and the strangers. "It appears that we have more guests." He stood from the throne chair, causing his personal guards to come to attention, "Your Highness, if the both of you would please accompany me. Our new guests seem to be old friends of yours." He urged.

The invited party shared a look of surprise before following him as he left the meeting room with his guards at their tail. They backtracked to come upon the main entrance of the palace as a black jet touched down on the ground before them.

"When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this _wasn't_ what I had in mind." One of his female guards with a gold necklace that he had called Okoye, said as she walked at his right.

T'Challa raised a brow as he glanced at her, "And what did you expect?"

Okoye shrugged innocently, "The Olympics, for starters, or maybe a Starbucks?"

Evelyn smiled at overhearing them, looking at the jet as their odd party came to a halt, brows almost rising into her hairline when two familiar faces were first to step out of the jet's hull.

Steve Rogers, having grown a beard and coincidentally let his hair grow some, smiled as he greeted T'Challa with a handshake. "It seems that I'm always thanking you for something." He said.

T'Challa nodded, "I imagine the assault we're expecting is nothing short of threatening. My king's guard, the Dora Milaje, and the border tribes are all prepared for whatever comes. You lot also have company…" he looked to the captain before gesturing to the other soldier who had come to greet them, letting the old friends embrace.

There was a softness in Steve's face as he drew away from embracing his old friend, "How've you been, Bucky?"

The mentioned brunette smiled back and replied, "Not bad, for the end of the world."

Someone cleared their throat nearby, causing the old friends to look elsewhere at the captain's comrade who had greeted their fellow Avengers. Steve paused slightly as he looked from Evelyn to Roslynn, blue gaze lingering longest on the lattermost who seemed prettier than she had six years ago. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Evelyn?" He forced his gaze away from the other blonde to look to her comrade.

"You idiot." Roslynn cut in with an exasperated look on her pretty face, stepping towards him to throw her arms around his neck in a tight hug instead of socking him in the nose like she had originally contemplated.

Steve kept his footing despite the solidness of her throw, looking past her at Evelyn who smiled knowingly on them, and he held onto the shorter woman. "I missed you too." He chuckled, wincing when the blonde had drawn away a little only to flick his ear. "Ow…"

Evelyn shook her head at the reunited friends, or whatever they were, looking at the other four with them and spotting a familiar physicist. "Bruce!" She grinned, pulling him into a brief hug that he returned before looking to the former redhead nearby, "Blonde?" She gestured to her hair color.

Natasha rolled her eyes and minded the ring on her gesturing hand, "Married?" At the proud grin that was her answer, she smirked and added, "It's about time, just means that Tony owes me big when he comes back."

Evelyn's grin faltered when catching the slight darkening in her blue eyes and she asked, "Please tell me he went on holiday to Hawaii instead of going where I think he went?"

 **}o{**

"Back up for one second… _that guy_ worked with Thanos?"

Having reluctantly put away her dagger, she nodded. "He did, at least before his brother," she nodded slightly to the other stranger they had pulled into their ship, "Took him back to Asgard where he came from. He was a first-class pissbaby from what I knew of him, then, but now… I guess he and his brother made amends." She looked to their leader.

The shortest of their odd troop wrinkled his snout, "Dunno, Gamora, he still _smells_ like a first-class pissbaby…" He observed.

"Yet is strangely handsome, like his brother." The walking Thesaurus chimed in from standing closest to the unconscious strangers.

Their leader rolled his eyes and nodded to the other woman of their troop, "Wake them up."

Short antennae lighting up at the tips, she did as instructed and placed her hands to the brothers' foreheads, slightly jumping and backing away when they simultaneously startled awake.

The darker-haired of the two reeled away, slightly winded, looking around with wide green eyes at their new surroundings.

The blonde was also winded, looking about before recognizing his brother, relaxing at seeing him alive and present, and finally looking to the odd troop that had found them and asking, "Who the hell're you guys?"

 **}o{**

The technical jargon was lost on Roslynn, in all fairness; she was clever, yes, but she didn't care to know more than what was necessary when it came to Midgardian tech. While watching the king's younger sister named Shuri —possibly _the_ most intelligent Midgardian she had met— scan the android for what was going on with his system, Roslynn found herself lingering close to Steve's side.

Steve glanced at her when also noticing she was closest, blue meeting brown, before he watched her shy away to stand by Natasha. A wry smile pulled at his lips as he recognized she hadn't changed at all.

"The structure is polymorphic…" Shuri observed.

Bruce nodded, speaking on Tony's behalf as well as his own, "Yeah, we attached each neuron non-sequentially."

Shuri raised both brows rather expectantly, "Why didn't you just reprogram the synopsis to work collectively…?"

"Because we… didn't think about it?" Bruce defended somewhat lamely, ignoring the curious look from Vision.

"Well I'm sure you did your best." Shuri shrugged with a sweet smile in place.

Wanda looked hopeful as she was closest to the exam table, "You can still fix him?"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, explaining, "the issue is that there are more than two-trillion neurons here, and _one_ misstep can cause a cataclysmic circuit failure. It will take some time, Brother." She looked to her sibling who knew as well as her how the process would be nothing shy of tedious.

"We can give you as much time as you need, then." Roslynn offered, trading looks with Evelyn who stood closest to Bruce.

Evelyn started to agree when the odd noise of a siren trilled as it came from Okoye's bracelet, frowning slightly at the hologram of a spaceship that had approached a miniature earth.

"Something's entered the earth's atmosphere," Okoye said as she looked at T'Challa.

All eyes (save Vision) looked to the massive triangle-shaped pods that touched ground miles away in the jungle, fortunate compared to the first pod that had connected with the invisible dome protecting the city. The ones that had landed disrupted the birds nesting in the surrounding trees, causing them to take to the sky.

"It's too late… you'll have to destroy the stone," Vision declared as he sat up slightly from the exam table before Natasha went to help him settle.

"We can hold them off," Steve stated before looking to Wanda, "as soon as the stone is out, you blow it to hell." He received a short nod.

T'Challa looked to his general, "Evacuate the city, engage all defenses… and get this man a shield." He gestured to Steve.

 **}o{**

Introductions were made between the six Guardians and the two Asgardians.

The one Loki recognized as Gamora had a brief look of dread cross her green-skinned face after he and Thor explained how they had wound up floating in space without a ship, and he was briefly surprised when she was the first to hand him and Thor blankets as well as some food to recuperate.

Quill wasn't one to be jealous, but he also wasn't too fond of the glances Loki shot at Gamora. "So, I guess you're married then?" He asked of Thor, gesturing to the silver ring he wore.

"Yep, happily." Thor replied calmly, already aware yet unfazed by the other blonde's dislike for he and his brother, taking a sip of his soup.

"Your wife wasn't among the fallen, was she?" Drax asked, recalling his own family he had lost to Thanos.

A sad light darkened his good eye as Thor shook his head, "No, I made her flee before Thanos… She and my sister escaped in time." He explained.

"You are glad she's safe even though you miss her." Mantis observed, earning a nod and brief smile from the god.

Loki finished his soup first and regarded the bug-looking woman, "They were both sharp enough to escape, and save our necks in the same instance." He stated.

Thor smiled wryly at noting that his brother was grateful for Evelyn's protection, hearing a ' _beep'_ come from his earpiece, and he quickly tapped it. "Evee?" He greeted the caller.

" _Thor! Thank God, I'm so glad you're there… Are you and Loki both all right?_ " The mentioned woman sounded relieved, and he heard the slight catch in her throat, as he stepped closer to the small microwave to speak to her in private.

"Yeah, we're fine… We made some new allies, I think." Thor chuckled if only to ease her nerves, recounting to her about the destruction of their ship, how the explosion had sent he and Loki out into space, and then how they had been found by the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Evelyn seemed at ease when he finished explaining, chuckling slightly, " _Maybe you should stay close to Loki, in case that Gamora woman guts him_ …"

"I don't expect she'll hurt him, it's been six years after all. Did you find our friends?" Thor shrugged with a glance back at the others as Loki glanced back at him hoping for him to come back, and he waved.

" _Just Steve and the others, except Stark; long story on that one. Bruce is with us too, along with T'Challa and Bucky. Seems Steve recruited a couple of more comrades while we've been away… Ros has hit it off with T'Challa's security detail, to boot… being required to defend the crown, and all._ " Evelyn said, causing him to chuckle softly, " _I'm sorry about Heimdall… Thanos will pay for this, I hope you know that_." She added on a softer tone.

Thor scratched at the scar where his eye used to be, clearing his throat, "That was quite a stunt you pulled with your magic, by the way. Very forceful… enough to make Thanos bleed." He added rather proudly.

" _Imagine how much more he'll bleed when we take him down, together…_ " Evelyn hummed with some excitement before adding, " _when he comes to Wakanda_."

" _'Wakanda'?_ Is that where the other Stones are?" Thor asked as he straightened slightly.

Evelyn seemed to nod, " _Well, it's where Vision is right now, and we both know he has the Mind Stone. Strange has the Time Stone and since both are otherwise MIA… Thanos will have to come to Wakanda._ " She reasoned with a somewhat-weary exhale.

Thor nodded slightly, "If I knew that he would go to Midgard…" He mused with a renewed sense of guilt for sending two of his loved ones into harm's way.  
 _  
"It's not your fault…_ _None_ _of this is on you, do you understand?_ " Evelyn soothed gently on the other line, and she added in the same tone, " _You'll come, I know you will… But if Thanos gets here before you, I_ _might_ _have to start the party without my beloved king at my side_." She seemed to sigh.

Catching the playful hint in her voice, if only to lighten his spirits, Thor's lips curved with a fond smile she didn't see. "Love you too… But you're probably going to love me a little less when I tell you that I'm going to make a detour before coming for you." He admitted as the idea had already gained momentum when hearing of Thanos going to Midgard.

Evelyn adopted a frown that he didn't see, " _What're you going to do?_ " She asked.

"Well, I need a hammer." Thor replied simply.

* * *

 **hey guys! sorry i took a while with this, i've been writing for another fic i recently advertised and started here and kind of been wrapped up in that since. anyway, so Loki lives in my fic; my fic, my headcanon, y'know? and while he accompanies Thor to go get his new hammer (Thor's), everyone on earth is getting ready to take ass and kick names.. or however Mantis put it. lol also thank you so very much to ChristinaCay, chelsnichole12, Flower1995, and Phenomenal Excelsior for the latest Faves/Follows, you guys are awesome C: so if i don't update before Christmas, consider this my gift to you lot. later!**


	43. Firewall

_Firewall_

* * *

It didn't take long before the odd party (minus Shuri, Wanda, and Vision) went out to meet the invaders, along with what Evelyn assumed were the neighboring tribes of Wakanda, as their host congregated yards before a shallow river cut into the valley.

Roslynn descended the hover-chariot after Evelyn, hanging back with Bucky and Natasha when being given a glance by her companion. She looked past them at the darkly-dressed aliens coming to stand on the other side of the blue barrier that the Wakandans had put up to defend their people.

Evelyn regarded the female alien and her ogre of a comrade, cocking a brow as she, T'Challa, and Steve came to a halt at the barrier. "Just a reminder, my promise to your master extends to you ugly bastards too." She greeted first, coldly regarding the woman's tawny gaze that bore into hers.

The horned alien sneered in return, "Hollow threats from an overconfident witch will do little, here. Your friends have already drawn blood, and in turn, you lot will pay for it with your own… Thanos will get the stone." She stated, glancing away from the stony-faced queen to the blonde at her far left.

"That's not going to happen." Steve retorted, just as stony-faced.

T'Challa regarded the mutually-indignant darkening of the aliens' faces and stated, "You're in Wakanda now, and Thanos will receive nothing but dust and blood."

"We have blood to _spare_ , then." The woman accepted coolly, raising her sword-wielding arm to signal her host.

Roslynn raised a brow when T'Challa, Steve and Evelyn returned to their ranks, minding the trees that shook as the aliens were deployed and began to bleed out into the valley upon command. " _That_ went well." She observed.

"Didn't surrender, did they?" Bucky wryly wondered as Steve sidled to his side.

Steve minded Roslynn's comment and replied in the same wry tone, "Not exactly."

Their ragtag host watched as the aliens –which were uglier than the original Chitauri that had invaded New York—raced for their party at top speed, throwing themselves at the force-field. The ones that hit the barrier were, much to the general sense of disgust and shock, dying when touching the surface; those that didn't die were scrambling over their dead to get to the defending host. The lucky ones that broke through sported burns on their tough hides and didn't get so far as the river before they were mowed down by the Wakandan spears as well as an aerial assault from Sam and Rhodey that still didn't deter the beasts.

"They're killing themselves…" Okoye said quietly in shock.

Evelyn wrinkled her nose at the scene, even though she would admit she was just as surprised at their manic drive.

" _Cap, if they can't get through here, they'll go around until they get to Vision… and the city_." Banner reminded on the com line from his place inside the bulky red and gold bot.

Watching the aliens stampede around the barrier and go off to the sides, Steve and T'Challa traded looks before the latter ordered his men to bring down a section of their barrier to let the enemy pass through at his command.

Roslynn raised a brow when T'Challa went to stand closer to his countrymen, giving a war chant that they responded to by stomping their respective spears into the ground. She didn't understand what the chant translated to, but even so it made a chill of excitement go through her bones, and she drew her sword.

Evelyn also felt a shiver rise along her spine at the chant, watching one section drop down before them when the chant died on the air minutes later, and the beasts gave a collective screech before charging at them. She looked to Roslynn at her right who had drawn her sword and she smirked wryly as she wielded her daggers, their eyes meeting before they both raised their blades.

" _For Asgard!_ " Both women shouted simultaneously before following Steve's charge into the fray.

 **}o{**

"You're sure about this?"

" _There's no other way, Brother_."

Loki paused at the determined and, if he had to take a shot in the dark, rather desperate point in his voice, and nodded as he tapped his earpiece. "Then let's hope the Allfathers gives you strength for it." He replied.

Thor smiled wryly at the rather resigned note in his voice, tapping the piece to reach the other line, "Evee." His tone was softer when he reached for her.

" _Thor! You made it to Nidavellir, I'm glad…!_ " Evelyn greeted with some relief even as she sounded like she was in the middle of battle.

"Yeah, and I wanted to tell you that…" Thinking on Eitri's words for a moment, he continued, "I love you, Evelyn, more than anything, and I'll be there soon."

Evelyn sounded like she froze for a moment at hearing him, " _I love you too… Thor, what's going on? Tell me_ …" There was worry in her voice.

"It's nothing I can't handle... just trust that I'm coming for you. I gave you my word, remember?" Thor reiterated to soothe her.

" _Thor… Right, then get your gorgeous bum over here, you understand?_ " Evelyn warned gently, and there was a half-smile in her voice.

Thor smiled fondly, "My _gorgeous bum_ and I will look for you on the battlefield." He could've sworn he heard a giggle from her before he closed the line and readied himself for the necessary task, inhaling as he thought of her face. Keeping the image in mind, he re-gripped the locks in both hands and pulled.

Watching from his place with the dwarf and walking teenage tree, Loki allowed a smile to cross his face when Thor got the mechanics working so the metal could boil, looking at Eitri who called on Thor to hold just a minute longer before the mold was cooked. His green eyes flew to the charred and smoking state of his brother who had let go of the locks to drop from his assigned point when the mold was done, landing safely on the steel floor thanks to aid from the raccoon commandeering the pod. "Thor!" He went to his side, beating the rodent named Rocket who got out of the pod, considering rousing him before keeping his hands to himself at seeing the angry burns on what skin his brother hadn't protected.

"Tree! Where's the handle? Help me find the handle!" The dwarf Eitri called from looking around after breaking the mold on the new axe blade.

The tree named Groot looked up from his video game at seeing the axe blade land only feet away from him, looking over at the dying Thor who was being taken care of by his brother, before he stood. Extending his right arm so thick vines sprouted and reached to take hold of the axe, he winced at the initial burning sensation, and he wound the vines around the blade before drawing it close to cut the extension from his arm with his free hand.

"Get up, big guy…" Rocket grumbled, unmindful of Groot's help nearby.

Evelyn's smiling face was bright and clear in his mind, the familiar warmth she extended him making her green eyes more brilliant than they already were. ' _You'll come, I know you will_ …' She reminded, her smile widening with hope.

Electricity crackled as sparks came from his fingers while the new axe called Stormbreaker lifted from the floor.

 **}o{**

Green energy from her loosed arrow obliterated the dozen-count host of aliens that had thrown themselves onto the tall bot. The goddess blocked another beast's lunge for her neck with her bow's metal curve only to shove the other off and seize it in a large bubble-barrier, the hand that had cast the bubble tapping her temple. She watched the bubble brighten up before bursting and causing its occupant to disappear, so nothing remained of it; she blew loosened strands in her face upward in relief, silently thanking her predecessor for the newest technique.

A shrill snarl sounded as one of the two aliens that had tackled him lunged for his head before a different snarl sounded as one of the two aliens was beheaded by a familiar shieldmaiden. Dispatching the oncoming alien with a sharp jab from his new shield, the blonde ducked as her shield came at her beckon and found its place on her left arm. "These things don't go down easy!" He said wryly from punting away another alien.

"To be fair, their master doesn't either!" His fellow blonde scoffed in the same tone, gutting the one he punted off only to block a reckless one that launched itself at her with her shield. She shoved it off with a growl and sliced head from body, turning to her comrade just as a new alien flew at her.

Steve reacted on reflex, using his new shield to stab the sharp end into the beast's neck from behind, and feeling it stop moving before he dropped it. Slightly winded, he nodded to her surprised expression with a tired smile crossing his lips. Ironic how, in that moment, she looked oddly beautiful despite being just as battle-worn as him, despite the chaos that surrounded them… Before either blonde knew just what he was doing, he crossed the slight distance between them to gently press his lips to hers.

When he started to shy away from what he had just done, her calloused hands took his bearded face in her grasp and she responded eagerly, causing his smile to strengthen as he lifted a hand to bunch his fingers in her disheveled locks.

Roslynn pushed herself away just in time to gut an alien that rushed their previously-distracted selves, brown eyes flicking to rest on Steve who looked rather hurt at the abrupt break, and she afforded a shy grin in apology.

Steve minded the blush in her cheeks that wasn't because of the battle, a likewise smile crossing his lips as he nodded, turning to punt away an alien from rushing her left side.

"Called it." Evelyn muttered, being one of the few to witness the anticipated lip-lock, looking over at Banner who sent one of the beasts flying before several more converged on him again. "Bruce!" She called before rushing to his aid when something solid collided with her right side and sent them both rolling onto the grass. She scrambled away just as the offending beast lashed out at where her head had been, concealable knife flying from her belt to ram itself in the alien's forehead. She watched it stop moving before climbing to her feet, retrieving her blade, wiping her brow of sweat just as another dozen aliens had spotted her. "Oh shit." She grumbled as the relief fell altogether from her dirtied face.

A familiar crack of thunder ripped into the intensified air, causing those present to look at the rainbow-colored portal that fell away to reveal the odd cavalry that arrived in time.

Evelyn grinned as her heart seemed to soar when seeing her husband. " _YES!_ " She cried.

Roslynn wiped her face of dirt and laughed elatedly at seeing the quartet standing there, beaming.

" _You guys are so screwed now!_ " Banner crowed at seeing the collective shock on their enemy's faces.

Blue lightning came into view as it emanated from the god of thunder. " ** _BRING. ME. THANOS_** _!_ " He commanded before sprinting for the alien host at top speed with Rocket, Groot, and Loki not far behind. The blonde rose high above them, red cape dancing in the air, before he came crashing down. Electricity streaked across the ruined ground, obliterating any of the unfortunate aliens within the blast radius, as Thor landed expertly.

Becoming enveloped in a ball of green, Evelyn blasted the alien closest to her with a flick of the wrist. Another beast broke away from the pack to rush her, and she zipped forward to meet its charge, crushing its skull with a well-placed fist between the eyes. She used its body to spring into the air and obliterate the rest of the pack with a wicked burst of green.

Another lightning blast dispatched a platoon of aliens only yards away, diverting her attention; spirits high with having him present to help them tear through their enemy's ranks like tissue paper, she grinned and dove to greet him.

Thor looked elsewhere when sensing the familiar burst of power, turning in time to catch his wife as she threw herself into his arms, giving a happy laugh as she clung to his waist by her legs, watching her draw back a little—as much as he would allow considering he refused to let go yet—only to firmly kiss him. He voiced an elated groan into the sudden kiss as he reciprocated, an expression caught between a pout and a smile crossing his face when she reluctantly pried her mouth from crushing his.

Evelyn laughed despite his confusion, hugging his neck to silently apologize for the break, "You and your bloody entrances." She teased.

"Well, my queen _did_ demand that I get my ' _gorgeous bum_ ' over here…" Thor rumbled with an innocent shrug, offering a somewhat-sheepish grin when she then noticed his new eye that was brown instead of blue.

" _That_ , you can explain later… I'm just glad to have my king back." Evelyn shook her head with a chuckle, her grin returning when he reluctantly set her down with a possessive arm around her waist.

Thor looked to the noisy squadron that had gathered together to converge on him, looking to his better half who minded the large count with a small noise of annoyance in her throat. A fond look crossed his face as he noted the excitement present in her eyes. "Together?" He asked.

Evelyn looked up at him, minding the brightening of his mismatched eyes that had been ogling her –something he was wont to do in the past—, grinning softly as she gently pried his arm off only to squeeze his hand in hers. "Forever?" She returned.

The power couple noted that the oncoming pack was only yards away, holding fast to their respective weapons, before they rushed to greet the aliens.

* * *

 **oof it's been a minute since i've updated this... so i'm back and hope you guys liked the chapter! i know it's overdue by a good four months (yikes right?), and i apologize for not updating sooner. the last four months have been some kind of bonkers, and after seeing Endgame i've decided that _this fic will Not Go Into Endgame_. expect the end of this fic sometime soon, just so y'know, because i've been thinking that there's too much going on in Endgame to actually keep up with and write down.. but it's okay! it's gonna be fun. so, if you don't hate me already and haven't left, thank you for one, and for another, stay tuned!**

 *** " _Firewall_ " by Les Friction (the crescendo really makes this song worth it js)**


	44. Lightning Strikes

_Lightning Strikes_

* * *

Knocking both women off consecutively, the horned alien turned her gaze onto the witch right before being solidly knocked away from her by a pewter shield. She hastily scrambled to her feet with a snarled oath, rounding on the owner of the shield that returned to the other's arm, holding onto her sword.

"We don't know each other very well, but I can't let you kill the girl." The Valkyrie greeted bitingly as she had unclipped the staff from its place inside her shield, shouldering the shield before wielding the gold scepter, with a smirk on her lips.

She had snatched Gungnir when she and Loki had gone to the vaults to awaken Surtur, and with help from his magic, she had kept the king's scepter hidden from sight.

The alien sneered at acknowledging the blonde's appearance, "Bold of you to believe you can stop me, Asgardian." She rushed her with a snarl, her sword clashing with the gold staff causing a sharp ' _zing'_ to sound, attacking the shorter woman with renewed energy.

Roslynn blocked a few of her blows before sending a blast of energy at the alien and making her bounce back, looking up as the massive metal spiked-wheels came rather close to their ditch, looking back to her fight in time to twirl the staff in hand and deliver a sharp jab to the other woman's gut. Her smirk returned when the rebuttal caused her enemy to spit a wad of blue blood out from the side of her mouth, and she ducked the equally-sharp slash for her head, looking over her shoulder when the general brushed past her to send the alien back again.

Okoye met the blonde's surprised gaze with steeled eyes and they shared a nod at understanding two heads worked better, wielding her respective spear before they lunged at the same time.

 **}o{**

Recalling the axe after cutting through two of the remaining pods that had tried to flee, Thor started to charge at the fleeing ship when he sensed that she wasn't at his heels like she had been. He turned to look on his wife who held her head in her hands while hovering a ways from him, and he dropped back to her aid. No sooner did he place gentle hands on her dirtied shoulders when she inhaled sharply and lifted her head, eyes screwed shut tight. "What did she show you?" He asked in a softened voice that she could hear despite the war going on around them, concerned lines deepening his frown when a low groan of remorse and frustration escaped his goddess. "Eve, sweet…"

Green eyes opening to rest and shortly focus on his mismatched gaze, Evelyn gave a weary exhale. "He's here… Thor, h-he… slew everyone who stood in his way, even his own daughter, all for his godforsaken madness…" She growled the last word, shaking her head as frustration and disgust lingered in the fore of her mind.

He looked below at the battles going on, at their friends that were driving back Thanos' hordes, before looking on her again, "all the more reason to cut him down where he stands. We can destroy him, Eve, all of us." He said with resolve, gripping her shoulders in that way only he could, watching her gaze rest on him again before he bumped foreheads with her and felt her tremble.

She lifted her hands to lightly curl her fingers in his hair, feeling her anxiety melt away with his reassuring gesture, puffing as her eyes opened to mind the thin scar on his right cheek, "You stubborn, overgrown, wonderful lug." She heard the laugh that thrummed in his chest at the petname.

He cupped her cheek on reflex as he looked on her, his goddess that he would do anything for, before their stares broke when sensing something shift in the atmosphere.

Evelyn bristled as she felt their enemy's presence, oddly familiar to her even though it was her predecessor who knew the bastard better than she did, her eyes bright with resolve. "Shall we?"

Thor noted her resolve, and –if he had to put his finger on it— posthumous rage from her predecessor, letting a rueful smile curve his lips. "For Asgard."

 **}o{**

Heavy footfalls passing by her shook her out of unconsciousness.

Focusing on the oversized alien that approached Wanda, the Valkyrie cast her gaze elsewhere to look for her fellow blonde who had, like her, been knocked out by the burst of power that had shaken the rest of the jungle. Minding that he would be okay, she looked to the titan who was intent on getting the orange Stone, enough to where he didn't pay notice to her climbing back to her feet. She looked around for Gungnir, internally cursing at seeing it lay yards away, broken in two. _So goes that idea_ , she thought as she quietly drew a knife from her belt and refocused on what lay before her.

Reversing time with the green Stone in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, Thanos knocked Wanda away before she could act and snatched Vision by the throat to remove the orange gem. Letting the android drop at his feet, the purple beast gave a snarl of anger when the Valkyrie jumped him from behind and successfully jammed her blade into the soft flesh of his left side. Reaching with his right hand, he caught a fistful of blonde and threw her forward so she landed in a heap only yards infront of Vision.

Roslynn hastily scrambled to her feet with another knife in hand, as she stated with a cold glare, " _That_ was for Heimdall."

"That was vain _and_ foolish, Asgardian!" Thanos spat in the same tone as he yanked her blade out, seeing the purple Power Stone shine just as he was about to destroy the irritating woman, looking heavenward as a ferocious blast of lightning barreled into his chest, knocking him back a good few feet. Smoke chugged up into the air from the gold gauntlet he had used to catch the brunt of the attack, and Thanos aimed up at the Asgardian king before several green-glowing tree roots sprung up from the jungle floor to wrap around him and drag him to his knees, further incensing the alien.

Evelyn touched down before Thor did, sparing a brief look at Roslynn, approaching the ensnared Thanos to regard the angered glint in his beady eyes that met her gaze, "There's a special place in hell for monsters like you." She said lowly.

Thanos sneered at her curse, "You look just like her, you know… Athena fought with all she had in her, sacrificed her own people in order to cut me down, solely because she wasn't wise enough to see that my plan would come to fruition. Athena ran like the cowardly witch she was, bleeding across the universe, only to leave her powers in the hands of a pitiful Terran." He allowed a chuckle, looking from Evelyn to Thor who came forth. "I never meant to murder your people, Asgardian… they were merely in my way, like your idiotic friends I had to knock some sense into on my way here…" He chuckled again before allowing a gasp of pain when Stormbreaker's blade rammed into his chest, his eyes flicking up at the god responsible.

"I told you you'd pay for that." Thor growled, digging the blade deeper, seeing the injured beast grimace at his state.

Finding the roots had slackened a little when the witch's attention wasn't fixated on him, Thanos found strength to move his gauntlet-wielding hand. "Impressed as I am at your combined mercy... you should've gone for the head." He snapped his fingers.

" **NO**!" Roslynn shrieked, quickly covering her eyes when two separate lights, both just as blinding, enveloped the clearing. Tears started to burn her eyes as the light dimmed, and she lowered her raised arms to look on where Thor, Evelyn and Thanos were to see Thanos had broken away and held his now-charred gauntlet to his chest.

Both Evelyn and Thor had been protected from the blast, a subconscious action done by her predecessor, in the familiar green glow that faded as they regarded the injured titan.

"What did you do!" Thor demanded of their enemy, who looked just as surprised as they did, meeting his gaze before Thanos fled from sight in a bluish-black cloud.

Evelyn shook her head despite the swell of failure came over her, looking at Thor who had snapped to, his searching gaze finding hers automatically. "We lost, didn't we?" She heard herself ask in a voice that was too soft and hurt to be hers, feeling her heart ache something awful at their reality that hit him like a truck, to which she reflexively reached for him and took comfort when he pulled her close.

"Thor!" Steve's voice called before he and Natasha came into the clearing to find said god and Evelyn holding each other, looking away from them to Roslynn who went to his side, his blue eyes locking on her darkened brown. "Where'd he go... Rose? Where's Thanos?" He asked carefully, seeing her shake her head.

"Steve, I..." Roslynn began before looking past the canopies as storm clouds growled from someplace above, feeling a cold fist form in the pit of her belly at sensing the atmosphere shift for the second time in one day.

"Steve?" Bucky called unsurely from behind, causing the named man to look to his old friend whose body faded into a dust cloud just as the former's eyes met his.

"Oh no..." Evelyn grumbled as they had seen Bucky disappear, Athena's warning resurfacing, watching Steve approach the dust pile where he had been to see all that was left was his gun.

Roslynn looked around at their odd party, finding Steve and Natasha were still present, starting to take a measure of relief before looking on Loki who had placed a hand on the grieving Rocket's shoulder. She smiled a little and approached them to see that they were okay just as Loki looked up at her before he froze when sensing something amiss. Smile dropping faster than lightning, Roslynn broke the distance between them to throw her arms around her friend. "Not you, not you too...!" She vowed, knotting her fingers in his hair as he held fast to her, refusing to look at the dust that started to break away from his right arm.

Loki looked at her desperate brown eyes that searched his to see that this wasn't some sick nightmare, releasing her to run his fingers through her blonde locks, watching tears gather even as his remaining arm turned to dust. "I'm sorry, Rose, I truly am..."

Roslynn shook her head fervently as he disappeared from her very arms into a dust cloud, leaving her to sink to her knees amidst the dust. She slammed a fist into the ground as a loud sob escaped her, having bowed her head only to look up when a gloved hand was offered to help her up, meeting the saddened blue eyes of Natasha. She accepted her aid and stood, giving her a nod of thanks, looking for Thor to see him holding fast to Evelyn and looking beyond her at where Loki had disappeared.

* * *

 **first off, hope you're all doing okay. secondly, turns out i AM going into Endgame. don't fret, okay, i've got it planned out; sat down and brainstormed how this was going to go, merely because if you haven't heard yet, Thor 4 is in progress and i for one intend to incorporate that into this fic too. i say that but idk what it will look like, i mean the movie doesn't come until next yr (2020.. yikes right?), so who knows. but yeah, i've seen Endgame twice already and (as much of a mess as most of it was), after brainstorming.. i think it can work.**

 **also! a reviewer recently suggested i change the Category for this fic to _Avengers_ , so that's why this fic isn't in the _Thor_ category anymore. the ficlet for this, though, _Stardust_ , IS still in the _Thor_ category so feel free to check that out if you want. also ty to Guest for the suggestion! bcos of that there've already been Four (4) new people (angelbg, Castiel forever, KaylanaAthene, and bratstopmom84) who've faved/followed this fic, you're awesome op :)**

 **i think that's all for now.. going to work on the Endgame chaps this week so maybe this will get updated again before the weekend? lol anyway, thanks for sticking with me so far, and pls feel free to review. they make the world go round and give me reason to smile when i check my email. later!**

 *** _"Lightning Strikes"_ by Rupert Gregson-Williams (fyi this is from the WW soundtrack. still think they should do an X-Over between Diana and Thor buuuut that's just me)**


	45. The Things We Lost

_The Things We Lost (In the Fire)_

* * *

Reaching for the razor, he stopped at seeing that it wasn't where he had last left it. The blonde frowned slightly as he looked in the cabinet nearby to see the bag of razors had been taken as well, his suspicion confirmed when seeing it wasn't just the one razor that had apparently gotten up and walked away. "Damn it…" He grumbled, exiting the bathroom in search of the culprit, knowing (moreso than doubting) that said woman hadn't budged from the main intel station situated in the middle of their living room.

"Still nothing." The other blonde guessed of her comrade who had lowered the phone from her ear to return it to the counter.

"Nope, but Eve didn't say if the com line could reach deep space, so I can't say he's dead…" She shook her head, looking to their fearless leader and the peeved expression adorning his scruffy face, cocking a brow. "I thought you were in the shower." She greeted.

"I did, but apparently we're out of razors." He answered, folding his arms at his chest, returning the cocked-brow expression as he asked, "Where'd you put them?"

Having schooled her face into a blasé expression, the Valkyrie shrugged, "Why're you asking me?" She had protested strongly against his shaving off his beard and had thus far won.

The soldier exhaled as he looked elsewhere, looking back at his girlfriend, swearing he could see the mirth in her brown eyes that met his blue. "Nat, do you have any razors?" Some part of his conscious couldn't believe he was asking that of her, although he imagined she had been asked much more embarrassing things in the past.

"Fresh out. Maybe you should keep the beard, Steve, it's not too bad of a look." Natasha shook her head, unfazed by his question even though she had to hand it to Roslynn that her little trick was funny, turning away to see to something on the computer and therein leaving the two to their squabble. She glanced over her shoulder when hearing Roslynn leave the room in favor of another, seeing Steve shortly follow her leave, an amused smile crossing her lips as she distantly heard the exasperated groan come from her friend.

"You're impossible." Steve griped, having followed her to his room where she had been polishing her knives, standing nearby with his arms folded again, brow set into an unamused scowl.

Roslynn admired the sharpness of the knife she had abandoned earlier, looking up at him from under her brow. "I was just having a bit of fun, Stevie…" she looked down to her whetstone and brushed strands of blonde from sight, adding when he looked off to her shield propped against the left-hand wall, "and I like your beard."

Steve looked on her again, finding she looked both at ease and appealing in her black tank and checkered pajama shorts, rubbing a hand over his face. "Thanks, but the point is that I'm not used to having it…" He thought aloud.

Roslynn looked up at him again, minding the pensive hint in his blue eyes, frowning softly as it didn't take a genius to see he started to think on the wars. She inhaled and set aside her knife set, sitting on her knees to tug on his white muscle shirt, letting him take her hands in his. "Hey, we're going to be okay, yeah? Take it from someone who's been around longer than a hundred years, I've been through worse battles." She gave a short rueful chuckle at that.

"Not to argue, but I have too, y'know." Steve reminded in the same rueful tone, smiling for her when feeling her smaller hands play with his shirt hem, exhaling as she lifted one hand to touch his cheek, "And I'm still shaving it off." He added.

"Alright, but you're sleeping on the couch," Roslynn warned in reluctant defeat, gently slapping his cheek before rocking back on her knees to fold her arms at her chest.

A playful look crossed his face as Steve taunted back, "Depends if you can kick me off the bed, doll." He cocked a brow at the equally playful spark in her brown eyes.

Roslynn sat straighter and poked his chest with a hand as she drawled, "Honey, trust me when I say that I've killed men bigger than you." She smiled when a pout briefly crossed his lips, letting him snatch her poking hand before leaning slightly to take claim of his lips.

"You still haven't won, sweetie," Steve reminded around a groan as he felt her fingers tug at his hair, hearing her growled rebuttal, being first to snap to when a sudden rumble shook the building around them, his arms that had been possessive over her smaller body now holding her tight out of protection.

"If it's that oversized grape, I swear…" Roslynn vowed lowly as she detangled from his grip to grab her sword and its belt, throwing on one of his sweatshirts and following him out of the room.

Those in the compound aside from them, Natasha, Rhodey, Pepper –who had just arrived not long before—and Banner, Evelyn, Thor, and Rocket raced out to the large field nearby to see a spaceship being carried on the shoulders of what looked to be a woman who glowed like the sun. The woman set the ship down gently, stepping away as the hatch doors opened, the glow fading from her person to reveal a blonde who looked a few years older than Evelyn donned in a deep red and blue suit; her brown eyes looked to the welcome wagon and she nodded slightly.

 **}o{**

"Thanos wiped out half the population, just like what he set out to do." Evelyn stated as they had pulled up the missing persons' files they had gathered within the last few weeks, arms folded, looking to Tony who had been put in a wheelchair to attend their meet and the frown on her face deepened a bit at seeing being in space hadn't been kind to him.

"Then where is he now?" Tony asked, looking briefly to her before his gaze returned to lock on Steve.

Steve slightly shook his head, "We don't know; he just opened up a portal and stepped into it." He looked to Roslynn who lingered at his side and was looking on at a picture of Loki filed with the other profiles.

The billionaire looked between the three Asgardians and asked as he looked namely at Thor, "What's up with him?"

"Tony…" The archer started.

"He's pissed, thinks he failed in killing Thanos." Rocket cut in, earning a curious look from the Valkyrie. "But, y'know, there's a lot of that going around… it's what you were gonna say, right, queenie?" He looked to the other woman.

Opening her mouth to retort, Evelyn looked over at Thor who remained silent and looked past her at the profiles, and she puffed softly, "Not in so many words."

Roslynn briefly looked on the archer who stepped away to where Thor sat at the table with his sandwich only to retake her seat next to him and take a hearty drink of her beer bottle, stating for the sake of their new ally Carol Danvers, "We've been hunting Thanos for almost a month, now, but even with the allegedly- _advanced_ tech you Midgardians have at your disposal, we haven't found shit."

"Tony, you fought him…" Steve began as he looked to the named man.

"Who blabbed?" Tony scoffed, "I _didn't_ fight him, I got a planet dropped onto my face _by_ him, while the Baker Street magician gave him the damned stone. There was no fight…"

Steve slightly shook his head again, "Did he give you any coordinates, any indication where he went? Anything?"

"I saw this coming, y'know," Stark answered pointedly, adding with a flippant gesture, "Had a vision, and honestly thought I was dreaming."

"Tony, come on, we need you to…" Steve tried again.

"And I needed you… _past-tense_ , mind you, that overrules you now, so it's too late, bud." Stark retorted snippily, stumbling moreso than straightening out of his chair, unplugging himself from the IV tube in his arm as he went on, "What I really need is a shave… If I remember correctly, what we _really_ needed was a suit of armor around the world! You lot remember, even you two holier-than-thou over there, whether that impacted our ' _freedoms'_ or not… _that's_ what we needed!"

Thor looked on his other half then, noting she shifted a little at seeing their friend so riled, considering calming her when she looked to him with a worried glance before she looked to Stark who shuffled to stand up to Steve. He watched his wife straighten to reenter the proverbial bubble.

Slapping the arc reactor into his palm, Tony stated as he scowled up at the blonde, "You take that, put that on, and you hide…" He froze up and slumped back with his eyes closed when being touched on the back by the archer.

Letting Rhodey take the now-unconscious billionaire, Evelyn looked to the mentioned man before nodding to Steve, "I think he needs a holiday." She said as Rhodey and Bruce wheeled Tony to a room to at last rest.

Carol, having been silent the whole time to absorb that there was only one solution, nodded to herself. "All right, well, you guys stick around and patch him up, and I'll be back." She announced, earning the remaining Avengers' collective look of surprise.

"You're just gonna jet off to go kill Thanos?" Roslynn guessed, being one of the few to snap to, minding the other blonde's resolve as she herself was no stranger to that feeling.

"Obviously." Carol shrugged calmly, turning to leave down the hall.

Evelyn was first after her, "Hang on a second!" When the blonde paused at her words, she met her brown gaze and gestured slightly to the others behind them, adding patiently, "Carol, I know you're dead set on obliterating that monster, but it's not just you here. All of us deserve a shot at killing him."

Carol moved her gaze away from Evelyn's determined green to regard her comrades and state at large, "There're a lot of other planets in the universe, but unfortunately, none of them had you or your friends. Maybe you're right… y'look like you actually know what you're doing, Davies." She looked to the former again with a slight nod.

Minding the elated expression on her lovely face after he had straightened to stand near Rhodey, Thor nodded before asking, "So, where's the bastard gone?"

 **}o{**

Letting Carol attack first, Evelyn was first to follow her entrance into the hut as she summoned thick roots from beneath the building to ensnare Thanos where he had been thrown by the blonde's assault. She glanced over at the blonde who had scrambled to her feet but stopped in attacking him when seeing he was restrained, green meeting brown, looking away when Roslynn shortly lopped Thanos' gauntlet-wielding arm from the rest of him.

Thor had followed the girls' entrance before the others had, looking from the pained titan to the green-glowing roots that kept him down, nodding to Evelyn as he confirmed to Steve, "They've got this."

Rocket, who had been first to inspect the ruined gauntlet, turned it over to find the Stones missing. "Crap…" He grumbled.

Stepping up to the angered alien, Roslynn trained her sword's blade at his throat as she commanded, "Tell us where you put them."

Evelyn tightened the roots around him when seeing he remained defiant, likewise-anger burning in her eyes, "Go on… answer her!" She growled.

"T-the universe required correction… after that, the Stones were basically useless." Thanos bit out, glaring from the Valkyrie to the goddess.

"You destroyed them, then." Thor didn't guess.

Banner took a swing at Thanos, causing Roslynn to duck to stand near Thor, finding their enemy had taken the blow as he was still restrained by Evelyn. " _You murdered trillions! How the hell can you have destroyed them after only using them a month ago?_ " He demanded from inside the Hulk bot.

Spitting out a wad of blood, Thanos glared from the bot to the witch who hadn't budged an inch, "You should be grateful!" He snapped.

Thor rumbled, "Where are the Stones?"

"Gone, reduced to atoms. I used the Stones to therein destroy them, and it… it nearly killed me. The work is done, though, isn't it? As it always will be, I… am inevitable." Thanos answered, beady eyes fixed on the bristling god.

"He's gotta be lying, they're here somewhere. We just need to tear this place apart…" Rhodey proposed as he looked about at his comrades.

Nebula stepped forward as she looked on her ' _father'_ , "My father is many things, but he's not a liar." She stated.

Thanos took comfort at seeing her present, albeit she had befriended Terrans of all species, nodding to her, "thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly…" He started to say before he was silenced at last.

Evelyn minded the ' _thud_ ' when Thanos' headless body hit the floor, looking over at Thor who lowered the dirtied Stormbreaker in hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Rocket asked on behalf of everyone else, looking from Nebula to Thor.

"I went for the head." Thor answered with finality, turning to exit the hut and step into the dying sunlight.

Roslynn watched Evelyn follow his leave before anyone moved, looking out at her old friend as his wife stopped him with a hand to his cheek only to then embrace him and be held tight in response, returning her sword to its scabbard.

* * *

 **while it's been a pain to gather reference for this part of the story (fyi the "avengers: endgame spoilers" tag on tumblr wasn't as useful as i thought), i gotta say this chap and the ones following are coming along well. nvm that the whole "I went for the head" scene makes my heart hurt.. my poor bby :C**

 *** " _Things We Lost in the Fire_ " by Bastille**


	46. All the Colors in Disguise

_All the Colors in Disguise_

* * *

| **Five Years Later** |

" _Sorry to have missed your call; leave a message at the beep, and I guarantee that I'll call you back. Bye!_ "

Puffing slightly at having caught the voicemail, the blonde waited for the ' _beep'_ to speak, "Evee, just checking on you… again. Haven't heard wind of your return yet, according to Nat. Carol and Rhodey haven't come up with anything new, either… Saw Hildie a few months ago, she's managing New Asgard well, considering things. Thor… well, he's managing too. He and Korg have gotten invested in some video game craze… don't ask. I'm still here, at the compound, with Steve; he's been giving group therapy sessions downtown, every other week… we're doing okay, too damned stubborn to give up I guess." She gave a brief chuckle before adding, "Anyway, I'll check in later. Stay safe out there, Eve." Turning the phone's screen off to lock it, she ran her fingers through her braided hair and returned her focus on the romantic movie she had started watching earlier. A snort escaped the blonde at seeing the shitfaced actor say the line _'You complete me'_ , and she shook her head.

Her roommate, who had come into the living room to take a seat on the nearby armchair, commented, "Never figured you for a romantic comedy enthusiast."

Jumping slightly, Roslynn relaxed at seeing the redhead and she remarked, "Blame Steve, we started watching it last night before going to bed."

"Good thing he didn't pick something sappier. Those movies always bore me to sleep." Natasha chuckled at the notion.

"Carol didn't say anything about them coming back?" Roslynn wondered as she had partially overheard the chat the redhead had had with the named captain, looking on her friend.

"She wasn't going to come back yet, didn't say anything about Eve coming home." Natasha cleared her throat and leaned back into the chair's cushion, looking at the potato chip commercial that came on.

Roslynn nodded and started to say something when noticing the puffiness around the other woman's eyes, frowning softly, "Were you thinking about Clint again?" She asked.

Natasha straightened slightly and looked at her as she replied, "Nope, I just have allergies."

"Nat…" The blonde began as the named redhead looked at the TV as if it was suddenly so interesting, smiling wryly as she instead admitted, "It's all right, I miss Thor in the same way."

 **}o{**

"… _he's been giving group therapy sessions downtown, every other week… we're doing okay, too damned stubborn to give up I guess._ " A brief chuckle. " _Anyway, I'll check in later… stay safe out there, Eve_." The click of the other line ending the call finished the voicemail, and she looked on the phone's screen, namely on the photo of she and her then-boyfriend grinning like giddy fools at the camera that she had used as her background for the last several years.

The brunette traced her thumb over his face there, the scruff of his short beard and of his then-long and braided blonde hair framing his chiseled face so damned well, locking the phone a moment later. She exhaled wearily and rubbed her free hand over her face, closing her eyes. "What the hell am I doing?" She wondered aloud.

' _You know you miss him terribly_.' Her voice reminded as it popped into her head, more frequent of late. ' _He needs you still… now more than ever, I feel._ '  
 _  
I know he does_ , she internally replied, _Rocket and Nebula are going back to the compound in a few days, I'll just have them drop me off in Norway… I need him too, Athena.  
_

 **}o{**

This had to be the weirdest week she had ever experienced.

First, Scott Lang –an ex-con turned hero, who had coincidentally helped Steve in Germany not too long ago—had shown up on the compound's doorstep looking for them, only three days ago. Secondly, their odd quartet went to Tony's place to discuss a ' _Time Heist_ ' mission, an opportunity for them all to go back in time to get the Infinity Stones before Thanos ever got his hands on them… Stark wouldn't do it because he was afraid of losing the family he now had, to which she didn't blame him. Thirdly, the only other option was Banner who… well, he had undergone some changes in the last few years.

"Alright, Scott, I'm gonna send you back one week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back to the present in ten seconds. Makes sense?" Banner explained to their volunteer.

Scott absently waved it off, "Perfectly confusing, yeah."

Steve nodded to him, "you've got this, Scott… good luck."

Scott smiled over at him and agreed, "You're right, Captain America."

Roslynn tilted her head when he was then teleported through the machine in the back of the large van, looking over at Banner, who had somehow transformed himself into a cross between the Hulk and his usual self, for a moment before shaking her head. "Still not used to it." She mused.

"Makes two of us," Natasha nodded sagely.

Bruce rolled his eyes at the women's commentary, giving a countdown as he flipped several switches on the control panel. "Three… two… one!"

The four of them looked at the portal when Scott reappeared, granted he had apparently aged back about twenty years.

"Uh, guys… this doesn't feel right!" The young Scott said unsurely as Bruce flicked a few more switches before sending him back… only to have a much-older Scott reappear instead. Bruce repeated the process only for a baby version of Scott to appear.

Roslynn slapped her forehead. "For the record, you couldn't beg me to go through this… this schmutz." She said with a flippant gesture at their guinea pig as Steve moved past her to kill the power for the final time.

" _'Schmutz'?_ " Bruce echoed as Scott reappeared as his normal self, Natasha and Steve also looking at the blonde.

"Sometimes Steve complains in Yiddish, in bed." Roslynn defended as she jerked a thumb over at the now flush-faced blonde.

"Guys, I think someone peed my pants… but I can't tell if it was Old me… or Baby me." Scott piped up rather unsurely.

Pretending their friends weren't still shooting him looks, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and exited the lab. "Thanks, Rosie." He grumbled.

"No problem, honey!" Roslynn said cheerily as he went.

 **}o{**

The smell of the busy jetty tried to assail her nose.

She had been dropped off only a mile or so from New Asgard, glad to put the raccoon's cheery sass behind her even if for a bit, walking the rest of the way once passing the sign for the developing town which was little more than a wharf. She stepped around the men and women working around her, looking to the in-progress castle not too far from the jetty, and giving a short exhale of resignation.

"Thought you weren't coming back for another few weeks!" A female voice called behind her, and when she turned to greet the caller, it was the brunette Valkyrie who stood there with a wooden crate tucked against her left hip. The other woman sported a raised brow as her brown eyes minded the returned queen and her bobbed head of brown. "Not a bad look on you." She added as the latter came up to her, shifting her weight.

"Got homesick, actually… and Ros' voicemails were filling up my box. Thank you for managing New Asgard, though, Brunnhilde, you've got this place running like a tight ship." Evelyn looked away for a moment before extending a grateful look to the named woman.

Brunnhilde let an acknowledging smirk cross her lips at the queen's words, looking to a shack-of-a-hut not far away from them, nodding to it. "He's been there for the last few years… he comes out once a month or so, but only to restock on supplies." She informed calmly, catching the unfamiliar look on the archer's face as she had followed her nod.

"Right… thank you." Evelyn nodded back, shouldering her quiver on habit and turning away to walk up to the shack. She suppressed the urge to burst in and possibly scare the hell out of him, squaring her shoulders to gather her wits about her. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought before delivering two sharp knocks to the door.

"It's open!" His familiar voice called from inside when she considered knocking again.

Swallowing hard as she felt her heart ache somewhere in her chest at hearing his voice, Evelyn exhaled softly and opened the door to first be greeted with an overwhelming stink.

* * *

 **oh look a wild Cliffhanger appeared!**

 *** " _Yellow Light_ " by Of Monsters and Men**


	47. Like Real People Do

_Like Real People Do_

* * *

Trying not to cough on the stink that permeated the air of the shack, she walked into the small foyer and looked around the living room to see most of the walls were highlighted by the large TV's glowing screen where Korg and Miek were playing some video game.

"If you're the cleaning lady, I've told Hildie that we can clean up after ourselves… your work isn't necessary…" The reason for her return stated from the corner of the room, causing her to poke her head in and see him seated on a beige decorative chair with a couple of doilies on the arm-ends. She had to blink once to see that he had gained a few pounds, not to mention that his hair and beard had grown out as well.

How he looked didn't matter to her, though, he was still the Thor she had fallen for, who had made her feel alive, and the very same man she married…

"Queenie, is that you?" Korg derailed her from her thoughts, causing her to snap to and coincidentally making Thor drop his controller. The Kronan waved when she focused on him and Miek who were on the large couch and smiled at his cheery face. "Miek was right, figured you'd come home soon!" He added with a gesture to the purple alien.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Evelyn chuckled as she fully stepped into the living room, looking from them to the blonde who had paused in retrieving his controller to look back at her, "Told you I'd be back." She shrugged.

Shock falling away from his bearded face, Thor idly traced the buttons on the controller in hand as he nodded, "So you did. How was space?" He asked, sobering fast as if he hadn't just drunk half of a pack of beer with Korg.

Evelyn shrugged again, "Didn't find much, just the same of what's here on earth. Ah-um, can we talk in private?" She slightly fidgeted as if she didn't want to speak with him infront of an audience.

Thor, recalling how he had felt when she left three years ago, briefly resisted the urge to decline her invitation before the reminder of how much he had missed her resurfaced and stuck itself into the fore of his mind. He put the controller down and left the headset with it, padding past the couch to go down the short hall where his room was, hearing her lighter footsteps follow his lead. Letting her into his room –which was somewhat shabby, but it was still useable by his standards— he closed the door behind her entrance and let out a wry exhale. "Have you told the others that you're back?" He asked, choosing to keep it casual even though by rights he wanted to know if she was ashamed of him… _he_ would be, if he were in her shoes, but his subconscious stubbornly clung to the fact that she loved him no matter what he looked like.

"No, actually… Ros has been asking for me to come home, but I wanted to see _you_ , before anything." Evelyn shook her head, having found a seat on the edge of the bed, smiling slightly at the rumpled state of his blankets that matched the rest of the room. "Thor, I…"

"You cut your hair, too… it fits you, honestly. Didn't know there were salons out in the cosmos…" Thor cut in with a wry chuckle, rubbing his nose with a finger.

Evelyn knew him well enough to know his small talk was only to stall the proverbial elephant, running a hand through her hair. "I… I'm glad you're not upset, with my leaving. I honestly wish I _hadn't_ , though, only because I've missed you terribly." Her vision started to blur around the corners of her eyes then, and she cleared her throat as she hastily wiped her eyes, "God, you deserve a better wife than a… a bloody coward like me who turned a-and ran…" She trailed off as the lump of emotions settled in her throat, sniffing and slightly perking up when he sat with her on the edge.

"I… I think you would've been ashamed, anyway, to see me like this…" Thor also cleared his throat, voice somewhat scratchy with his respective lump of emotions, looking to her when hearing her soft chuckle. He stiffened slightly when she met his stare with puffy eyes and touched his right cheek, slender fingers tracing the scar as if she was trying to remember how he had earned it. Out of habit, his larger hand covered hers, thick fingers holding her hand to his cheek, his mismatched eyes flicking from their hands to rest on her again as she gave a soft and shaky exhale.

Evelyn tilted her head a bit and said quietly, "You're the stubborn lug that I married, Thor, the man I love more than anything… I couldn't fathom being ashamed of you." A small soft smile found its place on her lips, widening slowly when seeing the relief brighten his mismatched eyes, and she let him keep her hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Barely stifling a groan at her affection, another thing about her he had missed in the last few years, Thor's free arm found her shoulders as he leaned his head against hers. "I've missed you too, Evee… and sorry about the smell." He added rather embarrassedly, granted he didn't have to be embarrassed for long because she laughed.

 **}o{**

Catching the pancake in the pan as it had flipped in the air on accident, she exhaled in relief. "Nearly lost that one… So, this… Scott bloke, he came up with the whole plan, did he?" A pause as she listened to the caller before she sounded shocked, "Stark's on board with it… Shit, guess the world is coming to an end if that happened, isn't it?"

Having ambled into the kitchen when smelling the cooking breakfast, after locating a blue hoodie to throw on along with his sweat pants, the blonde paused in going to greet her at mention of the billionaire. He cocked a brow when his wife turned at sensing him in the room, giving a small wave when she smiled at him before she gestured he sit at the table, which wasn't as grand as he imagined she wished it would be. He pouted playfully at her ordering him to sit down, seeing her turn away from tending to the cooking bacon to put a hand on her hip and cock a brow in return, a smug smile crossing his lips when her serious look started to crumble the longer their stares held. He winked at her before doing as told, knowing without looking that she smiled proudly before turning back to the food.

"Just tell Steve to keep his knickers on, we'll be along… probably after two? Not sure, His Royal Highness just came in for breakfast." Evelyn chuckled, imagining both the mentioned god and the woman on the other line rolled their eyes at the same time, adding, "See you lot soon." She pulled the phone away from her ear and tapped the screen once before locking it, puffing as she moved the cooked bacon and sausage links from the skillet onto a plate. "Sorry, multi-tasking." She greeted him.

Thor had left his seat to help her with the plates, pretending his stomach didn't growl loudly at the smell of the cooked meat, taking the plate she had and putting it on the table. "You didn't have to do this, sweet," he returned, pecking her on the forehead before letting her sit first.

"Just consider it my catching up on domestic duties… besides, can't constantly be fueled by hot wings, pizza, and booze, can you?" She shrugged as she handed him the plate stocked with the dozen-or-so scrambled eggs before serving herself any, taking the plate with the sausage and bacon to serve herself a few links. "Finally called Ros back, she said they've got something interesting."

Having gotten his share of eggs and meat, along with two of the four pancakes she had already put down, the blonde cocked a brow between digging into his eggs, "And just what is it you two were plotting? I know her, too well at this point, so what's going on?" He asked.

The brunette tapped the spoon on the edge of her mug's lip, taking that moment to pause as she felt he wouldn't exactly like what she was going to say, clearing her throat. "Stark and Banner, and Scott too –he's one of the blokes who helped Steve in Germany, while we were away—have come up with a… well, a way to get the Stones back. And stop… him." She heard him swallow hard on the last bit, looking at him, "Thor, it's a chance…"

" _'A chance_ ' to get killed, this time?" Thor cut in, straightening from the table as his limbs worked before he could think of stopping them, seeing guilt darken her eyes as she stood when he did, shaking his head and looking away.

"I understand you're upset, Thor, but it makes sense! Doesn't it…?" Evelyn wondered quietly, stepping closer to him to touch his cheek, letting him pull her close with an arm around her hips, meeting his somewhat hurt gaze.

Thor shook his head again as he looked off at the dark paneling of the kitchen, stating with purpose, "Even if it does, I can't… I will _not_ let you get anywhere near that monster. You came back to me, for the gods' sakes, and I… I can't lose you again." His arm tightened on her out of reflex, and he paused slightly when she pressed her lips to his, sharply inhaling as he reciprocated, before grumbling when she broke away with closed eyes. "Evelyn…"

"You won't lose me, okay? I'm not leaving here… at least not without you." Evelyn breathed, reminding him how she was nearly as stubborn as he was –which would always be one of her best facets— and, cupping his cheek on reflex, she added with some gentility, "Roslynn needs you too, you know… she knows you're afraid to fail again, as I do, but you won't fail… you won't. We believe in you, Thor, always have… and always will."

Allowing a soft smile at mention of the Valkyrie, considered like a sister for as long as he had known her, Thor's smile faltered a smidge as he looked on his wife. "Was cooking breakfast part of your persuasion?" He wondered.

Evelyn's serious expression crumbled again with a chuckle, and she tilted her head, "It was a bonus?"

A snort escaped her husband at her answer, and Thor closed his eyes only to duck and rest his forehead against her neck, groaning exasperatedly. "And yet again, I am prey to the bewitchment of a goddess who so happens to be my wife." He said into her shirt collar.

"The very same who can't go galivanting without you present, you stubborn and wonderful lug." Evelyn retorted calmly as she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling for him when his lips found the healing bruise he had made the night before.

 **}o{**

"And _noone_ bothered telling me that Cap complains in Yiddish?" Stark demanded, rather hurt, as he toted some coils along to where the platform was being built.

Roslynn rolled her eyes, "Only in private, Mr. Stank." She smiled serenely when the billionaire stiffened at the name and scowled at her, shrugging as she explained, "Rhodey blabbed."

"If anything, it sounds fitting." A familiar British voice said behind the blonde, causing her to jump, the former smirking proudly. "Been a while, hasn't it, Tin-Man?" She greeted her other friend.

Tony smirked back at the archer, "Just when I was starting to miss your bland demeanor… love the new do, Green Arrow." He turned away to continue working. "Glad you brought Jim Morrison, by the way!"

Evelyn shot a rude hand gesture at his back before smiling at the mildly exasperated look from the blonde, shrugging, "You called?"

Roslynn sighed slightly, "Almost died of shock when you called back…" She noted the familiar brightening of the other's green eyes and let a knowing smile cross her lips, "I guess ' _breakfast'_ went well?"

Thor, after greeting and talking with Steve for a minute while snagging a beer from the kitchen and no sooner finding the two women talking, commented as he came forward, "In her defense, the pancakes were amazing." He tipped up his dark shades to smile on the other blonde.

Roslynn minded that he looked like a Viking on holiday before she stepped up to him to take his shades and inspect them, "The glasses did nothing for your face, genius… you're his wife, Eve, you could've told him." She chided, looking to the other woman.

"I did," Evelyn chuckled when the god took his shades back from Roslynn's offered hand, looking past them at the large portal base where Stark, Banner, and Rocket were working. "Blimey."

"And you're expecting all of us to get on that?" Thor asked as he minded the reflective panels that framed the large circular pad.

"Except me, yeah. Already told Steve that I'd man the control consul while you lot go back in time… To be safe." Roslynn explained with a nod, minding her friends for a moment before lamenting, "And then there's the suits…"

* * *

 **so Endgame with its faults may be canon, but we don't deal with 1000% canon 'round these parts, do we? anyway, thank you, guys, for sticking with me so far. it means a lot, honestly.**

 *** " _Like Real People Do_ " by Hozier (i consider this song like a tribute-ish song for Thorelyn; can't change my mind)**


	48. Slightly Sarcastic Weather

_Slightly Sarcastic Weather_

* * *

Wiping dust from her glasses that she lifted to be tucked behind her ears, which she only used when doing research that would sometimes cause eye strain, Evelyn rocked back into her chair with the borrowed comp notebook and a pen in hand.

Considering that Thor wasn't as on board with their coming back to all this, she took it upon herself to be the note-taker for the both of them. She and the others –predominantly those who hadn't had firsthand exposure to those cursed trinkets in the past—had to sit in the conference room to brainstorm and figure out where and when the Stones would have been prior to Thanos coming to collect them.

"Do we pass the class if we correctly guess where they all were at one point in the universe?" Roslynn wondered blandly from her chair next to Thor's, having started doodling a catapult on one corner of her notebook page.

Steve slightly shook his head at her sass as the blonde at her side chuckled, "There's six Stones, so since _you're_ so eager, _Ros_ , let's start with the Aether. The three of you were first to come in contact with it." He gestured to his lover whose smirk shifted to a pout at his turning the tables.

"Fun fact, we _almost_ left the Aether here on Midgard… but Odin thought otherwise, considering you lot wouldn't know shit about controlling it." Roslynn lamented as she gestured with her pencil to the large screen before them where the image of the dubbed Reality Stone showed.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the somewhat-unearthed bitterness the blonde had with that situation, calmly continuing for her, "Rose has a point, but it was actually _my_ doing at the start. My old friend Jane was doing research in London on a celestial phenomenon called the Convergence –which was, in itself, completely mental; don't recommend it—where she was first to come in contact with it. Thor and I took her to Asgard because it was slowly draining her of life… I'm guessing that's another facet of it. Anyway, after the Dark Elves came for it and ransacked the palace, the four of us took Jane off-world to have it removed on its' home planet of Svartalfheim. In conclusion, after destroying the Elves, Asgard resealed it and sent it away to Knowhere where Odin believed it would be safe."

" _'The four of you'?_ " Rhodey asked, looking up first from his note-taking as the others who hadn't gone through said experience were absorbing her explanation.

"Loki went with us… actually we committed treason together to get the Aether out of Asgard, it was a lot of fun at the time… Faked his death, though." Thor answered this time, earning a wry smile from Evelyn, reaching to gently shove Roslynn next to him who had been silent since.

"Wait, why's it called the Reality Stone if it had the ability to act like a parasite?" Scott piped up from the end of the large table before them, holding his pen up as if raising his hand.

"It can predominantly warp the user's reality to however they want or don't want it, and also I'm guessing because Thor's grandfather had it sealed away for so long it acquired the parasitic ability. Odin said it was considered as a living organism, but it seems as though it was older than the Nine Realms." Evelyn explained pensively, minding the curious look she earned from Steve and shrugging as she tapped her temple to remind him.

The rest of the day went on with the odd party going down the list of gems, with Roslynn helping out when they came across the Space Stone –commonly named the Tesseract by both Midgard and Asgard— at one point.

"Quill stole the Orb from Morag," Rocket stated when they came to the Power Stone that evening.

"Is that a person?" Banner asked around a mouthful of ice cream for the sake of the majority who hadn't been to said planet.

Rocket rubbed a paw over his face, "Morag's a _planet_ , and Quill is a person." He clarified.

"A planet like in outer space?" Scott asked with a noodle hanging out from his mouth.

"Aww look, it's like a puppy all happy and everything… do you wanna go to space, puppy?" Rocket mocked as he poked at the mentioned man.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at his sass as she swallowed on a bite of her pizza slice and let Roslynn take the last two slices from her box.

Their studying went on into the wee hours of the night, with only Natasha, Stark, Banner, and Roslynn awake. The others had already retired; Roslynn had promised Steve she would be along and watched Thor and Evelyn retire to their room when the clock struck one in the morning.

"Time, Mind, Space…" The blonde grumbled to herself as she gnawed on the side of her pencil, having stood to her feet to both stretch her legs and also look on the large screen and pull up the images of the three mentioned gems. The only time all three Stones were in one exact location was back in 2012 when… "Shit, guys…" She gaped as the proverbial lightbulb came on.

"Three of the Stones were in New York." Natasha stated as the same conclusion came at her like a freight train, looking to the other woman who had turned to she, Stark and Banner as the other two were sprawled on the table and floor (respectively).

"Loki had both the Space and Mind Stones." Roslynn said quietly, imagining that the whole compound would awaken if her voice was any louder, looking to Stark and Banner as they had both straightened at the realization.

"Seriously?" Banner was first to recover, slightly gaping.

"I figured _Rock of Ages_ had a couple of tricks up his sleeve, just didn't consider that he was greedy… No wonder you dropped him." Stark agreed with a scoff and respective nod to the Valkyrie.

Roslynn shook her head, "It wasn't that, he told me himself that it was Thanos who had loaned him the Mind Stone." _Did he know that he had two Infinity Stones in his possession?_ She wondered more to herself. "Odin sent away the Aether because it was dangerous to have both it and the Tesseract in Asgard's vault, let alone on the same planet…" She muttered as she looked on the images again.

"Then that leaves the Time Stone somewhere in the city…" Banner commented as he pulled up the image of the green gem on the screen.

 **}o{**

The blow would have probably made her whole body quake if she wasn't prepared for it.

She drew her palm back and jabbed him in the chest with her free arm, sidestepping the rebuttal of a punch, puffing. "If you want to quit for tonight…" She offered as they faced each other.

Knowing her suggestion was moreso for his sake than a hollow taunt, he slightly shook his head and dove for her legs, nearly snatching them in his grasp when she swerved. The blonde pulled himself to his feet as fast as he could, which was easy considering he still had his strength, turning in time to block her sharp kick with the side of his right arm. He seized the chance to grab her pant leg, seeing the beginnings of a bemused smirk on her face drop when he did, yanking her towards him only to let her hit the nearby padded wall back-first. He gave a brief bark of a laugh at his victory, looking on his partner who had slumped against the wall. "Shit, shit, shit…" He swore as he went to her aid, dropping to his knees when he came close, "Sweet, are you hurt…?" He asked.

With a slight grunt the brunette lunged and knocked him onto his back, barely stifling a squeak when he flipped her on reflex, so she was on the floor instead. "O-ow, blimey…" She wheezed, looking up at her partner who hovered over her for a moment before letting her head drop back onto the mat with a groan.

"I knew it was a bad idea, for Rosie to teach you that one." Thor lamented as he sat back on his rear, wiping his brow of perspiration.

Evelyn smiled up at him with a wry chuckle, folding her arms at her belly, "Should be lucky I rarely use it on you." The last time they had sparred had been a few months after she had started living on Asgard with him, and to date she believed he had only let her win because he didn't want to hurt her.

He smiled wryly at that and observed, "Aye, but I think you've actually perfected it in the last few years."

She shook her head and laughed quietly, hearing him laugh with her, taking his left hand when seeing the ring he wore. "I wondered why else you wore those gloves…" She mused as she let him retrieve his hand, looking up at him with softened eyes as her free hand had risen to the thin silver chain she wore where she had hidden her own ring, looking on the vines forming the band.

Brushing a few strands of blonde from his view, Thor smiled warmly at the thoughtful manner she sported when examining her ring. "You think she loves him?" He wondered as she sat up.

"Yeah, looks like," Evelyn answered around loosening her neck muscles, somewhat wincing at hearing a noticeable crack, looking at the pensive light in his mismatched eyes and she hugged her calves to keep her position. "Steve's had it bad for her since they first met… And honestly, after all they've both been through, they deserve to be happy." She added thoughtfully.

Thor smiled in the same manner and brushed his fingers against her cheek, earning a fond look. "Not too keen on those suits, honestly." He mused.

Evelyn wrinkled her nose at the reminder, "But red is your color… always was." She defended, knowing she had more reason to despise the suits because the mentioned color did nothing for her.

Thor nodded along at her reason, earning a soft laugh from her, smiling before he leaned in to kiss her slowly, drawing away a little when her hands found themselves fisted in his loose shirt, hearing the quelled grumble in her throat as he met her warmed green eyes, "I'm glad you're here." He said quietly, earnestly.

Smiling fondly, Evelyn released his shirt in favor of holding his bearded face in her hands. "I wish you wouldn't confess your heart and soul when you snog like that…" She chided before kissing his forehead and releasing him.

Thor sulked for a moment as he watched her straighten to her feet, accepting the hand of aid as he stood too, perking up when she dragged him out of the training room by their clasped hands. He smiled knowingly at her subtlety albeit he knew where they were going, crooning so only she could hear, "Whatever my queen demands."

* * *

 **short chap is short, i know, but the next two will be longer i promise. anyway i totally forgot to do a(n) s/o last chap to Zoie10135,  3, , Night-Nokori, LadyLily18, and Ensign Outlander for the latest faves and follows. thanks guys!1**

 *** " _London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines_ " by Panic! at the Disco**


	49. By the Blood of My Hand

_By the Blood of My Hand_

* * *

"For the love of God, Bruce, I've got this." Roslynn assured the physicist, shooing him along to join the others.

Banner shook his head as he left her to the control consul, looking to Steve who hung back, "Says she's got it under control." He said.

Steve smiled wryly at that and approached the woman who leaned her hip against the post near the consul, "You've got this, then?" He wondered.

Roslynn minded the amused twinkle in his eyes and gently shoved his shoulder, "Ask me that _again_ and see if I won't break your nose." She warned, wrinkling her nose as she minded the red and white suit he wore, shooing his hand off when he tousled her hair she'd drawn into a loose tail, "Steve…!"

"I've seen you punch, doll, so believe me when I say that I know," Steve laughed, taking her hand and tugging her closer, minding the familiar softness in her brown eyes when she regarded his affection. "Roslynn, the bravest girl I've met who punches like a freight train, I… Well, I don't think I could've enjoyed these last several years without you at my side, and it's not like I've said this before, to other women, so I'm not too good at it… Rosie, what I'm trying to say is…"

"I love you too." Roslynn said softly, having watched him sober with an unfamiliar look on his boyish face and, at seeing the heat in his ears color his cheeks, she shrugged with a chuckle, "I first came here, to the most miserable and defenseless planet I'd ever seen, and I didn't expect to meet you. A wonder boy who's too bullheaded to stand by and let others do what you've been given the ability to do… You're also the biggest moron I've ever known, but I… I do love you, Stevie."

Blue eyes fondly regarding the likewise blush in her cheeks, Steve leaned in to kiss her when pausing at hearing the room was dead silent. He minded her eyes that looked around him with daggers in her stare and he exhaled wearily, looking back to see their friends were listening the whole time.

"All right, pay up, jackasses." Rocket was first to break the silence, looking around at the humans who had taken wagers, earning an eye-roll from Nebula nearby.

"Uh, Build-a-Bear, we've got a mission to do, remember?" Stark retorted, looking at the embarrassed couple and adding, "Congrats, guys; if you wanna go celebrate or, y'know, get married, we can wait a minute."

"That reminds me, Eve; you owe me fifty bucks." Clint gestured to his fellow archer.

Evelyn shrugged innocently, "Can't, mate, Nat and I agreed to pay for Tony's medical bills in the event of Ros killing him."

"Wait, you _both_ figured Blondie would kill me first? I'm shocked!" Said man gaped as he looked between the two women.

"Actually the three of us figured that Rosie would maim you before we went through with this mission." Thor corrected with a serene smile extended to the mentioned blonde.

Steve, who had a firm grip on his lover's sweatshirt collar to ensure that she wouldn't go through with the deed, put in before the proverbial fur could fly, " _Guys!_ It's now or never."

 **}o{**

 _Oh nostalgia_ …

Their odd party had split up into three teams with she being partnered with Thor and Rocket to retrieve the Reality Stone. Roslynn stayed behind to man the controls, as promised.

Sneaking about the palace, which was interesting to her because she hadn't been in the palace for too long before duty called, was much easier than Rocket had said it would be given she could cloak the three of them. It was rather awkward having Rocket cling to her back while Thor held onto her hand, but at least they were invisible.

Evelyn heard the raccoon growl a curse when their odd trio passed through the dungeons and Thor's somewhat-slackened grip on her hand caused her to see he stopped just before a cell where a familiar face lounged inside. She bit back a groan just as her other half was about to reveal himself to the past Loki, grabbing onto his hoodie front and dragging him after her lead.

"The hell were you thinking?" Rocket hissed when they took a short pause in an empty corridor far enough from the dungeons, scowling up at the blonde. He didn't get an answer as they heard footsteps, causing the trio to duck behind a nearby alcove corner.

Evelyn poked her head out to see a few servant girls delivering dresses to past-Jane, recalling the day after Thanos came when she called her only to find that Jane was gone too… She ducked back into the alcove when the girls left Jane's room, exhaling steadily. "Right, she's alone now. Rocket, you've got that extractor thing?" She asked.

"Yeah, 'course I got it… She's your friend, one of you has to get it." Rocket withdrew the device and offered it to Thor.

"She barely knew me, it would be completely weird…" Thor shook his head, looking past them at the corridor across the way as he snapped to at something he didn't expect to see.

Evelyn followed his gaze before zipping after him when he left the alcove to get closer, looking on the kind face of his mother. "Frigga?" She murmured, minding his entranced expression.

"Ain't she a fancy broad… who is she, anyway?" Rocket wondered of the couple, having jumped onto Thor's shoulder to see the same woman who looked as blonde as said god.

"The queen…" Evelyn said quietly.

"My mum… she dies today." Thor spoke, voice quiet even as the horrible memory of her demise resurfaced, slightly starting when being touched on the back by a gentle hand and meeting his other half's green eyes.

Evelyn minded the resurfaced pain in his eyes, and she inhaled before looking to the expectant raccoon, "Give us a minute; you can do the job better than us, anyway, you're small." She reasoned with a nod at Jane's doors.

Rocket looked from her to the nostalgic Thor and groaned under his breath before leaving them to do the job.

Thor shook his head when she turned to him again, looking elsewhere, "I can't do this, Eve… getting the Stone is one thing, but seeing the both of them, alive, when we can warn them…"

"Darling, you know we can't. Tampering with the events of the past will only complicate the future… I know it's your mum, and Loki, but we… we just can't. I would give my right hand to keep your mum alive, to make up for the pain I brought upon your family, you know I would…" Evelyn reminded even though a familiar lump started to take residence in her throat, and she stroked his cheek on habit, smiling when he kept her hand.

"It was both our faults that it happened, you forget." Thor returned as he lowered her hand in his, running his free hand through his hair as he glanced over at where his mother stood telling her maids that she would be fine on her own, "But maybe you're right about the other thing…"

"What ' _other thing'?_ " A different voice asked from behind Evelyn, making the couple jump and face the owner to find it was Frigga who had overheard them.

"O-oh, it's been a minute, my queen!" Evelyn lied quickly, shifting a bit to try and shield Thor as he didn't look how he did before, forcing a convincing smile.

The older woman raised both brows as she looked between the couple, minding the other woman's shorter hair before settling her gaze on her son who looked a bit wider as well as having mismatched eyes. Realization coming upon her, Frigga slightly shook her head as she approached the couple to touch Evelyn's cheek, minding the unfamiliar guilt in her expectant eyes. "You two aren't very adept at sneaking, are you?" She chuckled, lowering her hand from Evelyn's face to look on her oldest who hastily averted his gaze. "What happened to your eye?" She asked.

Evelyn had stepped aside a bit to let the queen approach her son, squaring her shoulders to maintain some measure of control over the blasted guilt that gnawed on her as the seconds passed.

"O-oh well, you remember the time in training when I got hit in the face with that broadsword…" Thor lied, looking to be less as in control of his emotions, shooting a vain look over at his wife who wasn't looking at him but at his mother with sobered eyes.

Frigga regarded the thin scar beneath his right eye and she shook her head with a soft smile on her face, "the future hasn't been kind to you, has it… either of you?" She mused.

"What makes you think we're from the future?" Thor quipped with a measure of bravery, glancing at his companion whose green eyes looked a bit misty.

"I was raised by witches, boy, you know that I see more than with eyes." Frigga reminded.

Evelyn sniffed, "She's got you there, darling." She received a chuckle from the older woman as she wiped her eyes hastily.

"I need to talk to you, Mum," Thor said, and for a moment he felt like a boy all over again, receiving a nod before his mother hugged him, to which he held onto her just as tight.

Frigga ushered the both of them to her room where Thor could talk to her in peace. For the first time in what felt like centuries, Thor told her everything that had happened, about Ragnarok, and Hela, and especially Thanos. But there were good moments there, too, of Roslynn reinstating the Valkyrior, Loki reconciling with him after Asgard was destroyed, and of his marriage to Evelyn, something Frigga was happy to hear given she knew how mad the both of them were for each other.

At the end of it all as the trio let the silence seep into the room, Thor looked to his mother as the reminder of what was going to happen to her resurfaced, saying, "There's something I need to tell you, Mum…"

"You're here to repair your future, not mine, son," Frigga stated calmly, adding when he started to protest, "my future is my own business." She looked from him to his other half who had shot him a concerned look again, stepping up to her, "Evelyn, I am beyond happy to have you as a daughter-in-law. I know you've been nothing short of a good wife to my son, and I also know that you're going to remain at his side for years to come."

Evelyn smiled humbly at that and accepted the embrace from the queen, hugging back just as tight, before drawing away rather reluctantly. "As stubborn as he is, I sort of have to, don't I?" She joked, earning a laugh from the other woman, sobering as she looked over at Thor for a moment, "My queen, I…"

"Hey, I got the thing!" Rocket barked as he burst into the room then, causing the trio to look to him, and he looked to the queen, "You must be Mom… I got the thing, you two, we've gotta go." He earned a wave from her before returning his sights onto the couple.

Evelyn heard the clamoring of steel on tile and she groaned, stepping away to cast a shield only an inch away from the doors. "Did you really have to piss off the guards?" She asked of the raccoon.

"…Wish we had more time." Thor's voice drew her back to he and his mother.

"Nonsense, this was a gift. You go and be the man you were meant to be." Frigga shook her head before receiving a hug from him, hugging back before adding as he stepped away, "And eat a salad."

Evelyn smiled wryly and looked on her handheld switch as Rocket looked to his, looking over at Frigga again, "Ready when you two are…" She said as she began to lower the shield.

"No, wait!" Thor barked then, causing Rocket to look at him in confusion when he raised his hand for his weapon.

"Sometimes it takes a second," Frigga assured the raccoon when he looked between them for an explanation.

Hearing wind catch on the metal object, Thor's briefly-closed eyes snapped open as he looked on Mjolnir that had found itself in his grasp. "It worked!" He laughed at the sight, looking from his mother to his wife, "Didn't expect it would, at first."

"Geez…" Rocket grumbled as he tapped a few buttons on his switch.

Evelyn embraced Frigga one more time before smiling to her husband as their guises changed to the god-awful red and white suits, closing her eyes when Thor took her hand as their trio returned to the present.

 **}o{**

Inhaling through her nostrils, Roslynn flipped the last switch and sharply looked up when there was a noise like a crack of thunder, grinning at seeing her comrades had returned in one piece.

A sense of victory came over the ten as they looked about at one another when the suits came off and they were dressed in the necessary attire. It seemed Steve was first to hear their missing comrade zipping up the ramp to their platform, as he turned in time to catch the shieldmaiden who threw her arms around him, holding fast to her.

Thor smiled wryly at seeing his old friend so happy, for the first time in centuries it seemed, starting to speak when he sensed his wife's pain. He looked to her before following her gaze when she didn't look up at him, finding it was just Barton who had returned from retrieving the Soul Stone, let alone that he had a look of anguish on his face. "Barton?" He questioned, causing the others to look on the archer who met his gaze with darkened blue eyes.

The remaining Avengers let Clint explain what happened to Natasha on Vormir, having moved the party to the small patio on the lake front so they could all get some air.

Both women jumped when Bruce took an unused bench from the patio and tossed it across the way so it landed somewhere in the nearby wood, disturbing the silence around them.

Evelyn ran a hand through her hair and exhaled, looking up at Thor when he squeezed her shoulders —as only he could– from behind, smiling up at him as she was glad for his comfort.

Both gods looked to the other blonde when noticing she had stepped away from Steve's side to turn and look at the still waters while her hands flexed at her sides. Her old friend smiled ruefully as he knew that she was hardly one for long periods of silence.

"You idiots think she'd want you sitting here like we lost to Thanos again?" Roslynn heard herself ask at large, knowing for a fact that Natasha would hate seeing them like that, the family she had found, folding her arms as she looked on them all. "Nat _knew_ what the stakes were, and I know that if she were here, she wouldn't want you looking like a pack of kicked pups… get your shit together so that we can actually win!"

It was quiet for another second before Evelyn agreed, " _'Whatever it takes_ ' were your exact words, weren't they, Steve?" She looked from one blonde to the other as he sniffed.

Rubbing his nose as he looked between the two women, ironically the only remaining female Avengers, Steve huffed slightly, "Could've gone without the ' _kicked pups_ ' line."

Roslynn cleared her throat as she smirked, "And _you_ can't say that I'm wrong." She offered her hand to him.

 **}o{**

Anticipation and hope were in the air of the compound.

Stark, Banner, and Rocket had set to work assembling the mock gauntlet to put all six Stones in place over the last day or so. Once the gauntlet was ready to be of use, and after the trio of geniuses had made sure it wouldn't backfire beforehand, everyone save Nebula gathered in the kitchen, those present prepared for whatever would come of their deed.

Thor had first offered to wield the gauntlet, but Stark pointed out that the electricity running through him would probably upend the trial, never mind that both women didn't want him to get hurt if anything went wonky. Banner, after deeming that he could take the brunt of the radioactive power because of his history with gamma radiation, was the one to snap his fingers instead.

Evelyn and Roslynn shared a nod as the former brought up a tall shield to protect Thor, Rocket, and herself while both the other and Steve raised their respective shields. The goddess briefly looked to her better half when Banner put on the gauntlet, looking elsewhere when bright ropes of energy came to life from the Stones before racing up his right arm, looking at him again as he groaned aloud in pain and dropped to one knee to withstand the surge of power.

"Bruce, hang on!" Roslynn declared as she had lowered her shield at seeing he withstood the pain, slightly gaping when the named giant snapped the fingers of his gauntlet-wielding hand and caused a ripple of energy to reverberate throughout the room.

The whole compound quieted down when the surge calmed, and both Stark and Thor were first to the injured Bruce's side. Stark quickly soothed the pain with a burst of icy antiseptic from his gauntlet, looking from the green energy that encased Bruce's now-bum arm to Evelyn as she came to Thor's side, sharing a nod with her.

Roslynn looked around as the heavy shades Stark had implemented to seal them in lifted from the windows, seeing the sun's rays brilliantly shine, looking to Clint when he stepped away at hearing his phone buzz somewhere close by and Scott move past him to look out at the closed-in courtyard. "By the nine, it worked…" She whispered as realization came upon her.

Evelyn beamed as she had recognized the same, sharing a relieved look with Thor, before looking up at the skylight. Her smile fell altogether as she noticed the painfully-familiar large ship hovering miles above their compound. "Oh… _shit_."

The words barely left her mouth when a barrage of missiles hit the compound with an ear-shattering ' _bang'_.

* * *

 **honestly the whole depression fest at the beginning of the movie was worth sitting through just for this part. Thor getting to talk with his mom made me cry though, first time i saw AE. fun fact. and also pls forgive the cliffie *shrug emoji***

 *** " _Natural_ " by Imagine Dragons**


	50. LEGENDARY

_LEGENDARY_

* * *

Coughing as he shook off the dust, he looked through the darkened space for his wife. "Evelyn!" He called, looking to the pile of rubble only yards away that shook when whoever was under it coughed for air. The blonde hurriedly moved to start unearthing whoever was underneath, tossing bits of concrete away, at last looking on the familiar green glow that had somehow shielded her in time. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it was truly her, pulling her into his arms as the glow faded and she coughed and gasped for air, brushing hair from her eyes. "Evee, sweet…"

She closed her eyes tightly before opening them to see his worried gaze, coughing and leaning her head against his shoulder, letting him hold her tight. "In your defense, I don't think our visiting with your mum caused this." She reasoned.

Thor chuckled at that and kissed her forehead, glad she was safe even for a moment, looking up when the rubble above them gave a groan as if it wanted to drop ontop of them. "Come on, need to find the others." He reminded, holding her in his arms' grip as he backed out of the space.

Evelyn clung to his neck as he carried her out to a more open area of the once-posh compound, letting him set her on her own two feet. "You know he's here… somewhere." She said with all seriousness.

Nodding slightly, Thor said with hardened eyes, "If that's the case, then he's most likely outside, waiting for us to come out." He looked on his better half who was just as angry, smiling ruefully when their eyes met, "We'll make him regret this." He mused.

"Together." Evelyn agreed, minding the sudden spark in his eyes, and she smiled back.

 **}o{**

Panic tried to take place in her chest.

Stark, who she had found first after letting her shield take the brunt of the rubble, was first to see the colorful shield belonging to their comrade and he lifted the large chunk of roof off of the other blonde. "There's my guy…" He said in relief.

Steve took a long gulp of air and exhaled with a cough, being pulled to his feet by the shieldmaiden, nodding to the both of them, "What just happened?" He wondered, looking to the other man.

"Well when you mess with time, sometimes it messes right back." Tony explained, looking past them at the clouded sky filled with dust and smoke. "Shouldn't be that hard to find him…"

" _It's not, actually._ " The goddess' voice came in on their earpieces, causing the trio to tap their respective devices. " _Glad you're all okay, also I'm blaming this one on you, Tin-Man._ " She added wryly.

Tony sniffed at that, "Missed you too, Mary Poppins."

"Eve, where is he?" Steve asked.

"And are you two in one piece?" Roslynn added.

A rueful huff sounded as Evelyn answered them both, " _We're fine, yeah, just pissed. And we're looking right at him, on the east side of the compound. Might need backup._ "

The odd trio shared a brief look before making their way to the intended side of the ruined building, finding the gods standing on a ledge of concrete that overlooked the ruin of their home. The brief relief at seeing the couple alive was short-lived, though, as no sooner did they see a familiar purple-faced bastard seated on a stout piece of concrete amidst the rubble below.

"He's been there a minute, then." Roslynn said as she drew her sword.

Steve allowed a smirk as he briefly looked to her, looking to the two men present, "Divide and conquer?"

At seeing Stark give an agreeing bob of the head, Thor also nodded and looked up as the sky darkened with thunder snarling lowly, "Glad we're on the same page." He said calmly.

Evelyn looked up when lightning sprang to life as it came at his beckon and she smiled proudly despite the tension in the air as he donned his armor with both hammers on hand, following his lead as he was first to descend their overlook.

The party of five descended to reenter the rubble and surround Thanos with the girls splitting up to flank him from either side, as Thor, Tony, and Steve went to greet their guest.

Regarding the Avengers encircling him, Thanos looked first to the captain as he said, "You couldn't live with your own failure and, as I expected, it brought you to me once again. By destroying half of the population, the other half would thrive… but you lot have shown me that that's impossible. So long as there're those who remember what used to be, there'll always be those who won't accept what can be, and will therefore resist."

"Yeah, we're all kinds of stubborn." Stark shrugged.

Thanos huffed and continued, "I now know what I must do, and I've got you stubborn fools to thank for that. I will shred this universe down to the very last particle and, with the Stones you've gone to the trouble of acquiring for me, create a new one. It'll be a grateful universe filled with life, knowing nothing of what it lost but only what it's been given."

"Born out of blood, you mean," Thor countered.

"Oh but they'll never know, considering _you_ won't be alive to tell them." Thanos scoffed coldly as he stood to his feet with his dual-bladed lance in hand.

"He's right about one thing… you never shut up, do you?" Roslynn growled, being first to charge at him.

 **}o{**

Scrambling to her feet, Evelyn looked from where she had been thrown to look at Thanos as he smacked Stark away only to be sharply conked on the right side by Roslynn's shield, and she shook her head. "God help me…" She muttered.

" _Davies! You still there?_ " A normally-cocky voice came in on her earpiece, spooking the archer, sounding rather hopeful.

Giving a short breath of relief, Evelyn tapped the mic, "Yes, I am; sorry, Cap. How far out are you?" She asked, ducking behind a stout pile to buy herself a minute.

" _About a jump and a half, so fifteen to thirty max. Think you can hold out until then?_ " The pilot answered.

"Yeah, we can manage. And thanks, Cap." The goddess smiled before tapping her earpiece to end the conversation, perking up when feeing the familiar burst of electricity be stifled, poking her head out to see Thanos had cornered her husband. "Son of a bitch…" She grumbled. Retrieving her bow from its place in her quiver, she nocked a thick jet of green and aimed at his opened right, firing, before hopping the mound to rejoin the battle.

Thanos hurriedly climbed back to his feet as Thor was doing the same before taking the brunt of a vicious blast of green that nearly knocked him onto the ground, giving a snarl of anger and blocking the sharp swing of twin daggers that belonged to Evelyn, the three blades protesting to the sudden impact. "You crawled out of hiding!" He observed, watching her eyes light up with vibrant green in her rage.

"What made you think I was hiding, monster!" Evelyn drawled as she put her full weight onto the connected blades, her own cutting into his larger one, before she sensed the familiar burst of power. She suddenly broke away only to let Thor release a large bolt of lightning upon their enemy, looking past the momentarily-subdued Thanos to see Roslynn had staggered to her feet with her sword helping her up.

Roslynn wiped drying blood from her brow with her arm, looking to Evelyn when meeting her gaze before looking far off near where Steve was getting up with his broken shield in hand, seeing bleak sunlight wink off the pewter of her shield's underside… Her eyes narrowed as she lifted a piece of concrete from the ground, minding the slight nod from Thor nearby as he gripped the handle of Stormbreaker.

"Hey, _asshole!_ " The Valkyrie called as her thrown rock smacked him in the eye, causing Thanos to flinch at the injury and round on her. Thanos started to lift his lance when being squarely hit in the ribs by both Stormbreaker's blunt side and Roslynn's shield, causing him to double over at the pain.

Stormbreaker returned to its master's hand before electricity sprang to life from it and Mjolnir, the longer of the two sending the smaller bouncing to hit Thanos before he punted it out of its line of trajectory.

The riled titan swung out at the weapons' master, causing him to block the slash, before he sucker-punched him in the nose and sent him flying back to crash into a small pile of rubble.

" _No!_ " Evelyn hurled herself at Thanos from his injured side, arms forming a vice around his neck as she tried to choke him and give Thor time to get to his feet, clinging to the purple brute. She gave a slight yelp when he snatched her by her bum leg and threw her off, so she hit an upturned slab of concrete back-first. Stars filled her eyes as she hastily shook out of the pain, looking up as Stark and Steve were fending him off, being pulled to her feet by a familiar and large pair of hands.

"Come on, Evee," Thor urged gently as he helped her straighten, watching her shake her head with a groan of pain, relaxing and giving her a chaste kiss. He smiled fondly when she latched onto his armor and reciprocated as if he had just brought her back from death, drawing away and watching her eyes register on his dirtied face.

Roslynn winced when Thanos sharply punted Tony away so he crashed into another pile, tossing her shield forward and slicing at Thanos' legs from behind as she let him turn on her between blocking punches from Steve. She swung out at him with renewed frustration only to growl when he caught the sword's blade in his palm, watching him knock Steve away again before focusing on her onslaught, pulling on the hilt with all her might just when he snatched it out of her grasp and used his free hand to grab her by the scruff.

"Rose!" Steve shouted prior to lifting her discarded shield from nearby and sending it flying to knock Thanos' hands off of his girl, giving her a chance to scramble away and regain her breath, tightening the somewhat-slackened strap of his own shield.

"You lot are more miserable than I remember…" Thanos said as he then summoned his forces, regarding the winded captain as he heard his people come forth to slowly surround their dwindled numbers. "Unfortunately for you, your futile resistance ends today."

Roslynn had looked at the hordes, from the four-legged beasts they had slain before to his closest acolytes that inched closer to them, between dropping back by Steve's right with her shield raised.

Evelyn observed that the numbers grew to well over four thousand, looking to Thor who had somewhat shifted to cover her left side, taking his free hand in hers between switching from her bow to her blades.

Thor spared her a lingering look, all too glad to die with her if that was what fate decided would befall them, earning a smile in return.

" _Cap! Hey Cap, can you hear me… it's Sam_." Steve froze at hearing the familiar voice on his earpiece, tapping it just as the other soldier said, " _On your left_." He was first to look behind them as dozens of red-lined portals came to life and showed their own cavalry.

Thor slightly gaped at seeing their numbers, grinning from ear to ear when spotting Valkyrie leading their people out onto the battlefield, looking to the compound's ruins when rumbling sounded as an overgrown Scott emerged to let Banner, Rocket, and Rhodey land expertly on the ground.

"Doc, you beauty!" Roslynn laughed at the sight.

"You wanted a war, didn't you?" Evelyn called brazenly to the shocked Thanos between seeing Stark land at her right with Rhodey and Banner next to him.

Steve smiled at having everyone present, looking one more time at the Valkyrie next to him who looked thrilled for the war, stating clearly, "Avengers… assemble!"

As the last word fell on the air, the battle started up again, perhaps for the last time.

 **}o{**

"… _Got the gauntlet with me, what the hell do I do with it now? Can anybody copy?_ " Clint's distressed voice came over the com line, drawing her attention.

Blasting the head off one of the ogre-like beasts as it rushed her, Evelyn responded, "Get it to the van's portal! Clint, where are you?" She looked around at those locked in battle, scanning the bustling area for the archer.

" _Far left, Eve!_ " He replied, causing her to turn and spot him as he sped past two of their comrades taking on another ogre-beast. " _Damn it!_ " He swore as he narrowly avoided being snagged by another ogre that had spotted him at the same time and tried to grab him.

Groaning slightly as she loosed a jet at a pesky four-legged alien that jumped her from her supposed-blind spot, she readied another green jet only to stop at seeing a familiar cat-suit-wearing king had taken the gauntlet from Clint. "Lads, do any of you see a brown van? T'Challa's bringing the gauntlet." She asked after lowering the bow.

"I see it, Goddess, but you're not gonna like where it's parked!" Brunnhilde answered first as she and Roslynn were astride her flying horse cutting down the whales above, having spotted the vehicle stuck under a part of the rooftop as it was neck-deep in their enemy's side of the field.

Blocking a blast aimed at them from below with her shield to then let it bounce back at the offending party, Roslynn asked, "isn't it bad timing to send the Stones back in time?"

" _H-hang on, I got it! What am I supposed to do with it again?_ " Peter Parker, Tony's protégé for all intents and purposes, piped up, causing the women to spot him running with the gauntlet tucked under his arm like a football.

"Get it to the van!" Steve answered between fighting alongside Bucky and Rocket.

"Tony, you owe me!" Evelyn stated after shaking her head when seeing the jumpsuit-wearing teen be stymied by a pack of the four-legged aliens, taking to the air to aid the boy. She blasted the pack away with a green shockwave that missed the young hero, nodding to him when he looked up at her, "Go on, get moving!" She advised, hopping higher into the air when hearing an energy blast sail for where she had been, turning to loose a jet from her bow at the offending alien. Glancing back and seeing the wiry teenager having heeded her advice, she looked off at seeing a lightning blast dispatch a small horde of the blaster-toting beasts. A grin graced her lips before she dove to his aid.

Wielding both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir as they had obliterated the horde only to have a larger one take its place, Thor readied to repeat the process when the two-legged aliens were suddenly cast in a familiar green bubble and lifted high into the air, and the god watched as the bubble brightened until it was near-blinding before seeing they had been obliterated. He laughed at the sheer genius of her prowess, turning to look on Evelyn who looked as shabby as he did, but the fire in her eyes left him grinning like a fool.

Evelyn closed her eyes when he reached to cradle her neck, holding his hand with hers, opening her eyes to regard the happy brightening of his striking gaze. Pretending the brightening in his eyes didn't make her ache for him, she looked away with reluctance to see Thanos having been pinned by Wanda's red-glowing magic.

Athena, having lost everything she had ever cared for in trying to stop his mad conquest, hadn't slain him all those years ago… it was now that she would be avenged.

Thor, seeing the gears work in her brain without having to ask —as it was second nature at this point in their life together—, met her gaze and nodded as he knew the moment to act was now. He looked away from his queen when seeing the warships' cannon barrels shift and aim down at them, the beginning of his smile falling altogether. "Oh shit." He swore.

"Not again…" Evelyn groaned as she had also spotted the cannons moving, tapping her earpiece, "Steve, we've got incoming!" She warned, looking up when the order was given and caused hellfire to rain on them, using her bow to stab the blunt end into the ground and make a large green dome-shield spring up to protect those inside the shield.

" _Great way to channel me, Davies._ " A voice said on her earpiece when the barrage suddenly stopped after a good several minutes.

Steve was first to look as the warships turned their cannons in the opposite direction, watching a blur that shone like the sun barrel through one only to pivot and hover high above them, grinning.

"About damned time!" Brunnhilde called with a laugh.

The shield disappeared then, further fueling Thanos' ire as he glared up at the captain.

"Danvers, we need an assistance!" Steve nodded to the other blonde who had paused to hover before him.

Carol glanced off at Evelyn as their stares met before she zipped away to help get the gauntlet to the van.

Evelyn smiled after her, recalling the last conversation she had had with her predecessor and wiping dirt from her cheek, regarding the somewhat-expectant look on the blonde's face, "What?" Her smile starting to return.

"Nothing, save that you didn't really explain how we're going to do this." Thor shrugged innocently, cocking a brow.

Pausing as his curious expression made him look cute, Evelyn laughed quietly and shook her head a bit. "You know, a wise man once told me, ' _No need to worry_ '." She tapped her temple with a finger.

Curious and somewhat-excited expression faltering into a mild look, the god groaned under his breath, "Aye, but when _you_ say it, it's scary."

The goddess giggled, looking away when seeing Thanos toss his lance into the portal just as Carol was only seconds from it, her smile faltering, "Uh-oh."

A shockwave of energy erupted into the atmosphere from the blow.

Having pulled Evelyn close to protect them both from the blast, Thor looked for the gauntlet to see it had landed some ways from where the van used to be, looking on his wife who had followed his gaze. Blue met green before they both shared a nod and went to aid Tony who dove to keep Thanos from grabbing it.

Punting away the billionaire, Thanos reached for the gauntlet before a vicious bolt of lightning came crashing onto him from above, subduing him just as Evelyn snatched the Stone-wielding object from the ground. He shook off the sparks that rippled across his arms only to turn and be sucker-punched in the cheek by Mjolnir, knocking him back.

Tony, who had gotten to his feet while Thanos was sent on the defense from Thor's blows, looked around for the gauntlet only to spot it being held in Evelyn's grip. "Give it over, Eve, I gotta do this." He said as their eyes met.

An oddly calm look adorned her face as Evelyn shook her head, "Can't be the hero all the time, Tony… besides, you've got a family to return to." She smiled dryly at the resignation that clouded his brown eyes, looking away at Thor as Thanos sharply headbutted him when they got close and sent him bouncing back.

Thor glared up at the irate titan before watching a decent-sized concrete pebble hit Thanos' head from a ways, looking on the one responsible with a rueful grin on his bearded face.

Thanos growled in anger at the childish gesture, stalling when seeing the witch had snatched the gauntlet, her body ensconced with a green glow, beady eyes locked on the determined fire in her vibrantly-colored eyes. "Witch…" He began.

Slipping the gauntlet onto her left hand, Evelyn gave a sharp gasp of pain at the sheer force of all the gems, standing her ground even though her body protested and wanted to drop. Inhaling as the waves of energy had risen to prickle at the skin of her birthmark and slowly began to burn, she glared up at the oversized bastard who she knew would kill her if this didn't work, exhaling as she said evenly, "You're not ' _inevitable'_ … you're just an asshole." She snapped her fingers.

Thanos looked around at seeing one of his warships disintegrate into dust, watching with defeat as the rest of his forces were destroyed much the same way, at last looking on the goddess before him who had avenged her people and predecessor… A rueful scoff escaped him as his own body started to disintegrate as well, and he said as their eyes held, "Well done, witch."

Watching the titan disappear into the wind, Tony looked away to his friend who yanked the gauntlet off before she dropped to her knees, rushing to her side after Thor who had nearly flown to her, using his own gauntlet to spray antiseptic onto her burned left arm. "Eve…"

"You wouldn't have survived it, mate, I had to." Evelyn chuckled wryly as she met his gaze, looking up at Thor who was quiet about it, "Thor, darling…"

"You… damn it, Evelyn," Thor said in a tone akin to a growl, hearing her quiet laugh as she leaned against him on her good side.

Evelyn looked up at him from under her brow, "Love you too." She said gently, regarding the look in his eyes that was a cross between softness and exasperation, before she lowered her head to rest it against his neck.

* * *

 **aight guys good news, i've got one last epilogue. bad news, this is the end of the story. i know i said i wanted to incorporate _Thor 4: Thour_ (lol sorry, tumblr joke), but it's not being released until 2021 and i have a thing about future things that may or may not happen so i'm not going to make you guys wait another two years for the end of this. and not for nothing but i'm also revamping my LOTR story i have here, new title and all, so i've got that in the works. if you're interested in that, by the by, make sure you read its precursor fic (set in the Hobbit), _Crownless Kings and Lionhearts_ , beforehand. **

*** " _Legendary_ " by Skillet (fyi the new album dropped like two weeks ago and it is AMAZING, definitely recommend it if you're into good rock music)**


	51. 07 JUICE

_Epilogue VII_

* * *

"That suit does _nothing_ for your ass."

Rolling his eyes, Steve looked back at her as she had stepped up to him from standing with Bucky. "Pretty sure you didn't opt in for the first go around because this suit would've made _your_ ass look good." He remarked.

"Maybe, but then again you'd know," Roslynn shrugged innocently, tilting her head when stopping shy of half a foot, eyes soft at the proud grin weighing on his lips before she shoved him on reflex. "You're coming back to me, by the way… or I _will_ kick your ass." She reiterated.

Steve pouted slightly at her gesture, earning a giggle from her, sobering and replying with a sharp nod, "Understood, doll." He regarded the pleased look on her face and winked.

Roslynn grinned and leaned up to kiss him, squeezing his hand that gripped the bottom hem of her sweater, drawing away with reluctance.

"Want us to wait an hour?" Sam asked wryly from standing near Banner who was manning the consul, smiling at the look he earned from Steve.

"Nope, we're good." Steve declined, sparing a last look at Roslynn before stepping up to the rebuilt portal's platform and stopping once he was in position.

"Alright, Cap, five seconds and then you're back. Three, two... one." Banner reminded as he hit the switches, watching alongside the trio as their fearless leader disappeared from sight.

Roslynn looked down at the timer on her phone, "Four, three, two... one!" She shut the timer off just as Steve reappeared as scheduled, smiling in relief at seeing him back without the briefcase that had held the Stones.

 **}o{**

Given it had been half a month, he was glad to see she was faring well.

The burns on her arm from wielding the gauntlet had healed in a day, something the both of them knew was due to her system having become more goddess than mortal in the last several years, and ironically didn't leave any scars. As they had fixated on her arrow-shaped birthmark, the burns had lengthened the mark so now it was two long and thin arrows that were interwoven until the feathered ends stopped shy of her palm. He briefly imagined that if she were still as reserved as she had been when they met, that she would have been embarrassed to wear such a mark...

"Can I move now?" His other half asked then, drawing him from his thoughts.

Thor's gaze focused on her bemused face and he puffed, looking elsewhere to remark nonchalantly, "It's a free country, sweet."

Evelyn shook her head and punched his shoulder for old time's sake, retorting when he reached to rub the blossoming bruise, "Then don't ogle me like I'm going to crumble to pieces before your eyes... God knows you've been giving me that look the last two weeks."

He paused in saying something when she added the last part with some annoyance, instead sighing, "You're the clever archer I married, if you remember, so I'm allowed at least that."

"I know..." She nodded, voice quiet at his reminder, flicking her eyes up at him as a breeze blew past their cliff, "And even if you don't want the title and the headaches that come with it, you're still a king to me." She stated with the quiet tone in her voice present.

Thor minded her statement and he looked on her, noticing her hair was starting to reach her shoulders, letting a fond grin cross his lips. "Hence why if I'm to leave New Asgard in Hildie's hands, I wouldn't go without my queen at my side."

"Lord and Lady Hairbag, you guys comin'?" The raccoon demanded then, interrupting the moment.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn shouldered her quiver and traded a patient look with Thor before following him to the Milano, smiling privately when her king's fingers intertwined with the fingers of her left hand, squeezing.

"Tree!" Thor greeted the teenage Groot first when they boarded, seeing Evelyn step away to greet Nebula and meet Mantis as well as Drax, stepping further into the ship to drop his bag onto the main table before him. "The Asgardians of the Galaxy back together, then..." He approached Quill -who had been fixated on what looked like a file on Gamora- from the left to wonder at large, "Where to first?" He dragged the screen's previous page forward.

Quill scowled slightly at him and moved it to the map page he had changed it to, "Hey, it's still my ship so I'm in charge." He reminded.

"That's the idiot you mentioned?" Evelyn wondered as she looked at Nebula after having put away her quiver and bow, receiving a sagely nod.

"He doesn't like Thor very much," Mantis supplied as she looked between the two men from lingering near the new woman.

Evelyn puffed dryly and replied in as quiet a voice as hers, "Thor has that effect on inferior blokes, s' no big deal."

"We can hear you, y'know!" Quill declared as he, Drax, and Thor briefly looked to the archer.

Minding the proud gleam in her husband's eyes as he had undoubtedly heard them talking, Evelyn only regarded Quill with a curious cock of her brow.

"You should fight for the title of leader," Drax commented as he looked between the other two men.

"Sounds fair," Nebula agreed bemusedly.

"My money's on Thor." Evelyn put in cheerily.

"Let's not, okay?" Quill declined first.

"That's hardly necessary, Eve..." Thor shot her a look even though they both knew she was right.

"I've got some blasters ya can use, unless you'd rather use knives." Rocket volunteered calmly.

"Ooh yes, knives would be good!" Mantis agreed.

"I am Groot." Groot looked up from his video game with a cheeky smile.

Both blondes started laughing then, albeit Quill laughed louder to puff himself up, before saying simultaneously, " **No** , **not necessary**."

"There'll be no knifing each other... everybody knows who's in charge, anyway." Thor agreed jovially.

It was quiet for a half-second or so before Quill stated, "Me... right?"

"Yes, _you_ , of course! ...Of course." Thor nodded with a laugh, sparing him a look.

"You lot don't happen to have a hat and spare paper, do you? You know, to take a popularity vote..." Evelyn asked Mantis, hearing Rocket barely stifle a laugh.

* * *

 **well guys, this was fun. i mean that too, it was a lot of fun writing for this even if there were times i was a terrible writer and didn't update or whatnot. if you want to review or critique, i encourage it, just don't send flames yeah? to those of you who've stayed with this story up until now, i can't thank you enough, you're so totally awesome and i think that's it. have a good day or whathaveyou! C:**

 *** " _Juice_ " by Lizzo (recently got into her music and she is hella awesome ok we stan)**


End file.
